The NEWS
by Raputopu
Summary: COMPLETED. Tiga pria berjiwa petualang, satu wanita abnormal, dan seorang pemuda Indonesia. Bersama, mereka mengitari globe terbesar sepanjang sejarah manusia, terkurung dalam aksi mencekam, mematikan, dan menantang demi mendapatkan sepotong berita untuk ditayangkan di layar kaca Saudara sekalian! Back to first summary! Final 'The NEWS' Part 2. Inilah akhir dari seluruh perjalanan.
1. The NEWS

**A/N : **Akhirnyaaaaaa, fic pertama sayaaa. Jadi malu #digigit. Pertama-tama saya mau bilang bahwa saya sangaaat kagum dengan author-author berbakat di website ini, yang selalu menuangkan ide-ide cemerlang mereka tanpa kenal lelah, demi memenuhi hasrat kami, para _readers_, dalam menikmati cerita-cerita baru yang _awesome_! #melukGilbert #digigitGilbird. Terima kasih karna telah memotivasi saya untuk mencoba menulis he-he-he #ngelap keringat. Dan disamping itu, perjuangan untuk menulis fanfic memang nggak mudah. Nyari ide, ngecek typo, analisis jalan alur yang tepat, dan menyelesaikannya. Dan mungkin saya belum memenuhi semuanya #nunduk.

Dan akhirnya, inilah fic pertama saya.

**JENG JENG JENG**

* * *

**Summary : **Tiga pria berjiwa petualang, satu wanita abnormal, dan seorang pemuda Indonesia. Bersama, mereka mengitari globe terbesar sepanjang sejarah manusia, terkurung dalam aksi mencekam, mematikan, dan menantang demi mendapatkan sepotong berita untuk ditayangkan di layar kaca Saudara sekalian.

Dengan bangga mempersembahkan debut pertama dalam akun terbengkalai ini :

* * *

"**The NEWS"**

**By:**

**RapuTopu**

**.**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Disclaimer : Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

3 jam yang lalu.

_Venice, Italia, 3 Januari 2013_

_Awal tahun baru yang cerah, penduduk-penduduk yang ramah, bangunan megah—oh! Dan jangan lupa dengan hilir air di tengah-tengah benteng perumahan kota paling indah sedunia. Sungai Venice._

_Menikmati pemandangan pesona Italia yang memanjakan mata, sambil duduk menikmati bunyi desiran air di kanan-kiri benar-benar merilekskan pikiran dan jiwa._

_Ini masih awal yang baru bagiku sekaligus keempat temanku ini. Lihatlah, mereka bahkan berenang-renang di sekitar sini. Bukankah ada rumor yang mengatakan air di sungai ini kotor? Ah, siapa yang peduli? Lucu sekali, mereka kini mulai berteriak-teriak._

_Tunggu..._

_Apakah itu teriakan 'minta tolong'?_

_._

"AIRLANGGAAAAAAA!"

_._

_Oke, kelihatannya ini benar-benar keadaan darurat. Akan kulanjutkan nanti!_

.

Airlangga Putra Brawijaya segera menutup laptopnya tanpa mematikan terlebih dahulu. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dilihatnya kedua sahabatnya berenang sangat cepat saling mendahului dengan tatapan paling panik yang pernah mereka keluarkan sebelumnya.

"AIRLANGGAAAAA!"

Teriakan Francis Bonnefoy diiringi bunyi tembakan di belakang mereka membuat Natalia yang berenang di sebelahnya mempercepat gerakan tangannya seperti dinamo kapal selam bertenaga _cheetah_.

"Oh, Tuhan, apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" seru Airlangga panik dan meletakkan laptopnya ke sembarang tempat di perahu sempit ini. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Bunyi tembakan. Teriakan minta tolong. Serta dua anggota yang belum kembali. Apa yang sebenarnya baru mereka lakukan?!

Airlangga menarik-narik celana pemandu gondola yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Sir, sir, hentikan perahu ini, temanku sedang dalam bahaya." Tetapi, pria kurus ceking di hadapannya tidak bergeming sebarang senti pun. "SIR!" bentak Airlangga tidak sabaran.

Dalam gerakan lambat, leher kurus itu menoleh. Airlangga tercekat. Selaras senjata berjenis_ sniper_ ditodongkan padanya.

Tanpa sadar, tubuh Airlangga merosot ke belakang. "A-a-apa yang—" kalimatnya tersekat paksa di tenggorakan sesaat setelah pria itu menarik pelatuknya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AIRLANGGA!"

Entah dari mana datangnya sebuah benda asing berkecepatan tinggi yang belakangan diketahui adalah salah satu sepatu hak tinggi milik Natalia, mendarat keras tepat di jidat si pemandu gondola dan membuat pria sekurus ranting itu menjerit keras dan melepaskan jari-jemarinya dari senjata miliknya. Pistol itu terlempar ke dalam sungai dan menghilang di balik layar bening air, sementara tangannya menutupi luka di jidatnya akibat serangan tiba-tiba Natalia.

Melihat kesempatan emas yang terpampang di depan mata, tanpa berpikir lagi Airlangga bangkit menerjang pria itu dengan dorongan tangan yang kuat. Walaupun ia sadar tinggi pria itu nyaris dua kali lipat dirinya, tangan petani milik Airlangga mampu membuat pria itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terperosok ke dalam air.

"Bagus Airlangga!" tangan Francis sudah menggenggam erat pinggiran perahu disertai Natalia yang muncul dari sisi lainnya dan langsung menerjang masuk ke dalam area tersebut. Layaknya seorang lelaki.

"Teman-teman, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukankah tadi kalian sedang menyisir 'Museum Doge's Palace' sebelum aku membeli makanan?"

Francis yang sudah sepenuhnya berada dalam gondola berkata seraya mengeringkan pakaiannya, "Ya, itu dua puluh menit yang lalu, tepat sebelum pria-pria berpakaian hitam ini mengejar kita,"

Mendengar itu Natalia terkekeh. Ia memeras rambutnya sehingga tetes air terjun ke dasar gondola. "Ini hebat!" Matanya menatap Airlangga dengan senyuman lebar. "Ini benar-benar berita yang hebat!"

"Apa maksud kalian?"

Bunyi tembakan kembali terdengar dari kejauhan. Tak berapa lama teriakan-teriakan dua manusia yang diketahui sebagai suara Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, bergema di belakang.

"Ini dia mereka datang..." gumam Natalia manis.

Gilbert berlari kencang sembari membawa sebuah tas besar berwarna hitam yang isinya diperkirakan seberat 4 kilogram, sementara di sebelahnya, seseorang dengan kamera besar turut berlari di sebelah Gilbert, merekam segala kegiatan yang terjadi saat ini.

"Pemirsa!" seru Gilbert di tengah-tengah napasnya sambil tetap tersenyum _awesome _kearah kamera. "Di tangan saya ini terdapat koin-koin hasil peninggalan suku Maya yang diperkirkan ada sejak beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu—Hey! Arahkan kamerahnya ke arahku!" sungut Gilbert kesal karena Antonio terus-terusan menyorot wajah-wajah kesal puluhan pemuda berpakaian serba hitam di belakangnya.

"Hey! Gilbert mengambil bagianku!" seru Natalia marah.

Sementara Airlangga hanya bisa menatap kedua orang yang tengah berlarian di jalanan Venice itu dengan wajah yang dipenuhi pertanyaan.

"Disini aku reporternya! Jadi arahkan—Nah! Selamat siang, pemirsa. Kembali lagi bersama saya Gilbert Beilschmidt dalam Breaking News 'The World'. Bisa dilihat, di tangan saya ini ada koin-koin peninggalan suku Maya dalam jumlah puluhan, yang bila ditilik dari buku sejarah biasanya digunakan oleh Suku Maya ratusan tahun lalu untuk bertransaksi jual beli."

Bunyi tembakan keras dari belakang kembali terdengar. "Lalu, mengapa benda-benda ini ada di tangan saya? Hahahaha! Pertanyaan yang bagus sekali. Pertanyaan yang sama juga ini saya tanyakan pada orang-orang ini," Antonio kembali mengarahkan kameranya ke arah pria-pria di belakangnya. Kamera kembali mengarah ke wajah Gilbert dan Antonio sedikit memberikan efek _zoom_.

Gilbert mendekatkan wajahnya ke kamera dan berbisik. "Ini. Adalah. Transaksi. Gelap. Warga. . Museum. Doge's Palace..." katanya dengan nada datar seperti pembawa berita di _infoteiment_. Dia bahkan memberikan desisan misterius di akhir kalimat.

"Lihat! Itu mereka!" seru Antonio sambil menunjuk ketiga temannya yang sedang berada di dalam gondola. Dengan bersemangat ia melambai-lambaikan tangannnya ke arah mereka.

"Hey! Hey! Antonio! Fokus ke arah berita!" tegur Gilbert kesal.

Antonio seketika tersadar. "Oh-oh ya! Baik!" serunya patuh.

Disaat Gilbert hendak mengeluarkan sepatah kata-kata _awesome _-nya lagi, serentetan bunyi peluru menggema di udara, mengundang kepala-kepala dari balik perumahan Venice perlahan-lahan melongok keluar untuk melihat sumber keributan yang terjadi.

"Eng... Gil, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan ini disana saja..." lirih Antonio, karena di samping kelelehan akibat berlari dari Museum, tangannya juga sudah tidak mampu terus-terusan menenteng kamera seberat 2 kilogram ini.

"...Yah, baiklah... Kelihatannya mereka juga sudah tidak sabaran untuk membunuh kita."

Natalia menggunakan dayung yang tersisa di dalam gondola untuk merapatkan benda ini agar lebih dekat dengan pinggir jalan.

"Cepat naik!" seru Francis.

Dengan semangat, mereka berlari mengejar gondola lalu melompat bersamaan ke dalamnya. Mendapat tambahan beban, perahu kecil ini oleng tak terkendali.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini!" seruan Francis menyadarkan keempat temannya untuk mendayung perahu ini menggunakan benda apa saja agar terhindar dari kejaran manusia-manusia serba hitam di belakang mereka.

* * *

**.**

"**The NEWS"**

**Chapter I**

**Natalia ****Arlovskaya**** : **Reporter of 'The NEWS'

**Gilbert Beilschmidt : **Leader of 'The NEWS'

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **Camera-man of 'The NEWS'

**Francis Bonnefoy : **Driver of 'The NEWS'

**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya : **Observator of 'The NEWS'

**.**

* * *

"Bagaimana mungkin benda-benda itu bisa hilang?" Gilbert terus-terusan mengobrak-abrik tas hitam besarnya yang awalnya terisi oleh koin-koin Maya yang super langka itu. Tetapi sekarang, semuanya lenyap.

"Oh ya? Coba aku tanya padamu mengapa bisa ada lubang besar di bawah tas itu?" sahut Natalia santai seolah-olah perkara ini bukanlah masalah besar.

Mata Gilbert terbelalak kala dilihatnya lubang besar itu ketika tas tersebut di angkat tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Dari balik lubang besar tersebut, wajah kesal Gilbert terpampang. "Shi-..."

"Lain kali, biarkan aku yang meliput dan kau hanya perlu duduk di mobil sambil memantau sekitar!" sahut Natalia otoriter.

"Oh? Dan membiarkan kami tertembak terlebih dahulu lalu kau mewawancari mayat kami, begitu maksudmu?" seru Gilbert tidak mau kalah.

Kini giliran Francis yang berkomentar. "Hey, hey, sudahlah. Berita itu sudah pasaran, orang-orang tidak akan percaya bila kita tidak punya bukti. Walaupun pada kenyataannya kita memang menemukannya..."

* * *

_Venice, Italia, 3 Januari 2013_

_Perjalanan menuju Jerman_

_Oke, ini cukup mengerikan. Kami baru saja mendapatkan berita baru dari museum terkenal Italia sebelum kami diserang sekelompok pria berbaju hitam yang misterius._

_Beruntung kami sempat menyelamatkan diri._

_Sekarang kami sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Jerman untuk bertemu dengan Ludwig dan melaporkan hasil reportasi kami. Tapi,mengingat nasib satu-satunya barang bukti kami yang hilang dalam sabotase tas hitam milik Pak Satpam penjaga museum, kelihatannya kami akan mendapat bahaya besar nantinya._

_PS: Kelihatannya rumor tentang keberadaan mafia Italia itu benar._

* * *

Di dalam mobil van besar yang mirip seperti milik Fred, Scooby-Doo dan kawan-kawannya, lima orang ini duduk gundah dan diam dalam kesibukkan masing-masing.

Francis masih menyetir sambil menyenandungkan lagu tradisional Perancis "Douce France" yang tingkat ke-romantis-annya melewati angka normal dan membiarkan angin semilir perbatasan Austria-Italia menggulung rambut indahnya. Antonio duduk di sebelah Francis, duduk menyilang dengan kain lap putih di tangannya, ia mengelap hati-hati lensa kameranya dengan penuh cinta. Gilbert duduk di belakang jok Francis, masih cemberut dan memaki-maki orang yang tega merusak tas penuh barang bukti itu dengan bahasa Jerman yang sulit dimengerti. Natalia yang duduk di sebelah Gilbert, yang duduk diam dengan raut wajah sulit diterka, hanya mengasah pisau belatinya yang makin hari terlihat kian tajam itu. Sementara, satu-satunya warga Asia Tenggara di mobil itu masih asik menulis sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Apa ada yang mau pisang goreng?"

Pertanyaan lugu yang meluncur mulus dari mulut Airlangga itu spontan disambut dengan tatapan membunuh dari Gilbert dan Natalia.

* * *

3 hari kemudian. Di penginapan Kota Inssbruck, Austria.

"Yak! Disini kita bisa melihat puluhan koin emas Suku Maya yang hilang, pemirsa! Bukan hanya puluhan bahkan ratusan! Dan koin-koin emas ini ditemukan secara tidak sengaja oleh SAYA di sepanjang tepi sungai Venice yang tenang. HAHAHAHA! SAYA MEMANG HERO! Lalu, apa istimewanya koin-koin ini? Jangan salah, Pemirsa! Koin-koin ini adalah media transaksi gelap mafia Al Pacino di Italia yang belakangan ini menjadi masalah di Eropa Barat. Dengan ditemukannya bukti di tangan saya, polisi Italia akan segera menindaklanjuti kasus ini secepatnya dan mengondusifkan negara mereka. Dengan bukti ini tentunya Italia akan tenang seperti dulu. Jangan terlalu berterima kasih pada saya! Saya memang HERO! HAHAHAH! Saya Alfred. F. Jones dan kru yang terlibat, mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan selamat menikmati _weekend_!"

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

Gilbert menendang kursi hotel di depannya.

"Hei, kawan." Francis dan Antonio spontan menarik kembali tangan sahabatnya dan menenangkan pemuda itu. "Sudahlah. Merusak barang seperti itu tidak ada gunanya, Gil. Lebih baik kita langsung remukkan saja televisinya. Bagaimana, Francis?" Tanpa jawaban, dengan kompak kedua orang itu mengangkat meja hendak melempar televisi, namun sebelum meja itu sempat terangkat, Airlangga keburu panik dan menarik tangan keduanya.

"Hei! Apa kalian gila?!"

Merasa putus ata, akhirnya ketiga orang itu hanya terduduk pasrah di sofa dengan wajah tertunduk digeluti aura hitam yang pekat.

Airlangga menghembuskan napas berat melihat ketiga temannya yang selalu heboh itu mendadak murung. "Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkannya?" tanyanya putus asa.

Natalia sejak tadi hanya duduk di sudut ruangan kamar hotel mengasah pisau belatinya dalam diam. Kini gadis Belarus itu ikut berkomentar. Datar tanpa menoleh. "Aku tidak tahu dia siapa, tapi aku akan menemukannya dan membunuhnya."

Airlangga tidak bisa berbicara banyak mengingat keempat temannya itu sudah dibutakan rasa kecewa yang berat. Dia juga sama kecewanya dan merasa terpukul.

Bahan berita ini bukan sekedar topik hangat pagi hari yang menimbulkan sensasi tegang pada pemirsa di rumah. Tapi berita ini adalah penentu masa depan pekerjaan mereka sebagai reporter.

Padahal mereka baru saja mendapatkan berita hebat kala berada di ujung karir yang terancam putus. Berita yang selama ini menjadi bahan perbincangan di belahan Eropa Barat, yang kerap menjadi misteri yang tak kunjung terpecahkan dan tetap terpendam di bawah tanah. Seandainya saja mereka menjaga barang itu dengan baik dan melaporkannya pada Ludwig atau polisi setempat bila mereka kebetulan dipergoki membawa koin emas Maya, setidaknya mereka bisa mendapatkan kesempatan lagi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan di kantor Ludwig. Menjadi reporter yang selalu mengeliling dunia dalam berburu berita.

Tapi Airlangga dan keempat temannya tak bisa berharap banyak. Ludwig pasti marah besar terlebih jika mengetahui berita yang awalnya mereka temui, sekarang sudah berada di tangan Alfred beserta timnya. Sungguh ironis.

Mereka terlalu tidak becus dalam mencari berita. Entah tersesat di tempat kejadian, ditipu oleh narasumber, merusak tempat orang lain, dan menghilangkan bahan berita dalam perjalanan. Hal ini sudah kelewat sering dan tak bisa dianulir lagi oleh Ludwig yang kerap bersabar dengan hasil pekerjaan mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak pantas dipanggil reporter.

* * *

_Hotel Tautermann, Inssbruck, Austria, 5 Januari 2013_

_Musim dingin semakin mengerikan. Aku tidak menyangka Austria jauh lebih dingin daripada Italia._

_Oke. Biar aku luruskan. Tadi aku bilang barang bukti berita kami sudah cukup mengerikan._

_Dan coba tebak._

_Berita itu sekarang berada di tangan kru Alfred dan mereka sudah menayangkannya di TV._

_Kali ini mereka sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Apakah mengganggu kami dalam mencari berita tidak cukup buruk? Oh, ayolah. Kami baru menayangkansebuah berita tiga minggu yang lalu, dan itu adalah tentang kematian banteng Antonio. Kami baru saja mendapatkan berita hangat kemarin. Berita spektakuler malah!_

_Dan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena kami kehilangannya. Bahkan sekarang berita kami baru saja ditayangkan di TV._

_Mereka benar-benar membuatku gerah._

_Beri mereka pelajaran, Tuhan. Apapun itu. Entah fisika atau sastra Irlandia. Apapun asalkan mereka tidak terus-terusan berbuat curang pada kami dan merusak karir kami sebagai reporter._

_PS: Oh. Dan satu hal lagi, Tuhan:_

"_Jangan buat Ludwig menonton beritanya."_

* * *

11.00 pm

_K__amar nomor 321_.

Airlangga menyimpan laptopnya di bawah tempat tidur.

Ketika ditolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah, dilihatnya ketiga pemuda itu sudah terlelap dan mungkin tanpa mereka sadari, saling berpelukan. Dilayangkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan dan dilihatnya Natalia terkapar di lantai dengan guratan-guratan di karpet, kelihatannya hasil tarian belatinya.

Airlangga menghela napas, kelihatannya itu juga waktu bagi dirinya untuk tidur. Tubuhnya menggeliat mencari sisi nyaman. Diputar badannya agar membelakangi ketiga orang itu. Bunyi-bunyi kendaraan yang samar di luar sana begitu memanjakan telinganya.

Kasur hotel ini nyaman sekali. Ia tidak yakin besok bisa bangun pagi-pagi untuk kembali ke Jerman.

Perlahan matanya terpejam.

KREKK!

Matanya terbuka. Apa itu?

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya cepat dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Suaranya dari arah sana.

BUG.

Kali ini terdengar bunyi barang jatuh. Airlangga menegakkan punggungnya. Keningnya berkerenyit. Bunyi-bunyi itu terdengar asing dan tidak wajar. Bagaimana kalau... ia mencoba memastikannya?

Perlahan, Airlangga menurunkan kaki-kakinya. Tanpa berusaha membangunkan yang lain, ia berjalan berjingkat-jingkat, melewati rambut Natalia yang tergerai di lantai, dan melintas di samping tempat tidur ketiga orang hiperaktif itu.

Berdiri di depan pintu membuat potongan kayu ulin itu terlihat begitu menggoda dari sini untuk dibuka.

Dengan hati-hati jemarinya membuka kunci dan memutar gagang.

Airlangga melongokkan kepalanya sedikit dan melihat ke luar, dimana pemandangan warna karpet yang teduh dan lampu yang menempel di seberang dinding menjadi panorama pertama yang menyambut dirinya. Merasa semakin penasaran, perlahan satu kakinya keluar dari kamar dan menapak pelan di permukaan beludru di luar kamar.

"Kita bereskan pria ini segera."

Airlangga menolehkan kepalanya cepat.

Dari balik pintu, ia mengintip. Tak jauh dari kamarnya, terhitung dua kamar dari pintu ini, pintu kamar di seberangnya terbuka. Airlangga menyipitkan matanya waspada.

Seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam berjalan mundur keluar dari pintu kamar itu.

Tidak. Dia bukan berjalan mundur. Melainkan tengah menarik sesuatu.

Astaga. Itu kaki seseorang!

Penuh dengan darah…

Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang lagi turut membantu pekerjaan pria itu dalam menyeret manusia yang kelihatannya sudah tak bernyawa. Kedua orang tersebut mengeluarkan tubuh itu dengan hati-hati kemudian membawanya keluar tanpa terlihat peduli bila sewaktu-waktu penjaga akan memergok mereka.

Airlangga menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Ada pembunuhan di hotel ini!

Dia harus memberitahukan teman-temannya!

Matanya melirik sebentar ke dalam kamar dan melihat keadaan teman-temannya. Mereka masih tertidur pulas. Mungkin karena kelelahan dijejali oleh makian sepanjang hari.

Airlangga berpikir sebentar, lalu wajahnya terlihat mantap dan yakin. Kelihatannya dia harus menjadi orang pertama yang mengecek perkara ini.

Merasa yakin bahwa kedua orang itu sudah pergi, tanpa membuat suara berisik, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Ia berjingkat-jingkat menuju kamar yang masih terang dan terbuka itu. Entah ia harus memuji si pembunuh yang berhasil menuntaskan pekerjaan tanpa ketahuan penjaga atau mengatakan mereka bodoh karena terlalu nekat melakukan aksi kriminal di tempat umum seperti ini.

Ia sudah dekat dengan pintu kamar tersebut. Dan keadaan masih sangat sepi.

Tanpa merasa ragu, ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar.

Dia cukup terpukau karena keadaan kamar tidak berantakan sama sekali seperti yang dia pikirkan. Oh, mungkin ia melewatkan noda darah di karpet itu.

Merasa semakin tertarik dengan kasus ini, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Penjahat-penjahat itu sungguh telaten dalam membunuh seseorang, tergolong bersih. Entah siapa yang dibunuh kali ini. Barang-barang si korban bahkan masih berada di tempat tidur dan awet terbalut koper.

Sungguh ini berita yang hebat!

Pembunuhan di hotel dan pelakunya keluar bahkan menampakan dirinnya langsung. Ini benar-benar hebat!

Sekarang tinggal menyelediki siapa dua misterius itu dan tamu yang baru tiba di kamar ini. Ini tentu akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagi keempat temannya.

Mungkin Tuhan tak benar-benar ingin mereka keluar dari dunia reporter ini.

Airlangga terlalu senang dan tak sabar untuk memberi tahu teman-temannya.

Namun ketika ia berbalik, warna di wajahnya mendadak pucat. Urat-uratnya menegang kuat, tubuhnya seketika membatu.

Di hadapannya, dua orang berpakaian hitam, kedua pembunuh itu, sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dan membentengi jalan keluar di ruangan ini dengan wajah datar.

Airlangga tercekat dan tak sadar melangkah mundur.

_Klik_.

Bunyi pelatuk terdengar. Tengkuk Airlangga merinding. Sesuatu telah menempel di belakang kepalanya.

Dan Airlangga sudah bisa menebak tanpa harus melihat, bahwa benda itu jelas adalah pistol.

Detik berikutnya, sebuah hantaman keras mendarat di lehernya. Cahaya tak terbias lagi dimatanya.

* * *

Natalia terbangun karena merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Kelihatannya cuaca dingin benar-benar tidak mendukung bila ia berbaring di karpet. Pandangannya terpaku pada pintu kamar yang terbuka, dan menjadi semakin terjaga ketika dilihatnya Airlangga sudah tidak berada di tempat tidur.

"Ggr. Ini pasti ulah Airlangga."

Dengan ogah-ogahan ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Ketika hendak ditutupnya pintu itu, ia mendengar percakapan seseorang diluar.

"Cih. Seenaknya saja mengintip pekerjaan orang. Mau diapakan orang ini? Dibunuh saja atau-"

"Bawa saja ke markas. Aku rasa ia bisa dimanfaatkan."

Natalia mengintip keluar. Matanya terbuka lebar. Tiga orang tengah berdiri di depan jendela besar di ujung lorong dengan seorang pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri digendongan mereka.

"Ugh, baiklah bila itu memang maumu."

Walaupun masih setengah sadar, ia sangat yakin orang yang digotong dua pemuda itu adalah Airlangga!

Ia langsung berlari mengejar orang-orang berpakaian gelap itu. "BERHENTI!"

Ketiga orang itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berwajah garang yang menggenggam pisau di tangan kanannya sedang berlari penuh semangat menuju mereka.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" seorang yang terlihat sebagai pemimpin memerintahkan kedua anak buahnya agar cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

"BERHENTI!"

Dengan penuh rasa kesal, Natalia menggenggam pisau dengan erat dan melambungkannya dengan cepat menuju kawanan tersebut. Nyaris mengenai satu orang, pisau itu malah menancap di lis jendela.

Satu persatu mereka melompat turun.

Natalia tiba di depan jendela beberapa saat kemudian, tepat setelah orang terakhir melompat. Ia mencabut kembali pisaunya dan langsung melihat ke luar. Ketiga kawanan ini terlihat berlari menuju sebuah mobil hitam di seberang jalan.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Natalia melempar pisau kearah kaca film mobil tersebut dan membuatnya retak. Namun lagi-lagi tak kena siapapun. Natalia menggeram kesal.

Tatapan matanya mengikuti gerakan mobil yang melaju di jalanan bersalju itu lalu menghilang di tikungan.

Mata Natalia menyipit.

"**CD_S970"**

Aneh. Plat orang yang berstatus diplomat. Dan terlebih lagi itu plat khusus Negara Belgia.

Natalia memukul dinding. Sekarang dia kehilangan jejak orang itu dan kehilangan Airlangga! Sial sekali! Yah, tapi setidaknya orang bodoh itu meninggalkan bukti dan petunjuk yang cukup jelas.

Lusa, mereka harus sudah berada di Jerman dan melaporkan hasil liputan gagal mereka pada Ludwig. Tapi mengingat mereka kehilangan satu anggota, kelihatannya mereka mendapatkan tugas baru.

Natalia berlari kembali ke kamar dan membangunkan Trio yang masih tertidur.

"Hei! Bangun! Airlangga diculik!"

Gilbert menggeliat gelisah dan memutar badannya menghadap Francis. "Elizaveta, jangan sekarang…"

"Aku bukan Elizaveta bodoh!"

Natalia menendang kasur _king size_ itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan membuat ketiga orang itu terjungkang ke lantai.

Francis jatuh pertama kali, lalu dulu diikuti Gilbert, dan yang terakhir Antonio.

"Argh. Sakit sekali." desis Francis.

"Bangun pemalas!" Natalia menghampiri mereka dan menendang kaki masing-masing orang. "Cepat bangun! Aku punya berita penting!"

Antonio terguling ke lantai masih dalam keadaan mengantuk. Sementara Gilbert dengan malas-malasan menurunkan dirinya dari dada Francis. Ia terduduk di sebelah pria berbulu dada itu. Matanya dikucek-kucek malas. Perlahan didongakkan kepalanya. "Ada apa, sih?"

"Airlangga diculik!"

Gilbert mengerutkan keningnya. Dilayangkan pandangannya ke tempat tidur dan sosok Airlangga yang memang memiliki kulit eksotis sendiri itu sudah lenyap. "Kemana dia?"

"Diculik, bodoh. Ayo cepat! Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu!"

Natalia menuntun Gilbert menuju pintu kamar tempat Airlangga dibawa keluar oleh dua pemuda misterius beserta satu pria lagi, yang entah kenapa menggendong Airlangga yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"Jangan-jangan dia melewatkan malam bersama pria-pria itu."

"Tidak mungkin! Jangan main-main, Gil. Fokus." Natalia memenjarakan wajah Gilbert dengan dua telapak tangannya dan memaksa pria albino itu menerima sugestinya. "Lagipula satu jam itu waktu yang kurang, kau tahu."

Gilbert meringis.

"Aku sudah mengejar mereka tapi tidak berhasil. Mereka berlari lalu keluar melalui jendela itu," Natalia menarik tangan Gilbert menuju jendela besar di ujung lorong, tempat ketiga pria tadi melompat. "Disini, mereka melompat turun dan berlari menuju mobil yang berada di sebelah lampu jalan di seberang sana."

Gilbert mengikuti gerakan tangan Natalia yang berhenti di ruang kosong, daerah yang disinari cahaya lampu, kontras dengan warna jalanan yang gelap.

Gilbert terlihat berpikir. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat pintu kamar yang masih terbuka itu, lalu seolah-olah mengikuti bayangan ketiga orang tadi, pandangannya perlahan berallih menuju tempat mobil tadi diparkirkan. Keningnya bertaut, terlihat seperti orang yang berpikir keras.

"Natalia."

"Apa?"

"Kau yakin Airlangga benar-benar diculik? Oleh tiga orang misterius? Di hotel seperti ini?"

Natalia menautkan alisnya bingung karena mengira Gilbert masih meragukan kesaksiannya. "Tentu saja! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Aku masih mengingat plat nomornya dan pisauku masih tertancap di kaca mobil itu,"

Gilbert menyunggikan seringainya. Dia terkekeh pelan dan semakin terdengar mengerikan. Pandangannya sama sekali tak teralih dari tempat mobil itu terparkir. Mata rubinya berkilat dan jari-jarinya menggenggam bingkai jendela erat sekali, sehingga urat-uratnya kelihatan.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanyanya pelan tanpa menoleh. Tanpa menghapus seringainya.

Natalia tercenung sebentar melihat perilaku Gilbert yang mendadak aneh. "…apa?"

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Natalia melihat sunggingan senyum Gilbert yang terlihat lain dari biasanya. Dan entah mengapa suasana sekitar menjadi semakin dingin.

Dan untuk pertama kali juga, Natalia melihat kilatan bara api penuh semangat dari mata rubi itu ketika pria di sebelahnya ini menoleh kearahnya dan menatap intens.

.

"Ini akan menjadi bahan berita yang _AWESOME_."

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Terima kasih, kawan-kawan, yang masih setia membaca sampai pada bagian A/N. Sungguh, membuat fic ini bener-bener penuh perjuangan, putus asa, dan peluh keringat #halah. Padahal jadinya juga nggak seberapa. Yah, dan karena ini adalah karya pertama saya, mohon kritikannya.

Dan untuk beberapa istilah dan nama tempat yang terasa asing, berikut penjelasannya!

-_Douce France _: Lagu tradisional Perancis yang diciptakan Charles Trenet pada tahun 1943. Saya coba-coba denger lagunya dan kerasa banget suasana romantis ala Perancis-nya! Coba deh didenger juga.

-_Museum Doge's Palace_ : Salah satu museum di Italia yang terletak nggak jauh dari Sungai Venice.

-_Kota Inssbruck_ : Biasanya kalau warga Jerman mau ke Italia atau sebaliknya, mereka akan bermalam di kota ini, tepatnya di kota Austria.

-_Hotel Tautermann_ : Hotel yang terbilang cukup murah di kota Austria dan dekat dengan pusat kota.

-CD_S970 : Ini plat khusus negara Belgia, khusus diciptakan bagi orang berstatus diplomat. Lah, terus kenapa bisa ada di Austria yang jelas-jelas jauhnya bermil-mil? Masalah ini akan saya jelaskan di _chapter _mendatang. Huehehe.

Apakah sudah ada yang bisa menebak siapa ketiga orang berbaju hitam itu?

_Sign, Rapuh._

PS : SELAMAT UNTUK DINOBATKANNYA RAJA BELANDA YANG BARU, WILLEM ALEXANDER!


	2. The NEWS: Europe

**A/N : **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Saya baru sadar kalo chapter kemaren itu banjir _typo _nggak ketulungan. Gila, pede banget nge-publish fic ginian. Ini masih dibaca nggak? Ini masih diliat nggak? Ini masih dipeduliin nggak? Astaga, bahkan saya kurang mendeskripsikan para tokoh. Maafin saya senpai karena mengecewakan. Gilaaaa, saya masih _cliff-hanger_. Eh? Masih ada yang mau baca fic ini nggak? Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi :'(

Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan.

**WARN : **Absurd.

* * *

"**The NEWS"**

**By:**

**RapuTopu**

**.**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Disclaimer : Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Suasana bising. Semua orang berbicara. Semua orang sibuk dengan dirinya. Sibuk berlatih dengan _mic _tiruan, seolah-olah tengah melaporkan sesuatu.

Ya.

Mereka sedang berlatih menjadi reporter.

.

_Reporter 'The NEWS', Elizaveta Hedervary, secara tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri sebagai reporter. Meninggalkan tiga teman se-tim-nya dalam prestasi gemilang yang membanggakan para staf kantor._

_Tak terduga pengunduran diri Elizaveta membawa pengaruh buruk._

_Entah mengapa berita terasa.. menjauh._

.

Natalia Arlovskaya, wanita pemberontak, imigran asal Belarus, mendaftarkan diri sebagai reporter.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari dia.

Kecuali ketika ia menangkap maling di kantor 'The NEWS' dan membuat semua karyawan terpukau.

Namun, sayangnya mereka tak bisa memenuhi keinginan Natalia yang kelewat besar, yaitu kapak raksasa milik Mathias Kohler. Imbalan alternatif adalah menjadikannya reporter 'The NEWS'.

.

_Eropa kian suram._

_Penjahat, perampok, pencuri._

_Seolah-olah menjadikan benua itu rumah mereka._

_Apa seluruh dunia mengetahui hal ini? Tidak._

_Karena belum ada satupun reporter yang berhasil melaporkannya._

.

Warna kulit yang asing. Proporsi tubuh yang tak seberapa. Wajah Melayu.

Sosok yang sedari tadi duduk di sudut _hall_, yang terpaku pada _laptop _nya sejak pendaftaran ini dibuka, menarik perhatian Francis Bonnefoy.

Di urutan terakhir. "Aku ingin mendaftar." ujarnya kemudian.

"Apa keahlianmu?" Antonio menaikkan alisnya.

Dia terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak ada."

Ketiga pria itu berpandangan.

"Tapi aku sedang mencari pekerjaan."

"Setidaknya kau harus punya keahlian."

"Aku mau melakukan apa saja!" pemuda itu bersikeras.

Kini Gillbert dan Antonio menaikkan alisnya ragu.

.

"_Baiklah, kau diterima_!"

.

Seruan Francis spontan membuat kedua sahabatnya langsung terjatuh dari kursi.

* * *

**.**

"**The NEWS"**

**Chapter II**

**Natalia ****Arlovskaya**** : **Reporter of 'The NEWS'

**Gilbert Beilschmidt : **Leader of 'The NEWS'

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **Camera-man of 'The NEWS'

**Francis Bonnefoy : **Driver of 'The NEWS'

**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya : **Observator of 'The NEWS'

**.**

* * *

_Inssbruck, Austria_

"Selamat pagi, pemirsa. Pagi yang cerah di Kota Inssbruck, Austria. Walaupun salju masih menutupi sebagian jalanan dan membuat mobil kami berkali-kali tersangkut di timbunan salju. Sehingga membuat saya, selaku satu-satunya wanita disini terpaksa mendorong mobil, sementara tiga pemuda kurang ajar ini membiarkan saya bekerja sendirian." Antonio menyorot wajah Gilbert yang sedang menyetir dan Francis yang terkapar dengan mulut menganga.

"Salahkan saja supir kami, Francis, yang menghabiskan tiga botol _wine _pagi tadi dan mabuk berat sehingga ujung-ujungnya mengundang Gilbert untuk mengambil alih kendaraan sehingga berakhir seperti ini-"

"HEI! Aku bisa menyetir jauh lebih _awesome _dari kalian semua!" Gilbert protes dan momen itu langsung diabadikan oleh kamera Antonio.

"Antonio!" tegur Natalia.

"M-maaf!" Antonio kembali mengarahkan kameranya ke wajah gadis itu.

Natalia mendengus. "Ayolah, serius sedikit." Suaranya seketika mendadak pelan. "Kita bahkan belum memberitakan mengenai diculiknya Airlangga."

Gilbert mendesah. "Benar juga. Bagaimana,ya, nasibnya sekarang?"

"Apa anak itu akan baik-baik saja?" Antonio mengintip khawatir dari balik kameranya.

"Entahlah." Natalia menghela napas. "Dan kita tak bisa pulang tanpa Airlangga. Lagipula kita tidak mungkin, kan, membiarkannya menghilang begitu saja?"

"The NEWS adalah kesatuan yang mutlak. Yaitu lima orang yang berprofesi sebagai reporter hebat. Tanpa satu orang, kita bukanlah 'The NEWS'." Gilbert tersenyum. "Kita harus menemukan anak itu segera. Airlangga harus pulang dalam keadaan selamat. Dan kita akan mendapatkan berita."

Natalia terkekeh. "Aku selalu suka kata-katamu."

"Lagipula, bukankah terlalu aneh untuk menculik Airlangga di tengah malam? Apa Airlangga sudah melakukan satu hal yang salah sehingga diculik?" Antonio ikut berkomentar.

"Mungkin dia kurang memuaskan." sahut Natalia santai.

"Hei, bukankah kau bilang, kau sempat melihat plat mobil ketiga orang itu?" Gilbert menoleh dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ya. Sangat jelas. CD_S970." Natalia menggeram kesal.

Gilbert mendesis. "Plat Belgia."

"Mau apa orang Belgia datang jauh-jauh ke Austria?" Antonio mengerutkan alisnya. "Terlalu bodoh bila hanya digunakan untuk menculik seseorang."

"Benar sekali. Dan itu tidak mungkin tanpa alasan yang kuat." Gilbert mendengus setengah tertawa. "Terlalu bodoh dan mencolok."

"Apakah mungkin jika mereka masih berkeliaran di kota ini dengan mobil itu?" Antonio bertanya pada keduanya.

Sebuah mobil hitam secara tiba-tiba menyalip mobil _van_ mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gilbert bahkan belum sempat menjawab. Ia memutar setirnya dengan cepat. Mobil mereka nyaris menabrak sebuah gerobak bunga. Orang yang berjalan kaki di sepanjang toko-toko kecil kontan berlarian ketika melihat mobil Gilbert oleng tak terkendali dan hendak menabrak mereka.

"Gilbert, awaas!"

Jeritan Natalia membuat Gilbert spontan membanting setir dan menjauhi kerumuan orang itu.

"Brengsek." Desisnya.

Guncangan di mobil membuat keempatnya seperti teraduk-aduk. Tubuh tak sadar Francis berguling ke kanan dan kiri di lantai sementara Antonio dan Natalia bertabrakan.

"Aduh!"

"Aw!"

Natalia segera menjauh dirinya dari tubuh Antonio dengan wajah beringas. "Sialan mobil itu! Kejar dia Gilbert!"

"T-tubuhmu berat sekali, Natalia…" rungut Antonio, yang berusaha mendorong wanita itu.

Natalia tersadar dan segera bangkit. "Oh, maaf!" Mendapat ruangan yang lega, Antonio kembali memungut kameranya dengan napas putus-putus.

"HEI! Apakah itu plat mobil yang kita cari?" Gilbert mengerutkan keningnya seraya menunjuk mobil hitam di hadapan mereka.

"Mana?!" Natalia segera maju ke kursi depan dengan brutal. Ia menyingkirkan rambutnya dan memerhatikan dengan seksama plat mobil hitam yang tengah dikejar Gilbert.

Natalia terperanjat.

CD_S970!

"IYA! IYA! ITU MOBILNYA! CEPAT KEJAR, GILBERT!" tanpa aba-aba, Natalia menyerang Gilbert beringas dan mengambil alih kemudi. Ia terlihat seperti orang kesurupan.

Hidung Gilbert terantuk siku Natalia.

"Hei!Kau mematahkan hidung _awesome _-ku!"

"INJAK GASNYA, GIL!" perintah Natalia garang.

Namun, karena merasa Gilbert tak mengindahkan perkataannya, Natalia mendorong Gilbert sekuat tenaga dan merebut tempat duduk pemuda itu. Tangannya memasukkan gigi dan menginjak gas dalam-dalam.

Mobil _van_ itu melaju kian cepat membelah jalanan padat Kota Inssbruck. Klakson-klakson mobil kontan berkumandang ramai di udara.

Sementara di jok pengemudi, terjadi pergumulan antara Natalia dan Gilbert yang tetap kukuh berebut tempat. Setir malang itu berkali-kali diambil alih kendali oleh keduanya. Mobil berbelok-belok tak terkendali di sepanjang jalan raya. Dan berkali-kali pula nyaris membuat mobil orang lain lecet dan masuk bengkel.

"Biar aku saja yang urus, Nat!"

"Serahkan saja padaku, Gil!"

Masing-masing tidak mau kalah.

Tubuh Gilbert terdorong keras dan tak sengaja membuat jarinya terselip di antara gagang pintu. Gerakan Gilbert yang tak terkendali akibat aktivitas Natalia yang belingsatan, membuat pintu mobil tak sengaja terbuka!

Tanpa bisa dicegah, tubuh Gilbert terdorong keluar. "HUAAAH!"

"GIL!" seru Antonio panik. Dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari jendela. Tubuh Gilbert nyaris menjadi daging cincang jika saja Antonio tidak menariknya tepat waktu kala truk pemadam kebakaran itu melintas dari depan. Mungkin _leader _The NEWS itu hanya akan tinggal nama dan membuat anggota tim mereka berkurang satu lagi.

Gilbert yang panik karena berada di luar mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tubuh yang mengayun-ayun di luar membuatnya berteriak tidak karuan. Satu tangannya menggenggam erat pintu mobil yang terbuka lebar dan tangan yang satu lagi digenggami erat oleh Antonio.

Jalanan seketika macet dan membuat pengemudi yang tengah berkendara terpaksa menghentikan mobilnya mendadak karena tubuh Gilbert yang melintang luas memakan porsi lebar jalanan.

Sementara Natalia yang gelap mata terus-terusan menginjak gas dan menyalip mobil-mobil yang tersisa di sekitarnya. Beberapa kepala menyembul dari mobil-mobil tersebut, memerotes keras aksi ugal-ugalan Natalia.

"Bertahanlah, Gilbert." lirih Antonio yang kerepotan menahan tubuh Gilbert yang masih melayang-layang diluar.

Kini jarak antara mobil mereka dengan mobil hitam itu kian dekat.

"Sedikit lagi," desis Natalia dengan mata berkilat-kilat dan aura gelap haus membunuh.

"Injak gasnya lagi, Nat!" seru Gilbert dari luar.

Natalia langsung memainkan batang persneling dan menginjak gas dengan kuat.

Bunyi mesin yang dipaksakan melingkupi daerah dua mobil itu.

Kedua mobil itu kini berjalan beriringan. Natalia bisa melihat retakan di kaca mobil bagian depan itu akibat serangan pisaunya. Tetapi sekarang pisau itu menghilang!

Gilbert menyangkutkan satu kakinya dengan bagian atas mobil hitam tersebut. Mobil hitam mencoba itu menjauh. Natalia kembali merapatkan jarak antara keduanya. Kini jarak kedua mobil yang berada dalam kecepatan maksimum itu, semakin dekat dan merapat. Gilbert berusaha mengaitkan kedua kakinya di bagian atap mobil tersebut.

"Lebih dekat lagi, Nat!" teriak Gilbert.

Natalia segera mematuhinya. Jarak kedua mobil semakin rapat. Spion keduanya nyaris bersinggungan.

Mendapatkan _timing_ yang tepat, Gilbert segera melompat dan mendarat di atap mereka.

"Bagus, Gil!" pekik Natalia senang.

Tak berapa lama setelah kesenangan itu berlangsung, kaca mobil hitam nan misterius di sebelah mereka perlahan-lahan diturunkan. Sekitar empat moncong senjata dikeluarkan dari dalam sana dan satu mengarah ke Gilbert yang berada di atas.

"Brengsek!"erang Natalia. "Menyingkir, Gil!"

Belum sempat Natalia menjauhkan mobilnya, bunyi rentetan peluru yang memilukan bergaung di udara, memecahkan kaca-kaca mobil mereka.

* * *

_Monte Carlo, Monaco_

Airlangga memandangi gelas _whiski _di depannya dengan tatapan ragu.

Pandangannya beralih ke pria yang telah memberikannya gelas ini. Dengan asap yang mengepul dari dua belah bibirnya, tubuh tegap, rambut jabrik yang menyebalkan, dan wajah nan dingin.

Pria itu masih menikmati tembakaunya. Matanya terarah lurus pada Airlangga.

"Minum."

Airlangga bergerak-gerak gelisah. "S-saya tidak pernah minum minuman keras."

Wajah itu tetap tidak berekspresi.

"Minum."

Airlangga berdecak. Tubuhnya makin bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Ia memandangi sekitarnya sebagai pengalih perhatian.

Namun, itu justru membuatnya merasa semakin terpojok.

Tempat tidur _king size_ itu. Jendela bening selebar empat meter dengan gorden mengembang itu. Lampu-lampu nan apik itu. Ia tahu ini bukan kamarnya. Bahkan baunya pun terlalu mewah untuk menyertai kamar tidur.

Yang dia ingat hanyalah ketika ia bangun pertama kali, ukiran khas zaman _Renaissance _yang indah dan romantis menyambut dirinya. Tingkat kelentingan kasurnya yang kelewat nyaman membuat ia bernyaman-nyaman dahulu sebelum akhirnya sadar akan keasingan tempat ini.

Dan ketika ia memandangi sekelilingnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, ia tersadar sedari tadi seorang pria ber -_tuxedo _ hitam dengan asap tembakau yang mengepul dari bibirnya, tengah memerhatikan dirinya sejak tadi. Duduk dengan satu kaki menyilang dan menatap angkuh.

Refleks saat itu Airlangga memeriksa pakaiannya panik.

Masih lengkap. Airlangga bernafas lega.

Dan pada saat itulah pria misterius di hadapannya membuka sebotol _whiski_ dan menuangkannya ke dua gelas kecil dengan buih yang masih mengepul.

Dengan isyarat tangan, pria itu mengajak Airlangga untuk duduk di depannya.

Walaupun ragu, Airlangga akhirnya menurut.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk, tepat di hadapan pria itu.

Berada dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter dengan pria asing di sebuah kamar yang jauh lebih asing lagi membuat Airlangga sedikit merinding.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba. Airlangga tersentak dari lamunannya.

Airlangga menggeleng lemah. "Tidak."

Pria itu mencibir. "Sekedar pengetahuan saja. Aku yang menculikmu kemari." katanya santai.

Airlangga membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Apa?"

"Minum."

Dan pada akhirnya Airlangga berakhir disini. Di sebuah kamar kelewat mewah dengan ukiran _Reinasannce_ dan wangi yang menyengat, dan seorang pria misterius yang sejak tadi memaksanya minum.

Airlangga masih membuka mulutnya tidak percaya dan wajahnya bisa dikatakan sangat syok dengan penuturan pria itu.

"Kau… menculikku?"

"Sekali lagi bertanya, aku akan melemparmu ke kandang buaya."

Airlangga tersadar dan segera menutup mulutnya. "Maaf."

Namun sedetik kemudian ia seperti teringat sesuatu.

"T-tunggu!" Airlangga terperanjat. "Kau benar-benar menculikku?!" pekik Airlangga histeris.

Sebentara pria dengan rambut jabrik menyerupai tulip di hadapannya ini masih tenang menikmati tembakaunya.

"Jadi maksudmu, AKU DICULIK?! OLEHMU?!"

Pria itu tidak menanggapi sama sekali. Ia terlihat santai mengorek-orek telinganya.

"DICULIK OLEHMU?!" jerit Airlangga tidak percaya.

"Hei, suaramu menyebalkan. Sebaiknya kau diam dan nikmati _whiski _itu."

"TIDAK!" Dengan kasar Airlangga menepis gelas kecil tersebut dan membuatnya terlempar ke salah satu guci besar di dekatnya. Bunyi pecahan kaca merebak ke seluruh ruangan.

"Kau harus menggantinya."

Airlangga menggeram kesal. "Pulangkan aku!"

"Baik. Tapi kau harus membiayainya sendiri."

Airlangga membuang muka. Orang ini semakin menyebalkan. Dan entah kenapa rasa takutnya hilang dan berganti dengan keinginan untuk menonjok pria itu.

Airlangga terlihat berpikir keras. Ia menghubung-hubungkan kejadian yang terjadi sejak malam dengan penculikkan tak wajar ini. Seketika matanya membulat lebar. Dirinya seolah mendapatkan pencerahan maha terang.

"Kau yang membunuh pria malang di kamar itu!"

Pria tersebut menghembuskan asapnya. "Sebenarnya itu perbuatan anak buahku."

Airlangga menganga tidak percaya. "Kau.. pembunuh."

Pria itu berdecak. Ia meletakkan tembakaunya di atas meja dengan wajah masih terlihat santai.

"Aku juga bisa membunuhmu kapanpun aku mau."

Airlangga terperangah.

"_Ned! Kau masih di dalam? Apa kau sudah membunuhnya_?"

Gedoran di pintu membuat Airlangga terpegun. Airlangga memandangi pintu itu. Ia kembali menatap pria dihadapannya. Wajahnya seolah-olah bertanya 'apa kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku?'.

"Aku belum mengurusnya!" Pria ini balas berteriak dari dalam.

Matanya kembali terarah pada Airlangga seraya menyesap tembakaunya.

"Jadi… Ned," Airlangga menyeringai. Merasa bahwa dengan mengetahui nama pria di depannya ini adalah hal yang lucu. "Kau benar-benar akan membunuhku?"

Ned, nama pria itu, bangkit berdiri dan merapikan jasnya. Ia meletakkan tembakau itu di meja. "Ya." Airlangga memerhatikan percikan api yang perlahan-lahan padam itu . "Tapi, bukan sekarang."

"Hei, mau kemana kau?" tanya Airlangga, ketika melihat Ned semakin menjauh dan berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar ini. Dan pria itu tetap tidak menggubrisnya.

"Kau tetap tinggal di kamar ini saja. Nanti aku pulang dan kita akan membincangkan mengenai drama pembunuhanmu."

"Ap-"

Namun, terlambat. Konverensi pertemuan singkat mereka akhirnya usai dengan kepergian satu orang. Pintu kayu ulin itu menjadi pemutus pandangan antara Airlangga dengannya.

Kini hanya tinggal Airlangga yang cengo di dalam kamar ini. Terpana. Dan bingung.

Airlangga tidak terima jika Ned meninggalkannya begitu saja di ruangan ini tanpa pertanggung-jawaban. Dia diculik tanpa sebab dan ditinggalkan begitu saja. Apa orang itu pantas disebut sebagai _lelaki_?

Airlangga menggeram kesal di tempatnya. Ia yakin, Ned pasti menguncinya dari luar. Tidak mungkin orang yang sudah membunuh terang-terangan di hotel dan menculik tamu nan malang, akan membiarkan calon korbannya kabur.

Airlangga meringis dan mencari-cari ide. Pertama-tama dia harus tahu ini di mana. Tempat ini asing dan kelihatan tidak seperti hotel-hotel di Austria. Dan dia tahu jikalau dirinya pingsan lama sekali. Bukannya hendak menakut-nakuti dirinya sendiri, tapi Airlangga yakin tempat ini pasti jauh sekali dari kota Inssbruck.

Airlangga mendesah berat. Ia merasa seperti _Rapunzel_.

Terlebih dari itu, dia rindu teman-temannya. Dia rindu Gilbert yang cerewet. Dia rindu kepolosan Antonio. Dia rindu kebengisan Natalia. Dia rindu kemesuman Francis.

Dan disamping itu… apakah teman-temannya tahu dia diculik?

Apakah mereka mau mencarinya?

Apakah dia akan selamat dan bisa pulang ke Jerman dengan aman?

Airlangga hanya terduduk lesu di kursi.

* * *

_7 Januari 2013_

_Aku diculik. Ini benar-benar jauh dari yang kuperkirakan! Kupikir melihat pembunuhan secara terang-terangan sudah sangat buruk. Ternyata diculik oleh para pembunuh itu jauh jauh lebih buruk!_

_Aku terkunci di kamar mewah yang entah berada di rumah siapa. Mungkin saja ini hotel. Entahlah, tapi pemandangan dari jendela besar ini indah sekali. Kota metropolitan yang indah. Dan tidak terlihat seperti Austria._

_Sial. Aku pasti dibawa ke tempat yang jauh sekali._

_Mereka mengatakan akan membunuhku juga!_

_Tidak! Mereka tak boleh membunuhku! Aku belum menerima gaji pertamaku!_

_PS: Aku lapar_

* * *

Airlangga mengakhiri tulisannya dan menutup jurnal kecil yang ia temukan di nakas di sebelah tempat tidur. Dia kelewat rindu pada hobi lamanya. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain menyalurkan hobi sejak kecilnya itu. Dia harap jurnal itu tidak ada pemiliknya.

Airlangga mulai merasa bosan. Dan untuk saat ini, kelihatannya ia sangat lelah. Tempat tidur itu dan udara dari _AC _ini membuatnya terlena.

Mungkin, tidur lagi untuk beberapa saat tidak ada salahnya, kan?

* * *

_Inssbruck, Austria_

Sedetik setelahnya rentetan peluru menebas kaca jendela dan pintu mobil. Rentetan suara desing yang cukup panjang dan ditembakkan secara sporadis ke dalam mobil dan ditujukan untuk membunuh siapa saja yang berada di dalam sana.

Separasi kaca-kaca yang terburai menerjang Antonio dan Natalia.

Reaksi pertama yang dilakukan Natalia adalah menunduk, menghindari yang peluru-peluru yang menyesap beberapa sentimeter melewati kepalanya, dan memacu mobil dengan cepat, menjauh sebisanya. Antonio yang masih terkesiap atas serangan tak terduga itu segera memungut kamera.

Antonio terduduk di bawah jendela yang sudah retak dan pecah, nyaris tidak menutupi lagi, dan membuat interior di dalam mobil bisa terlihat dari luar.

"Antonio!" jerit Natalia memanggil _camera-man_ itu. Masih berusaha menghindari desingan-desingan peluru yang melubangi mobil.

"Apa?" Antonio balas berteriak sambil menutupi kepalanya, melindungi rambut cokelatnya sebisa mungkin dari serpihan-serpihan kaca yang meluncur deras dari atas.

"Cepat rekam Gilbert!" Natalia menunjuk Gillbert yang masih berpegangan erat, melekat di atap mobil dan berpegangan erat pada bagian bingkai jendela kiri dan kanan. Yang berkali-kali pula berusaha dijatuhkan oleh orang-orang di dalam mobil itu dengan mengolengkan mobil mereka ke sana-kemari.

"Cih. Berusaha menjatuhkanku? Benar-benar tidak _awesome_!" Gillbert mencemooh. Padahal dirinya juga kerepotan karena berkali-kali hampir merosot dan nyaris terguling di aspal. Angin yang menerpa wajahnya membuatnya sulit untuk melihat ke depan.

"Ambil ini!" Natalia melempar sebuah _mike. _Benda tersebut melambung tinggi dan disambar oleh Gilbert. Ia jatuh terjerembab karena tekanan angin dari depan yang kuat.

Sementara itu, Antonio mengeluarkan lensa kameranya dari balik jendela mobil, menautkannya ke bingkai jendela yang hanya menyisakan serpihan-serpihan tajam di pinggirnya, dan mulai merekam.

"Sekarang, Antonio!"

Mobil hitam itu kini berhenti melancarkan serangan dan memilih untuk menukik tajam ke tikungan di sebelah kanan. Berusaha mendahului mobil _van_ rusak yang terlihat seperti korban _vandalisme _itu.

"JANGAN KABUR!" Natalia membanting setir kemudi dan mengejarnya.

"Lebih cepat lagi, Natalia!"

"Jangan memerintahku!"

Kini dua mobil itu kembali berjalan beriringan menelusuri jalanan yang kian renggang akibat ulah mereka. Klakson-klakson mobil yang memekakkan telinga dan teriakan protes orang-orang membuat suasana jalanan semakin ramai.

Natalia terkekeh. "Aku suka suasana ini."

Antonio memberikan aba-aba dan lampu kamera menyala.

"Nah! Pemirsa yang _awesome _di rumah! Kembali lagi bersama saya Gilbert Beilshcmidt dalam acara mengejar penjahat. HAHAHA. Ini adalah acara baru yang- _ow_!" Kalimat Gilbert terpotong karena mobil kembali berbelok tajam ke tikungan sebelah kanan. Gilbert kembali menegakkan punggungnya dan berbicara dengan kamera Antonio yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"Seharusnya ada tulisan 'Jangan meniru adegan ini di rumah!'. Tapi, siapa peduli?" Gilbert mengambil posisi duduk dengan satu tangan masih berpegangan erat. "Karena seharusnya menangkap penjahat boleh dilakukan di mana saja dan tidak dilarang." Ia menyeringai.

Sebuah tangan dengan bulu-bulu halus merayap keluar dari jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Kelima jarinya mencengkram erat bagian bawah baju Gilbert dan berusaha menariknya.

"Sial!" Gilbert nyaris terjatuh kalau saja telapak tangannya tidak menapak erat pada atap mobil seperti cicak. Satu kakinya langsung menginjak kelima jari itu dan menyingkirkanya. Terdengar jeritan dari bawah. Tangan itu kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Cih. Menyebalkan sekali." desis Gilbert. "Maafkan insiden tadi, Pemirsa. Kami janji ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Dan, mengenai mobil di bawah saya ini. Nah!" Gillbert sedikit menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke permukaan mobil ini. "Mereka adalah pelaku penculikan anggota kru kami, yaitu Airlangga, pada malam tadi, di Hotel tahutermann, sekitar pukul 11.35. Salah satu kru kami sempat berusaha menghentikan mereka. TAPI," Gilbert merendahkan sedikit suaranya menambah kesan misterius. "Mereka kabur menggunakan mobil ini!"

Mobil hitam itu berbelok cepat dan berusaha menabrakan diri dengan Natalia. Dua badan mobil saling bertuburukan dan bergesekkan. Bunyi decitan ban dan gesekkan aluminium yang beradu nyaring, membuat telinga Natalia dan Antonio berjengit. Masing-masing mobil mulai menimbulkan percikan api.

"Kelihatannya saya tidak bisa melanjutkan acara ini diatas mobil berkecepatan tinggi yang saling menabrakkan diri."

"Cepat kembali, Gil!" jerit Natalia. Karena serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan mobil itu mulai membuat _van _ini semakin tak terbentuk.

Gilbert terlihat kesulitan menjaga keseimbangan di atas dua mobil yang saling bertubrukan. Perlahan ia menekuk lututnya, menunggu saat-saat yang tepat.

"SEKARANG, GIL!"

Dan pada detik-detik terakhir, Gilbert menatap kearah kamera Antonio dan tersenyum _awesome_. "Dari Kota Inssbruck, Austria. Saya, Gilbert Beilschmidt dan kru yang bertugas, melaporkan. Sampai jumpa!"

Natalia memutar setir dan mobil itu menabrak keras moncong target mereka. Gilbert berdiri dan menerjang mobil kawanannya. Ia mendarat kasar di puncak mobil rekan-rekannya, tepat setelah mobil hitam itu akhrinya kehilangan kendali dan berbelok tak tentu arah.

Mereka menyaksikan mobil itu menerjang beberapa kios dan membuat barang-barang jualan berterbangan. Mobil itu berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit menuju pelabuhan.

Jeritan saksi mata disekitarnya tak berguna lagi.

Dan pada saat itulah mereka melihat mobil itu menabrak tembok pembatas dan meluncur ke bibir ke lautan.

* * *

_Rio de Jenairo, Brazil_

"Koin-koinmu ada di tangan kami. Serahkan Gupta dan kami akan menyerahkan koin ini."

Terdengar tawa dari ujung sana. "_Kau benar-benar apik dalam menipu. Tetapi untuk kali ini tidak. Aku tahu koin-koin itu sedang bersarang di markas polisi Italia. Dan aku sudah mengirim anak buahku ke sana_."

Terdengar helaan napas yang panjang. "Sebenarnya koin itu berada di tangan salah satu reporter Amerika sebelum diserahkan ke kepolisian. Dan kami sudah mengurusnya."

Hening yang panjang.

"Ya. Kami sudah membunuhnya di Hotel Austria. Dan sekarang koin-koin ini berada aman di tangan kami. Jika kau masih menginginkannya, aku beri penawaran terakhir. Serahkan kembali Gupta dan kami akan memberikan koin-koin itu."

"_Tidak secepat itu, Elizaveta. Gupta adalah ladang emas yang jauh lebih berkilauan dari pada koin-koin itu. Aku memang menginginkan keduanya, tetapi untuk sekarang, aku masih meragukanmu_." Terdengar suara tawa yang sendu. "_Bukankah kau sudah berkali-kali menipuku?_"

"Itu masa lalu, Scott."

"_Masa lalu berkaitan erat dengan keadaan kita sekarang, _Sweetie_. Kau menipuku dan menghancurkan organisasiku. Dan sekarang kau kembali memberikan penawaran yang menggiurkan. Aku tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama_."

"Scott, dengarkan aku. Aku-"

"_KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA MENDENGKARKAN AKU_!_ Berhenti mencampuri urusanku_! _Kau boleh bersenang-senang dengan koin tak berguna itu_! _Disini kami memiliki Gupta yang jauh lebih berharga_!_ Habiskanlah koin itu sesukamu_!_ Aku tidak peduli lagi_!"

"Scott-"

"_Aku rasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita perbincangkan, Elizavata. Sebaiknya kita hentikan saja pembicaraan konyol ini_."

"Tunggu,"

"_Aku sudah muak dengan semua kelakuanmu. __Oh, dan satu hal lagi_—

.

.

.

—_Aku akan menghancurkan kau dan anak buahmu, dan membuat seluruh mafia Eropa tunduk padaku_."

Tuutt.

* * *

_Inssbruck, Austria_

"Apa mereka sudah mati?" tanya Natalia terengah-engah.

Mobil mereka yang berada dalam keadaan rusak parah seketika dikerumuni penduduk sekitar.

Gilbert melompat turun dari atas _van._ Wajahnya berubah masam ketika melihat penampilan kendaraan hasil produksi perusahaannya ini. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan mobil tua yang karam di Laut Atlantik puluhan tahun silam dan diangkut ke darat untuk dipamerkan, mungkin mobil itu kondisinya masih jauh lebih bagus dari pada yang di hadapannya ini.

"Gilbert! Tadi hebat sekali!" Antonio hendak membuka pintu tepat sebelum benda tersebut terjatuh sendiri ke aspal dan menimbulkan bunyi yang nyaring. "Oops."

"Bisakah kita pergi dari sini? Aku benci menjadi tontonan." Natalia menatap dingin kearah penduduk lokal dan membuat anak-anak menangis karena melihat wajahnya.

Sementara Gilbert berpose _awesome _ dan membuat gadis-gadis terpana.

"Cepat naik!" perintah Natalia.

"Ada apa, sih,.. ribut-ribut?" Erangan Francis terdengar dari dalam. Francis menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut dan bajunya berantakan. Ia mengacak-acak perutnya.

Ketika matanya terbuka, ia memandangi sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

"ASTAGA!" Matanya terbelalak lebar.

Mobil mereka benar-benar dalam keadaan rusak parah! Pintunya terlepas. Dinding-dindingnya berlubang. Kaca-kaca menghilang entah kemana. Dan serpihan-serpihan pecahan kaca membanjiri lantai mobil mereka.

Dan, apa-apaan itu? Natalia yang menyetir? Apa ini semua perbuatan gadis itu? Sudah Francis duga, membiarkan gadis menyetir adalah kesalahan yang besar.

"Natalia! Apa yang kau perbuat pada mobilku?!" pekik Francis histeris.

"DIAAAM!" Natalia melepaskan sepatunya dan melemparkan benda itu dengan sekuat tenaga, tepat mengenai jidat Francis. Pria itu jatuh terjerembab.

Gilbert masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Antonio.

"Apakah kita tidak memeriksanya terlebih dahulu?" tanya Antonio.

"Tidak usah, lah! Kita pergi cari makan dulu. Petugas pasti akan menariknya keluar. Setelah itu, baru kita kembali. Lagipula, Natalia kelihatannya akan membunuh orang-orang ini sebentar lagi." Gilbert melihat kerumunan yang kian ramai di luar sana.

Mobil melesat mundur dengan cepat, menabrak pot tanah liat dan menginjak bunga-bunga, lalu mematahkan dahan pohon sebelum menghantam pagar rumah orang_._ Suara ban terdengar berdecit dan mobil itu melesat meninggalkan kerumunan orang dengan asap mengepul.

* * *

_Monte Carlo, Monaco_

Airlangga membuka matanya cepat.

Sedetik kemudian ia terlihat kecewa karena masih berada di dalam ruangan ini. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar dan melihat jam.

07.05 pm!

Astaga, lama sekali ia tidur! Airlangga segera melompat dari tempat tidur dan melihat ke arah jendela. Dibukanya gorden tebal itu selebar-lebarnya. Wajahnya seketika terpaku.

Ia terkesima menonton suasana metropolitan yang kental di kota ini. Benar-benar indah. Lampu-lampu kota yang gemerlap. Deretan kendaraan yang beriringan padat di bawah sana. Iklan-iklan komersial yang terpampang dalam wujud besar di beberapa bangunan kian menyemarakkan suasana malam.

Airlangga terpana ketika matanya menemukan pantai dari tempatnya berdiri. Lampu-lampu kapal dan ratusan lampu yang berderet di sepanjang pelabuhan memantulkan cahayanya ke lapisan bening air. Semuanya membuat Airlangga takjub.

Airlangga tersihir akan eksistensi kota ini. Seolah segalanya yang tinggal disini berhasil memanjakan matanya.

Ia duduk di tempat yang digunakan Ned tadi. Karena dari sini arsitektur dan pola tata kota lebih jelas terlihat.

Dia masih terhipnotis, hingga pada akhirnya dirinya tersadar akan kehadiran hidangan dengan tudung mewah yang tersaji di sebelahnya.

Sejak kapan ada makanan itu? Apa sejak siang?

Airlangga membukanya karena diliputi rasa penasaran. Bau harumnya seketika menyerebak. Airlangga menyesapnya dalam-dalam.

Ia membuka lebar-lebar dan melihat _steak _yang masih hangat di dalam sana. Rasa lapar yang ditahan sejak kemarin kini terobati. Dan terlebih dari itu, yang membuat Airlangga terkejut adalah, adanya nasi yang disediakan.

Bukankah orang Eropa tidak mengonsumsi nasi sebagai makanan pokok mereka? Lagipula sejak kapan _steak _dimakan dengan nasi?

Tidak peduli dengan semua argumen yang berlompatan di kepalanya, Airlangga memilih untuk makan.

Berada di kamar ini sendirian tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Airlangga bahkan sangat menikmatinya. Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya penculikan terbaik di dunia.

Airlangga keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan _t-shirt _putih polos yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Airnya tadi sangat hangat dan membuat sendi-sendi Airlangga rileks sejenak. Dan untuk mengenai _t-shirt _ini, dia memang harus mengenakannya, itu adalah keharusan. Karena jelas ia tidak mungkin kembali mengenakan seragam kebanggaannya yang sudah dua hari belum dicuci dan marak bau keringat itu. Dan keluar tanpa berpakaian adalah pilihan yang jauh lebih buruk.

Pria asing bernama Ned itu belum kembali. Apa benar pria itu benar-benar ingin membunuhnya? Entahlah, Airlangga tak bisa memastikan. Yang pasti, perlakuan baik yang diterimanya sebelum mati ini takkan membuatnya gentayangan.

Masih merasa bosan, Airlangga iseng-iseng menghampiri pintu yang terlihat megah itu. Mungkin saja ia bisa membukanya, mengingat tubuh kecilnya ini juga bisa mendorong pria misterius di gondola Italia yang berusaha membunuhnya pertama kali. atau mungkin juga tidak.

Airlangga memutar kenop. _Cklek. _Pintu terbuka.

Airlangga tercengang. "_What the_-"

Jika tahu pintu ini tidak terkunci sudah sedari tadi ia melarikan diri! Bodoh!

Ia mengintip keluar. Lukisan bergaya 'Michaelangelo' menyambutnya. Pilar-pilar besar menjulang tinggi ke langit-langit. Sosok baju zirah lengkap yang masih mengkilat, yang berdiri di seberang sempat membuat Airlangga terkejut. Airlangga berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sepi.

Ia melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Ia melihat ke masing-masing ujung. Lorong panjang ini diselimuti karpet merah _maroon._ Dengan lampu yang berjejer disertai pencahayaan redup sehingga membuat suasana terasa teduh. Lukisan-lukisan abad pertengahan berjejer memadati dinding sepanjang lorong. Guci-guci nan antik berdiri gagah di beberapa titik. Membuat kualitas sang perancang interior ruangan ini patut diacungi jempol.

Matanya terpaku pada papan nama berbingkai emas dan menyilaukan di seberang kamarnya. Tulisannya diukir sedemikian rupa dengan sangat indah. Airlangga berusaha membacanya walaupun tulisan itu terlihat menyilaukan.

"ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY"

Airlangga menebak itu adalah kerajinan tangan Italia.

Wujud pintu nan megah itu terlihat serupa dengan pintu kamar ini. Mulai dari tingginya, bahannya, warnanya, dan ukiran.

Mungkin saja…

Airlangga iseng. Ia melihat permukaan pintu kamar ini dari luar. Dan benar saja dugaannya.

"NED"

Papan nama yang sama dengan ukiran yang sama.

Tapi, satu hal yang terasa mengusik adalah, ruangan ini terlalu sepi. Tidak ada musik. Tidak ada suara orang bercakap-cakap. Tidak ada bunyi peralatan dapur. Tidak ada kebisingan. Terlalu hening.

Sepintas Airlangga mengalami _Déjà vu_.

Kilatan di matanya menyiratkan keyakinan yang kuat. Ia menggenggam erat jurnal di tangannya. Jurnal curian pertamanya.

Kini, mata cokelat Airlangga mantap jalan keluar di ujung lorong. Sebuah tangga menuju ke lantai bawah. Airlangga akan menuruninya dan mencari jalan keluar. Dia tidak mungkin hanya mengharap pertolongan teman-temannya. Dia juga harus berjuang.

Airlangga melesat keluar dari kamar dan berlari menuju tangga itu. Tertangkap atau tidak itu urusan nanti. Yang terpenting Airlangga harus menemukan jalan keluarnya sendiri. Jalan pulang.

Airlangga melewati lukisan-lukisan yang seolah-olah menjadi penonton.

Tiba-tiba lampu berkedip cepat. Bunyi _alarm _berkumandang nyaring. Warna merah seketika mendominasi ruangan itu. Airlangga terperangah. Larinya semakin cepat. Dia menjadi sedikit panik.

"HEI, BERHENTI!" Airlangga tersentak. Suara itu berada tak jauh dari dirinya.

Kini bukan hanya satu suara, melainkan beramai-ramai suara gertakan yang berusaha menghentikannya.

Bunyi derapan kaki yang berlari mengejarnya terdengar semakin ramai dan bergema memenuhi lorong.

Airlangga terus berlari. Ia tidak peduli. Hingga akhirnya ia tiba di depan tangga.

Tetapi langkahnya seketika terhenti. Wajahnya memucat.

Puluhan manusia berbaju hitam berkumpul di bawah tangga. Airlangga menegak ludah. Ia berbalik. Namun pemandangan yang jauh lebih parah menyambutnya.

Puluhan pria dengan jumlah jauh lebih banyak memblokir jalannya. Senjata-senjata itu teracung lurus padanya. Airlangga benar-benar terpojok.

Airlangga merasa ajalnya semakin dekat. Airlangga menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Merasa tak berdaya lagi.

Dan ketika dua orang dari kerumunan di depannya ini menyeruak dan memperlihatkan diri mereka, Airlangga tercengang tidak percaya.

Ia berdiri mematung dengan mulut menganga. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

Heracles Karpusi dan Sadiq Annan.

.

Dua pembunuh di hotel Austria!

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **DEMI TUUU-HAAAAAAAANN! #gebrakmeja. Akhirnya jadi jugaa. S-saya bener-bener terharu karena ada yang bersedia me-review cerita absurd ini :')

Apa ada yang masih ingat dengan fic ini? Saya tahu update nya kelamaan, maafiin sayaa #bersujud. Dan seperti biasanya, sungguh, membuat fic ini bener-bener penuh perjuangan, putus asa, dan peluh keringat #halah. Saya tahu ini masih banyak kekurangan. Walaupun sudah diperiksa, saya yakin pasti masih ada _typo _yang menyelip. Dan kekurangan lainnya yang bisa dinilai oleh para _senior_ :)_  
_

Apakah ada yang bersedia mengkritik dan memberi saran untuk fic ini? :)

_Sign, Rapuh._

PS: Ned adalah satu-satunya nama paling singkat di fic ini.


	3. The NEWS: Europe 2

**A/N : **Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini dan memberikan apresiasinya dalam bentuk review, saran dan kritikan yang sangat berguna dan mengharukan. Chapter kemaren masih banjir typo dan keinginan untuk gantung diri semakin kuat. Diselaraskan dengan kadar kepesimisan yang perlahan-lahan mereda berkat dukungan teman-teman baru saya yang terus memotivasi diriku yang kian rapuh. Dan maaf atas apdetannya yang lama.

Dengan bangga menghadirkan liputan baru yang dipersembahkan oleh tim The NEWS beserta kru yang diculik.

**WARN : **Absurd. OC!MaleIndonesia. _Lil' Bit Violence. Bunny_-_plot._

* * *

**.**

"**The NEWS"**

**By:**

**RapuTopu**

**.**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Disclaimer : Himaruya Hidekaz**

**.**

* * *

**Monte Carlo, Monaco**

Airlangga berdiri dalam diam, namun sarat akan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi yang terpacar dari manik matanya terhadap dua orang dihadapannya ini. Tanpa sadar ia semakin merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding yang dingin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada mereka. Terlebih pada puluhan ujung-ujung pistol yang teracung lurus padanya.

Perasaan gugup membuat napasnya terdengar tak beraturan.

Sadiq dan Heracles melangkahkan kaki bersamaan menuju ke arahnya. Bunyi langkah sepatu dengan ketukan konstan yang beradu dengan lantai marmer terdengar seperti genderang kematian bagi Airlangga yang benar-benar terpojok.

Pemuda jurnalis itu seketika menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, sama sekali tak berkeinginan untuk menatap langsung mata yang seolah-olah akan memakannya hidup-hidup itu.

Satu hal yang ia pegang teguh dan mutlak dalam hatinya adalah—

—_ia tidak boleh mati sekarang_.

Keinginan kuat itu seolah-olah membangkitkan energi baru yang membuncah di dalam dadanya. Keinginan untuk bertemu kembali dengan teman-teman reporter dan penerimaan gaji pertama terus membayang-bayanginya, memberinya keinginan untuk melawan.

"Wah, wah." Sadiq berkata dengan suara senang yang dibuat-buat. "Ada yang mencoba kabur."

"Kenapa Ned belum membunuhnya juga?" tanya Heracles setengah bergumam, sambil membersihkan pistol dengan bagian ujung lengan jasnya.

"Mungkin dia menginginkan kita untuk membunuhnya beramai-ramai,"

Wajah Heracles terdengar tak senang mendengar perkataan Sadiq. "Tapi, itu terlalu lama." Jari-jarinya mulai menarik pelatuk.

Sadiq memberikan tatapan dingin. Seakan-akan Heracles terlihat terlalu bersemangat dengan tugas ini. Tetapi, jauh dari itu, otak kriminalnya juga tak bisa menolak tawaran menggiurkan ini. Korban sudah jelas-jelas berada di di depan mata mereka, tanpa perlawanan, tanpa kawan, tanpa halangan. Apa lagi yang perlu ditunggu? Toh, Ned juga akan membunuhnya nanti.

Sadiq menyerah untuk melancarkan argumennya pada Heracles. Sama sekali tak ada keinginan untuk menentang sahabatnya. Dan pada akhirnya, kelima jari itu kemudian menarik pelatuk dengan seringai jahat.

"Baiklah, kita bunuh saja dia sekarang." sahutnya senang.

Airlangga menarik napas tertahan. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya.

_Dibunuh sekarang_?

Dua pistol itu teracung tepat pada tempurung kepala Airlangga.

"Bersamaan dalam hitungan ketiga."

Bunyi puluhan pelatuk ditarik bersamaan.

Seluruh ruangan mendadak terasa hening dan dingin. Airlangga tak mendengar apa-apa lagi, kecuali dentum jantungnya yang bertabu semakin cepat.

"Tiga."

Airlangga dapat merasakan tatapan-tatapan membunuh itu menusuk dalam dirinya. Ia merasakan jasmaninya sudah mati duluan.

"Dua."

Airlangga menarik napas dan memejamkan mata dalam-dalam—

—_Maaf, Rayan._

"Satu."

Klik. Lampu di ruangan itu mati.

Selanjutnya bunyi ratusan rentetan peluru yang ditembakkan secara menggila terdengar menyayat telinga, seakan-akan takkan membiarkan sesenti pun target utama mereka bergerak untuk melawan.

* * *

**.**

"**The NEWS"**

**Chapter III**

**Natalia ****Arlovskaya**** : **Reporter of 'The NEWS'

**Gilbert Beilschmidt : **Leader of 'The NEWS'

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **Camera-man of 'The NEWS'

**Francis Bonnefoy : **Driver of 'The NEWS'

**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya : **Observator of 'The NEWS'

.

* * *

**Inssbruck, Austria**

Senter Francis tiba-tiba mati.

"Sial." Francis mengguncang-guncangkan benda itu.

Bias lampu kembali menerangi permukaan air.

"Entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak." gumam pria berkebangsaan Perancis itu dengan wajah khawatir. Disorotnya senter ke arah bidang permukaan air yang sedikit bergelombang karena angin malam, di mana terdapat satu titik sekelompok gelembung kecil yang menyembul dari dalam air.

"Pada polisi? Tenanglah. Mereka tidak akan datang. Kalaupun mereka benar-benar datang, kemungkinan itu saat kita sudah tidak berada disini." sahut Gilbert santai. Benar saja. Dari tadi siang, sejak ketika mobil itu menerjang pagar pembatas hingga tenggelam di dasar lautan, tak ada satupun polisi yang datang untuk menyisir kejadian.

"Atau kau khawatir pada _van-_mu itu?" Antonio tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dia aman berada di bengkel sekarang."

Tapi mendengar kalimat itu bukannya membuat Francis tenang, melainkan berganti menjadi sebal. Rasanya ia ingin menangisi isi dompetnya yang terkuras habis akibat membayar biaya kerusakan.

Francis berdecak menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dalam temaram cahaya bulan. "Bukan itu." ujarnya bersikeras. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Antonio, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk kembali menyorotkan lampu senternya ke arah Natalia yang tengah menyelam.

"Hanya saja aku merasa…" kalimatnya tergantung. Membuat kedua temannya turut penasaran. Sorot mata Francis yang berbeda; menerawang jauh dan kosong, membuat insting kedua sahabatnya turut merasakan kegundahan Francis.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa keadaan Airlangga sedang tidak baik."

Gilbert mendesah berat. Kemudian menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Kau tahu? Airlangga mungkin memang terlihat bodoh dan lemah. Tapi, kita semua disini tahu dia adalah orang paling keras kepala setelah Natalia." Gilbert menepuk lembut pundak Francis dari balik punggung Antonio. Berharap hal itu mampu meruntuhkan kemuraman sahabatnya.

"Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja." Katanya seraya memberikan senyuman hangat dan paling percaya diri yang pernah ia keluarkan.

Antonio tertawa geli. "Dan jangan lupa, dia adalah penulis."

Konverensi ketiga sahabat itu terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi-bunyi gelembung pecah dari dalam air. Semakin lama semakin cepat dan jumlanya makin banyak.

Ketiga sahabat itu menyaksikan dengan seksama bersamaan dengan jarak senter yang semakin diperpendek, membuat ruang yang diberi cahaya semakin lebar.

Perlahan terlihat rambut Natalia yang menongol keluar dari dalam air. Diikuti dengan pita lusuhnya yang basah, berikut wajahnya yang sebagian terhalang rambut. Sekilas membuatnya terlihat seperti salah satu tokoh film horror. Ditambah baru kepalanya saja yang keluar.

Samar, dimulutnya tergigit sebilah pisau yang terlihat bercahaya di bawah cahaya temaram sinar bulan purnama.

Tangannya menyeruak dari dalam air, membuat cipratan besar, memperlihatkan berlembar-lembar surat yang tergenggam erat di jari-jemarinya. Tangan yang satu segera mengambil pisau dari mulutnya. Wajahnya berubah cerah dengan senyuman lebar, menatap ketiga temannya.

"Aku mendapatkannya!"

Gilbert menyeringai lebar dengan acungan dua jempol yang terangkat. "Bagus!" Disusul sorakan heboh dari Antonio dan Francis, seakan-akan Natalia baru saja menyajikan atraksi menakjubkan.

Mengambil surat-surat berharga di dalam mobil; terutama yang sudah karam— terperangkap di dalam air, bukanlah hal yang mudah, bahkan bagi yang sudah ahli sekalipun. Tetapi entah mengapa, dari mereka berempat, hanya wanita itulah yang menawarkan diri sebagai sukarelawan.

Terkadang harus mereka akui, menerima Natalia menjadi bagian tim mereka bukanlah hal yang buruk. Natalia bagaikan reinkarnasi Elizaveta. Abaikan fakta bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama wanita. Natalia memiliki insting memburu; dalam artian memburu berita, yang kelewat tinggi dibanding Elizaveta. Dan ketiga orang itu terpaksa harus mengakuinya.

Melihat sang reporter telah berhasil menemukan barang bukti yang menarik, tanpa diperintahkan dua kali Antonio langsung menyalakan kamera dan menyorot Natalia yang tengah berenang ke tepian—tanpa membuat surat-surat itu menyentuh air.

"PEMIRSA!"

Seruan yang muncul tiba-tiba itu membuat Francis terkejut dan Antonio tersentak, nyaris menjatuhkan kameranya.

Francis menatap sinis pada Gilbert yang seenaknya mengagetkan orang di tengah misi menegangkan. Namun naluri Antonio sebagai kameramen bergerak cepat. Mengisyaratkan sang pemuda Spanyol itu untuk segera menyorot wajah Gilbert yang tengah melaporkan kejadian.

"Malam ini, tepat pukul sebelas lewat empat puluh, yang lagi-lagi terjadi di Kota Inssbruck, tepatnya di bawah bulan purnama, reporter kami baru saja menemukan surat-surat penting di dalam mobil pelaku yang menculik anggota kru kami, Airlangga."

Antonio mengalihkan kameranya ke arah Francis yang tengah berusaha menarik Natalia kembali ke daratan. Wanita itu melompat ke aspal dan membiarkan Francis mengambil surat-surat yang sudah setengah lecek itu.

Segera diarahkannya senter ke arah tulisan-tulisan samar yang tertera disana.

Tetapi ujung kamera kembali ditarik kearah wajah Gilbert oleh si pemilik tangan yang mengaku _awesome _itu.

"Sekali lagi saya peringatkan, bagi anda pemirsa di rumah!" Gilbert mendekatkan wajanya ke lensa. Membuat matanya terlihat membulat besar. Antonio meringis karena wajah Gilbert yang terlalu dekat membuat matanya sakit.

"Jangan. Tiru. Adegan. Ini. Di rumah!"

"Apa yang tertulis disana?" tanya Natalia seraya mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sebelumnya, wajah itu terlihat senang karena berhasil menemukan pisau kesayangannya. Entah penjahat-penjahat itu bodoh atau terlalu gengsi untuk tidak mengacuhkan pisau Natalia yang bertengger cantik di kaca jendela mobil mereka. Tetapi Natalia selalu percaya bahwa pisau ini membawa bencana bagi siapapun yang mengambil selain dirinya.

"Mobil keluaran tahun '85. Astaga, lama sekali."

Perkataan Francis segera direspon dengan tatapan-tatapan tertarik dari ketiga kru 'The NEWS'.

"Mungkin dia penggemar barang antik." sahut Gilbert.

"Mungkin saja dia tidak mampu membeli yang baru." Kini giliran Natalia yang berkomentar.

"Sial. Nama pemiliknya tidak terlihat." dengus Francis, memperlihatkan selembar kertas yang menunjukkan nama pemilik mobil pribadi ini. Namun, kontur air yang meresap di dalam serat-serat kertas itu membuat nama sang pemilik tak terbaca.

Sementara Antonio, masih dengan kameranya, tetap setia menyorot puluhan lembar kertas itu. Hingga pada akhirnya, satu dari sekian banyak kertas menarik perhatian iris hijau tersebut. Sebuah kertas berwarna-warni yang walaupun kelihatan kabur, tapi seolah-olah tergambar jelas di otaknya. Membawanya pada memori setahun lalu yang sangat bersejarah bagi tim The NEWS.

"Hei, coba lihat yang ini sebentar!"

Antonio menunjuk sebuah ujung kertas dan meminta Francis untuk melihatnya. Natalia semakin merapat dan Gilbert mencodongkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Keempat reporter itu duduk mengelilingi sebuah kertas lusuh berwarna-warni yang bila dilihat lebih dekat terlihat seperti brosur.

Samar-samar brosur asing itu memperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan café nan asri dan indah. di mana tanaman hias menyelimuti dindingnya. Dengan dominasi warna pink dan cokelat muda. Sangat manis dan seakan-akan diatur dengan telaten. Mencerminkan sang pemilik café yang anggun. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tak akan menolak jika diajak ke tempat ini.

Tapi ada satu bagian dari café itu yang membuat Francis terperangah, menyadari apa yang dipikirkan oleh Antonio.

Namanya—

**Café Belgium Spring**

"Hei, bukankah ini…"

Francis menghentikan kalimatnya. Merasa ragu dengan otak dan bibirnya yang mulai tidak sinkron. Tapi, satu yang Francis ingat betul mengenai café ini adalah—

"—Tempat di mana Airlangga dulu bekerja?" Gilbert menyahut. Menyadari kejanggalan yang dilihat kedua sahabatnya.

"Ya." Francis mendesah berat. Merasa semakin bingung dengan benda temuan mereka ini. Terlebih fakta menunjukkan bahwa benda itu berhubungan dengan Airlangga. "Apa mungkin si pemilik café ini terlibat dalam penculikan itu?"

Gilbert menggeleng. Merasa pernyataan itu tak masuk akal. "Tidak mungkin. Aku pernah bertemu dengan pemiliknya. Dan dia adalah wanita yang baik dan lembut, sangat penyayang dan mandiri. Bahkan untuk membunuh seekor semut pun, aku yakin dia tidak berani. Dan kalau aku tidak salah ingat namanya adalah—"

"—Bella?" Antonio menyahut tak yakin dari balik kameranya.

"Benar!" Gilbert berseru senang. "Dan coba dengar." Gilbert mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengajak ketiga sahabatnya ini merapat untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. "Satu fakta yang aku tahu dari wanita itu adalah—"

"Apa aku mengganggu konverensi kalian?"

Suara dingin itu sontak membuat keempat wajah reporter 'The NEWS' berbalik.

Dua meter tepat di belakang Antonio, seorang pria berdiri dengan dua tangan terselip di saku celana; dengan dada membusung angkuh. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam; jas hitam, dasi hitam, ditambah sebuah topi _fedora_—topi yang identik dengan para _gangster_—yang berwarna serupa, membuat dirinya berkamuflase; membaur bersama suasana malam yang gelap.

* * *

**Berlin, Germany**

"_Halooo. Dengan Gilbert Beilschmidt disini. Anda sedang berbicara dengan manusia paling _awesome _sejagad. Tapi untuk saat ini saya sedang pesan setelah bunyi _awesome_ berikut._"

.

Terdengar bunyi nada sambung yang pelan dan terdengar samar.

.

"Gilbert. Aku beri peringatan terakhir. Ini sudah melewati batas hari yang dijanjikan dan kalian belum memberikan kabar mengenai pekerjaan kalian sedikitpun. Kalian ingat, kan, mengenai perjanjian itu? Kali ini aku serius. Tanpa rasa iba dan simpati lagi seperti biasanya. Perusahaan kita kini nyaris bangkrut. Dan kalian malah bersenang-senang di sana. Aku kembali mengingatkan dengan tegas. Jika kalian belum pulang ke Jerman hingga matahari terbenam esok hari, terlebih tanpa membawa berita, aku tidak akan segan-segan memecat kalian. Sebaiknya cari saja kantor lain yang mau menerima reporter seperti kalian berlima."

.

Hening yang sarat konsistensi seketika menyelimuti mikrofon alat komunikasi itu.

.

"Dari Ludwig."

.

Bunyi nada telepon yang diputuskan kasar terdengar berdesing memilukan.

Kemudian menimbulkan hening yang sangat pekat di ruangan itu.

* * *

**Inssbruck, Austria**

Wajahnya yang terhalang sebagian akibat bayangan yang ditimbulkan oleh topi _fedora-_nya; membuat keempat reporter itu bisa menyaksikan sunggingan misterius yang tercetak mengerikan disana.

Francis mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Terlebih ketika secara misterius hadirnya beberapa mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang entah muncul dari mana; tiba-tiba berhenti dan memarkirkan diri di sekeliling keempat reporter itu, membentuk sebuah benteng pertahanan yang kuat. Yang seakan-akan memberi pesan bahwa mereka takkan membiarkan seorang pun yang berada disana bisa lolos.

Keempat reporter itu mulai merasakan hal yang tidak enak.

"Siapa kau?" bentak Natalia kasar. "Seenaknya saja mengganggu obrolan orang. Pergi sa—hmpbh!"

Bentakan itu langsung dihentikan oleh tangan Gilbert dan Francis yang bergerak bersamaan, membekap mulut Natalia dengan wajah mengancam agar wanita itu diam.

"Diaam." bisik Gilbert dengan wajah gugup. Wajahnya sama gugupnya dengan Francis.

Pemuda berdarah Perancis itu menatap Gilbert lurus-lurus, memaksa iris merah itu untuk melihatnya. Dan menyuruh Gilbert menerima pesan yang disampaikan oleh matanya.

'_Siapa orang-orang ini_?!'

'_Aku juga tidak tahu! Kenapa tanya aku? Kenapa tidak tanya pada mereka saja langsung_?'

'_Apa kau gila?! Mereka terlihat berbahaya! Apa kau tidak lihat tangannya berada di mana? Di sakunya! __Mungkin saja itu pistol_!'

'_Jangan bergurau. Tidak mungkin mereka membawa pistol. Ini di tempat umum! Walaupun sepi, para pendu__duk disini pasti terbangun jika mendengar kerusuhan_!'

'_Tapi_—!'

Obrolan lewat mata ke mata yang dilakukan oleh Francis dan Gilbert sontak terhenti ketika suara yang berat dan asing kembali terdengar; keluar dari mulut pria misterius di belakang mereka.

"Kenapa kalian diam begini? Bukankah siang tadi kalian beraksi dengan sangat bagus?"

Kini gantian keempat wajah itu saling berhadapan dengan wajah bingung.

Pria itu mendesah dan mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari dalam saku. Gilbert dan Francis langsung bersikap waspada, sementara Antonio diam-diam masih menyalakan kameranya. Merekam semua kejadian; yang bahkan sudah dimulai sejak mereka pertama kali datang kesini.

"Bahkan sampai diberikan luka seperti ini." gumam pria itu pelan, sambil memperlihatkan punggung tangannya yang sedikit membiru, seperti terkena dentuman benda keras. Dan hanya Gilbert yang terlihat paling terguncang ketika melihatnya.

Mata Gilbert terbuka lebar. Luka itu. Dan tangan itu!

Gilbert-lah yang terlihat sangat terkejut dan tercengang. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sangat mengingatnya. Peristiwa yang membuatnya bangga setengah mati karena berhasil menyakiti seorang penjahat.

Ya.

Dialah pelaku yang membuat tangan pria tersebut membiru seperti itu. Karena Gilbert menginjaknya sewaktu berada di atas mobil hitam itu.

Otak panik Gilbert langsung memproses dengan cepat. Menghubung-hubungkan kejadian yang terjadi tadi siang hingga kemunculan pria misterius ini.

Yang jika disimpulkan secara runtun berarti; pria ini merupakan pria yang sama dengan penjahat tadi siang! Dan dengan kata lain; orang ini adalah pelaku yang mengendarai mobil hitam misterius—yang telah menculik Airlangga!

"Kalian—" desis Gilbert tertahan. Merasa dirinya telah tertangkap basah. Walaupun bukan dialah pelaku kejahatan yang sebenarnya, tapi pemuda albino itu merasa bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya dan ketiga temannya. Terlebih karena mereka berhasil membuat mobil hitam itu terperosok jauh ke dalam air.

"Aku benar-benar salut pada reporter seperti kalian; yang rela meliput di manapun kejadian penting berada. Tapi—"

Napas mereka berhenti sesaat ketika pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol berlaras pendek, yang kemudian diacungkan tepat pada mereka. Bersamaan dengan terbukanya seluruh pintu mobil hitam misterius yang mengelilingi para reporter itu. Menghadirkan pria-pria lain yang mengenakan pakaian hitam yang serupa dengan pria lainnya—dengan wajah yang tertutupi masker dan topi _fedora. _Dan menodongkan pistol berjenis sama dengan mantap; dan semuanya tertuju pada reporter 'The NEWS'.

"Maaf. Berita kalian memang menarik. Tapi, sayangnya… tidak untuk ditayangkan—"

* * *

**Berlin, Germany**

"Apa memecat mereka itu tidak keterlaluan?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Sudah terlalu lama kita hidup dalam bayang-bayang dunia reporter ini. Dan mereka tak pernah memberikan yang terbaik. Memecat mereka adalah pilihan paling tepat." Ludwig bersikeras. Wajahnya terlihat kaku dan dingin. Memancarkan amukan yang tercermin dari kedua iris matanya.

* * *

**Innsbruck, Austria**

Serentak terdengar bunyi pelatuk pistol yang ditarik secara bersamaan. Ketiga pria itu saling berhadapan dengan wajah was-was dengan ekspresi gugup yang sangat kentara.

"Temb-"

"Aaakkh!" Terdengar seruan orang berteriak kesakitan dari salah satu pria. Tubuhnya terjerembab jatuh. Tangannya memegang erat pahanya yang mengalirkan banyak darah dari sana.

Yang kini belakangan diketahui penyebabnya adalah pisau milik Natalia yang menancap disana.

"Tino—" teriakan lain muncul dari pria di sebelahnya yang hendak menolong temannya itu.

"—aakkh!" namun tidak berjalan mulus, karena sekarang gantian dirinya yang jatuh terjerembab akibat lemparan sepatu hak milik Natalia. Beberapa pria mulai sibuk menolong temannya yang kesakitan.

"Cepat lari!" teriak Natalia. Bersamaan dengan empat tubuh yang langsung berpencar berlawanan arah.

Gilbert segera menerobos ke arah pagar manusia berpakaian hitam di hadapannya. Menimbulkan tembakan-tembakan peluru yang diarahkan tidak beraturan. Tubuh Gilbert meliuk ke sana kemari, melewati pagar-pagar manusia itu dengan cepat. Membuat peluru-peluru yang ditujukan padanya malah mengarah pada orang yang baru saja dilewatinya.

Beberapa pria mulai jatuh terjerembab dengan luka menganga di tubuhnya.

"Tembak mereka!" raung pria yang memakai topi _fedora _hitam yang menjadi korban injakkan kaki Gilbert; kontan mengarahkan pistolnya pada si _leader '_The NEWS' itu.

Antonio berlari menaiki sebuah mobil hitam. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba berdiri dan mengarahkan kameranya ke arah kekacauan yang ditimbulkan akibat ulah Gilbert di bawah sana. Sekilas dari sini terlihat seperti aksi unjuk rasa yang anarkis dan menarik.

Kehadiran Antonio yang berada di atas mobil disadari oleh salah seorang anggota penjahat.

"Tembak yang disana!"

Antonio terperangah.

Sebelum pria-pria itu sempat menembak. Francis datang secara tiba-tiba; menarik dua kepala sekaligus dan menjedukkan keduanya dengan keras—membuat dua pria itu pingsan seketika.

"Di belakangmu!" jerit Antonio.

Seorang pria lain hendak memukul Francis. Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera menunduk dan menendang perut pria itu. Pria itu terlempar jauh dan menabrak pria-pria lainnya.

"Hati-hati!"

Teriakan Antonio ditujukan pada dua pria yang datang bersamaan dari arah berlawanan— hendak menyerang Francis. Pemuda berdarah Perancis itu sadar dan langsung menunduk; membuat kedua pria itu bertabrakan. Tanpa membuang waktu, sikunya menghujam tajam pada leher kedua orang itu.

"WOW! KEREN!" seru Antonio dari atas dengan jempol teracung dan memperlihatkan wajah penuh kebanggaan.

"Hasil dari menonton film _action_." Francis tersenyum di sela-sela napasnya. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah merekamnya?"

"Semuanya!" sahut Antonio bersemangat.

"Bagus!" Francis kembali berlari dan menyerang pria-pria lainnya yang masih tersisa. Menyajikan tontonan menarik bagi Antonio dan kamera kesayangannya.

Sementara itu, di bawah sana, secara misterius beberapa pria jatuh terjerembab dengan luka sayatan di paha. Salah seorang pria melihat Natalia yang tengah merayap diam-diam dan menyerang kaki para penjahat dengan pisau belatinya.

"Tembak yang disana itu!"

Teriakan itu didengar oleh Natalia. Tangannya segera menarik pinggang pria yang menjadi korbannya, lalu melemparkan pria itu ke arah gerombolan manusia yang hendak menembaknya. Pria-pria itu jatuh terjerembab dengan pose saling bertindihan disertai rintihan sakit.

Tanpa sadar Natalia menyeringai kegirangan akan pemandangan langka di hadapannya.

"Natalia! Cepat bawakan berita!" perintah Gilbert, yang kini menaiki menaiki beberapa mobil, berusaha menghindari desingan peluru yang mengarah padanya. Tubuhnya kemudian melompat turun, membuat ratusan peluru itu melubangi mobil mereka sendiri.

"Aku sedang tidak ada waktu." Natalia balas berteriak. Seorang pria hendak menarik rambutnya.

Setengah menggeram, Natalia menancapkan pisau itu ke pundak si pria dan membuat orang itu berteriak kesakitan. Tangannya kembali menarik tangan korbannya itu dan melemparkannya ke tumpukan manusia di hadapannya.

Orang yang berada paling bawah berteriak kesakitan karena menambah tambahan beban manusia.

Dan Natalia menyaksikan itu semua dengan tawa kegirangan.

Francis mendecih. "Dasar wanita."

Tidak mendapat respon yang baik dari Natalia, Gilbert akhirnya melambaikan tangannya pada Antonio agar meliputnya. "Disini, Antonio!"

"B-baik!" Lensa kamera itu langsung tertuju lurus pada Gilbert yang kini tengah berlarian penuh semangat di bawah manusia-manusia yang hendak menembaknya.

"PEMIRSA! Kembali lagi bersama saya—" Gilbert menduduk cepat ketika beberapa butir peluru menyesap melewati kepalanya. "—Gilbert Beilshmidt, reporter paling _awesome _di Eropa, dalam acara mengejar penjahat bagian dua!"

"Sial! Kejar yang itu!" Orang yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin di kelompok ini menunjuk Gilbert yang tengah berusaha meliput kejadian.

"Antonio, turun!" teriak Francis ketika melihat beberapa pria mulai menaiki mobil yang dipijak oleh Antonio.

"Sial." rutuk Antonio. Tidak ada jalan untuk turun. Sementara untuk saat ini dirinya harus meliput Gilbert.

Semua lini sudah diisi oleh manusia-manusia yang tengah menaiki mobil ini dengan gerakan beringas, seperti _zombie-zombie _kelaparan. Merasa tak ada jalan lain, Antonio menendang salah satu kepala dari pria-pria itu. Kemudian menendang kepala yang di sebelahnya lagi. Lalu, yang di sebelahnya lagi— tapi, sialnya, kakinya ditarik!

Antonio menggerak-gerakkan kakinya sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepaskan jeratan dari pria-pria ini. Pria lain mulai menarik kaki Antonio yang satunya; hendak menarik si pemuda Spanyol itu untuk turun.

Antonio menggeram penuh kemarahan. Dengan penuh amarah ia mengangkat kameranya tinggi-tinggi kemudian menghantamkannya ke kepala pria-pria itu. Keduanya jatuh terjerembab dengan darah merembes dari tempurung kepalanya.

"Jangan merusak celanaku." desis Antonio sarat akan kemarahan.

"Antonio! Arahkan kameranya padaku!" Teriakan Gilbert yang terdengar diucapkan dengan susah payah di tengah aksi menghindari peluru, spontan langsung disahut oleh Antonio. Kamera dengan bekas darah itu kembali diarahkan pada Gilbert.

"Bagus! Jadi pemirsa, bila ditilik lebih lanjut—wow!" Gilbert menunduk dengan cepat ketika seseorang berusaha memukulnya. Dia terkekeh sesaat. "—kelihatannya orang-orang ini sengaja datang kemari untuk mengambil kembali mobilnya." Seorang pria lain hendak memukulnya dari samping, dan Gilbert kontan memiringkan tubuhnya. "Tetapi, sayangnya mobil itu sudah karam. HAHAHAHAHA!" Gilbert tertawa jahat.

Tangan Gilbert menarik tubuh salah seorang pria dengan gerakan cepat dan menjadikan tubuh itu sebagai tameng ketika puluhan desingan peluru mengalir dengan cepat menuju ke arahnya. Gilbert tersenyum senang kemudian membuang tubuh penuh luka tembakan itu ke aspal.

"Bagaimana jika kita tanya salah seorang anggota disini." sahut Gilbert penuh semangat sembari menarik tangan seorang pria dan memegangi tangan orang itu untuk melambai pada kemera Antonio.

Pria itu menepis tangannya kasar. "Hei—apa-apaan ini?!"

"Wow, wow. Anda ini sedang masuk berita, tahu. Masa tidak mau menyampaikan sepatah dua kata pada keluarga anda di rumah mengenai pekerjaan anda sebagai penjahat ini?"

"TIDAK!"

Pria itu melepaskan jeratan tangan Gilbert yang mellingkar di lehernya kemudian berlari kabur.

Gilbert memandangi kepergian pria itu dengan wajah bingung. Kemudian ia menaikkan kedua bahunya, tidak mau berpikir lebih jauh. "Ya sudahlah kalau dia tidak mau."

* * *

Pukul dua belas malam tepat. Bulan purnama berdiri megah di langit gelap, bersanding bersama beberapa bintang. Memancarkan cahaya temaram nan redup yang menyinari beberapa sosok manusia yang terkapar tak berdaya dengan dipenuhi luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Juga menampilkan beberapa sosok manusia lain yang masih tegap berdiri, menunggu 'pertarungan' selanjutnya.

"Nah! Bagaimana jika kita tanya saja pada instruktur dari kerumunan orang-orang ini." Gilbert menyeringai lebar. Seringai mengerikan yang pernah ia tunjukkan ketika berada di Hotel Tautermann. Disaat ia mendapatkan gairah memburu berita yang tidak terkendali lagi.

Pria itu menggeram marah. Ia mengacungkan pistolnya pada Gilbert. Tanpa ada belas kasihan lagi. Tanpa ada peringatan. Jari itu lantas bergerak, menarik pelatuk dengan penuh amarah.

Peluru _titanium_ meluncur dengan cepat; menyisakan api yang meletup dari ujung pistol. Nyaris melubangi tempurung kepala Gilbert jika saja tidak ada sebuah tangan yang menarik ujung tangan itu.

Peluru melesat dan mengiris cepat lengan Gilbert. Membuat darah segar memercik dari sana. Tangan Gilbert spontan beranjak meremas lengannya yang terasa perih.

"Gil!" Francis segera berlari, namun tangannya ditahan oleh beberapa pria. Francis kontan memberontak. "Sial! Lepaskan aku!"

Antonio, yang melihat temannya berada dalam keadaan terluka, segera melompat turun dari atas mobil dengan kekhawatiran yang tak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya.

Si pria bertopi _feroda _berdiri kaku ketika sebuah tangan melingkar di lehernya. Bersamaan dengan dirasakannya sebuah benda yang melintang panjang di sekitar nadi lehernya.

"Turunkan pistolmu." bisik Natalia. Datar dan dingin. Namun sarat akan peringatan yang cukup kuat dan tak terbantah. Pisaunya melintang mantap di lehernya. "Dan suruh anak buahnya menjatuhkan senjata mereka."

Pria itu diam. Dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca.

Tapi, kemudian dia tertawa. Tawa yang nyaring dan panjang. Membelah kesunyian malam.

"Kalian berusaha membunuhku, heh? Tidak ada yang pernah membunuhku sebelum ini, bangsawan ternama Kirkland."

Francis masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari pria-pria ini. Sementara Antonio berusaha menutupi luka Gilbert dengan potongan bajunya dan disambut dengan cengiran pemuda Jerman itu seolah-olah mengatakan luka ini tidak berasa apa-apa. Natalia yang berdiri di belakang pria bertopi _feroda _semakin mencengkram lengannya pada leher orang itu, memperlihatkan peringatan yang ia lancarkan.

Tapi pria itu masih tetap tersenyum.

"Jangan main-main." desis kemudian terangkat dan menyibak topi hitam itu ke udara. Memperlihatkan sosok yang selama ini bersembunyi dari balik bayangan.

Natalia terpaku beberapa ketika melihat kibaran rambut _blonde _yang mengkilat di bawah cahaya bulan. Bersamaan dengan keterpesonaan pada iris hijau yang bercahaya itu, dibingkai dengan alis tebal yang artistik.

Pria itu berbalik dan menyeringai kejam pada Natalia. Natalia tercekat.

"Ingat namaku di neraka. _Arthur Kirkland_."

Tangan pria itu terangkat ke udara, memperlihatkan sebuah benda kecil yang terlihat seperti _remote _otomatis. Natalia kemudian merasakan bunyi-bunyian asing yang sumbernya dari pria ini.

Jari Arthur Kirkland menekan tombol kecil itu. Natalia belum sempat menerka.

"AWAS! ITU BOM!"

Sebuah tangan menarik lengan Natalia dengan kasar.

Natalia sempat melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan—

—kemudian ledakan itu tercipta. Meledak dahsyat mengepulkan mesiu yang pekat dan memporak-porandakan segala lini kehidupan dalam radius lima puluh meter. Menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang berada di sekitarnya tanpa rasa ampun. Meledakkan mobil-mobil yang berada di sekitarnya. Menghantam keras tubuh-tubuh manusia yang berada di dekatnya dalam voltase sangat kuat.

* * *

**London, England**

Scott Kirkland berjalan melewati kamarnya; dengan sebuah tembakau terselip di kedua belah bibirnya. Iris hijaunya yang menyimpan kejahatan mengawasi seluruh penjuru kamar.

Alunan orkestra binaan Mozart yang diberi nama _Symphonies No.40 _dan _No. 41_ membahana indah di kamar megah yang didominasi warna paling berkuasa di jagad bumi, yaitu emas berkilauan.

Disanggah oleh pilar-pilar besar berdiameter satu meter berbahan marmer alam yang harganya mendekati harga sebuah _villa_.

Disilaukan dengan lampu kristal dan dilayangkan langsung dari Vatikan, Italia, yang diletakkan di beberapa sudut ruangan, menambah kesan mahal dan budaya _hedonisme_ yang kental.

Kamar mewah yang benar-benar mencerminkan kepribadian bangsawan ternama dari Inggris. _Kirkland_.

Nama besar yang harus disanggah dengan kemewahan yang setimpal pula. Tapi tidak tercerminkan melalui hubungan keluarga mereka yang mulai retak.

Keluarga yang semula ditempatkan pada urutan pertama, kini harus tergeser oleh kilau kekayaaan yang menggiurkan. Masa lalu kelam yang selalu ingin dipendam dalam-dalam oleh Scott Kirkland.

Scott mendekati tempat tidurnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang mengerikan. Tubuhnya dicondongkan pada tubuh manusia yang terbaring dalam kedamaian di tempat tidurnya.

Tangannya mengelus lembut setiap helaian rambut itu. Memandangi dengan intens 'gudang emas'nya selama ini. Persetan dengan tawaran Elizaveta yang menarik.

Ia memiliki sesuatu yang lebih berharga sekarang.

Kelima jari itu menyibak rambut seorang anak lelaki yang tengah tertidur. Memperlihatkan wajah yang terlelap dalam damai. Mata Scott menatapnya lurus-lurus.

Bibir itu bergerak selirih hembusan angin ketika menyebut namanya.

".._Gupta Muhammad Hassan_.."

* * *

**Monte Carlo, Monaco**

Tembakan itu dilancarkan secara sporadis. Menimbulkan percikan-percikan cahaya yang menyilaukan dalam gelap.

Sadiq menurunkan pistolnya segera.

"SIAPA YANG MEMATIKAN LAMPU?" jeritnya frustasi.

Seluruh ruangan mendadak gelap gulita sesaat setelah hitungan yang ketiga. Dan tentu saja itu merupakan hal yang sangat aneh. Mengingat gedung ini adalah salah satu pusat _casino _terbaik di Monte Carlo yang menyediakan berbagai fasilitas mewah dan mahal. Listrik mati adalah satu hal yang mustahil.

Klik.

Lampu kembali menyala. Menyisakan dinding-dinding yang berlubang akibat hunusan puluhan pistol yang tertuju pada satu target. Namun, tidak ada darah. Tidak ada daging yang terburai. Tidak ada mayat.

Sadiq membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya melihat ruangan kosong itu. Airlangga menghilang!

Sebelum Sadiq sempat berkata, sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas di samping mereka. Menerjang kaca besar di sisi lorong, menimbulkan bunyi burai pecahan kaca yang nyaring dan membuat serpihan-serpihan mahal itu terlempar berantakan ke sekitarnya.

Sadiq tercekat melihat siapa pria yang tengah berlari itu. Yang rela menerobos ratusan peluru bahkan melompat menyerbu pecahan kaca demi membawa tubuh tak sadar Airlangga untuk pergi dari gedung ini.

Sadiq berteriak sesaat setelah tubuh itu melompat, menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

"NED—!"

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Lah, kenapa jadi bergeser ke _genre _Angst begini? Dan apa-apaan itu? Sejak kapan ada pair **Scot**x**Egypt**? Dan kenapa Ned tiba-tiba muncul? Dan kenapa Arthur harus ngebawa bom? Dan siapa itu Rayan? Dan kenapa mereka harus dipecat? Dan kenapa saya apdetnya lama? #digeplakkarenapertanyaannggakpenting

Oh, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saya ingin melanjutkan fic ini lagi #nunduk

Ngeliat semua tokoh-tokoh saya berada di ambang kematian begini ngebikin saya jadi merasa bersalah. Terlebih ngeliat Airlangga yang bahkan nggak sempat nulis sepatah katapun di jurnal curiannya :'( #pelukAir

**Manusia : **Terima kasih banyak :D Sebenarnya ini cerita tentang reporter yang lagi berburu berita mengenai mafia. Tapi pernyataan anda juga ada benarnya kok #plak. Vargas bersaudara? Kemungkinan mereka berdua akan saya munculkan. Tapi.. entah kapan #digigit jenglot

**sissi maria : **Jadi terharuu :'D Terima kasih yaa. Iya benar, banjir typo kerap merajalela fic saya #gantungdiri. Tapi, untunglah anda mengerti jalan alurnya. Awalnya saya takut fic ini susah dimengerti #pundung

NB: Mohon reviewnya. Eh? Apakah masih ada yang mau me-review fic absurd ini?

_Sign, Rapuh._


	4. The NEWS: at Monte-Carlo

**A/N :** The NEWS strikes again, kawan-kawan! Gilaa, itu chapter kemaren angst banget. Entah karena saya nulisnya malam-malam atau jiwa bipolar saya memang keluar. Toloong, bebaskan saya dari sifat bipolar ini TT #mewek Dan, awalnya saya udah nyiapin nama buat Belgium lho, yaitu Bellegié. Lagi-lagi nggak jauh beda sama negaranya hahahaha #ngelirikNethere Nama Bella sendiri saya dapat dari Hetalia Wikia. Dan, _surprise, _ternyata nama Scotland juga sudah tersedia, kawan-kawan! Dan saya dengan bangganya menciptakan nama sendiri! Yang lagi-lagi nggak jauh beda dari nama negaranya #sigh Kayaknya saya memang nggak ada bakat buat nyiptain nama anak #eh? Dan, big thanks bagi siapapun yang sudah membaca, bahkan sampai mereview, meng-alert, dan meng-fav fic absurd ini :') Saya cinta kaliaaan #bighug Tuh, kan. Saya jadi nggak bisa lepas dari fic ini gara-gara diteror mimpi jadi reporter tiap malam #sigh

**Warn :** Reporter!Life. Aksi tembak-tembakan. Pesawat. Hint NedAir. _Bunny-plot. _Rayan. Scott.

Dan kenapa dua nama terakhir saya cantumkan? Baca aja sendiri #plak #dibom

**Listening to : **Chrisye-Zamrud Khatulistiwa, PWG-Dari Mata Sang Garuda. Muncul secara random disaat saya nge-shuffle playlist ditengah-tengah nulis ini. Omaigat, jadi makin cinta sama Indonesiaaa XD

* * *

**Summary :** Kru The NEWS selamat. Perjalanan menuju Monte Carlo dimulai. Sekarang siapa yang menjadi kriminal? The NEWS atau para penculik itu? Perjalanan menuju Monaco penuh rintangan. Pasokan berita semakin menggairahkan seiring hadirnya aksi-aksi baru. Penemuan keberadaan Airlangga kian membuka jalan menuju berita besar. Kamera terus dinyalakan. Nah, Gilbert, sekarang apa lagi rencanamu?

* * *

**PS :** Brace yourself. Chapter kali ini agak panjang.

* * *

**.**

"**The NEWS"**

**By:**

**RapuTopu**

**.**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Disclaimer : Himaruya Hidekaz**

**.**

* * *

_**APB**_

_Aroma ini—_

—_begitu lembut dan kokoh dalam waktu bersamaan. Aroma wanita Eropa yang familiar. Yang terjaga pagi-pagi buta demi memasak cokelat. Untuk menjalankan café kecilnya yang sangat ia cintai—_

—_Bella?_

.

PRAANGG!

.

.

_Teriakan samar yang perlahan terdengar menjauh, berganti menjadi hembusan angin yang menyesap telinga. Menggelitik helaian rambut._

_Kakiku tidak berpijak pada tanah_—

_Aku terbang, nih?_

_Bidang yang kini menjadi sandaranku begitu hangat dan lembut. Menyenandungkan detak jantung kehidupan di dalamnya. Menentramkan dan menenangkan._

_Kemana semua bunyi-bunyi peluru itu? Apa aku sudah mati?_

—_Rayan?_

_Sesuatu mencengkram pinggangku. Aku di mana? Kenapa pipiku terasa hangat? Kenapa dadaku melekat dengan dada orang lain? Ada apa ini?_

_Aku berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga di sisa-sisa kesadaran, untuk membuka kelopak mata. Terlalu lemah._

_Dalam samar-samar, aku melihat rupa wajah seseorang. _

_Oh, tidak. Dia lagi. Kenapa harus?_

_Wajahmu terlihat begitu dekat dari sini. Di bawah langit berbintang, ditemani bulan purnama nan agung. Rambut pirangnya mengkilat memantulkan sinar purnama; disandingkan dengan tekstur wajah tegas. Manik mata yang menantang liar iris gelapku; sarat akan kekhawatiran ._

_Dia_—_Pria yang kukenal, menyebalkan dan misterius secara bersamaan._

_Kenapa dia di sini?_

_Apa kau menolongku_—

_._

_._

_Oh, tidak. Mataku mulai terpejam lagi._

_._

"Jangan tidur!"

.

.

—_Ned?_

_._

'_Rayan. Aku belum mati, lho._'

* * *

**.**

"**The NEWS"**

**Chapter IV**

**Natalia ****Arlovskaya**** : **Reporter of 'The NEWS'

**Gilbert Beilschmidt : **Leader of 'The NEWS'

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **Camera-man of 'The NEWS'

**Francis Bonnefoy : **Driver of 'The NEWS'

**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya : **Observator of 'The NEWS'

.

* * *

**Inssbruck, Austria**

_7 Januari 2013_

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar Natalia bergerak menggeliat tak nyaman. Hidungnya mengendus sesuatu yang yang pekat dan mengganggu indera penciumannya. Tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan persendiannya agak sakit. Otaknya memerintahkan Natalia untuk membuka dua kelopak mata itu.

Ketika disadarinya dirinya tengah terjebak di antara kepulan asap di sekelilingnya, gadis itu segera mengambil sikap siaga dan memegang erat pisaunya.

Dirinya duduk sendirian di suatu titik, di mana asap di sekitarnya menghalangi jarak pandangnya .

Natalia terus mengawasi sekelilingnya.

Terlihat dua sosok manusia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ke arahnya dari balik kepulan asap.

Natalia segera berdiri, bersiap-siap dengan pisaunya. Berani menerima apapun yang nanti menyerangnya.

Namun, ketika dilihatnya dua sosok adalah dua manusia yang sangat ia kenali. Belakangan diketahui sebagai Antonio dan Gilbert yang tengah dituntun di pundak sang _camera-man_. Seringai Natalia merekah, disambut dengan cengiran nakal Gilbert yang memperlihatkan beberapa paspor asing di tangannya. Dan bila dilihat lebih jelas, benda itu lebih menyerupai kartu identitas atau kartu nama. Dan Natalia menjadi semakin senang ketika disadarinya benda itu adalah milik manusia-manusia berpakaian hitam itu.

Antonio berteriak senang diikuti gerakan tangan Gilbert yang melambaikannya ke udara. "Kita menemukan tempat tinggal mereka! HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Brussel, Belgium**

_8 Januari 2013_

Pagi hari yang cerah di Café Belgium Spring pada hari itu. Bunyi lonceng yang berdenting mengindikasikan seorang pengunjung baru saja memasuki café ini.

Bella yang saat itu sedang berada di dapur dan memotong-motong cokelatnya, segera berlari keluar.

Ketika dilihatnya orang itu adalah sosok yang sangat ia kenali, gadis Belgia itu tersenyum lebar.

"Rayan!" serunya senang.

Sementara yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum tipis seraya melepaskan topi dan syalnya. Rambut hitam lurus milik warga Melayu yang khas menjuntai melewati telinganya. Sedikit berantakan namun terlihat _stylish _dan terkesan memang diatur demikian_. _Manik hitamnya yang tenang dan misterius diselingi dengan senyum tipis nan berkharisma yang selalu terukir wajahnya. Mampu membuat gadis beringas sekali pun menjadi tunduk pada pemuda itu.

"Selamat pagi, Bella." katanya seraya menunduk sopan.

"Duduklah! Kau ingin apa hari ini? _Praline_? Cokelat putih? Aku mempunyai beberapa hidangan spesial hari ini." sahut gadis bernama Bella itu bersemangat. "Aku akan memberi diskon kalau kau membeli dua,"

Sementara pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai Rayan itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi gurauan Bella. "Tidak usah repot-repot. Buatkan saja kopi hangat." tolaknya secara halus.

"Baiklah." Bella tersenyum senang kemudian berlari menuju dapur.

Tak berapa lama gadis itu kembali dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Secangkir kopi hangat pagi hari yang mengepulkan uap panas.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Jarang sekali kau ke sini." kata Bella sembari meletakkan cangkir itu ke meja, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

Rayan menyeruput pelan kopinya, kemudian kembali menatap Bella. "Baik. Jauh lebih baik sekarang."

Bella tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana dengan Airlangga? Kudengar dia mengambil pekerjaan sebagai reporter."

Pernyataan Bella mengundang keruh di wajah Rayan.

"…Ya." jawabnya ketus dengan ekspresi yang disamarkan. Namun, bukan ditujukan pada wanita itu, melainkan pada subjek yang tengah dibahas. Seseorang yang pernah bekerja di café Bella dan bekerja dengan giat setiap hari. Yang membuat Rayan rela jauh-jauh datang dari kampusnya untuk menemani orang itu bekerja di sini.

"Ada apa? Apa dia tak pernah menghubungimu lagi?" Bella memelankan suaranya, berusaha memahami situasi yang tengah dihadapi Rayan.

Rayan diam. Menatap lurus-lurus cangkir di hadapannya. Memperlihatkan peringatan tingkat rendah yang ia lancarkan agar wanita ini tak membahas masalahnya kakaknya lagi. Wajahnya yang mengeras membuat Bella sedikit takut dan meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia salah membawakan topik.

"Dia tak pernah memberi kabar akhir-akhir ini."

Ucapan Rayan yang mengejutkan membuat Bella mendongak.

"Mungkin dia sudah lupa denganku." ucapan Rayan begitu lemah dan pelan, sarat akan kesedihan di setiap kalimatnya. "Mungkin pekerjaan menjadi reporter begitu menyenangkan baginya."

Bella menangkap emosi-emosi dari mata kelam Rayan. Dia memiliki mata yang sama dengan Airlangga. Dingin dan teduh. Membuat Bella menemukan sosok Airlangga di dalam diri pemuda ini. "Airlangga tidak seperti itu, Rayan." ucapnya lembut. Tangannya meraih tangan Rayan kemudian menggenggamnya. "Dengarkan aku. Kau adalah orang yang beruntung karena memiliki kakak seperti Airlangga. Jarang sekali ada orang yang rela mempertaruhkan segalanya demi keluarga. Walaupun sekarang dia sedang berada jauh sekali darimu, aku yakin sekarang dia tengah memikirkanmu."

Penuturan Bella yang meneduhkan membuat hati Rayan sedikit terhibur. Dia tersenyum singkat pada Bella yang sedari tadi menatap lembut padanya seperti pada adik sendiri.

Rayan sebenarnya sangat mengetahui mengenai Bella beserta kakaknya yang menghilang 4 tahun lalu. Bella sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu, namun orang tersebut tidak pernah muncul lagi bahkan mengirim surat atau kabar pada Bella. Setelah kepergian kakaknya yang misterius itu, Bella bangkit dari kesedihannya kemudian membangun café kecil ini, yang sedari dulu menjadi impiannya. Lalu, Airlangga bekerja dua tahun kemudian.

Sekarang Bella bisa mengatur hidupnya sendiri dengan kemampuannya, walaupun terkadang pada saat-saat tertentu, masih sering dibayang-bayangi oleh sosok sang kakak.

Rayan yakin Bella mengetahui betul perasaan yang tengah melanda hatinya saat ini, karena gadis itu juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama.

"Terima kasih, Bella." ucap Rayan pelan.

"Sama-sama," Bella tersenyum lembut pada pemuda Melayu itu.

Bunyi-bunyi gemerusuk dari televisi kecil di café itu, menarik perhatian Rayan untuk menoleh. Ternyata sebuah _headline news _dari negeri seberang.

Di dalam berita ditampilkan sebuah mobil hitam yang tengah ditarik oleh mobil derek dalam keadaan rusak parah; jendela-jendela yang dipenuhi lubang bekas peluru dan badan mobil yang penyok. Ditemani puluhan mobil polisi yang turut menginvestigasi tempat kejadian.

Sejenak pemuda itu terdiam, terpaku pada layar kaca dalam keheningan dan wajah terperangah.

"Hei, Bella," panggil Rayan tanpa menoleh.

"Ya?" sahut gadis itu, mengangkat kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Bukankah mobil yang ada di dalam berita itu adalah _mobilmu_?"

* * *

**Austrian Airlines at Italy Sky**

_Trip to Monaco_

* * *

**Hotel de Paris Monte-Carlo**

**5 Star Luxury Hotel in Monaco**

**Place du Casino, 98000 Monaco, Monako**

a luxury resort _**hotel**_ in the heart of Monaco on the Mediterranean coast

**Service : **+377 98 06 30 00

Free Night(s), Free Helicopter, Free Private Car Transfer

* * *

"Wooaaahh! Mewah sekali! Ini hotel atau _Disneyland_?"

Pekikan Natalia kontan mengundang tatapan risih dari penumpang pesawat lain. Francis segera menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menghalangi sosok wanita ini agar tak menarik perhatian lagi.

Antonio mencoba memperbaiki pernyataan Natalia. "Ehm. Sebenarnya itu adalah _casino_."

"Yah. Kalian berdua salah. Itu adalah hotel yang dilengkapi _casino _dengan fasilitas _Disneyland_." kata Francis sok pintar, memperbaiki pernyataan kedua sahabatnya. Tentu saja dia lebih tahu. Siapa yang memiliki tanah kelahiran di Perancis dan berkali-kali pergi liburan ke Monte-Carlo kalau bukan dia?

"Nah, sekarang masalahnya. Apa benar kartu-kartu ini bisa membawa kita ke sana?" ucap Gilbert yang terlihat mulai tak yakin. Orang awam yang belum pernah ke Monaco pun pasti tahu, setiap gedung hiburan disana memiliki harga yang bombastis dan tak terjangkau. Monte-Carlo yang digunakan sebagai pusat _casino _terbesar di dunia jelas memiliki harga spesial bagi tempat-tempat itu. Dan tabungan mereka selama setahun mungkin masih belum bisa menjangkaunya.

"Kartu ini lebih mirip kartu panitia bila dilihat lebih dekat." kata Antonio, yang pada saat ini tengah mengarahkan kameranya pada tumpukan kertas di tangan Gilbert. Membuat pemuda albino itu sontak terkejut mendapati benda asing yang melekat di tangannya.

Grasak-grusuk bunyi televisi yang dinyalakan cukup nyaring di pojok depan membuat kepala keempatnya menoleh. Sosok pria yang berperan sebagai reporter dan tengah melaporkan kejadian disana membuat keempat orang itu terdiam sejenak.

"_Selamat pagi, pemirsa. Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Alfred F. Jones dalam acara _breaking news_ Amerika_! _Yak! Bisa dilihat di sebelah saya ini ada sebuah mobil hitam ber-plat Belgia yang kemarin siang meluncur ke dalam sungai yang mengalir di sepanjang kota Austria_. _Menurut saksi mata warga sekitar, mobil ini awalnya menabrak pagar pembatas kemudian tercebur ke dalam sungai. Dan sebelumnya, terdengar pula bunyi ledakan dari arah sini. Identitas pengemudinya tidak diketahui sampai sekarang, karena tidak ditemukan jasad atau sosok manusia di dalam sana_. _Mengerikan sekali, ya? HAHAHAHA! Tak perlu berterimakasih atas berita ini! Saya memang HERO! HAHAHAHA! Baiklah. __Saya Alfred. F. Jones dan kru yang terlibat, melaporkan dari Austria. Sampai jumpa dan selamat pagi_! _Lain kali hati-hati dalam berkendara, yaa."_

Tayangan singkat yang ditayangkan pada televisi di pojok pesawat membuat gerakan keempatnya terhenti. Dengan ekpresi tertohok luar biasa bagai ditimpa batu seribu ton tepat di atas kepala mereka.

"I-itu bukannya…"

Natalia keburu berdiri dengan beringas dan berlari brutal menuju televisi. "HEI! ITU BERITA KAMI, SIALAN!" Langsung dicampakkan pisau belati miliknya pada layar kaca itu, membuat permukaan alat elektronik tersebut seketika berlubang dan menimbulkan percikan api karena terpancang pisau miliknya. Benda canggih yang diperkirakan harganya jutaan itu seketika mati, dan mengundang tarikan napas terkejut dari penumpang lain.

"Natalia!" Gilbert turut berlari mengejar wanita buas itu sebelum ia melukai penumpang lain. Dikuncinya pergelangan tangan Natalia dari belakang. "Jangan ribut! Kau membuat penumpang lain takut." desis Gilbert panik.

Dan gerakan Natalia menjadi jauh lebih beringas dari yang sebelumnya. "AKU TIDAK PEDULI! LEPASKAN—"

Jeritan seorang wanita memecahkan suasana dan membuat gerakan Natalia terhenti.

Tepat di kursi bernomor terakhir, paling pojok dan seharusnya hanya dihuni satu penumpang, kini menjadi pemandangan yang mengerikan karena seseorang berpakaian hitam dengan wajah tertutupi karena mengenakan topi _fedora_ berwarna serupa,tengah menyandera seorang gadis dengan _handgun _yang menempel pada pelipis pada wanita itu.

Teriakan-teriakan panik dan derap kaki yang ketakutan kontan memadatkan area badan pesawat yang dipenuhi oleh penumpang-penumpang lain yang mencari tempat bersembunyi karena ketakutan pada senjata yang tergenggam di tangan pria itu. Tak ada yang berusaha menolong wanita itu. Para penumpang berlalu lalang mencari tempat aman. Keadaan pesawat menjadi ramai dan hiruk-pikuk, tak terkendali sekaligus ricuh. Jerit penuh ketakutan dari penumpang lain bergaung di mana-mana. Dan pesawat mulai oleng karena digeromboli secara tak beraturan.

Beberapa pramugari berusaha menenangkan para penumpang. Walaupun pada dasarnya wanita-wanita cantik berpostur model itu juga ketakutan.

Gilbert, Natalia, maupun Francis dan Antonio menjadi penonton yang bingung akibat keributan ini.

"Serahkan kertas-kertas yang ada di tanganmu, wahai pemuda albino, jika kau tak ingin wanita ini mati!" bentak pria itu. Membuat wanita yang berada di tangannya mulai menangis ketakutan dengan wajah memohon, karena ujung pistol semakin ditempelkan pada tempurung kepalanya.

Dan Gilbert semakin terperangah ketika menyadari bahwa pria itu tengah berbicara padanya. Terlebih ditujukan pada kertas-kertas asing di tangannya.

'Sebenarnya ada apa ini?!' jerit Gilbert dalam hati.

* * *

**London, England**

"_Allistor Kirkland_?"

"Ya, benar. Siapa ini?"

"_Hanya seorang mata-mata, da_."

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau meneleponku?"

"_Ah, tidak. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan berita mengenai Arthur, adikmu, di organisasi Elizaveta, da_."

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan dia?"

"_Dia baru saja meledak, da._"

* * *

"Cepat serahkan kertas itu!" bentakan pria itu menyadarkan lamunan Gilbert.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Francis dan Antonio yang melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya untuk tidak menyerahkan kertas-kertas tersebut.

DOR!

Tembakan pertama dilancarkan dan mengenai dinding di sebelah Francis. Membuat kedua orang reporter itu berjengit kaget.

"CEPAT BERIKAN!" bentakan pria itu semakin mengerikan diiringi isak tangis menyedihkan dari wanita di sebelahnya.

Para penumpang mulai memohon pada Gilbert agar menyerahkan benda yang sedari tadi diinginkan oleh pria itu. Kasihan pada wanita yang tengah disandera olehnya. Namun, Gilbert tetap diam. Tangannya memegang kertas itu erat-erat dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

"Baiklah!" ucapnya kemudian dengan yakin. Francis dan Antonio menatap dengan wajah tak percaya, syok akan ucapan Gilbert.

"Aku akan menyerahkannya padamu." kata Gilbert, masih menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengunci Natalia. "Asalkan kau sendiri yang kemari untuk mengambilnya. Karena di sini aku sedang sibuk. Bisa dilihat, kan? Saat ini aku sedang mengikat hewan."

Dan gurauan itu disambut tawa cekikikan Francis dan Antonio, namun tidak dengan Natalia yang menghunuskan tatapan membunuh.

Pria itu terlihat sedikit berpikir. Tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku yang akan ke sana." ujarnya, tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

Pria itu berjalan terseok-seok menuju Gilbert, karena juga harus menyeret wanita itu untuk ikut berjalan. Jalanan yang semula dipadati beberapa penumpang sontak merenggang karena mereka langsung membuka jalan pada pria itu. Francis dan Antonio hanya menatap gugup pada pria misterius yang lewat di sebelah mereka ini.

Gilbert tetap diam, berdebar-debar menunggu saat yang tepat.

Pria itu hampir mendekati Gilbert. Tinggal satu meter lagi. Hingga ketika pria itu berhenti pada suatu titik—

"SEKARANG!"

Sontak Francis berlari secara tiba-tiba kemudian menerjang pria itu, menahan segala pergerakkan yang dilancarkannya. Sekilas membuat Francis terlihat seperti koala yang memeluk induknya tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk lepas. Sementara pria tersebut malah terkejut karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari belakang . Sangat tak terduga. Keduanya bergerak oleng tak terkendali.

Sementara Gilbert segera melepaskan Natalia dan membiarkan gadis itu berlari kencang untuk menolong wanita yang tengah disandera. Ditariknya wanita itu kemudian dibawa ke tempat yang aman bersama penumpang lain.

"Jaga dia!" pinta Natalia pada para penumpang pesawat lain di sekitarnya.

"Sekarang, Antonio!"

"Baik!" Tanpa disuruh dua kali, pemuda Spanyol itu segera melemparkan _mic _kemudian ditangkap erat oleh Gilbert.

Kamera dinyalakan.

"Pemirsa! Kembali lagi bersama saya, Gilbert Beilshmidt, dalam acara mengejar penjahat bagian tiga!"

Peluru-peluru dilayangkan tak beraturan di udara, membuat beberapa penumpang kembali berteriak ketakutan seraya menunduk. Tak pelak dengan Gilbert.

Penjahat itu tak bisa memfokuskan pistolnya karena Francis terus-terusan mengusiknya dari belakang. Mencubit, mencakar dan memukulnya. Kamera diarahkan pada pria yang tengah bergerak tak terkendali karena dipeluk erat oleh Francis dari belakang. Tubuh keduanya menabrak beberapa kursi penumpang beberapa kali.

"Bisa dilihat di depan saya ini ada seorang pria berpakaian hitam, yang entah mengapa muncul secara tiba-tiba dan anehnya malah menginginkan kertas-kertas ini." Gilbert mengacungkan kertas itu ke udara, menunjukkannya pada kamera Antonio yang terletak cukup jauh. Karena posisi mereka saat ini, Gilbert berada di depan pesawat sementara Antonio berada di deretan tengah.

Desingan peluru menyesap tepat di sebelah kepala Gilbert, membuat pemuda itu merasakan angin yang menyesap kuat di rambutnya.

"Sekedar info saja, kertas-kertas ini saya dapatkan dari para pria misterius yang tadi malam—"

Gilbert menghentikan kalimatnya ketika dilihatnya pria itu berhasil melepaskan diri dari Francis, kemudian berlari sangat buas menuju ke arahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, mungkin ini akan memakan banyak waktu." Gilbert tersenyum _awesome _pada kamera.

Pemuda albino itu segera melompat menuju beberapa kursi yang berada dekat dengan penumpang, yang kontan membuat para manusia di sekitar situ segera berpencar ketakutan karenat takut terlibat pada perkelahian ini. Sementara pria di belakang berkali-kali hendak menarik Gilbert.

Natalia tidak tinggal diam. Tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, gadis itu membuka bagasi di atas tempat duduk, kemudian mengambil beberapa koper besar dari sana. Dilemparkannya benda-benda itu secara beringas ke arah pria tersebut.

Layangan benda-benda berat yang menimpa pria itu membuatnya mengaduh sesaat kemudian berhenti berlari, sibuk menghindari serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan Natalia. Sementara gadis itu terus mengambil barang-barang kemudian melempar tanpa berhenti sedikitpun.

"Cepat lari, Gilbert!"

Menyadari ada seorang lagi yang berusaha menyerangnya, pria itu langsung mengacungkan _handgun _pada Natalia, menembakkannya berkali-kali pada gadis itu.

Natalia segera menunduk dan mengkomando penumpang lain untuk ikut melindungi diri.

Tembakan puluhan peluru melintas di atas kepala mereka, membuat dinding yang seharusnya tak menjadi sasaran tembak kini menjadi berlubang.

Merasa sudah aman, wanita itu mengintip dari balik sandaran kursi.

Dilihatnya Gilbert tengah mencengkram dua tangan pria itu, menahan tubuh pria tersebut agar tak menerjang padanya. Kelihatannya lelaki asing itu berhasil menangkapnya. Dan terlihat jelas pula bahwa pria itu mempunyai gairah yang lebih kuat untuk terus menyerang. Wajah Gilbert terlihat sedikit kerepotan menahan pria yang diliputi amarah ini.

"Gil!" Secara tiba-tiba, Francis kembali datang kemudian menerjang pria itu dari belakang. Memutuskan tautan dua tangan antara tangan Gilbert dan pria itu. Membuat keduanya terjerembab ke lantai.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Gilbert segera berlari menjauhkan diri, kemudian kembali berbicara pada kamera.

"Bila ditilik lebih lanjut, kelihatannya pria ini ada hubungannya dengan manusia misterius tadi malam. Dan juga dengan pria yang menculik Airlangga."

Lagi-lagi pria itu berhasil melarikan diri dari jeratan Francis ditambah sikutan yang ia berikan pada jidatnya. Membuat _driver_ The NEWS itu kontan menjerit.

Sebelum pria itu sempat menyentuh Gilbert, Natalia berlari kencang, kemudian melayangkan tendangan keras pada perutnya. Membuat lelaki itu jatuh terjerembab. Sekaligus membuat topi yang sedari tadi melekat padanya terlepas dan menunjukkan wajah yang sedari tadi disembunyikan di dalam sana.

Natalia berhenti sejenak untuk kembali melayangkan serangan, namun wanita itu malah terdiam. Membatu dalam kebisuan.

"Natalia!"

Jeritan Francis diabaikannya.

Manik matanya terbelalak tak percaya pada pria yang sejak tadi menyerang bahkan hendak membunuh mereka. Yang sekarang telah tergabung dalam suatu kelompok yang telah menculik Airlangga. Seolah tak percaya dengan yang ada dihadapannya. Seakan-akan mimpi buruk yang berbaur dengan realita.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan, kemudian bangkit berdiri lalu memungut topinya.

"Halo, Natalia." Ia menyeringai, menikmati ekspresi terkejut yang dikeluarkan gadis Belarus itu.

Natalia nyaris menangis.

Pria itu, dia—_Mathias Kohler_. Sahabat kecilnya.

* * *

_Monte Carlo, Monaco, 8 Januari 2013_

_Aku di Monte Carlo!_

_Kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku, brengsek? Seenaknya saja mengatakan bahwa bendera yang berkibar di luar hotel itu adalah bendera Indonesia! Oke, aku memang hampir tertipu tapi aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan._

_Baiklah… aku akui aku memang tertipu. _

.

"Apa yang kau tulis?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Airlangga menyingkirkan tangan Ned yang berusaha meraih jurnalnya. Jurnal curian yang kini menjadi miliknya.

.

_Dan tatapanmu yang mesum itu menakutkan, tahu!_

_Kenapa kau terus-terusan menatapku seperti itu?_

_._

"Kau menulis yang aneh-aneh tentangku, ya?"

"Tidak!" sanggah Airlangga. Sangat jelas terlihat berbohong dari wajahnya yang panik.

.

_Coba saja kau bayangkan. Anggap saja kau tengah diculik hanya karena melihat sebuah pembunuhan. Lalu disaat kau berusaha kabur, ternyata kau tertangkap dan hidupmu akan berakhir pada saat itu juga. Namun, disaat kepalamu hampir berlubang karena peluru, seseorang menyelamatkanmu._

_Dan, kejutan. Ternyata pahlawanmu itu adalah pembunuh sekaligus orang yang menculikmu pertama kali._

_Lucu? _

_Tidak. _

_Miris? _

_Iya._

_Melihat pembunuhan. Diculik. Nyaris mati. Diculik lagi._

_Ya, Tuhan. Apa lagi setelah ini?_

_Bertempur dengan Godzilla?_

_._

"Sudah?"

"Belum!" selaku kesal.

_._

_PS untuk Ned: Tolong berhenti memasang tampang mesum seperti hendak memerkosaku . Aku takut.._

* * *

Airlangga menutup jurnalnya dengan sekali bantingan pelan. Kemudian menghela napas pada Ned yang kini sedang berolahraga pada sebuah palang yang melintang di atasnya. Dengan kedua tanganya, pria itu mengangkat beban tubuhnya, menurunkan, kemudian mengangkatnya lagi dalam gerakan konstan.

Di dalam ruangan sempit ini hanya ada Ned dan Airlangga. Berdua. Ruangan berdebu yang lebih mirip gudang ketimbang kamar persembunyian. Dan lebih cocok disebut penjara karena hanya memiliki sebuah ventilasi kecil di atas. Pengap dan tak terurus.

Semalam, setelah Ned membawa kabur Airlangga serta-merta dari serangan peluru mematikan itu, keduanya bermalam di sini. Dan Ned sibuk memperban kaki Airlangga yang terluka sementara pemuda Indonesia itu terlelap. Lalu setelahnya, pemuda Belanda itu terjaga semalaman demi mengawasi dirinya beserta pemuda ini di tengah-tengah patroli para mafia yang memburu keduanya, di dalam gedung ini.

Ya. Ned tidak membawa Airlangga kabur dari gedung. Terlalu merepotkan membawa kabur pria yang tak sadarkan diri dengan luka tembak lalu dituntut untuk menghindari peluru yang mengincar mereka di luar sana. Beruntung tak ada satupun orang yang curiga pada gudang kecil yang terbengkalai di lantai dasar hotel ini. Karena selama satu malam, dua orang yang tengah buron telah menghabiskan malam disana.

Dan keesokan paginya, disaat Airlangga terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di ruangan ini, hanya berdua dengan sang penculik, pemuda itu menjerit histeris. Didukung dengan pose Ned yang pada saat itu tengah melepas jas dan berkeringat. Benar-benar menghasilkan buah pikiran yang salah paham di otak Airlangga.

"Sudah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya." sahut Airlangga ketus.

Ned melompat turun, menimbulkan bunyi debuman keras. Dihampirinya Airlangga yang tengah terduduk di lantai dengan sepasang tangan yang diborgol. Mungkin jika hanya diperlakukan seperti itu dia masih bisa bergegak walaupun terbatas. Tapi sayangnya Airlangga tak bisa bergerak banyak apalagi berdiri untuk menghajar pria ini, karena sebutir peluru tadi malam telah mengiris pergelangan kakinya.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan borgol ini?" tanya Airlangga pelan, memohon.

"Tidak." katanya dingin. "Siapa suruh kau mencoba kabur tadi malam?"

Airlangga membuang wajah. 'Siapa suruh kau menculikku?' Airlangga balas bertanya dalam hati, ketus. di mana-mana orang yang diculik itu pasti ingin melarikan diri. Kecuali dia bodoh atau dirinya memang menyukai si penculik. Dan Airlangga bersikeras bahwa dirinya adalah tipe yang pertama, manusia normal yang takut diculik.

"Aku kabur atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu."

Jawaban yang ketus dan berani. Nekat sekaligus bodoh. Membuat Ned mengerutkan alisnya.

"Entah kau itu pemberani atau justru bodoh."

Sambil berkata, dikeluarkannya pemantik beserta cerutu dari dalam sakunya. Membiarkan Airlangga menggerutu sendiri di belakangnya. Ned menyalakan pemantik kemudian diarahkan pada cerutu yang berada di bibirnya seraya berkata, "Baiklah, APB. Kutinggalkan kau sebentar di sini. Akan kucek keadaan di luar. Bila aman, aku akan menjemputmu dan membawa ke tempat lain. Jangan bertindak gegabah. Ingat, kau masih berstatus tahananku."

Ned terlihat hendak bergegas pergi. Diraihnya jas hitam yang tergantung di sandaran kursi, kemudian disampirkannya potongan kain itu di pundak. Dikeluarkannya dua buah _handgun _dari balik jasnya, kemudian memutar-mutar kedua pistol di telunjuknya. "Aku akan kembali tiga puluh menit lagi."

Airlangga menghentikannya. "Tunggu!"

Ned membalikkan badannya. Dinaikkan alisnya untuk mendengar Airlangga.

"Kau mau meninggalkan aku?"

Ned terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Ya." Ia mengangguk. Disaat Ned hendak berbalik lagi, Airlangga kembali memanggil. "Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau memanggilku apa tadi? APB? Apa artinya?"

Pertanyaan yang lucu bagi Ned sehingga membuat pria itu menyeringai tipis. "Inisial namamu. Airlangga Putra Brawijaya. Terlalu merepotkan untuk menyebutkan keseluruhan namamu pada saat-saat genting."

Airlangga merasa mendapat kejutan mendapati bahwa ternyata pria itu mengetahui namanya. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Sambil menahan senyum, Ned mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari sakunya, kemudian diperlihatkannya benda-benda itu pada Airlangga.

"Karena paspor, ID, tanda pengenal dan surat-surat bank-mu berada di tanganku." Ned menunjukkan semua kertas-kertas berharga itu pada Airlangga dengan senyuman angkuh, berusaha menahan tawa, sementara Airlangga tercengang luar biasa. "Selama kau menjadi tahananku, berkas-berkas ini juga turut disandera."

"Kurang ajar!"

Airlangga berusaha bangkit berdiri untuk mengejar Ned dan mengambil benda-benda itu dari tangannya.

Namun sebelum dirinya sempat mendekati pemuda Belanda itu, dia keburu pergi lalu menutup pintu. Terdengar bunyi samar yang terdengar dari luar, mengindikasikan pintu ini telah dikunci dari sana. Salahkan saja kaki Airlangga yang terluka sehingga tak bisa berlari cepat.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang menjauh dari pintu ini. Mengisyaratkan pemuda itu telah berjalan, pergi meninggalkan pintu ini. Benar-benar meninggalkan Airlangga sendirian di dalamnya.

Dengan penuh kekesalannya ditendang dan dipukulnya pintu itu, berusaha menghancurkannya.

"NEEEDDD!"

* * *

Pria itu, dia—_Mathias Kohler_. Sahabat kecilnya.

Natalia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Orang yang selama ini menculik Airlangga, berkeliaran di jalan Austria dengan mobil curian dan hendak membunuhnya di sungai Austria, ternyata ada hubungannya dengan Mathias—sahabat kecilnya, yang selalu berbagi suka dan bahagia padanya sejak dulu. Karena tak pernah ada kesedihan di antara keduanya. Terpisah selama 5 tahun takkan membuat ingatan Natalia sirna. Selalu menjadikan sosok Mathias sebagai sahabat dan idolanya.

Bila ini hanya mimpi, Natalia berharap segera terbangun lalu mengulang jam tidur agar tak mendapat mimpi buruk ini lagi.

"Natalia!"

Jeritan Francis sontak menyadarkan lamunan Natalia. Disadarinya Mathias sudah bangkit berdiri kemudian berlari melintas di sebelahnya, seakan tidak memperdulikan gadis itu sedikitpun.

DOR!

Peluru tak bisa dicegah.

Gilbert tak sempat menghindar.

Peluru itu menyerempet kakinya, membuat Gilbert tersungkur jatuh.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Mathias merampas kertas-kertas itu dari tangan Gilbert.

"Gil!" Francis dan Antonio berteriak bersamaan. Keduanya berlari mendekati Gilbert khawatir.

Mathias dengan senyum bangga memamerkan hasil kerja kerasnya. Dipakainya kembali topi _feroda_ kebanggaannya. Dihampirinya pintu darurat yang berada di deret tengah pesawat. Tangannya kemudian menggenggam gagang pintu.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengambilkan benda-benda. Sekarang mereka harus kembali pada pemiliknya."

Dengan satu tarikan keras, dibukanya pintu itu.

Pintu terbuka lebar dan sontak membuat segala barang-barang yang berada di dalam pesawat terhisap keras ke luar. Termasuk manusia bahkan bagasi dan segala macam makanan ringan yang berada di meja penumpang.

"Sampai jumpa." Mathias melambaikan tangan sesaat.

Detik selanjutnya tubuh itu terjun bebas keluar dari pesawat. Mengundang teriakan panik dari beberapa penumpang. Dari kejauhan tubuh serba hitam yang mulai kelihatan mengecil itu tiba-tiba ditemani sebuah parasut lebar, menandakan si penerjun sebelumnya memang telah mengantisipasi penerjunan ini dengan sebuah parasut untuk mengadakan aksi melarikan diri.

"Pegangan!" Teriak Francis mengingatkan pada para penumpang agar berpegangan erat pada apapun yang berada di sekitar mereka.

Tekanan angin yang sangat kuat seakan menggulung-gulung seisi pesawat. Angin yang sangat kencang membuat baju bahkan rambut para penumpang yang berada di dalam sana berkibar sangat kuat. Terlalu kuat sehingga membuat beberapa tubuh di dalam sana tak mampu menahan kuatnya tekanan angin.

"Tutup pintunya!"

Jeritan beberapa penumpang, menyadarkan Antonio yang saat itu berada di dekat pintu dan tengah berpegangan erat pada kursi, untuk menutup pintu. Sebelum _black hole _dadakan ini akan menghisap korban, Antonio berniat untuk menutupnya. _Camera-man _The NEWS itu meletakkan kameranya terlebih dahulu di tempat aman.

Dan tepat pada saat itulah, secara tiba-tiba Natalia berlari cepat ke arah pintu dengan sangat liar, menabrak semua penumpang yang menghalanginya dengan beringas, mencengkeram erat pisau belatinya—

"BRENGSEK! KEMBALI KAU, MATHIAS!"

—diterjangnya pintu darurat, membuat tubuh itu terjun ke luar. Menghilang bersama deru angin yang mengalir kencang.

"NAT?!"

Antonio berlari panik menuju pintu darurat.

Namun, sosok gadis itu sudah tak terlihat.

* * *

Hamparan langit biru yang luas dan daratan hijau di bawah menjadi pemandangan indah bagi Mathias Kohler.

Mathias mengendalikan parasutnya untuk menukik tajam. Berbelok menuju sebuah lapangan luas yang terlihat dari atas sini.

Dengan senyum bangga dilihatnya kembali surat identitas organisasinya. Dia pasti akan mendapat perhargaan setelah ini. Dan membuat Elizaveta terpesona untuk membuat gadis itu menaikkan pangkatnya. Menjadi teroris dan mafia seperti ini adalah cita-citanya sejak lama.

Seringai licik terukir lebar di wajahnya memikirkan—

Kreekk.

Terdengar koyakan dari atas parasutnya. Mathias mendongak.

Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Parasut itu robek parah di beberapa bagian dan membuat parasut ini menjadi sulit dikendalikan. Dan yang membuat Mathias lebih tak percaya adalah, kerusakan itu disebabkan oleh Natalia.

Dari robekan lebar parasut yang berada di atasnya, Mathias dapat melihat wajah penuh kemarahan dari Natalia. Tangannya terus-terusan menghancurkan apapun yang berada di sekitarnya.

"JANGAN KABUR, MATHIAS!"

Mathias menegak ludah. Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu bisa berada di atas sana? Mungkin dirinya memang pernah berkelahi dengan Natalia, melihat wanita itu menakuti orang-orang, menyaksikan kebengisannya, tetapi Mathias belum pernah melihat Natalia semarah ini, terlebih ditujukan pada dirinya. Dan, kemarahan Natalia yang sesungguhnya adalah hal yang paling ia takuti.

"KAU BILANG KITA SAHABAT, HEH? JANGAN BERCANDA."

Belum sempat Mathias menerka, wanita itu telah menyelinap di balik parasut, terjun bebas, mengaitkan tangannya dengan tali-tali penahan beban, kemudian memotongi semua tali-tali itu.

"N-Nat! Tunggu dulu! Aku bisa jelaskan!" Mathias berusaha menenangkannya.

"PENJELASAN KATAMU?! KAU PIKIR KITA PACARAN, HEH?"

Mathias menegak ludah melihat Natalia semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Wanita itu semakin beringas.

Sebelum Mathias hendak berkata lagi, tubuh Natalia melompat, menerjang tubuh Mathias.

Parasut oleng ke sana kemari. Mathias tak bisa lagi mengendalikannya. Angin yang mengalir menyelinap melewati koyakan yang berada di parasut, membuat benda itu turun ke darat kian cepat.

"Terima kasih karena telah memberikan persahabatan yang indah selama 18 tahun. Dan terima kasih juga karena kau telah menghancurkannya!"

Tanpa meminta izin, Natalia merampas segala kertas yang berada di tangan Mathias. Kertas yang awalnya ditemukan Gilbert untuk melanjutkan pengejaran mereka. Mathias berusaha mengambilnya kembali, tetapi pisau Natalia tersampir mantap di lehernya. Mathias hanya memandangi pasrah melihat kertas itu tak berada di tangannya lagi.

Kerja kerasnya selama 3 tahun. Tidak mungkin hanya dihancurkan karena gagal menjalankan satu misi. Dan jika ada orang yang patut disalahkan atas ketidakberhasilannya, wanita inilah yang akan ia salahkan. Ya. Jika dia memang harus mati, wanita ini juga harus ikut serta.

"Kau tahu, Natalia? Karena ulahmu kita berdua akan mati," kata Mathias santai, memandangi daratan yang kian dekat bersamaan dengan kecepatan turun parasut yang kian cepat.

Natalia terkekeh, merasa perkataan Mathias mengandung unsur yang lucu. Dia terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Kau tahu, Mathias? Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika aku harus mati denganmu." Natalia memainkan beberapa helai rambut Mathias. "Tapi sayangnya teman-temanku sudah menunggu disana," tangan Natalia teracung menunjuk sesuatu.

"Ap—"

Kepala Mathias menoleh, melihat arah tangan Natalia yang menunjuk ke arah sebelah kirinya. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya dengan ekspresi syok yang luar biasa kaget.

"_What the_—"

Disana, 10 meter jaraknya dari parasut mereka, sebuah parasut lain juga turut terjun. Mengangkut tiga orang pria dengan cengiran lebar. Francis yang berada di bagian kemudi, sementara Gilbert dan Antonio menggantung erat di dua paha Francis. Dan Antonio terus-terusan merekam kejadian sejak Natalia menyerang Mathias tanpa sepengatahuan keduanya.

"Hooooiii! Nataliaaa!" Gilbert melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Natalia.

Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang itu berada disana? Dan sejak kapan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus bergerombol di pikiran Mathias.

"Pemirsa! Bisa dilihat sekarang, salah satu kru kami baru saja berusaha menangkap penjahat yang hendak kabur, di udara! Kami tekankan, DI UDARA! Dia bahkan rela melompat dari atas pesawat TANPA PERSIAPAN SEDIKITPUN! _Awesome _sekali, kan? Tentu saja kru The NEWS memang _awesome._ Dan, mengenai parasut ini—"

"—seorang pramugari cantik yang memberikannya pada kami," potong Francis dengan cengiran mesum.

"Ya, benar. Seorang pramugari memberikannya pada kami karena melihat kami bertiga juga hendak melompat tanpa persiapan." Gilbert terkekeh.

Mathias bukanlah menganggap itu suatu lelucon, dirinya marah besar. Dikeluarkan pistol dari sakunya. Hendak menembak ketiga orang itu. Tetapi telapak tangannya tiba-tiba terasa panas dan terkoyak, membuat pistol itu jatuh dari atas sini. Dan disadarinya pada saat itu pisau Natalia telah menancap disana.

Mathias menatap Natalia yang berada di belakangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tak percaya sahabat kecilnya ini rela melukainya.

"Itu sebagai ganti untuk luka-luka Gilbert."

Mathias menggeram luar biasa marah.

Parasut kru The NEWS kian mendekat. "Ayo melompat, cantik," panggil Francis, dan direspon oleh seruan-seruan marah dari Antonio dan Gilbert karena membuat parasut mereka sedikit oleng karena Francis melambaikan tangannya.

"_Adios, _Mathias." Dikecupnya singkat pipi itu, kemudian ditariknya kembali pisaunya dari tangan pria tersebut, membuat Mathias berjengit.

Sebelum Mathias hendak berkata, Natalia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian melompat dari satu parasut menuju parasut lain, pada ketinggian 195 kaki dengan kecepatan angin yang kuat. Wanita itu nyaris terjatuh ke bawah jika tidak ada kaki Gilbert yang menahannya.

Dan sekarang parasut malang itu harus menahan beban empat orang manusia yang bergerombol padat.

"Dadaaaahh!" Ketiga pria pembuat onar itu melambaikan tangan mereka pada Mathias. Sementara Francis membelokkan parasutnya menuju arah berlawanan, menjauhi Mathias. Mencari tempat pendaratan yang aman.

"BRENGSEK!" Mathias berteriak marah. Dia berusaha melepaskan tali-tali yang mulai mengikat dirinya. Parasut itu melesat cepat menuju hutan lebat.

Tak bisa dihindari lagi. Dari kejauhan, terlihat jelas parasut itu hendak menerobos pohon-pohon. Beruntung Antonio sempat mengabadikan momen itu pada kameranya.

Parasut berwarna pelangi, hadiah dari pramugari cantik di Austrian Airlines, mengitari langit Monte Carlo, berbaur bersama awan dan burung-burung yang berterbangan di atas keempatnya. Angin yang kencang dan sejuk menerpa wajah mereka. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit Monte-Carlo mulai terlihat. Keempatnya dapat melihat pesisir pantai Monte-Carlo yang luar biasa indah dan apik.

Dan Natalia kemudian memandang senang kertas-kertas berupa kartu nama yang berada di tangannya. Dia takkan pernah lupa dengan wajah Mathias yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya seperti tadi.

* * *

**Monte Carlo, Monaco**

Pencarian Airlangga di gudang berdebu ini berbuah baik. Setelah dibukanya segala laci dan ruang-ruang yang ada, pemuda itu menemukan sebuah kapak kecil di kotak kayu bersama peralatan tukang lainnya.

Airlangga memandangi kapak yang kini tergenggam di kedua tangannya yang terborgol. "Ini pasti berhasil." Katanya yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Masa bodoh dengan peringatan Ned. Dia tidak mau terperangkap di sini. Sekalipun di luar sana mungkin jauh lebih berbahaya, tapi itu akan jauh lebih baik dari pada tidak berbuat apapun di ruangan ini.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih sekaligus menahan sakit, Airlangga berjalan ke arah pintu.

Tiba di depan kayu ulin besar itu, Airlangga mengayunkan kapaknya tinggi-tinggi.

_KRAKK!_

* * *

Raivis Galante, pelayan di Hotel du Paris—hotel sekaligus _casino _terbesar di Monte-Carlo, membawa nampan berisi beberapa piring makanan yang sengaja disediakan bagi para tamu istimewa. Kebetulan pada pagi ini seorang bangsawan asal Inggris, mengunjungi hotel ini demi memenuhi undangan dengan Elizaveta Hedervary, sang pemilik Hotel.

Raivis saat itu melewati sebuah gudang, yang searah dengan ruang _casino_, ketika didengarnya bunyi-bunyian asing dari dalam gudang.

Raivis bergidik. Rumor mengatakan gudang itu berhantu. Setiap malam sering terdengar bunyi-bunyian gaduh dari dalam sana dan membuat beberapa koki ketakutan. Mungkin, kah rumor itu benar?

Raivis memegangi nampannya dengan tangan bergetar. Tidak mungkin, kan, hantu itu muncul pagi-pagi begini?

Pintu itu bergetar seiring dengan bunyi retakan yang nyaring dari dalam sana. Pintu itu kian terkoyak, hancur, dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang meremukkannya dari dalam sana.

Raivis setengah menganga ketika dari dalam sana terlihat seseorang tengah berusaha menghancurkan pintu.

Wajah Airlangga yang luar biasa kesal, terlihat dari rongga pintu yang rusak menganga. Raivis menegak ludah. Di dalam sana ada manusia?

Pintu kini berlubang sangat besar dan luar biasa hancur.

Merasa lubang yang ia hasilkan sudah cukup besar untuk dilewati, Airlangga menerjang sisa-sisa kayu yang masih melekat pada bingkai pintu. Tubuh itu jatuh terjerembab tepat di hadapan Raivis, yang kontan memundurkan tubuhnya ketakutan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Airlangga berusaha bangkit berdiri. Dan sialnya, kakinya yang terluka kian terasa sakit. Disadarinya seseorang kini tengah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"P-permisi. Bisa, kah, anda melepaskan borgol ini?" Airlangga memohon seraya menyerahkan kapaknya pada Raivis.

Sementara Raivis yang terkejut karena diajak ngobrol hanya menatap kaku.

"Kumohon, aku bukan penjahat," Airlangga menatap sayu pada pelayan asing yang berdiri di sebelahnya, memohon pertolongan. Sementara Raivis masih bengong.

Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa percaya pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu gudang dengan tangan terborgol setelah sebelumnya pintu itu dihancurkan olehnya dengan sebuah kapak? Lalu kita diminta untuk membebaskannya? Jika kita jadi Raivis, jelas kita akan meragukannya juga.

Tetapi setelah melihat tatapan putus asa dari Airlangga, ditambah luka perban di kakinya, Raivis menjadi iba.

Diletakkannya nampan itu ke lantai, sebelum diraihnya kapak yang berada di tangan Airlangga. Airlangga setengah tak percaya dan bahagia. Raivis tersenyum singkat pada Airlangga seakan-akan berkata melalui lewat matanya bahwa Raivis memang mempercayainya.

Airlangga meluruskan kedua tangannya. Raivis mengangkat kapak itu tinggi-tinggi, kemudian diayunkannya sekuat tenaga.

BLAS!

Borgol yang mengaitkan dua tangan Airlangga terputus. Senyum Airlangga merekah seraya berterima kasih pada Raivis. "Terima kasih!"

Airlangga melepaskan borgol yang masih menyangkut. Kedua benda itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Raivis juga terlihat turut senang karena melihat pekerjaannya berhasil.

"Permisi. Kemana _bellboy_ yang membawakan barang-barangku?"

Perkataan itu terucap dari mulut seseorang yang berdiri di belakang mereka berdua. Keduanya sontak menoleh, mendapati seorang pria berpakaian bangsawan Inggris dengan rambut oranye terang. Ditatapnya kedua orang itu dengan alis terangkat, bertanya-tanya kemana pelayan yang hendak membawakan bawaannya.

Raivis cepat-cepat mengambil nampannya. Seakan-akan memberitahu lewat bahasa tubuh bahwa dirinya bukanlah _bellboy _melainkan pelayan.

"Kau." Dylan Kirkland menunjuk ke arah Airlangga. "Bawakan barang-barangku."

Airlangga memandangi Raivis sesaat, meminta pertanggungjawaban. Tetapi pemuda mungil itu hanya bergidik ketakutan, meminta Airlangga agar menurutinya saja.

Dylan terlihat tak senang atas waktu lama yang diberikan.

Merasa dirinya menjadi sumber tatapan kedua orang itu, akhirnya dengan berat hati Airlangga menurut. Daripada ia berkeliling di hotel ini kemudian tertangkap basah lagi, lebih baik baik ia membantu pria ini membawakan kopernya. Airlangga menghampiri Dylan kemudian meminta ijin untuk mengambil kotak berwarna cokelat itu.

"Ikut aku." Dylan berucap seraya memandangi luka di kaki Airlangga sesaat.

Airlangga mengikuti langkah orang itu bersama barang bawaan di tangannya. Sementara Raivis hanya memandangi kepergian Dylan dengan wajah takut.

Berharap pemuda yang ditolongnya tadi tidak diapa-apakan oleh Dylan Kirkland.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N :** Woaaah! Nggak nyangka chapter ini bakal jadi juga! XD Monte-Carlo, The NEWS is comiingg! #jogetbahagia Ecie cie, Ned punya buat panggilan sayang buat Airlangga #ehemAPBehem Ned, tuh tahananmu kabur lagi, huahahaha. Dan sumpah ya, saya masih nggak nyangka kenapa chapter kemarin saya bikin rada angst gitu. Aaarrghh! Otak, kembalilah ke jalan yang benar! Dan untuk mengembalikan mereka dari ambang kematian sampai bisa jalan-jalan pakai pesawat itu yang susah. Bayangin, udah nulis 5k words, saya musti ngapus lagi dan ngulang dari awal karena terasa nggak nyambung. Dan seperti biasanya, sungguh, membuat fic ini bener-bener penuh perjuangan, putus asa, dan peluh keringat #halah Lalu chapter kali ini saya bikin rada panjang ya karena apdetnya telat #bersujud

Eh itu **Allistor Kirkland** sebenarnya si Scotland. Tapi nama Scott masih saya pakai kok #sorakbahagia

Lalu **Dylan Kirkland** itu sebenarnya Wales. Asoy dah, udah tiga orang Inggris yang saya masukin ke fic ini. Habis ini apa? Irlandia? Atau mungkin naganya Wales? #plak

Daan, **Rayan** udah nongol, sodara-sodara! Akhirnya ketebak ya dia siapa? Eh belum tau juga? Dia itu MALAYSIA #tebardollar HUAHAHAHA #ketawajahat #dibom

Oke, dan kenapa saya menjadikan **Denmark** jadi sahabatnya Natalia? Kedengaran random banget ya? Tapi dari semua nordic, cuma dia yang terpikir. Dan kenapa juga mesti nordic? Karena saya sudah membunuh Finland di dalam cerita ini HUAHAHAHA #ketawajahatlagi #gaje Coba deh baca ulang prolog chapter 2. Disitu saya ada sebut-sebut Mathias

Dan bagi yang kangen **Alfred** beserta kru beritanya, tuh udah saya masukin lagi. Hehehe.

Tuh, **Ned** juga udah saya banyakin dikit porsinya. Huehehehe.

Eh, **Elizaveta**-nya belum saya munculin, soalnya chapter ini udah kepanjangan :( Mungkin chapter depan dia bakal muncul perdana. Maapin ya #bersujud

Btw, SURPRISE! Gilbo belum mati! Huyee huyeee oh yeaaahh! #dibunuh Tau nggak, Gil?

_Sign, Rapuh._

**PS :** Ada yang sadar nggak saya sempet mainin rate-nya? Fic ini sebenarnya rate apaaa? T atau M? Saya galau nentuinnya TT Tolooong

* * *

**Monte Carlo, Monaco**

Parasut melayang rendah menuju sebuah gedung. Francis yang ahli menggunakan segala macam alat transportasi itu mengendalikan parasut ini agar berbelok.

Gilbert memandang puas pada Natalia yang berhasil mendapatkan kembali kertas-kertas itu. Sementara Natalia masih membenamkan wajahnya pada kaki Gilbert. Terlihat sedang… menangis?

Gedung-gedung pencakar langit menyambut keempat reporter The NEWS.

Perjalanan menuju Hotel de Paris dimulai!

Antonio membersihkan lensa kamera di seragamnya, kemudian menoleh pada Gilbert yang terlihat menikmati deru angin dari atas sini.

"Nah, Gilbert, sekarang apa lagi rencanamu?"

**To Be Continued**


	5. The NEWS: at Hotel de Paris

**A/N :** Yeah! The NEWS strikes again, kawan-kawan! Yang kangen sama aksi reporter sinting ini angkat tangannya! XD Maap ya lama. Lagi banyak masalah, mendadak galau, labil dan berbagai _problem _remaja lainnya dalam mengatur masa depan #curcol #dibunuh Dan, surprise, kawan-kawan! Saya baru aja _sketch _mukanya APB. Kali aja kan ada yang penasaran sama wujud korban penculikan ini #jingkrakbahagia Daan semua _scene _di chapter kali ini terjadi di Hotel De Paris! Woohooo!

**Warn :** Reporter!Life. Minim aksi. Hotel. Helikopter. WalesxIndo. Rayan. Sho-Ai (dikit aja kok #plak). Chapter kali ini sedikit panjang seperti kemarin. Kalo nggak sanggup lambaikan saja tangan ke kamera #plak Ampun!

Dan kenapa nama Rayan lagi-lagi saya cantumkan? Ah, sebaiknya baca saja sendiri #plak

**Listening to :** Maroon 5-Love Somebody. Memang yah, kalo ngetik sambil ngedengerin lagu baru bikin semangat.

* * *

**Summary :** Dua reporter legendaris dipertemukan. Misi menghancurkan-si-penculik tak berlangsung mulus. Beberapa pertanyaan yang bergumul diterjang sejuta jawaban. Satu hal yang berharga—mereka berhasil bertemu dengan Airlangga. Walau hanya sesaat. Bahaya di luar sana masih menunggu. Penjahatnya selama ini adalah orang terdekat? Jangan bercanda, Kirkland.

* * *

**PS :** Brace yourself. Chapter kali ini _full _penjelasan. Tapi masih dibumbuhi aksi-aksi khas The NEWS.

* * *

**.**

"**The NEWS"**

**By:**

**RapuTopu**

**.**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Disclaimer : Himaruya Hidekaz**

**.**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Dan, piagam penghargaan sebagai reporter terbaik tahun ini, jatuh pada... Elizaveta Hedervary!"

Sorakan semangat dan penuh kehebohan dilancarkan oleh Gilbert, Francis, dan Antonio, menyambut Elizaveta—reporter mereka— yang naik ke panggung dengan wajah terkejut.

"Sekali lagi, berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah!"

.

'_Halo, Nona Hedervary?'_

"Iya, ini dengan saya sendiri."

'…_Ng… Maaf mengganggu pekerjaan anda, Nona, tapi... kami ingin memberitahukan kabar penting...'_

"Kabar apa? Seberapa penting?"

'…_Ayah anda… Tuan Hedervary… meninggal…'_

"…A-apa..."

'_Beliau memberi pesan sebelum detik kematiannya… Dia meminta… anda untuk menggantikan kedudukannya sebagai pemilik hotel… dan, melanjutkan profesinya sebagai—yah, anda pasti tahu sendiri. '_

_._

"Aku ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan ini."

Perkataan Elizaveta pagi itu di kantor The NEWS, mengejutkan seluruh karyawan, terlebih pada Ludwig.

"Kenapa, Elizaveta? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berpikir demikian?"

"Maaf, Ludwig. Tapi aku merasa… aku tidak pantas lagi berada disini. Aku punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting di luar sana."

"Tidak bisa, Elizaveta! Kau adalah reporter terbaik yang kami miliki!" sentak Gilbert.

"Maaf, Gil. Tapi… aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi."

"Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan kami?" kini giliran Antonio yang berkata lirih.

"Jika itu yang memang harus aku lakukan, maka aku akan melakukannya, Antonio." kata Elizaveta tegas.

Pertemuan pagi itu diakhiri dengan Elizaveta yang berjalan keluar ruangan. Tanpa menoleh. Tanpa pamit. Meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang terdiam menatap kepergiannya. Meninggalkan pekerjaan mulianya sebagai reporter The NEWS.

* * *

**.**

"**The NEWS"**

**Chapter V**

**Natalia ****Arlovskaya**** : **Reporter of 'The NEWS'

**Gilbert Beilschmidt : **Leader of 'The NEWS'

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **Camera-man of 'The NEWS'

**Francis Bonnefoy : **Driver of 'The NEWS'

**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya : **Observator of 'The NEWS'

**.**

* * *

_Monte Carlo, Monaco, 8 Januari 2013_

_Orang bernama Dylan Kirkland (aku lihat namanya di koper) itu menyebalkan sekali. Dia selalu memintaku melakukan hal ini-itu di hadapannya. Dan semua permintaannya aneh! Memijatkan kaki, mencarikan _channel_ TV, menyanyikan lagu, dan… berjoget ala firaun mesir._

_Oke, permintaannya yang terakhir ini benar-benar aneh. Absurd. Tak terduga._

_Kau bisa bayangkan, kan, aku berjoget seperti orang Mesir di hadapan tamu hotel yang baru kukenal?_

_Oh, sebaiknya jangan dibayangkan. Mengantarkan kopernya yang super berat sampai ke kamar ini sudah cukup membuatku stress._

_Dan, Dylan Kirkland ini bercerita banyak hal padaku. Mengenai saudara-saudaranya yang kini berada nun jauh di London, Inggris. Dia berkata keluarga mereka adalah keturunan bangsawan paling mahsyur , terlihat dari pakaian dan gaya berbicaranya yang LIKE A SIR._ _Lalu, rambutnya yang merah seperti Ron Weasley, dan matanya yang mengerikan seperti naganya Aragorn._

_Dan dia juga mengaku-ngaku tengah menculik seseorang di rumahnya. Seorang anak dari saudagar tambang emas kaya raya di Mesir. Dikarenakan seseorang telah mencuri hartanya hingga ia jatuh miskin. Ini lucu, kan? Orang bodoh mana yang mau menceritakan aibnya? Aku yakin itu cuma khayalan atau cerita fiksi yang ia lancarkan agar membuat obrolan kami tidak membosankan._

_Hei—ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa lama aku di toilet kamar ini? Aku masih harus kabur, kan? Bisa bahaya kalau Ned menemukanku berkeliaran di luar apalagi di kamar seseorang!_

_PS: Apakah ada sejarah laki-laki pergi ke toilet selama ini?_

* * *

Airlangga berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dilihatnya Dylan sudah terlelap di tempat tidur dengan posisi tertelungkup.

Kaki-kaki Airlangga berjingkat perlahan melewati tempat tidur Dylan hingga dirinya tiba di depan pintu. Pekerjaannya sebagai _bellboy _sudah selesai. Dan dia harus kabur sekarang. Sejauh-jauhnya!

Tanpa Airlangga sadari, mata Dylan sedari tadi terbuka melihat gerak-geriknya.

Ketika Airlangga hendak memegang gagang pintu, sesuatu melesat cepat melewati telinganya, kemudian menancap dalam di pintu, dan menimbulkan bunyi yang mengejutkan. Benda yang menancap kuat layaknya kayu pancang itu mengumbar permukaannya yang bersih dan mengkilat namun mengisyaratkan sisi ketajamannya yang bisa memotong putus lehermu.

Airlangga tercengang sesaat.

_Sebuah pedang?_

Dan pada saat Airlangga berbalik—

Krakk!

—sebuah pedang lain menancap di sebelahnya, kali ini nyaris melubangi tempurung kepalanya jika saja pemuda itu tidak bergerak dengan cepat.

Airlangga memandangi Dylan tidak percaya kala dilihatnya pria itu kini berdiri di tempat tidur dan memegang sebuah pedang lagi. Terlihat jelas dari kewaspadaan di matanya yang akan melancarkan satu serangan lagi.

"T-Tung—"

Sebuah pedang kembali dihunuskan.

Airlangga menunduk dan pedang itu menancap tepat di posisi kepala Airlangga sebelumnya.

'Apa-apaan ini?' Airlangga mengutuk dalam hati.

Dylan tertawa melihat reaksi Airlangga. Bangsawan ternama itu turun dari tempat tidur menghampiri tempat Airlangga berpijak. Terlihat santai namun justru sarat akan bahaya. Diraihnya kembali sebuah pedang yang ternyata sejak tadi tersimpan aman di koper, bersama pedang-pedang lainnya. Pedang itu dimain-mainkan di udara seolah hendak memberi pesan bahwa dia sudah siap menerima korban pertamanya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Airlangga garang, berusaha memberikan perlawanan. Namun tanpa sadar, langkahnya justru mundur perlahan hingga menabrak pintu.

Dylan berjalan santai menuju Airlangga, perlahan-lahan menghabiskan jarak di antara keduanya, membuat Airlangga kini terhimpit di permukaan kayu dengan Dylan yang berada tak kurang 2 meter darinya.

Bangsawan itu mengacungkan pedangnya pada Airlangga. Bersamaan dengan tatapan elang dari matanya yang seakan telah memateraikan Airlangga sebagai buruan mutlaknya. Tatapan ngeri Airlangga tertuju pada ujung pedang yang tajam dan mengkilat, lurus terarah pada lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Airlangga lagi, berusaha menggertak dan mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tidak takut. Namun wajah pucatnya yang ketakutan sudah memberi jawaban yang jelas.

Pedang itu diarahkan pada dagunya kemudian mengangkat wajah itu agar terlihat. Airlangga menegak ludah ketika merasakan permukaannya yang tipis seakan hendak membelah kepalanya.

"Jadi," suara pria itu begitu dalam dan mengerikan, menyimpan sejuta peringatan di tiap katanya. "Kau adalah saudaranya Rayan?"

Airlangga terbengong sesaat. Pria ini mengenal Rayan? Pria ini temannya Rayan? Dan bagaimana pria ini tahu bahwa dirinya adalah saudara Rayan? Airlangga memperlihat wajah penuh kebingungan dan keheranan. Kalau dia memang temannya Rayan, mengapa orang ini mengancamnya?

"Y-ya. Benar. Darimana kau tahu?"

Helaian rambut oranye terang yang menjuntai tegas di sekitar mata elang itu membuat Airlangga kian ciut.

Dylan menghela napas, seolah-olah pertanyaan Airlangga tidak pantas untuk dijawab. Lain halnya dengan pemuda bermanik hitam kelam di depannya, yang terlihat begitu terkesima pada pertanyaan tadi. "Wajah kalian berdua begitu mirip." ucapnya akhirnya.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Dylan, masih dengan intonasi datar dan membuat bulu kuduk Airlangga menegang. Airlangga bisa melihat pedang itu kini diayunkan di hadapannya, berganti posisi menjadi melintang vertikal penuh bahaya di lehernya, seakan pedang itu siap memeganggal kepala ini dalam sekali sabetan. Dan posisi itu justru menguntungkan bagi Dylan yang kini bisa mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda mungil ini. Mengurung pemuda itu dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang dan pedang yang akan tetap menahan posisi Airlangga tetap di dinding.

"Kenapa juga aku harus menjawab?" balas Airlangga telak. Menolak pertanyaan Dylan mentah-mentah.

Braak!

Gebrakan tangan Dylan yang menghentak kuat di sebelah Airlangga membuat pemuda itu berjengit kaget. Dylan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat wangi tubuhnya yang khas menyerbak kuat di indera penciuman Airlangga. Membuat tubuh Airlangga menggigil ketakutan. Tetapi, Airlangga tetap kukuh takkan menunjukkan kelemahannya pada pria ini.

"Jangan buat pedang ini bergeser sesenti pun ke arahmu..." Dylan memberikan peringatan. Terdengar biasa namun benar-benar bahaya jika dalam posisi seperti ini. Dylan benar. Satu senti lagi pedang ini bergerak, otomatis sisi tajamnya akan mengoyak leher malang Airlangga.

Airlangga berusaha mengontrol napasnya yang mulai tak beraturan karena peredarannya mulai tidak stabil. Airlangga benci mengakuinya, tapi pada kenyataannya… dia takut dengan ancaman pria ini.

"...B-Brussel..." ucapnya lirih kemudian.

Jawaban singkat namun cukup memuaskan. Pencarian yang berakhir baik.

Dylan tersenyum singkat. Dijauhkan pedang itu dari leher Airlangga.

Airlangga sedikit bernapas lega.

Dylan memasukkan pedang itu kembali ke sarungnya. Kembali ditatapnya sosok Airlangga yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Matanya yang hitam kelam itu selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok Rayan. Dan Dylan takkan pernah lupa apa yang pernah diperbuat bocah itu padanya. Kebencian masa lalu membuat Dylan memvisualisasikan sosok Airlangga di hadapannya ini sebagai rupa Rayan.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau tanya soal Rayan? Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Apa?" Dylan terperangah. Merasa tak yakin akan ketidaktahuan orang di depannya ini mengenai masalah sebenarnya yang diperbuat Rayan. Apa orang ini sungguhan saudaranya Rayan?

"Maaf. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanya Dylan lagi. Dia kemudian mendengus setengah tertawa. "Ah, sebaiknya tidak kuceritakan soal ini."

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Katakan padaku!" selak Airlangga.

Keyakinan yang menyorot kuat lewat dua manik mata Airlangga membuat Dylan tergoda untuk memberitahunya segera, kalau bisa membuat pemuda ini terkejut bahkan sampai terkena serangan jantung. Ah, Rayan, mengapa dirimu telah mengambil tindakan bodoh di masa lalu? Apa kau tidak kasihan pada kakakmu ini?

Dylan mengacak rambutnya, merasa malas membicarakan topik ini. "Begini. Jika kau bertemu kembali dengan Rayan, suruh orang itu menghadap padaku—

Diabaikan tatapan bingung Airlangga.

—tapi sebelumnya… perintahkan bajingan itu untuk mengembalikan uang-uangku."

* * *

**Monte Carlo, Monaco**

_Hotel de Paris_

Parusut berwarna pelangi yang melintas di langit Monte Carlo—yang sempat membuat anak-anak sekolah tertawa kegirangan karena melihat substansi asing melintas di atas kotanya, kini terhempas terkena angin. Membuat keempat orang itu menjerit bersamaan.

"Kendalikan, Francis!" jerit Antonio, memegang lutut Francis erat-erat.

Parasut itu melambung tinggi kemudian menukik tajam. Berbelok-belok dengan cepat dan tak terkendali. Mengikuti arah angin yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu deras. Tubuh keempat orang itu terombang-ambing di udara. Jeritan keempat orang itu bergaung di atas kota, membuat beberapa pengemudi kendaraan mendongak untuk sekedar melihat ada keributan apa di atas sana.

"Apa kalian bisa diam dulu?" Francis balas berteriak. Sementara dirinya kerepotan menarik-narik tali untuk mengendalikan benda ini. Parasut ini menyelinap melewati sela-sela gedung. "Benda ini jauh lebih sulit dikendalikan dari pada kereta api."

"AWAASS!" teriakan Antonio dan Gilbert menyadarkan Francis pada keberadaan gedung tinggi di depan mereka. Francis tak sempat menoleh.

Tak bisa dielakkan lagi, bunyi tabrakan keras antara daging dan beton mengindikasikan tubuh keempat reporter itu saling bertubrukan menghantam beton gedung. Gilbert dan Natalia yang berada di bagian bawah tak bisa berpegangan lebih lama. Jeritan Gilbert dan Natalia menggema di udara kala kedua tubuh itu meluncur jatuh dari lantai tiga.

Francis masih bergelantungan pada tali-tali perasut yang tersangkut pada sisi gedung yang tajam—sementara sang _camera-man_ masih setia menggantung di kakinya. Antonio mengarahkan kameranya ke sekitarnya, termasuk pada Francis yang berada di atasnya. "Hei! Ini Hotel de Paris!" jerit Antonio kegirangan.

"Bisakah kau matikan benda itu dulu, Antonio?" jerit Francis kesal. "Tolong aku dulu!"

"O—oh! Baiklah!" Antonio buru-buru mematikan kameranya. Antonio menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, berusaha mencapai injakan di sebelahnya, sebuah beton vertikal yang melintang di sekeliling gedung ini.

Francis memanjangkan tangannya berusaha meraih terali besi menyerupai ventilasi di sebelahnya.

Sementara di bawah sana Gilbert dan Natalia yang jatuh terjerembab di rerumputan langsung bergerak brutal dikarenakan Natalia mendorong tubuh Gilbert dengan kasar, menjauhkan tubuh itu dari badannya.

"Yek! Minggir kau!"

"Aw!" tubuh Gilbert terhempas ke sampingnya. Bahkan dirinya sempat berguling-guling dalam pose heroik secara dramatis.

"Jangan berlebihan! Tidak sadarkah kau kita sedang berada di—"

"Ehem." Deheman seorang pria di samping Natalia membuat wanita itu menoleh.

Dilihatnya dua orang pria berseragam lengkap layaknya seorang satpam, berdiri penuh gagah berani di hadapan mereka dengan tangan menyilang di dada. Dengan raut wajah seakan-akan siap menangkap.

"Ngg.. eh.. maaf, kami,"

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?"

"Eng, kami.. sedang... memotong rumput," sahut Natalia asal, mengeluarkan kalimat apapun yang tercetak di otaknya.

Salah satu satpam terlihat berbicara pada satpam di sebelahnya, terlihat tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu. Tampak jelas mereka mulai mencurigai dua orang asing ini.

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Kalian—mengenal ini, kan?" Gilbert tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri kemudian merampas beberapa lembar kertas di tangan Natalia, lalu ditunjukkannya pada sepasang satpam itu.

Keduanya meneliti lembaran kertas itu dengan teliti, sementara Gilbert dan Natalia saling berpandangan harap-harap cemas.

"I-ini punya Tuan Berwald Oxenstierna!" jerit salah satu satpam. "Bagaimana bisa benda ini ada pada kalian?"

"Engg.. kami.. kami tadi bertemu dengannya di bar," Natalia kembali berkata asal, kali ini langsung disodori tatapan peringatan dari Gilbert. Tapi apa daya, pada akhirnya Gilbert melanjutkan kebohongan ini.

"Y-ya. Lalu.. lalu dia mabuk.. Ya! Dia mabuk berat dan menghancurkan seisi bar,"

"Nah! Benar! Lalu pemilik bar kemudian marah dan meminta dia mengganti botol _beer _nya!"

Gilbert mulai bingung akan jalan cerita kebohongan mereka.

"Iya, iya! Lalu.. lalu.. ketika dia hendak pulang mengambil uang, pemilik bar itu malah menahannya disana,"

Natalia berusaha menghubung-hubungkan cerita aneh ini.

"D-dan kemudian, dia.. dia.. dia menyuruh kami untuk ke tempat ini dan membawakan uangnya!"

"Nah, benar!" sahut Gilbert bersemangat.

"Seperti itulah!" jerit mereka bersamaan bersamaan dengan cengiran yang tercetak lebar di wajah keduanya.

Kedua satpam itu memandangi dua makhluk di hadapannya mereka ini dengan tatapan bingung. Tuan Berwald mabuk kemudian menghancurkan seisi bar? Aneh. Bahkan, pergi ke bar saja dia belum pernah. Tetapi, anehnya, mengapa kartu nama Tuan Berwald berada di tangan mereka? Mungkinkah benar?

"Oh! Dan dia juga bilang pada kami, jika nantinya kami bertemu dengan dua orang satpam di hotel ini lalu mereka menolak memberi ijin, maka dia akan datang lalu membunuh kalian!" seru Gilbert.

Kedua satpam itu kontan berjengit terkejut. Mereka saling bertatapan ketakutan. Dipelototi oleh Tuan Berwald saja mengerikan! Apa lagi jika sampai dibunuh?!

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Si-silakan! Kalian boleh lewat! Mari kami tunjukkan pintu masuknya!" kedua satpam itu buru-buru memberi jalan pada Gilbert dan Natalia.

Diam-diam dua orang yang selalu mengambil tugas sebagai reporter itu menyengir senang. Keduanya di tuntun menuju sisi lain gedung menuju pintu masuk utama.

Sementara Antonio dan Francis yang masih berada di atas sana masih saling memaki karena belum bisa melepaskan jeratan dari parasut ini. Masih belum menyadari bahwa dua teman mereka telah berhasil memasuki gedung.

* * *

**Monte Carlo, Monaco**

_Dylan's Room_

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau menuduh Rayan mengambil uangmu?"

Rayan? Mencuri uang? Setahu Airlangga, Rayan memang sering mengambil barang-barang pribadi miliknya tanpa seizinnya. Entah itu baju, bola basket, celana dalam bahkan topi sekolah. Tetapi, jika sampai mencuri uang orang lain—dalam jumlah besar, benar-benar membuat Airlangga tak habis pikir.

Satu hal yang Airlangga yakini yaitu, pria ini berbohong.

"Dia memang berbuat demikian! Hampir saja aku tertipu wajah manisnya! Dia benar-benar berhasil menipuku! Hebat!" Dylan marah-marah sendiri, memaki apapun yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak mengenai Rayan!" Airlangga balas marah-marah, memaki satu orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Oh? Jadi kau membela adikmu itu? Kau tahu apa soal dia? Siapa yang menghabiskan malam bersamanya di _club _selama semalaman suntuk? Siapa yang memandikan dia jika kami baru saja tercebur di ladang sapi Katyusha? Siapa yang memakaikannya dasi ketika kami pergi ke undangan pernikahan? Siapa yang membersihkan mulutnya saat makanannya berlepotan? Aku! AKU!" Dylan menyemburkan makian bercampur ludah tepat di wajah Airlangga. Menekankan dengan sepenuh hati dan keyakinan kuat bahwa dirinya lah yang mengetahui seluk beluk diri Rayan ketimbang orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kakaknya ini.

Airlangga membersihkan wajahnya setengah kesal. "Berhenti mengarang! Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Iris hijau itu membelalak lebar mendengar penolakan argumen yang dilancarkan Airlangga. Namun mata tajam itu kembali tenang, seolah-olah tindakan Airlangga tak ada gunannya. "Jaga omonganmu, anak muda." Bunyi desing pedang yang bergesekkan statis dengan sarung kayunya menyayat telinga Airlangga, terlebih ketika pedang itu kembali diacungkan padanya.

Airlangga memandangi horor pedang yang kini ditujukan kembali padanya. Dia terlihat begitu ketakutan terlebih ketika dilihatnya wajah Dylan yang kini benar-benar serius.

Dengan sekali gerakan cepat, Dylan mencengkram bagian belakang kaos Airlangga lalu mendorong tubuh itu mendekat padanya. Merapatkan wajah Airlangga pada dada bidangnya, memaksa raga itu agar menyatu dengannya dalam kontak fisik antar keduanya.

"A-apa yang—" Airlangga bertanya tergagap ketika Dylan tiba-tiba memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Dua iris hitam legam dan sepasang manik ladang hijau bertemu dalam suatu kontak singkat. Menyadarkan Dylan betapa miripnya pemuda ini dengan anak Malaysia satu itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu mirip dengannya?" tanya Dylan, terlihat seperti bergumam. Terhipnotis.

Airlangga tak bisa berkata-kata dan memproses otaknya untuk berpikir lagi. Terlebih ketika didengarnya bunyi dentingan pelan antara besi dengan karpet yang mengidikasikan Dylan membuang pedangnya ke lantai.

"Kenapa kau datang kembali membawa sosok Rayan?"

Ketika berpindahnya tangan Dylan yang satu lagi untuk meletakkannya di pipi Airlangga, memenjarakan wajah polos itu agar terus menghadap padanya.

" —Rayan..."

Ketika Dylan terlihat sangat terhipnotis dengan manik kelam Airlangga yang sangat identik dengan Rayan. Ketika Dylan terlihat begitu tersentuh dengan kehadiran pemuda yang kini menggantikan bayang-bayang Rayan di lubuk hatinya.

Airlangga tak bisa berpikir lagi, seakan dirinya ikut terhipnotis dengan aura aneh yang dikeluarkan pria ini. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Sendinya seakan telah diperintah agar tidak bergerak.

Dan Airlangga tak bisa berpikir lagi, ketika Dylan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, menyatukan kedua bibir mereka—Airlangga tak sempat menghindar, membentuk suatu implementasi memabukkan—

"Ini untuk Rayan."

—dalam bentuk ciuman singkat di bibir. Seharusnya.

BRAAK!

Bunyi debuman pintu yang terbanting keras dan seakan didobrak dengan paksa berkumandang di ruangan— seketika menghentikan tindakan Dylan, yang kemudian menarik bibirnya dari wajah Airlangga. Membuat dua belah bibir itu tak sempat bertemu. Matanya kontan menatap nyalang ke arah pintu.

Airlangga masih tercengang akan perilaku tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Dylan pada dirinya, berdiri kaku dan nyaris lupa bernapas.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tahananku, brengsek!"

* * *

**Monte Carlo, Monaco**

_Hotel de Paris_

Gilbert dan Natalia berjalan dengan penuh keyakinan melewati barisan penyambut tamu yang berdiri di sepanjang jalan menuju pintu masuk.

Gilbert menundukkan kepalanya sopan kepada beberapa orang, seakan-akan dia adalah orang penting atau artis setara penyanyi _country_—Blake Shelton, sementara Natalia terus-terusan menyikut lengannya mengisyaratkan agar tak terlalu mencolok.

Pintu besar super megah itu dibuka oleh dua satpam, mempersilahkan Gilbert dan Natalia untuk melewatinya.

Pemandangan interior yang megah dan luar biasa berseni memanjakan kedua pasang mata reporter ini. Menggoda keduanya untuk berdecak kagum. Pilar-pilar berkilat yang menjulang di sekeliling. Bunyi desiran air dari air mancur mini di sudut ruangan yang menenangkan telinga . Sirkulasi udara yang sejuk. Lukisan-lukisan mewah abad pertengahan yang tergantung di setiap dinding. Serta guci-guci megah dan patung pahatan _Michaelangelo_ yang nyaris disebar di setiap sudut.

"Woaah," Natalia memandangi sekelilingnya dengan tatapan takjub. "Bahkan rumahku saja tidak sanggup untuk membeli ruangan ini."

Dan Gilbert juga sama takjubnya.

Keduanya berjalan menuju meja resepsionis sambil terus melihat-lihat.

Sementara 20 meter di belakang mereka, seorang pria berperawakan mungil dengan sorot mata datar dan dingin, menghampiri salah satu penjaga.

"Ah, Tuan Honda Kiku. Selamat pagi."

"Maaf. Aku tidak akan berlama-lama disini, aku hanya mau memberikan kabar bahwa sekitar sepuluh anggota kita tewas dalam menjalankan misi. Ini daftar namanya." Pemuda itu memberikan selembaran kertas pada dua satpam yang sedari tadi mempersilahkan Gilbert dan Natalia masuk.

"Hei, bukankah ini—" salah satu satpam tercengang mendapati sebuah nama yang tercetak disana.

Gilbert dan Natalia yang masih dipenuhi decak kagum, masih berputar-putar melihat seisi ruangan. Tidak menyadari beberapa sosok mata mulai menatap mereka curiga.

"Tangkap para penyusup itu!"

Teriakan dari belakang membuat kedua reporter itu seketika menoleh. Sekitar lima penjaga berlari dari arah pintu masuk menuju mereka. Sementara dari sisi kiri dan kanan, keluarlah beberapa pria asing lain berpakaian hitam yang turut mengejar.

"_Mein Gott_."

"LARI, GIL!"

Keduanya sontak berpencar mengambil dua sisi berbeda.

Pria-pria di belakang mereka kontan membagi tim menjadi dua kubu untuk mengejar masing-masing reporter itu. Bunyi derap kaki dan seru-seruan peringatan seketika memenuhi ruangan. Membuat Gilbert dan Natalia berlari semakin cepat.

* * *

**Monte Carlo, Monaco**

_Hotel de Paris #2_

Francis melihat Antonio yang kini berdiri di sebuah beton. Pemuda Perancis itu kini melepaskan tali terakhir yang melilit pergelangan tangannya. "Tolong aku, Antonio."

"Baik." Melihat sahabatnya yang sedang dalam kesusahan, pemuda Spanyol itu segera menjulurkan tangannya menarik Francis menuju pijakan tempat ia berdiri.

Keduanya kini berdiri di sebuah beton selebar 20 cm di ketinggian lantai 3.

Dan pada saat itulah mereka menyadari sosok Gilbert dan Natalia sudah tidak ada.

"Hei, kemana mereka?"

"Mungkin mereka tertangkap."

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak!" rutuk Francis. "Mereka pasti sudah masuk ke dalam."

"Mungkin saja."

Antonio mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, ke arah ventilasi selebar pinggang manusia yang berada di atasnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita juga masuk?"

Francis ikut mendongakkan kepalanya melihat sesuatu yang dipandangi Antonio. Seketika pria itu setuju. "Boleh juga."

Melalui kerja sama yang otentik dipadukan kolaborasi antar dua otak manusia, akhirnya kedua pria itu sepakat dengan meletakkan Antonio di bawah, sebagai penahan, sementara Francis duduk di pundak Antonio—sebagai orang yang membuka ventilasi.

Krakk!

Terali besi itu terbuka. "_Mission Completed. _Hei—sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk mematikan benda itu, Antonio?"

"Ah, maaf." Antonio buru-buru menurunkan kameranya.

Francis langsung membuang besi itu ke bawah, tanpa peduli akan kedatangan penjaga yang sewaktu-waktu bisa muncul.

Dirinya mengambil ancang-ancang. Dalam satu lompatan, tubuh itu menerjang masuk.

Antonio menunggu beberapa saat hingga sepasang tangan Francis terjulur dari ventilasi itu, hendak menarik Antonio. "Cepat naik!"

Antonio mengambil sikap siaga. Dipegangnya kamera di satu tangan, sementara tangan lain berpegangan erat dengan tangan Francis. Dalam satu tarikan, tubuh itu meluncur masuk.

Sementara di dalam sana, tubuh Antonio kontan menubruk tubuh Francis, membuat keduanya jatuh terjerembab ke lantai marmer.

"Aduh" ringis keduanya bersamaan.

Ketika Antonio membuka matanya, pada saat itulah dirinya menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi seseorang. Tapi bukan hal itu yang justru membuatnya syok.

Selembar pakaian yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamar mandi, tak jauh darinya, membuat pemuda itu tercengang beberapa detik.

Francis yang berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Antonio seketika juga terhenti ketika melihat pakaian itu. Keduanya tercengang dalam diam.

"Hei, Francis… Bukankah itu—"

"—seragam reporter milik Airlangga?"

"Berarti Airlangga ada disini…"

* * *

**Monte Carlo, Monaco**

_Hotel de Paris._

_Gilbert __Beilschmidt__._

"Sial, sial, sial!" rutuk Gilbert. Disaat kakinya sedang terluka, dirinya malah harus berlari dari kejaran pria-pria gila ini.

Koridor ini terbagi menjadi dua lorong.

Gilbert berbelok menuju koridor sebelah kiri. Spontan delapan pria itu mengikutinya.

Disaat mereka hendak berbelok, Gilbert menjulurkan tangannya di mulut jalan sebagai palang, membuat seorang pria yang baru saja berbelok langsung menabraknya kemudian terjatuh—disusul beberapa pria lain yang ikut menabrak bagai domino. Kedelapan manusia itu berberondong terjatuh ke lantai—membentuk segumpal tubuh manusia yang saling bertindihan.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Gilbert mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur. "Eh, maaf, ya. Permisi, permisi. Aduh, maaf." Gilbert melompati kepala-kepala yang di bawahnya, seperti seekor kancil yang melompati buaya untuk sampai ke daratan seberang.

Sebelum pria-pria itu sempat berdiri, Gilbert keburu berlari kencang mengejar Natalia yang berada di sisi lain.

* * *

_Natalia __Arlovskaya_

Natalia berlari kencang, menyusuri koridor dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Sesekali diliriknya ke belakang, ke posisi dimana pria-pria itu masih mengejar.

"Berhenti!"

Teriakan serupa menggema ke sepanjang koridor, menarik perhatian beberapa pelayan baru saja keluar dari dapur. Kontan menghiptonis mereka untuk segera membuka jalan ketika dilihatnya segerombolan manusia tengah berlari di lorong ini dengan wajah beringas.

Rupanya Natalia baru saja melewati koridor menuju dapur hotel ini. Di perjalanan ia bertemu pandang dengan seorang pelayan bertubuh mungil yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan—tengah berjalan keluar.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Natalia menarik tubuh mungil Raivis menjadi tamengnya. Sementara Raivis tersentak kaget karena seorang wanita—yang kelihatannya menjadi buronan, kini menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri di depan.

"Mundur!" bentak Natalia.

Diraihnya sebuah piring berisi makanan—tanpa sempat Raivis cegah. Sebuah piring berisi _steak _itu tiba-tiba melayang kencang menuju sebuah kepala dalam gerombolan hitam itu. Menimbulkan pekikan disusul bunyi pecahan piring dan bau harum _steak _yang seketika menyerebak ke seluruh area.

Natalia kembali meraih piring lain lalu melempar pria-pria lainnya. Raivis hanya menonton aksi ini setengah bingung, setengah merasa lucu.

Alih-alih lanjut mengejar, mereka malah sibuk menghindari serangan-serangan piring beserta makanan mahal yang menerjang mereka. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan iseng menangkap sepotong daging—tapi tak berlangsung lama karena sebuah piring menubruk kepalanya dan membuat potongan daging itu jatuh.

Semua piring dalam nampan itu sudah habis, sementara pria-pria itu kembali terlihat garang. Natalia tak hilang akal. Segera diraihnya sebuah cangkir berisi kopi hangat yang menjadi satu-satunya penghuni sisa di nampan lebar itu. Dihabiskan isi minuman itu dalam sekali teguk.

Ketika salah seorang pria menghampirinya, Natalia langsung menyemburkan kopi itu ke wajahnya—membuat pria itu seketika mundur menghindari serangan kopi hitam tersebut, sekaligus mengundang pekikan dari pria yang bersangkutan disusul jeritan-jeritan pria lain yang terkenal semburan kopi dari mulut Natalia.

Kopi di mulutnya sudah habis. Tanpa membuang waktu, Natalia kembali berlari ketika dilihatnya salah seorang pria ternyata masih aman dari semburan kopinya.

Gadis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya sekuat tenaga menuju ujung lorong, menghindari pria itu.

Keadaan dapur yang awalnya menyenangkan, nyaman, harum makanan dan dipenuhi canda tawa para pelayan hotel, kontan menjadi hening seketika disaat seorang gadis dengan rambut berantakan menerjang pintu dapur, menimbulkan bunyi gebrakan pintu yang nyaring dan membuat panggangan seorang wanita terlempar karena terkejut.

"Maaf!" teriaknya.

Tanpa permisi, gadis itu berlari ke tengah-tengah dapur, dimana terdapat meja besar tempat memotong-motong daging mentah.

Seorang pria lain ikut setelahnya. Dipandangnya seluruh penjuru dapur, mencari-cari sosok gadis yang sebenarnya pada saat ini tengah bersembunyi di bawah meja.

"Kemana wanita itu?" tanyanya garang pada seluruh pelayan. Namun, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang hendak membuka mulut.

Natalia yang tengah berlutut di bawah meja menemukan sekarung tepung di sebelahnya. Sebuah ide gila tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya.

"Hei," Natalia menarik ujung pakaian seorang pelayan. Pelayan itu kontan terkejut melihat sosok Natalia di bawah sana. "Bisa ambilkan aku pisau yang disana?"

Ragu sesaat, akhirnya wanita itu mengambilkan pisau yang diinginkan Natalia. Bukan hanya sebuah, melainkan beserta tempatnya—yang berisi berbagai pisau lain dalam ukuran berbeda.

"Terima kasih." Natalia mengambilnya.

Disaat pria itu berjalan menuju meja di tengah, Natalia tiba-tiba keluar dari tempat persembunyian seraya menggotong sekarung tepung. "Rasakan ini, bodoh!"

Dihunuskannya pisau itu ke karung. Seketika benda itu menyemburkan ribuan butir-butir mikro tepung putih yang seketika meledak memenuhi ruangan, membentuk kabut asap yang menghalangi pandangan.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Natalia melompat menuju meja kemudian menendang pria itu. Gadis itu berlari sangat cepat menuju pintu. Nyaris mendekati pintu keluar jika saja tidak ada—

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?"

Suara wanita yang tegas terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. Menghalangi jalan Natalia.

Natalia tercengang mendapati seorang wanita dengan rambut ikal cokelat dengan tatapan yang tak kalah mengerikan darinya, tengah berdiri angkuh di pintu dengan sebuah _frying pan_ di tangan kanannya.

"Minggir, betina!" sahut Natalia berang, diterobosnya tubuh itu—tepat sebelum Elizaveta Hedervary kembali menghalangi jalannya dengan sebuah _frying pan._

"Aku tanya baik-baik, gadis cilik." Elizaveta mengancam—sementara _frying pan_ masih menghalangi jalan Natalia. "Asalmu dari mana?"

"Apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaan, _vertebrata?"_ balas Natalia garang.

Elizaveta baru saja hendak melancarkan satu makian tepat ketika suara seorang pria terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Natalia!" Gilbert berteriak panik, sementara dirinya tengah dihadang oleh sekelompok pria berpakain hitam—korban Natalia sebelumnya.

"Gilbert!" Natalia balas berteriak.

_Gilbert? _Elizaveta terkesiap.

Gilbert sedang dalam bahaya sekarang, sedangkan wanita ini malah menghalangi jalannya. "Minggir kau!" Tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu, Natalia merampas _frying pan _milik Elizaveta kemudian berlari mengejar Gilbert.

"Mati kalian semua!" teriak Natalia garang, bersamaan dengan hantaman pemanggangan yang ia lancarkan pada setiap pria. Pukulan terakir ia berikan pada pria yang tengah mencengkram lengan Gilbert.

"Ayo pergi dari sini!" Natalia membuang pemanggangan itu ke lantai kemudian menarik tangan Gilbert menjauh dari area ini.

"Panggil Francis dan Antonio kesini! Kita belum meliput sama sekali di hotel ini!"

"Kenapa tidak kau telepon saja mereka?" sahut Natalia kesal.

"Ponselku hilang!"

"Apa?! Bagaimana jika Ludwig menelepon?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!"

Kedua reporter itu berlari, berbelok menuju tangga menuju lantai dasar. Menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkan makian yang kemudian disusul keheningan ketika dua sosok itu pergi.

Sementara Elizaveta, masih berdiri di tempatnya—terdiam dan membisu. Memandangi sisa-sisa bayangan Gilbert yang telah ia tinggalkan setahun lalu. Yang kini berada di hadapannya. Tetap menjadi reporter seperti dulu—ketika mereka masih bekerja bersama.

_Jadi, wanita itu adalah pengganti posisinya?_

Tangan Elizaveta terkepal kuat. Dirinya tak bisa membiarkan ini. Matanya berkilat marah. Bagai tersihir, langkah kakinya berlari—mengejar kedua orang itu.

* * *

**Monte Carlo, Monaco**

Pintu besar berukir nama 'NED' terbuka, menampilkan dua sosok pria yang keluar dari kamar itu dengan langkah mengendap-endap—belakangan diketahui sebagai Francis dan Antonio, dimana Antonio masih setiap dengan kameranya, memantau keadaan sekitar.

"Sudah aman?" tanya Francis, memegang erat-erat pakaian Airlangga.

"Sepertinya begitu." balas Antonio. Ia melayangkan kameranya ke setiap sisi koridor, mencari-cari sesuatu yang menarik. Hingga pada akhirnya lensa itu berhenti pada pintu di depan mereka.

Antonio menyingkirkan kameranya perlahan, mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya pada objek di depannya.

"Tidak mungkin…"

'ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY'

Francis juga melihatnya. Pemuda itu tercengang beberapa saat menatap pintu itu. "Kenapa wanita itu ada disini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini lalu cari Airlangga beserta Gil dan Nat. Mengurusi orang yang bukan bagian dari kita tidak ada gunanya." Antonio berkata datar.

Francis mengikuti langkah kaki Antonio yang dengan nekat berlari keluar kamar.

"Kau ingat selebaran brosur mengenai hotel ini kan?" tanya Antonio.

"Ya, sepertinya."

"Apa kau ingat tentang fasilitas helikopter gratis? Kita harus mencarinya sekarang kemudian membawa semua kru The NEWS keluar dari hotel ini." sahut Antonio bersemangat.

Francis berjengit. "Hee? Kenapa juga harus helikopter?"

"Biar keren." Antonio nyengir. "Lagipula beberapa transportasi darat sudah membuatku trauma."

* * *

**Monte Carlo, Monaco**

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tahananku, brengsek!"

Ned berdiri dengan gagah berani di depan pintu dengan senapan panjang yang teracung lurus ke tempurung kepala Dylan. Beruntung pelayan bernama Raivis itu menunjukkan jalan kemana Airlangga pergi.

Dylan tersenyum sesaat sebelum melepaskan Airlangga dari pelukannya. "Wah, wah, coba lihat siapa yang datang menganggu? Ned?... Atau harus kupanggil… _Van der Decken_?

"Jangan seenaknya memanggil nama asliku, bodoh. Disini, aku punya panggilan baru."

Dylan tertawa. "Lucu rasanya kau tidak mau memakai nama itu lagi. Lalu... apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menghancurkan jendela kamarku?"

"Aku mau mengambilnya kembali." Ned menunjuk Airlangga dengan senapannya.

"Ambil saja dia," Dylan mempersilahkan Airlangga untuk kembali ke pangkuan Ned. "Lagipula aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Informasi yang ia berikan sudah cukup bagiku."

"Begitu?" Ned menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Airlangga—yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Pemuda itu masih duduk diam di lantai karpet dengan pandangan menunduk. "Kenapa lagi-lagi kau kabur? Mau merasa sok jagoan, heh?" sahut Ned pada orang itu.

Airlangga masih diam. Ada yang ganjil semenjak Ned tiba disini. Airlangga yang biasanya selalu menentang atau membalas kata-katanya, bahkan balas membentak jika dibentak oleh siapapun—kini terlihat begitu 'kosong'. Sesuatu terasa mengusik hati Ned.

Dihampirinya pemuda itu—melewati tubuh Dylan yang masih berdiri angkuh menuju tempat Airlangga terduduk. Ned menarik tangan Airlangga untuk berdiri. "Ayo berdiri! Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Bisa apa kau dengan kaki terluka begitu? Mau sok kuat?"

Ned menghujani Airlangga dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Namun hanya direspon dengan perilaku patuh Airlangga yang berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi pendiam seperti ini? Kau lapar? Atau masih mengantuk? Aku akan membelikan makanan jika—"

"Tidak usah, Ned." balas Airlangga pelan. "Kita pergi saja dari sini."

Ned memandangi Airlangga ragu. "Ya sudah." Ditariknya tangan Airlangga menuju jendela besar. Benar-benar tidak biasanya. Airlangga bahkan hanya mengikuti kemana Ned menariknya.

Tiba di depan jendela itu, keduanya berdiri di bingkai meja, membelakangi Dylan yang masih berdiri angkuh di belakang sana.

Di bawah sana terdapat mobil hitam metalik milik Ned dengan atap terbuka. Pemuda Belanda itu baru saja hendak melompat turun bersama Airlangga—tepat ketika tangannya ditahan.

"Ned, akhirnya… Akhirnya aku tahu mengapa kau terus-terusan menolongku."

Pemuda Belanda ini mengerutkan keningnya, bingung menanggapi perkataan Airlangga yang benar-benar jauh dari konteks. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jawab dengan jujur. Benarkah… kau ini kakaknya Bella yang telah lama hilang itu? _Van der Decken?"_

* * *

Gilbert dan Natalia berlari membelah _hall—_menuju pintu keluar dimana segerombolan pria berpakaian hitam masih menghadang disana.

Natalia memandangi sekumpulan pisau yang masih berada di tangannya—hadiah dari wanita berdada besar tadi. Ternyata sedari tadi Natalia membawanya tanpa sadar.

Mendapatkan kesempatan yang ada, Natalia mencabut salah satu pisau kemudian melemparkannya ke paha salah satu pria.

Satu pria tumbang kesakitan.

Natalia mengambil satu pisau lagi kemudian melemparkannya ke salah satu pria lain.

Kena! Dua pria telah tumbang dengan jeritan kesakitan.

Natalia mengambil pisau-pisau lain sambil menyerang sisa pria yang ada.

Bunyi putaran baling-baling helikopter yang terasa begitu dekat terdengar dari aras luar hotel. Beberapa penghuni hotel yang berada di luar berlari ke dalam hotel sambil berteriak ketakutan.

Mungkin awalnya benda terbang itu akan terasa biasa saja, seperti wajarnya para penghuni hotel jika berkendara menggunakan helikopter itu untuk berpergian. Tapi yang tidak biasa adalah, adanya seorang _camera-man _disana yang tengah mengarahkan lensa ke hotel.

"HOI! NAT! GIL! CEPAT KESINI!" teriak Francis, yang memegang kemudi. Helikopter diturunkan agak rendah—mendekat ke arah pintu masuk.

Cengiran Gilbert spontan merekah di wajahnya. "_Awesome _sekali mereka!" Ditariknya tangan Natalia sebelum pisau itu salah sasaran. "Ayo cepat, Nat!"

Kedua orang itu berlari ke luar, menuju taman luas—dimana sebuah helikopter tengah melayang rendah di atas sana. Tekanan angin yang kuat—yang berasal dari putaran baling-baling membuat berbagai benda yang berada di sekitarnya terhempas dan tergulung.

Antonio—masih setia dengan kameranya—mengeluarkan seutas tangga yang berbahan tali, lalu membuangnya ke dasar.

Gilbert meraihnya seraya ditariknya tangan Natalia. Gilbert memegang tali kayu yang seharusnya menjadi pijakan di tangga itu dengan erat—sementara helikopter terangkat perlahan.

DOR!

Bunyi tembakan terdengar dari dalam hotel—disusul bunyi peluru yang menembus badan helikopter. Desingan-desingan lain mulai terdengar dari dalam hotel.

"Sial. Mereka mulai menyerang lagi." desis Francis.

"Putar balik, Francis." seru Antonio.

Pemuda Perancis itu memutar kemudi menuju sisi lain gedung. Sementara di bawah sana Gilbert dan Natalia masih bergelantungan di tangga tali—masih menghindari serangan peluru yang dilancarkan di bawah sana.

"Selalu peluru! Apa mereka tidak pernah mengandalkan otot?" jerit Natalia.

Helikopter itu melayang menuju sisi kanan gedung—sebelum mengambil ancang-ancang untuk terbang menjauh.

Tepat pada itu lah sebuah pandangan asing tertera di salah satu lantai gedung. Antonio memicingkan matanya—merasa tidak yakin dengan pandangannya. Tapi sosok itu terasa sangat familiar. Bahkan menjadi bayang-bayangnya selama perjalanan. Benar-benar di luar dugaan! Sosok yang dicari-cari selama ini!

Antonio berdiri di pinggir pintu helikopter dengan wajah cerah. "HEI! ITU! ITU AIRLANGGA!" seru Antonio kegirangan sambil menunjuk ke tempat Airlangga berdiri. Akhirnya! Akhirnya mereka menemukan Airlangga! Dan terlebih dari itu, bocah tersebut masih hidup!

Teriakan Antonio membuat kepala ketiga kru The NEWS menoleh.

Di bawah sana, sosok yang sudah tak terlihat berhari-hari, yang membawa mereka pada aksi-aksi berbahaya demi mengejar jejaknya, yang membuat mereka rindu setengah mati. Airlangga!

"AIRLANGGA!" seru keempatnya bersamaan dengan lambaian tangan.

Keempat kru The NEWS itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagian mereka. Akhirnya, pencarian mereka selama berhari-hari berbuah baik. Setelah berkali-kali nyaris mati dalam aksi mencekam dan berbahaya, terpaksa menjadi kriminal demi mengejar jejaknya, mereka akhirnya menemukan sosok mungil yang cukup merepotkan selama berhari-hari ini. Seorang pencatat perjalanan di tim mereka. Airlangga!

"Airlangga! Airlangga!"

"Hoi! Airlangga! Lihat sini!"

"Airlangga! Cepat kemari!"

Teriakan-teriakan ribut yang menggema di udara membuat Airlangga yang saat itu berdiri di bingkai jendela bersama Ned mendapati wujud helikopter yang berada di depan mereka. Airlangga memicingkan matanya menatap transportasi asing itu—hingga didapatinya sosok Gilbert dan Natalia di talinya, beserta Francis dan Antonio yang tengah menyorot dirinya dengan kamera.

Airlangga terkesiap. Teman-temannya!

Senyum Airlangga merekah lebar—benar-benar terlihat sangat bahagia dan lega. Senang dan terkejut. Sekaligus terharu. Ternyata... mereka masih mengingat dirinya. Bahkan sampai bisa menemukannya!

"Gil! Nat! Francis! Antonioo!" teriak Airlangga mengabsen nama mereka satu-satu seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Francis tak menunggu lagi. Dikendalikan kemudi helikopter mendekat pada bingkai Airlangga, hendak menjemput salah satu kru The NEWS itu.

Ned bahkan masih terlihat bingung dengan kehebohan ini. Padahal dirinya belum menjawab pertanyaan Airlangga.

Helikopter mendekat—menimbulkan tekanan angin yang kencang, menerbangkan pakaian dan rambut, dan segala benda yang berada di dekatnya—bahkan pada serpihan kaca di sekitar Airlangga.

Natalia dan Gilbert berusaha mendekatkan ujung tali pada Airlangga.

Pemuda Indonesia itu baru saja hendak meraih ujung tali tersebut—tak sabar menunggu reuni bersama teman-teman se-timnya—tepat ketika sebutir peluru melesat, memisahkan jarak antara jari Airlangga dengan Natalia. Seketika Airlangga menarik tangannya dan nyaris terjatuh jika tidak ditahan Ned.

"Dari mana asal peluru sialan ini?" desis Natalia berang.

"JANGAN PERGI DULU!"

Di bawah sana, seorang wanita berambut ikal dengan bunga tersemat di telinganya, tengah berdiri gagah berani dengan senapan laras panjang yang terarah lurus ke arah Natalia—bukan hanya pada wanita itu. Tapi ditujukan pada siapapun yang berada di area itu.

Dia—_Elizaveta Hedervary_. Sang pemilik hotel.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N :** Yippieee! Akhirnya semua pertanyaan kalian berhasil dijawab tuntas di chapter ini yaa XD Mengenai kepindahan Elizaveta, keanehan Ned dalam menolong Airlangga, dan keluarga Kirkland yang misterius. YEAH! Kirkland is rockin'! Apa masih kurang? Ah, kayaknya ini udah kepanjangan. Saya aja udah nggak sanggup ngetik lagi. Eh, dan mengenai pertanyaan **ayren caddi **mengenai kamera Antonio yang misterius. Sebenarnya kamera itu lebih mirip ke kamera dokumenter yang make _roll film_ :) Pernah liat film-film dokumenter kayak _127 Hours_, kan? Kira-kira seperti itulah. (Eh, tapi kamera di film itu juga punya baterai ya? #plak) Dan untuk perlengkapan itu, jelas mereka bawa, tapi nggak saya tulisin, huahaha. Iya, mereka memang bawa ransel kecil, yang isinya _mic _sama _laptop_ peninggalan Airlangga, dan itu pun bawanya gantian. MUAHAHAHA. Lagi-lagi pesan terakhir saya, membuat fic ini bener-bener penuh perjuangan, putus asa, dan peluh keringat #halah

Aaah,** Dylan** belum apa-apa main nyosor aja XD #plak Oke, satu lagi fakta mengejutkan. Yep. Dylan dan Rayan. Yah, anda tahu sendiri kan dua orang itu… Dan bagi yang nagih kemunculan **Elizaveta**, tuh uda saya munculin, yeiy! Aah, akhirnya ketahuan ya nama asli Ned. Sekedar pengetahuan aja, **Van Der Decken** itu nama asli **Flying Dutchman** sebelum dia jadi hantu. Dongengnya sendiri berasal dari Belanda. Aaaaah, jadi makin cintaaaa sama kompeni itu XD

Saatnya balas Anon ya, mari-mari :)

**someone : **ah, syukur deh kalo seru :) Tapi chapter kali ini kayaknya bakalan kurang deh ya, mengingat aksi yang ditampilkan cukup minim dan terlalu panjang #pundung Singapore sama Brunei? Nah, kayaknya sih mereka bakal dimasukin, tapi sebagai peran _minor. _Doain deh supaya mereka menggelitik otak saya agar jari ini mau mengetik _scene _dua ASEAN itu #plak

**Luciano Fyro : **Makasih :D Tapi ini masih kalah sama Fast & Furious 6. Ahahaha. Saya tertarik masukin Egypt karena sosoknya yang _shota_ dan dikelilingi dua seme hot (baca: Turkey-Greece) #plak Dan soal Finland, lah saya juga bingung kenapa masukin dia. Soalnya dia baek dan manis, istrinya Sweden pula #plak Kiku udah muncul perdana :) Sisanya ga tau kapan ya… #digebukin

_Sign, Rapuh_

**PS:** Kalau masih ada yang kurang dimengerti dari chapter ini silahkan bertanya :) Btw, sadar nggak sih ada ritual penting yang nggak dilakukan tim The NEWS disini. Apa hayoo?

* * *

_Monte Carlo, Monaco, 8 Januari 2013_

(ditulis sebelum Airlangga kabur dari gudang)

_Kemana semua orang? Kemana semua __bunyi-bunyian__? Kemana semua makanan? Kemana gajiku?_

_Hidupku bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada Cinderella. Atau Harry Potter. Atau semua anak menderita di muka bumi ini. Oh, aku lupa pada satu orang. Shena. _

_Adikku satu itu pasti sedang bertengkar dengan Bruni yang bau minyak. Dan kenapa juga dia bau minyak? Oh, tanyakan saja pada markasnya di Brunei Darussalam yang menjadi surganya mandi minyak._

Fail.

_Aku baru ingat jika aku bodoh dalam hal mengarang puisi._

_Maaf. Aku akan buang kertas ini ke tempat sampah._


	6. The NEWS: at Monte-Carlo 2

**A/N :** Hyaaah! Banjir _typo_ lagi! Aaargh! Ampun dah. Kayaknya pengecekan chapter lalu nggak ada gunanyaa TT #guling-guling Dan sebenarnya kegalauan saya yang kemaren masih lanjut sampai sekarang loh. Gimana bisa coba jurusan Interior nyasar ke TI, hah?! AAARGHH! Btw, balasan reviewnya ada di bawah :D

**Warn :** Human name. Male!Indonesia. _Vandalism_. _Bunny-plot._

(_sekarang main tebak-tebakkan TKP ya. Kemaren kan selalu ditulis di-warn, sekarang nggak bakal lagi. Muahahahahha—ampun!_)

**Listening to :** '_Enya - __Only Time', 'Cher Lloyd - Riot'_, '_Bahamen_ - _Who Let the Dogs Out'_. Iya, saya tahu semuanya _random_ banget dan nggak ada keterkaitan satu sama lain, terutama yang terakhir, gyahahaha #jder Kenapa nggak sekalian denger '_Gloomy Sunday'_ aja biar langsung bunuh diri? Yeah, kadar kegalauan saya meningkat pesat, Temans. Sampe tumpeh-tumpeh #korbaniklan

* * *

**Summary :** Monte Carlo dilanda keributan besar. Salahkan saja pada helikopter yang berkeliaran di pusat kota. Beserta mobil-mobil hitam misterius. Juga properti jalanan yang runtuh. Dan bunyi sirine polisi. Dan teriakan pengendara yang berkumandang di udara. Juga jeritan Airlangga. Dan—oh! Peluru. Ah, tapi mereka sudah kelewat familiar dengan benda satu itu... Oh, dan jangan lupakan ledakan.

* * *

**PS :** Dianjurkan untuk membaca sambil mendengarkan OST. Pirates of Caribbean. Karena beberapa adegan terinspirasi dari sana XD

* * *

"**The NEWS"**

**By:**

**RapuTopu**

**.**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Disclaimer : Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

**Brussel. Belgium.**

(09.45 am)

Rayan duduk di bingkai jendela tempat tinggalnya. Menatap ke jalanan Brussel yang jarang penduduk. Dengan bangunan batu bata yang gelap dan teduh. Menghalangi sinar matahari pagi yang hangat.

Secangkir kopi dan semilir angin adalah favoritnya.

Rayan membuka-buka lembaran buku bertema Sastra dihadapannya. Buku terbitan 1980-an yang tak sengaja ia temukan di perpustakaan Brussel. Buku ini berhasil mengiris waktunya selama tidak ditemani Airlangga.

Gerakan jarinya berhenti pada halaman berisi puisi Shakespare klasik. Ah, bukan pada puisinya, tapi ditujukan pada lembaran foto lusuh yang berada disana. Foto yang ia selipkan diberbagai tempat berbeda di rumah kecil ini jika tinggal serumah dengan Airlangga. Ah, tapi kini foto itu aman berada di buku tua ini.

Rayan ragu-ragu mengambilnya.

Foto dirinya dengan seseorang. Ya. Foto yang berisi potret dirinya dengan seseorang ketika berada di suatu pertemuan. Foto yang selama ini disembunyikan rapat-rapat dari Airlangga.

…masa lalunya.

Rayan tertawa kecil. Tanpa ragu-ragu dibuangnya foto kecil itu dari lantai dua. Membiarkan lembaran tipis itu melayang tergulung angin. Menghilang di balik pandangan. Membuang segala kenangan yang disimpannya.

…_Dylan yang bodoh _dengus Rayan setengah tertawa.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"**The NEWS"**

**Chapter V****I**

**Natalia ****Arlovskaya**** : **Reporter of 'The NEWS'

**Gilbert Beilschmidt : **Leader of 'The NEWS'

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **Camera-man of 'The NEWS'

**Francis Bonnefoy : **Driver of 'The NEWS'

**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya : **Observator of 'The NEWS'

.

* * *

**Monte Carlo. Monaco.**

(10.45 am)

Sebutir peluru dimuntahkan ke udara, membusur cepat ke kepala seorang Natalia Arlovskaya sebagai peringatan. Beruntung meleset dan hanya membuat gadis berambut platinum itu tersentak kaget akan keberadaan benda asing yang melesat tepat di depan matanya.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?!"

Sementara Gilbert nyaris tidak memercayai matanya. Iris rubi itu tak henti-hentinya memandangi sosok seorang _gadis _yang bertingkah heroik, tengah berdiri di bawah sana, memanjat pagar, mendekatkan jarak senapan dengan dirinya beserta kru lain. Masih dengan wajah garang-super-mengerikan yang ia ingat sepanjang pekerjaannya sebagai reporter.

_Si idiot itu._ _Kenapa ada disini?_

"Aku memperingatkan kalian untuk turun!" bentaknya. Masih dengan sikap siap menembak yang kukuh. Dirinya berteriak memandu puluhan anak buahnya untuk mengangkat senjata dan bersiap-siap melancarkan serangan. Hati keempat reporter itu mencelos ketika dilihatnya kini puluhan senjata berjenis _shotgun_—senapan panjang—diarahkan dari berbagai sudut, tepat ke arah mereka.

Ned mendengus. Berada disini terus-menerus tidak akan membawa pengaruh baik bagi Ned terlebih Airlangga. Anak ini bahkan lebih berharga daripada orang-orang tak berguna itu. "Cih." Ned menarik Airlangga untuk mundur.

Airlangga yang terkejut—ketika hendak meraih apapun yang bisa membawanya pada kru The NEWS yang lain—seketika memberontak saat dirasakannya tangan Ned melingkar di perutnya, menarik dirinya ke belakang. "Ned? Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!"

Bagai mengangkat seorang anak SD dengan bobot sangat ringan, Ned memeluk pinggang Airlangga kemudian berlari membawa pemuda itu menjauh dari jendela. Sementara Airlangga terus-terusan melancarkan serangan yang percuma, juga makian yang disemburkan pada Ned. Kembali masuk ke kamar Dylan, dimana orang itu masih berdiri angkuh disana dengan sebuah pedang. Namun jelas-jelas terlihat tidak peduli.

"Ada apa lagi di bawah sana?"

"Bukan apa-apa." sergah Ned. Berlari melintasi bahu Dylan menuju pintu kamar.

"Needd! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Airlangga meronta-ronta di dalam pelukan erat Ned.

"Ck. Kau itu menyebalkan, tahu." desis Ned dingin. Sedikit kerepotan membawa seorang pemuda mungil yang terus-terusan meronta seperti marmut tertelan paku.

"Kau yang lebih menyebalkan, sialan!" jerit Airlangga.

Pintu itu berdebam tertutup.

Hal itu sekaligus menjadi pemandangan terakhir Dylan disusul kepergian dua orang itu di balik pintu.

Hanya ada suara-suara makian Airlangga yang masih terdengar menggema dari arah koridor luar. "Sialan kau, NEEDD! LEPASKAN AKU!"

* * *

"Airlangga!" Natalia berteriak sia-sia, memandangi sisa-sisa kepergian Ned yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba membawa kabur anak itu.

"Sialan…" desis Gilbert kecewa.

Sementara di bawah sana sudah sangat jelas jika mereka menjadi buruan utama manusia-manusia hitam itu.

Baik Gilbert maupun Francis dan Antonio, masih bingung memandangi mantan reporter legendaris The NEWS yang kini mengangkat senjata, terlihat sangat marah dengan keberadaan mereka. _Shotgun _itu sungguh-sungguh diarahkan pada mereka! Ini pasti ada kesalahpahaman.

"Elizaveta! Apa yang kau—"

"TEMBAAK!"

Sedetik kemudian rentengan bunyi peluru bermuntahan ke udara, menyerbu beramai-ramai helikopter Hotel de Paris itu tanpa belas kasihan. Kian menambah tekanan angin di sekitarnya. Dan Gilbert beserta Natalia hanya dapat merunduk dalam-dalam, merasakan desingan-desingan butir timah merebak di sekitar kepala mereka, ditembakkan secara bersamaan.

Natalia berteriak sambil melindungi wajahnya. "CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI, FRANCIS!"

* * *

Ned membawa Airlangga menuju _basement._ Dikeluarkannya sebuah kunci kemudian menekan tombol _alarm. _Dari kejauhan, sebuah mobil sedan merah berbunyi dan berkedip.

"Hei! Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Ned! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ssh. Diam."

Ned berjalan menuju mobil tersebut kemudian membuka pintunya. Melemparkan tubuh Airlangga ke dalam sana kemudian dirinya ikut masuk.

Airlangga masih berusaha menyesuaikan dirinya dengan tempat duduk sementara dirasakannya mesin mobil mulai menyala. Mobil mulai bergerak perlahan.

"Ned, apa yang kau—"

Tiba-tiba mobil menderu cepat, meluncur melesat membelah _basement _secepat kilat. Membuat tubuh Airlangga seketika terlempar ke sandaran jok.

* * *

Helikopter itu melayang. Berbelok, kemudian menghilang di balik gedung pencakar langit, terbang menuju pusat kota.

"TAHAN!"

Elizaveta mengangkat tangannya.

Bunyi rentetan peluru yang dilancarkan seketika mereda perlahan. Puluhan manusia-manusia itu spontan menurunkan senjata mereka mematuhi perintah sang pimpinan.

Dua pasang mata Elizaveta memandang tajam pada kepergian helikopter itu. Membawa pergi ketiga kru The NEWS. Ya. Hanya tiga. Karena wanita terakhir yang berada di bawah tali itu tidak termasuk kru The NEWS. Elizaveta mematrinya dalam-dalam di hati dengan dendam.

"KELUARKAN MOBIL KALIAN! KEJAR ORANG-ORANG ITU!"

"Baik!"

Bagai tentara perang yang terlatih, mereka bergombol-gombol masuk ke dalam _basement _yang terletak di sisi kanan gedung—tepat ketika sebuah mobil sedan merah meluncur cepat dari dalam sana. Hendak menabrak siapapun yang menghalangi jika mereka tak cukup bodoh untuk berdiri di depannya.

Sadiq yang nyaris turut menjadi korban sia-sia dari sedan merah metalik itu, mendesis pelan, menatap sisa-sisa kepulan asap knalpot yang mengepul, membawa mobil itu pergi dari gedung, menuju arah yang berlawanan dari helikopter tadi.

Diucapkan satu kata penuh kebencian dan amarah "…Ned..."

* * *

Makian Gilbert dan Natalia terdengar bersahut-sahutan di atas udara, saling mendahului untuk mengkomando Francis.

Helikopter melayang rendah. Terlampau cukup rendah untuk bisa menabrak lampu jalanan dan lampu lalu lintas. Membuat beberapa properti hasil dari pembiayaan pemerintah yang dikhususkan untuk para warga Monte Carlo runtuh seketika karena tersabet baling-baling helikopter. Meluncur jatuh ke aspal menimbulkan bunyi rengsekan yang nyaring. Membuat beberapa pengendara jalan raya terpaksa mengerem paksa kendaraan mereka ketika suatu rongsokan yang awalnya menjadi penghias kota, kini malah menjadi sampah raksasa yang malang-melintang di jalan.

Serta membuat beberapa mobil terpaksa mengerem paksa ketika Natalia berada terlalu rendah mendekati permukaan atap mobil. Dan terpaksa menuntut gadis itu untuk menggunakan kakinya untuk berpijak sesaat di atas sana. Menimbulkan bunyi-bunyian asing di atap mobil seseorang.

"Naikan lagi, Francis!" teriak Natalia.

Francis menambah kecepatan. Helikopter melayang agak tinggi dari sebelumnya, menabrak pinggiran sebuah gedung. Membuat serpihan kaca yang tertabrak oleh badan helikopter meluncur berjatuhan. Teriakan-teriakan panik seketika terdengar dari dalam gedung itu ketika dilihatnya benda asing yang terbang secara tiba-tiba menubruk tempat kerja mereka.

Bukan hanya manusia dalam gedung itu, melainkan kini nyaris satu kota dibuat terperangah oleh keberadaan helikopter asing yang berkeliaran liar di pusat kota. Menabrak segala macam benda yang berada di sekitar mereka. Lebih tepatnya menghancurkan.

Dan yang lebih gila lagi, pada tali yang menjuntai dan mengayun bebas di udara dari helikopter itu, terlihat dua orang manusia tengah meliput suatu berita.

* * *

Airlangga berkali-kali nyaris membuka pintu mobil di tengah-tengah kecepatan mobil yang mendekati 195 km/jam, jika Ned tidak dengan sengaja membelokkan mobilnya dan membuat tubuh Airlangga kembali terlempar ke arahnya, lagi.

"NED! Biarkan aku pergi!" Airlangga berteriak.

"Tidak!"

"Aku mau pergi!" Untuk kesekian kalinya Airlangga kembali nekat hendak membuka pintu di kecepatan mobil yang melaju mendekati kecepatan maksimum.

"Jangan!"

Tangan Ned buru-buru menarik pinggang Airlangga, mencegah perbuatan nekat anak itu. Dipeluknya orang itu erat-erat agar tidak melancarkan aksi nekat kelewat bodohnya lagi.

"Jangan lakukan lagi."

Mobil menderu kian cepat, menyelinap diantara mobil-mobil lain di sepanjang jalan raya Monte Carlo. Membelah kepadatan lalu lintas. Tanpa rasa takut.

Airlangga memberontak kian liar. Berusaha melepaskan jari-jemari Ned yang mencengkram erat perutnya dari belakang. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, dilayangkannya sebuah pukulan tepat ke wajah sang pemuda Belanda.

"LEPASKAN AKU, SIALAN!"

* * *

"Yo! Pemirsa yang _awesome _di rumah! Kembali lagi bersama kami, Gilbert Beilshcmidt—"

"—juga Natalia Arlovskaya!" Natalia memotong disela-sela kibaran rambutnya.

"Dalam acara mengejar penjahat bagian—hei, bagian berapa sudah ini?"

"Ha! Siapa yang peduli?"

Helikopter kembali mengayun tak terkendali, membuat tali yang menahan Gilbert dan Natalia kembali terkibas kesana kemari. Natalia berteriak ketakutan sambil memeluk kaki Gilbert sangat erat.

Kamera Antonio yang awalnya tengah meliput dua temannya di sepanjang tali, tak sengaja mengambil gambar kericuhan yang tercipta di belakang mereka.

Sebuah pawai yang terdiri dari deretan puluhan mobil memadati jalan raya Monte Carlo, berpacu dalam kecepatan sangat tinggi, saling mendahului dalam keributan bunyi mesin yang nyaring.

Mata hijaunya melebar. _Oh, tidak._

"Mereka mengejar!" Antonio segera melaporkan pengamatannya pada Francis.

Dan langsung direspon dengan anggukan mantap dari sang _driver_ The NEWS. "Baik! Aku mengerti!"

Helikopter melayang kian tinggi, mengiris angin dalam kecepatan dahsyat, menjauhi bunyi deru-deruan mobil yang dikemudikan beramai-ramai; tengah mengejar mereka.

Antonio melihat ke belakang. Mobil-mobil itu mulai memblokade jalanan. Menghabiskan ruas-ruas aspal, memenuhi lebar jalan raya dengan deretan mobil-mobil anggota lain. Menimbulkan kebisingan di pusat kota.

Gilbert nyaris memekik nyaring menyaksikan perbuatan orang-orang itu. "Mereka lagi?!"

"Argh! Gara-gara kemunculan mereka beberapa hari ini aku jadi membenci warna hitam!" rutuk Natalia.

"Yah! Pemirsa! Lagi-lagi, entah yang sudah keberapa kali—Ow!" Helikopter berbelok tajam, membuat tali yang dipegang Gilbert dan Natalia terlempar tinggi ke udara. "Mereka kembali menyeraaang!"

Natalia memeluk kaki Gilbert erat-erat. Menjerit karena terombang-ambing liar di udara.

"Yah, rasanya sudah menjadi rutinitas kami dikejar oleh mereka." Tali kembali terayun bebas. Membuat kedua orang itu menabrak pakaian yang dijemur pada balkon seorang warga. Gilbert membuang _daster_ _pink_ yang menghalangi wajahnya. Sementara Natalia harus berusaha menahan jijik untuk membuang kaos kaki basah yang menempel di pundaknya. "Iya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan manusia-manusia berpakaian hitam-sok-misterius yang hobi tembak sana-sini itu!"

Mobil-mobil itu kian mendekat. Tiga hingga empat pria bertopi _fedora _keluar dari masing-masing jendela mobil, mengacungkan _shotgun _dan _handgun-_nya pada helikopter binal yang melambung tak beraturan di langit Monte Carlo.

"Sial! Entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, mereka kembali mengeluarkan benda-hitam-keras yang menyebalkan itu lagi, pemirsa!" Gilbert berkata ke arah kamera dengan ekspresi suntuk bercampur penat, seakan hendak mengadukan hal ini pada lensa malang tersebut.

"Cepat naik, Gil!"

Jeritan Natalia menyadarkan Gilbert. Namun—

Melesat bagai kilat berkecepatan tinggi, tiga utas tali melayang cepat menancap mantap pada badan aluminium helikopter. Melonjakkan Antonio dari tempatnya berlutut.

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Dari mana arah panah-panah itu?"

"Gil! Di bawah sana!"

Beberapa orang-orang berpakaian hitam terlihat tengah mengacungkan sebuah panah _semi-otomatis_ pada helikopter. Sialnya panah itu membawa tali ikut serta. Ujung panah yang menancap dan terpasak kuat di badan helikopter menahan benda itu agar tak bisa terbang lebih jauh lagi. Semakin cepat helikopter dikemudikan, mobil-mobil itu tertarik kian cepat pula. Sementara di bawah sana, masing-masing pria mulai menggunakan tali yang menancap pada badan helikopter untuk mulai memanjat.

"Sial. Kupikir pistol sudah cukup aneh, ternyata mereka punya senjata lain yang lebih aneh lagi!" cibir Gilbert. "Memangnya ini film James Bond, hah? Hei, mana sutradaranya?"

"Jangan gila dulu, Gil!" jerit Natalia, sementara angin terus-terusan menerpa rambut kelabunya.

Dua panah lain kembali meluncur, menancap di beberapa bagian helikopter yang lain.

Antonio segera berbalik. "Mereka akan naik sebentar lagi, Francis!"

"Gah! Aku tahu, Antonio!" sergah Francis tak sabar.

"TEMBAK!"

Rentengan bunyi peluru kembali berdesingan di udara.

Helikopter berbelok dengan sudut tajam melewati gedung _casino _yang megah. Manuver yang dilakukan helikopter membuat tali yang dipegang Gilbert dan Natalia kembali terayun ke udara, kali ini bahkan membuat kaki Natalia dapat berjalan di jendela bening gedung di seberang. Hal itu juga berdampak pada mobil di bawahnya yang ikut terlempar, menabrak pot-pot bunga dan warung-warung kecil di pinggir jalan karena ayunan yang ditimbulkan helikopter itu.

Teriakan Natalia yang terdengar paling mengerikan. Bayangkan, berlari di kaca gedung, sementara di belakangmu terdapat ribuan butir peluru tengah menyerang.

Bunyi gesekan kasar antara badan mobil dengan beton bergema memilukan di jalan.

Tetapi mobil-mobil itu terlihat masih belum menyerah akan pengejaran ini. Beberapa anggota bahkan mulai mengambil inisiatif untuk memanjati tali-tali ini. Menangkap siapapun yang berada di dalam transportasi hotel itu. Walaupun mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah oleng tak terkendali, orang-orang itu masih tetap teguh mempertahankan keberadaan mereka di kendaraan tersebut.

"Mereka memang keras kepala sekali, Pemirsa! Dan saya mulai kesal—"  
Gilbert menunduk cepat. Sebuah butir peluru menyesap di dekat pelipisnya. Mengiris beberapa helai rambutnya. "—karena mereka mulai berhasil menangkap kami!"

Tali-tali yang berseliweran di kanan dan kiri Gilbert kini membawa empat manusia berpakaian hitam yang berhasil naik melewati seutas tali dari ribuan kumparan kawat ini. Masing-masing _handgun _dikeluarkan dari saku mereka. Mengepung Gilbert dan Natalia dari dua sisi.

Sementara Antonio di atas sana berusaha mati-matian melepaskan panah yang terpancang kuat di badan helikopter. Kiranya dapat membuat tali-tali yang dipanjat oleh para pengejar itu terlepas lalu menjatuhkan mereka.

Namun kelihatannya benda itu sudah dimodifikasi sedemikan rupa agar menancap selamanya pada benda yang terpancang oleh ujungnya yang tajam. Antonio mendesah tak sabar.

"Gil! Nat! Cepatlah naik!"

"Kau ini tidak _awesome _sekali, Antonio! Bagaimana bisa aku memanjati tali yang berayun kesana kemari dari tadi? Aku mulai mual!"

Di belakang sana, secara samar, terdengar ribut-ribut bunyi _sirine_ polisi yang datang beramai-ramai dengan _wireless_ yang berkumandang nyaring. Terlihat jelas tengah mengejar mobil-mobil hitam yang mengacau jalanan kota Monte Carlo. Juga helikopter gila yang mengacau langit sejak tadi.

Mereka dari kepolisian Monte Carlo.

* * *

Airlangga meronta kuat.

Ditendang-tendangkan kakinya ke segala benda di sekitarnya, termasuk kaki Ned. Dan tangannya tak henti-henti melayang, melancarkan kepalan tangannya pada segala hal di sekitarnya.

"Aaargh! NED! Lepas!"

Mobil melaju kian cepat, sangat cepat mendekati kecepatan kilat, membuat Airlangga hanya bisa mendengar desingan angin yang kencang di kanan dan kirinya.

Ned tetap mengemudikan mobilnya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan satunya mencengkeram erat pinggang Airlangga.

Mobil itu meluncur ke arah jembatan otomatis. Jembatan yang akan terbuka sendiri jika ada kapal barang melintas. Dan sialnya pada saat ini sebuah kapal terlihat tengah berjalan pelan hendak melewati jembatan.

Mata Airlangga terbuka lebar. "Ned! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mobil merah itu tetap terpacu, hingga menabrak portal yang melintang di tengah jalan, menaiki jembatan yang perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka. Mobil kian menanjak seiring dengan terbukanya jembatan. Membuat ruang yang cukup besar di tengah-tengahnya. Dan jika Ned terus-terusan membawa mobil ke seberang sana, dipastikan mobil mewah ini akan terjebur ke dalam sungai.

"Ned! Hentikan mobilnya!" pekik Airlangga ngeri. Karena Ned tak henti-hentinya memacu kecepatannya menanjaki jembatan ini. Sementara di depan sana sudah ujungnya.

Airlangga tidak berani melihat. Tanpa sadar ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ned rapat-rapat. Jikalau dia harus mati, setidaknya pemuda Belanda ini juga harus terlibat.

Detik berikutnya, mobil yang dikendarai mereka melayang, melepaskan ban panas dari aspal, melambung tinggi ke udara. Melayang melewati ruang terbuka di antara dua ujung jembatan yang terputus. Menghempaskan debu-debu sisa pacuan _speedometer_ yang mencapai batas maksimum. Terbang bersama angin.

"_APB, buka matamu._"

Airlangga mengerang dan memaksa dua pasang mata itu membuka sedikit. Dilihatnya keadaan sekitar samar-samar. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang.

"Kita terbang sekarang." Ned tersenyum.

Bunyi klakson kapal menggema di udara. Ini bagai mimpi.

Airlangga menganga. Terperangkap di antara keterpanaan berada di dalam mobil yang tengah meluncur bebas di udara dan—senyuman dari seorang Ned. Beberapa detik yang begitu berharga di hidupnya. Airlangga dapat mendengar detak jantung stabil dari pria ini. Terlihat tak gentar sama sekali. Liar dan menawan disaat yang bersamaan.

Dan perasaan asing ketika berada di dalam mobil yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan tercebur ke sungai.

_Aku takut ketinggian, sialan._

Mobil mendarat keras pada permukaan jalan di seberang, menyadarkan lamunannya. Berkali-kali terbanting kemudian meluncur turun sangat cepat, menabrak portal pembatas dan disembur oleh makian penjaga jembatan.

Ned tersenyum mencibir pada pemuda yang kini masih membenamkan wajah di dadanya. Tangan yang semula berada di pinggang remaja itu kini bergerak ke atas, menuju wajah si remaja. Menghapus bulir-bulir hasil ketakutan yang dikeluarkannya sejak tadi.

"Kau berkeringat?" cibir Ned. "Takut?"

Ned mati-matian berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Airlangga tidak menjawab. Deru napasnya yang tidak stabil sudah cukup menjadi jawaban.

* * *

Dylan Kirkland berjalan angkuh keluar dari kamarnya.

Dirinya menatap sesaat lampu kristal yang menempel anggun di dinding seberang. Memancarkan cahaya temaram yang menenangkan. Bersanding kuat pada dinding hotel mewah dan gemerlapan yang menyimpan banyak kejahatan di dalamnya.

Dylan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Benda hitam kecil menyerupai kamera. Tapi bukan kamera.

Koridor ini benar-benar sepi dan aman. Mungkin saja Elizaveta mengerahkan seluruh anggotanya untuk mengejar orang-orang tadi.

Tempat ini jadi kelewat hening.

Dan hal inilah yang justru mendukung aksi Dylan.

Dylan mendekati lampu kemudian merekatkan benda kecil berwarna hitam itu disana. Takkan kentara bila dilihat dari sini.

Dylan menyeringai. Dinyalakannya benda itu.

Seketika sederet angka dalam hitungan mundur berwarna merah menghiasi permukaannya.

Dylan merapikan jasnya dengan wajah bangga luar biasa.

_Sebuah bom waktu._

Dylan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat hingga benda kecil itu meledak dan memacu bom-bom kecil lain yang sudah terpasang di setiap sudut hotel ini untuk beraksi juga.

Dylan Kirkland menyeringai jahat.

Apakah Dylan sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa seluruh keluarga Kirkland begitu menyukai _bom_?

* * *

"Polisi?!" pekik Gilbert. "Mobil-mobil hitam yang super menyebalkan itu sudah cukup merepotkan. Sekarang mobil polisi malah ikut campur!"

"Kelihatannya kita harus berhenti, Francis." lirih Antonio. Bagaimanapun dirinya tak ingin dicap sebagai kriminal.

"Tidak!" sergah Francis, sama sekali tak gentar. "Di bawah sana masih ada penjahat-penjahat itu. Kita lengah sedikit saja mereka akan mengejar!"

"Tapi mereka sudah mulai mendekati kita, Francis!"

Francis terpaksa membelokkan benda terbang itu menjauhi perkotaan, menuju pantai lepas Monte Carlo.

"Menyerahlah sekarang!" seorang pria di sebelah Natalia berseru mengancam, dengan _handgun _yang tertuju lurus padanya.

Natalia menggerutu dalam hati. Orang-orang ini sangat sangat menyebalkan. Ingin membunuhnya? Ha, jangan bercanda.

"LIHAT! ADA KOTORAN NAGA DI LANGIT!"

"Ha? Mana?"

Sesaat setalah pria itu berbalik, Natalia melepaskan sepatu haknya kemudian menghantamkannya tepat ke tengkuk pria itu. Teriakan mengerikan meluncur dari mulutnya ketika tubuhnya terlepas dari tali lalu terjun ke bawah, mendarat keras tepat di sebuah atap mobil pengendara lain.

"Ha! Lelucon klasik, Nat!"

DOR!

"Jangan main-main kalian berdua!"

Sementara pria lainnya yang berada di sebelah Gilbert terlihat sangat serius.

Helikopter secara tiba-tiba menerjang wilayah pantai. Mobil-mobil hitam yang tersangkut tali pada badan helikopter juga ikut tertarik. Empat mobil hitam yang bergerak tak terkendali menabrak beberapa properti pantai dan mengundang jeritan ketakutan dari beberapa pengunjung pantai. Pasir-pasir pantai menyembur kemana-mana, menyemprot para turis yang sedang berjemur.

"Francis! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jerit Antonio frustasi.

"Menyeret mereka ke pantai!"

Pantai porak poranda akibat kelakuan mereka, sementara mobil polisi di belakang tak berani mengejar.

Payung-payung pantai terlempar ke sana kemari, pengunjung berlari berkeliaran mencari tempat berlindung, istana pasir buatan anak-anak hancur seketika.

Alfred F. Jones dan dua kru beritanya yang lain, Vash Zwingli dan Yao Wang, yang pada saat itu tengah bersantai di pantai Monte Carlo, mencari liburan di hari kerja mereka, tercengang ketika puluhan mobil hitam menerjang pantai diikuti bunyi deru baling-baling helikopter yang membahana di langit.

Alfred menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Hei? Tunggu. Bukankah itu kru The NEWS?"

Francis terus mengendalikan helikopter itu menuju tengah laut.

Mendekati mulut pantai, pria di sebelah Gilbert menggeram kesal. Ia melepaskan tembakan ke atas, menuju pusat kendali helikopter. Ke arah si pengemudi transportasi ini.

"Hentikan itu, sialan!" bentak Natalia.

Gilbert secara spontan mengayunkan tubuhnya di tali, membuatnya tubuhnya terlempar ke belakang sesaat, kemudian meluncur ke depan dengan sangat cepat. Melayangkan sebuah tendangan tepat di wajah si pria. Sementara Natalia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Gadis itu menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, lalu ayunan dari tali membawanya melesat ke depan dengan sangat cepat, ke arah dua pria berbaju hitam yang tersisa. Hantaman keras dari sepatu hak Natalia berhasil membuat dua pria yang tersisa menjerit kesakitan.

Pria-pria itu meluncur jatuh ke permukaan laut biru.

"_Gotcha!_" pekik Gilbert dan Natalia bersamaan.

Sementara mobil-mobil di belakang mereka mulai melepaskan anak panah dari badan helikopter. Bila dituruti lebih lanjut, dipastikan mobil mereka akan meluncur cepat ke tengah laut dan tenggelam sia-sia.

Semua anak panah yang menancap tercabut kembali. Dua mobil hitam di depan mengerem paksa sebelum menyentuh bibir pantai, namun mobil-mobil lain di belakang mereka yang tak bisa berhenti, manabrak keras dua mobil itu. Membuat semua mobil saling tabrak dan membuat semua benda itu ringsek satu sama lain.

"Berhasil!" Antonio menjerit kesenangan.

Helikopter melayang tinggi ke udara, meninggalkan pantai beserta isinya, menjauhi daratan, membelah langit, menuju sebuah gunung dengan hamparan rumput hijau di seberang. Begitu menggoda untuk dijadikan tempat pendaratan.

"Nah! Seperti itulah akhir dari liputan kali ini, pemirsa! Jumpa lagi di liputan _awesome _selanjutnya! Saya Gilbert Beilshcmidt dan kru The NEWS yang _awesome_, melaporkan."

Semua pengunjung pantai hanya bisa menyaksikan helikopter dengan sebuah tali menjuntai—membawa dua orang—itu melayang tinggi, meninggalkan mereka dalam ketercengangan dan keterpanaan. Yang berhasil meninggalkan mobil-mobil hitam yang kini dikerumuni ratusan turis. Dan juga meninggalkan hadiah kenang-kenangan berupa kerusakan parah di mana-mana.

* * *

Ned tiba-tiba memelankan mobilnya, sangat turun drastis dari kecepatan gila-gilaan sebelumnya. Sementara Airlangga yang sebelumnya menyadari posisi canggung antara Ned dengan dirinya—buru-buru menyingkir lalu menyemburkan makian lagi.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi? Kau mau membunuhku?"

"Bagaimana jika tadi mobilmu menabrak ujung jembatan?"

"Jika aku mati kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"Ayo jawab, Ned!"

"Heh! Jangan mengabaikanku!"

Mata Ned tetap tertuju pada jalanan. Sama sekali tidak mengabaikan curcolan dari orang di sebelahnya. Sungguh, aksi kebut-kebutan yang ia lancarkan tadi semata-mata hanya untuk mengejar jembatan ini sebelum terbuka. Dan beruntung mereka hanya telat beberapa detik. Pilihan Ned jatuh untuk melintas disini hanya karena tempat ini merupakan jalan pintas menuju suatu tempat. Ya, suatu tempat yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat yang lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku tanya kau sekarang! Kau mau membawa kita kemana?"

Ned ternyata lama-kelamaan jengah juga dengan pertanyaan beruntun yang dilancarkan orang ini.

"Bandara! Jadi diamlah sekarang." sahutnya santai, seperti biasa, lagi.

Mata Airlangga melebar dengan ekspresi luar biasa kaget."APA?! Untuk apa ke bandara? Pulangkan aku!"

Ned menutup telinganya.

"Sekali lagi kau berteriak di telingaku, aku akan melemparmu ke kandang buaya." katanya dingin.

* * *

Helikopter menghilang di balik gunung dengan hamparan rumput hijau yang luas. Gilbert terpana melihat keindahan hamparan ladang luas yang begitu asri di balik gunung ini. Berkebalikan dengan suasana kota yang glamor. Udara yang segar dan hewan-hewan ternak tengah memakan rumput di bawah sana. Dikelilingi oleh hutan-hutan dan bukit-bukit tinggi. Seolah memang dikondisikan untuk terisolasi dari perkotaan.

"Kita turun disini saja sekarang." kata Antonio.

"Tidak bisa." kata Francis takut-takut.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu cara mendaratkannya!"

Benar saja, sejak tadi helikopter ini hanya berputar-putar di atas ladang. Membuat Gilbert pusing dan Natalia mulai mual.

"Kita mendarat di danau itu saja." Antonio menunjuk sebuah kolam kecil, tempat bebek berenang dan sumber minuman bagi hewan ternak lain.

Helikopter berbelok cepat, mendekati danau. Menemukan timing yang tepat, Francis segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berlari ke luar melewati pintu helikopter. "Lompat sekarang!"

Tubuh Francis yang pertama kali meluncur, tercebur ke kolam. Diikuti Gilbert dan Natalia yang kemudian melepaskan kedua tangan mereka, kram karena sejak tadi berada di tali terus-menerus.

Antonio yang melompat terakhir. Meninggalkan helikopter yang kini terbang tanpa awak, melayang kembali menuju perkotaan.

Cipratan melayang ke segala arah ketika tubuh Antonio masuk, membuat Natalia yang baru saja muncul ke permukaan harus menerima terpaan air yang maha dahsyat di wajahnya.

Tak berapa lama kepala Gilbert dan Francis menyembul ke luar. Dengan sampah-sampah berupa ilalang di kepala mereka.

"Kita menumpang di rumah itu saja!"

Telunjuk Gilbert menunjuk pada sebuah rumah kecil di balik hehutanan, dengan sebuah asap yang keluar dari perapian. Rumah kayu mungil yang terlihat nyaman.

Ketiga pria itu mulai keluar dari kolam dengan air yang merembes deras di pakaian, kemudian berjalan menuju tujuan baru mereka. Sementara Natalia masih berada di dalam kolam dengan wajah suntuk.

"Ya, kuharap mereka mau menerima kita." desis Natalia pesimis, sementara sapi di sebelahnya mulai menjilati rambutnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

(Dylan Kirkland)

"_Aku berhasil meletakkan bom itu, Kak—_

_Ya, ya. __Semuanya aman, terkendali. Tenang saja, Kak—_

_Ah, tidak. Semua penjaga sedang bertugas di luar sekarang—_

_Aku mengerti. Yah, intinya kita sudah menghancurkan markas mereka, kan? Itu yang terpenting—_

_Hei, jangan lupa beritahukan pada Gupta untuk kembali menyerahkan pasokan emasnya pada kita. Dia pasti lebih sayang nyawanya, kan, daripada tambang emasnya?—_

_Ternyata menjadi jahat lebih menyenangkan, ya, daripada orang tertindas seperti dulu—_

_Ya ya. Aku mengerti. Aku akan langsung pergi dari sini. __Baik—_

_Oh, aku lupa memberitahukanmu satu hal, Scottie. Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan jejak si brengsek itu. Ya. Dia berada di Brussel sekarang._"

**.**

**.**

* * *

(**Le Vistamar Restaurant)**

Monte Carlo, Monaco, 8 Januari 2013

_Sial! __Aku benci Ned! Aku benci mobilnya! Dan aku benci senyumnya!_

_Gilbert dan yang lain tadi datang menjemputku. Aku sedih sekaligus terharu. Mereka benar-benar hebat! Mereka berhasil menemukanku! Ternyata aku masih dipedulikan!_

_Yah, seharusnya aku sudah berada di mobil _van_ Francis lalu pulang kembali ke Jerman sekarang… Ya. Jika saja si brengsek ini tidak membawaku kabur lagi._

_Kalau tidak salah namanya tadi _Van der Decken_? Sungguh. Aku berani bersumpah itu adalah nama kakaknya Bella yang menghilang empat tahun lalu. Dia sungguh-sungguh kakaknya Bella? Ah, tidak mungkin. Adiknya super baik dan kakaknya luar biasa brengsek. Perpaduan macam apa itu?_

_Dan Ned mengatakan akan membawaku ke bandara sekarang juga. Sial. __Seandainya paspor dan segala macam atribut pentingku tak disita olehnya, aku pasti sudah kabur._

_Akan kupesan makanan-makanan yang mahal supaya uangmu habis, sialan. Ha-ha-ha-ha._

**_._**

Usai menulis, Airlangga kembali memasukan jurnalnya ke balik baju.

Dirinya merapikan sesaat rambut hitamnya—yang entah mengapa selalu berantakan—di cermin. Di luar sana Ned tengah menghabiskan cerutunya, menunggu pesanan.

"_Wajahmu pucat. Kau pasti kelaparan._"

Begitulah kata Ned tadi dengan wajah dingin di mobil, seperti biasa. Sambil mencuri kesempatan untuk memegang-megang wajahnya. Airlangga tak bisa memungkiri dirinya memang kelaparan.

Sehingga berakhirlah mereka berdua disini. Di sebuah restoran kecil di pinggir kota Monte Carlo.

Airlangga memandangi pantulan kaca di cermin ketika seorang pria berbadan tinggi besar; dengan senyuman polos mengerikan, tiba-tiba masuk lalu berdiri di sebelahnya. Airlangga menyingkir sopan, memberikan tempat.

Pria itu membuka kran. Lalu meletakkan sebuah benda panjang—pipa ledeng air berkarat—yang sejak tadi ia bawa, di sebelahnya.

Entah mengapa suhu di sekitar Airlangga menjadi lebih dingin semenjak pria ini masuk. Dan Airlangga makin merasa tidak tenang dengan senyuman tak berdosa yang pria ini umbarkan. Airlangga merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Lewat sudut matanya, Airlangga melirik tangan si pria yang diguyur air kran.

Airlangga tercekat. Darah?

* * *

(07.30 pm)

Natalia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan pakaian kebesaran yang ia temukan di lemari. Baju seragam reporter kebanggaannya yang sudah sangat kucel dengan bau semerbak yang luar biasa, ia letakkan di mesin pencucian. Ah, untunglah rumah ini kosong.

Gilbert dan dua orang pria lainnya sudah mengacak-acak rumah ini. Mereka membuat makanan. Mandi. Tidur siang. Dan melanjutkan acara TV seri favorit mereka. Rasanya seperti liburan.

Mereka bahkan sempat mengutak-atik telepon rumah yang ada. Hendak memberitahukan pada Ludwig mengenai pencarian mereka terhadap Airlangga yang diculik. Namun, sayangnya telepon itu digembok.

Seandainya saja Gilbert tidak kehilangan ponselnya.

Natalia menyisir rambut abu-abunya sambil berjalan keluar, tepat ketika ditemukannya tiga pria lain—yang diketahui sebagai Kru The NEWS, tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak nyaris meruntuhkan rumah, sambil duduk menonton TV di ruang tengah. Melemparkan segala macam makanan ringan dari toples dan menghabiskan minuman di kulkas. Dan yang terburuk, bertelanjang dada.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian malah bersantai-santai?" umpat Natalia.

"Kami lelah harus terus-terusan mencari berita, Nat! Sekali-kali kita butuh cuti." bela Gilbert.

"Cuti apanya? Kita hanya menghancurkan segala macam properti di kota. Dan sekarang kita menjadi penjahat."

Antonio menengahi. "Ralat. Para manusia 'Men in Black' itu yang penjahat."

"Cih. Mereka bukan penjahat. Tapi orang-orang bodoh." desis Natalia tidak terima. "Dan kenapa kalian tidak memakai baju?" umpat Natalia frustasi.

Tidak ada yang menanggapi Natalia. "Hei, apa ada yang melihat Elizaveta di hotel itu tadi?" Francis tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, bertanya dengan serius pada kru yang lain.

"Benar juga. Aku melihatnya. Kenapa dia bisa ada disana? Bawa senapan segala. Bahkan dia punya kamar khusus di hotel itu. Iya kan, Francis?" sahut Antonio.

Francis mengangguk-angguk. "Masa dia orang penting?" ujar Francis tak yakin. Tangannya mencomot kentang goreng.

"Elizaveta siapa?" Natalia mengerutkan keningnya, merasa asing dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Wanita berambut cokelat yang mau menembak kita tadi itu. Yang mukanya garang dan mengerikan." sahut Francis. Tangannya tak henti-henti mencomot kentang goreng.

"Oooh. Aku sempat bertemu dengannya di dapur hotel. Dan dia menghalangi jalanku. Menyebalkan. Untung ada Gilbert datang menjeput. Iya kan, Gil?"

Natalia menyenggol bahu Gilbert.

Gilbert tidak menjawab. Matanya tertuju lurus pada layar televisi. Dengan pandangan kosong dan suram. Seolah-olah dirinya adalah mayat hidup.

"Gil?" Natalia bertanya khawatir.

"Kau tahu, Nat?" Francis tiba-tiba bersuara, agak canggung dan takut-takut. "Sebenarnya, Elizaveta itu… adalah reporter The NEWS sebelum dirimu."

Natalia terperangah. "Sungguh? Jadi dia reporter yang selalu dibangga-banggakan itu. Wanita menyebalkan tadi? Kenapa dia menyerang kita? Apa dia tidak melihat teman-temannya tengah dalam bahaya?"

"Kalau soal itu aku juga tidak tahu." Antonio bersandar, menghela napas. Apa yang diucapkan Natalia benar. Seharusnya Elizaveta tidak bertindak demikian pada mantan teman-teman serekannya.

Pintu kayu berdecit. Tanda tengah dibuka. Natalia buru-buru berdiri siaga, diikuti tiga pria lain.

Di depan pintu, berdiri seorang wanita berambut pendek, yang terkejut mendapati rumahnya kedatangan seorang wanita dan tiga orang pria.

Natalia terpana. Senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

"Wanita berdada besar yang di hotel tadi!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ah, maaf sudah menghamburkan rumah anda, Nona." Francis mengembalikan semua kentang goreng yang ia curi di kulkas dan berbagai macam minuman soda yang ia temukan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Letakkan saja disini. Kelihatannya kalian kelaparan." Wanita itu tersenyum sambil meletakkan beberapa cangkir berisi susu cokelat hangat.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot. Karena kami sudah merepotkan anda sejak tadi." timpal Gilbert, dan mendapatkan sikutan di lengan dari Natalia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian berkejar-kejaran dengan anak buah Nona Hedervary tadi?"

"Hmm. Yah." Natalia kesulitan menjawab. "Mungkin karena kami… menghancurkan dapurnya."

Katyusha tertawa. "Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, namaku Katyusha Braginski. Pelayan di Hotel de Paris. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada aksi heroik dari anda yang berani melawan pria-pria itu." ujarnya pada Natalia.

"Ah, tidak. Eh, tapi mengapa anda membela kami? Bukankah anda bekerja disana?"

Wajah Katyusha mendadak keruh. "Sebenarnya bukan tujuan kami untuk bekerja disana. Tempat itu adalah sarang penjahat. Kami hanya terikat kontrak untuk berada disana."

"Sarang penjahat seperti apa maksud anda?" Gilbert mulai angkat bicara, sementara Antonio menyalakan kameranya. Kelihatannya ada satu orang yang bisa dijadikan narasumber untuk diwawancarai.

"Yah, dulu Tuan Hedervary adalah pengedar senjata _illegal_. Tepatnya untuk wilayah Eropa Barat. Setelah beliau mendiang, anaknya, nona Elizaveta meneruskan pekerjaannya. Sebagai pengedar sekaligus direktur hotel."

Francis mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Lalu, nona merekrut beberapa pria, ah bukan. Ratusan. Ratusan pria yang ia sewa untuk menjadi anak buahnya. Dan mereka adalah orang awam. Sama sekali tidak tahu menggunakan senjata."

"Ha! Sudah kuduga mereka adalah orang-orang bodoh!" pekik Natalia senang.

"Dan Elizaveta juga sempat merekrut salah seorang dari keluarga Kirkland. Hebatnya orang itu bersedia bekerja padanya. Kelihatannya si pemuda Kirkland cukup senang bisa diterima sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Namun tidak bagi kakak-kakaknya."

"Tunggu. Kirkland?" kening Natalia mengerut. "Kurasa aku pernah mendengarnya."

"Sst. Diam." Francis meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

Katyusha meneruskan ceritanya. "Organisasi Elizaveta dan Kirkland sempat perang dingin selama beberapa bulan. Dan pada bulan November, Gupta Muhammad Hassan, anak seorang saudagar emas di Mesir, diculik oleh Kirkland. Gupta kebetulan adalah teman dari dua anggota Elizaveta, Heracles dan Sadiq. Mereka mengira Kirkland melancarkan serangan balas dendam."

"Wow. Cerita ini semakin menarik." komentar Francis.

"Sst. Diam." Sekarang gantian Natalia yang meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

"Rencananya pagi tadi Dylan Kirkland, perwakilan keluarga mereka, berangkat dari Inggris menuju Monako untuk mengadakan pertemuan di Hotel de Paris, hendak membicarakan mengenai masalah ini. Tetapi, pria itu sudah menghilang siangnya."

"Aneh…" kening Gilbert mengerut.

"Nona Elizaveta kabarnya mulai mengadakan simulasi perang. Kematian seorang Kirkland di organisasinya membuat para bangsawan-bangsawan itu marah besar. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri lagi akan terjadi perang besar antara anak buah Elizaveta dan tentara Kirkland nantinya."

"Astaga. Mengerikan sekali..." Antonio bergidik. "Siapa Kirkland yang tewas di organisasi itu?"

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

Bagai tersambar petir, tubuh Natalia menegang. _Arthur Kirkland_?

'_Ingat namaku di neraka. Arthur Kirkland.' _Kata-kata itu mengiang di otaknya.

Orang yang mengadakan bom bunuh diri di Inssbruck! Oh, tidak. Natalia baru saja membuat salah seorang bangsawan Kirkland mengadakan bom bunuh diri. Dan sialnya malah berujung pada masalah seperti ini!

"Ini benar-benar mengerikan. Mereka sebentar lagi akan mengadakan perang. Dan Airlangga masih diculik." bisik Francis ke arah Natalia. Dan Natalia kian merasa bersalah.

"Ah, terima kasih atas informasinya, Nona. Sangat-sangat membantu. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf sebelumnya, mengapa ada begitu gamblang menjelaskan segala rahasia di organisasi itu? Padahal kita baru kenal."

Katyusha tersenyum. "Kalian adalah sekelompok reporter, kan? Selama ini belum pernah ada yang mencium kejahatan di Hotel itu dan sisi gelap dari bangsawan ternama Kirkland. Bila dibiarkan terus-menerus, perang yang timbul akan semakin besar. Melaporkan pada polisi tak ada gunanya lagi."

"Tapi, bukannya mereka sudah membuat keributan di jalan raya tadi pagi? Dan kejahatan-kejahatan lainnya. Bagaimana mungkin polisi tidak menangkap mereka?" Gilbert protes.

Katyusha menanggapi dengan santai. "Hasil dari penjualan senjata tiap harinya bisa menutup mulut para polisi-polisi itu. Itu bukan masalah yang berat bagi Nona Elizaveta."

* * *

Heracles dan Sadiq kembali menuju Hotel setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan makanan di Le' Bar Américain, membicarakan pengejaran mereka yang lagi-lagi berbuah kegagalan.

Heracles memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang Hotel de Paris.

Membiarkan Sadiq mengumpat sendiri seraya keluar dari mobil, tak henti-hentinya membicarakan kegagalan tadi.

"Aku melihat wanita itu di Hotel Tautermann! Aku ingat dia! Dia nyaris membunuhku dengan pisau bodohnya. Hebat juga dia bisa kabur kali ini." Sadiq berjalan menuju pintu masuk hotel berupa kaca besar, sementara Heracles masih mencari tempat yang pas untuk mobilnya.

Dirinya semula berkaca di cermin, mengagumi wajahnya dan pakaiannya.

"Mereka belum pulang, ya? Pasti mereka mengikuti Elizaveta yang berpatroli di sekeliling kota. Lihatlah, hotel ini hanya terisi oleh para pengunjung." Sadiq masih melanjutkan umpatannya—

Tepat ketika dilihatnya sebuah benda hitam kecil yang menyala-nyala di pojok pintu. Berbunyi nyaring dan menganggu telinganya.

Sadiq memicingkan matanya sesaat. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk mengira bahwa benda itu adalah _bom_ waktu. Yang akan meledak dalam beberapa detik lagi!

"Oh, tidak…"

Detik kemudian terdengar ledakan yang menggetarkan bumi dari belakang gedung, disusul ledakan-ledakan yang bersahut-sahutan dari sisi gedung lain. Terdengar teriakan nyaring yang diduga dari pengunjung hotel.

Dan Sadiq hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati ketika benda hitam kecil di atasnya mulai berdenging nyaring. Ditariknya tangan-tangan satpam yang berjaga di sekitarnya dengan cepat.

"Cepat lari!"

Dan pintu itu meledak.

* * *

Katyusha mengizinkan mereka menginap disini. Kontan hal itu disambut dengan ribuan terimakasih yang disemburkan oleh keempat reporter itu.

Natalia bermalam di sebuah kamar tamu yang memang disediakan. Sementara tiga pria kru The NEWS lainnya bersedia, bahkan sangat setuju bila mereka tidur di ruang tamu. Lumayan, ada televisi.

Pada saat itu Gilbert, Antonio, dan Francis tengah iseng membuka-buka laptop Airlangga. Melihat tulisan-tulisan anak itu mengenai dokumentasi perjalanan mereka sebelumnya. Tertawa-tawa sendiri melihat tulisan kelewat-jujur pemuda itu. Airlangga selalu menuliskan kegiatan mereka beserta pikirannya. Dan jalan pikirannya yang selalu mengumpat itulah yang mengundang tawa.

Tapi, Airlangga yang lagi-lagi diculik membuat keempat reporter itu dongkol sendiri. Seberapa menggodanya sih bocah itu sampai diculik berkali-kali?

Hingga pada akhirnya ketiga pria itu menemukan _e-mail _asing di dalam sana. Dikirimkan tadi malam.

Dari Ludwig.

Ketiga pria itu merapatkan diri, mengamati _e-mail _itu dengan alis berkerut. Ternyata Ludwig mengirimkan mereka semua _e-mail. _Mereka belum menyadari kehadiran _e-mail _ ini dari kemarin. Salahkan saja aksi-aksi gila mereka yang bahkan membuat keempat orang itu lupa mandi.

Gilbert didesak oleh kedua temannya untuk segera membuka _e-mail _tersebut.

Isi _e-mail _berisi sederetan kalimat yang ditulis oleh Ludwig sendiri. Ditujukan khusus pada mereka.

Dan mereka hanya bisa terdiam bagai tersambar petir melihat tulisan yang tertera disana.

Bibir Antonio bergetar, "Ini.. tidak mungkin kan?"

Gilbert tidak memercayai matanya dengan sederet kalimat tersebut.

"Kita... sudah dipecat?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Saya terharu chapter ini akhirnya jadi, Temans! Maafin jika chapter ini mengecewakan ya. Mari-mari dicek _typo-_nya lagi. Haha. Nulis ini penuh perjuangan karena saya mati-matian nahan wb gara-gara masalah kuliah. Jangan bunuh saya! Aargghh! Dan untuk ritual The NEWS kemarin… ya benar, mereka nggak ngeliput! Horee! Ada yang jawab! Eh, btw, yang kemarin itu Dylan nggak beneran nyium kok hehehe. Eh tapi kalo ada yang rikues mau ada adegan nyosor-nyosoran saya terima kok! Akan saya buat secepatnya! Nyahahahaha.

Yes. Semua typo di chapter kemaren udah diperbaiki semua. Sekarang balas reviewnya di sini aja ye. Saya trauma chapter kemarin niatnya mau balas review tapi ada beberapa yang nggak bisa-bisa QAQ! Cekidot!

**Maruki Shitoichi : **Duh, m-makasih ya udah ngecekin _typo_-nya #bersujud  
Ah! Saya suka pertanyaan anda! XD Yang kemarin itu masih belum kena. (apanya yang belum kena?) Muahahaha. Kalo 'kena' bisa-bisa keterusan ke rated M #joget lumayan kalo WalesXIndo lemonan #dibom Di chapter ini udah dijelasin mengenai keluarga Hedervary itu kok. Makasih reviewnya, ya! :D

**fauziapawesome : **Yeah! Hidup Natalia! #hidupinmercon Eli-nya udah sakit hati tuh dari awal ehehehe. Seriusan, saya entah kenapa mulai nge-pair GilxNat. (Otak, kembalilah ke jalan yang benar) Maafin saya ya PrusHun shipper! Ampun, becanda #dilaser Yoi. Natalia emang keren, broh. Kamu juga AWESOME! #tos Makasih ya reviewnya!

**aster caddi : **Haha. Kayaknya chapter kemarin itu emang banjir typo terparah sepanjang perjalanan The NEWS. Haha. Ned seorang narsis? Oke, anda berhasil membuat saya facepalm. Haha. Ned nggak narsis kok, cuma… yah, narsis dikit #plak Yep! Kissu itu hanya kejahatan berencana. Haha. Mungkin kali ya Eli dendam. Soalnya posisi legendarisnya digantiin. Cek tumblr saya aja ya di awesomeyear13 . tumblr . com (ilangin spasi) :D Makasih reviewnya, ya! Btw, salah satu dari jawaban anda benar! XD Eh sebenarnya yang satunya juga bener sih #ngumpet

**aster-bunny-bee : **Haha. Ah, soal GiLiza itu saya nggak berani memastikan. Soalnya sampai saat ini relasi Gil dengan wanita-wanita di sekitarnya masih belum jelas. Mungkin selama ini dia pacaran sama Carriedo. Atau Tino. Atau Mathias. Oke, ngelantur. Yep. Rayan dan Dylan. Masa lalu mereka akan dijelaskan di chapter mendatang. Dan soal mereka ngedapetin heli itu emang keliatan gampang banget, ya? Hehe. Ampun. Makasih ya reviewnya!

**someone : **Yep! Rayan-Dylan duluu sekali sempat menjalin 'hubungan'. Yeiy! Eliza muncul. Indo kemayu. Gyahahah #plak Nggak cantik-cantik amat sih, tapi maniiiissss ditambah unyuuuu banget #digeplak Hahaha. Pantengin fic ini terus yaa! Makasih reviewnya! :D

**Luciano Fyro : **Yo-hoo! Itu belum kena kok. Haha. Eh, gender anda? Ada pilihan jawaban, tidak? #plak Maunya cewe sih biar bisa curcol bareng XD Haha. Eh cowo ya? Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Indonesianasi goreng : **Pen-name anda juga membuat saya terpesona XD Ah, maafin yak soal typo-nya! Anda masih ngerti? Untunglah. Eh, eh, Ned, nama kamu disebut-sebut tuh. Akhirnya ada yang mengagumi keberadaanmu ya, bang. Haha. Lah, ini kenapa ada dua orang yang nanya gender? Kalian janjian ya? Cowo ya? Cewe ya? Btw, makasih ya reviewnya!

Yosh! Semua review udah dibalas tuntas! Sekarang saatnya saya kembali menggalau (baca: mengurung diri di kamar mikirin skenario bunuh diri) Haha. Eh, bagi yang lagi nggak ada kerjaan bisa buka tumblr saya di www . AwesomeYear13 . tumblr . com Oke, saya tahu namanya nggak banget. Silahkan dilihat sosok observator The NEWS yang ada dalam bayangan saya ini. Iya, itu mukanya kalo lagi marah…

**PS:** Siapa yang mau rikues lemon? HAHAHA. BECANDA! AMPUN!

* * *

**Brussel. Belgium.**

Rayan menutup gorden di ruang tamu. Mematikan segala peralatan elektronik. Mengecek ikan masnya di akuarium. Lalu mematikan lampu di ruang tengah.

Di dengarnya bunyi ketukan dari pintu masuk.

Rayan menggerutu. _Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini_?

Rayan kembali menyalakan lampunya kemudian menyahut dari dalam. Dirinya berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya.

Rayan terkejut mendapati dua pria berpakaian serdadu berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Maaf. Ada apa, ya?" tanya Rayan sopan.

"Anda Rayan Hermawan?"

Rayan menjawab ragu-ragu. "…ya."

Tiba-tiba dua pria itu menarik tangan Rayan keluar dari rumahnya. "Kalau begitu, mari ikut kami. Anda sudah ditunggu Tuan Dylan sejak tadi."

**To be Continued**


	7. The NEWS: at Monte-Carlo 3

**A/N : **Yo! Yo! Saya datang lagi. Parah banget ini fic, makin ke depan makin lama apdetnya. Haha. Bukan karna saya malas, pemirsa, tapi… agak mager. He-he-he. Nggak deng, saya kerja. Jaga toko dari pagi ampe jam 6 sore. Hore! Jadinya nggak ada waktu buat ngelanjutin fic satu ini. Ah, anyway, saya punya berita bahagia, pemirsa! Kasih tau gak, ya? Kasih tau gak, ya? Kasih tau gak, ya? #dzing #mati

Ah, nanti dulu, deh. Saya mau ngejelasin kalo Katyusha itu Ukraine. Makanya, entah insting saudara yang datangnya dari mana, si Natalia mendadak jadi baik banget kalo ketemu Katyusha. Mungkin karena di _canon_nya mereka sodaraan kali, ye?

Dan, buat yang nanya 'lah, cowok gede yang tiba-tiba nyuci tangan demi menjaga kehigienisan tangannya di sebelah APB itu si Ivan?' Yep. Anda benar. Itu Ivan. Dan bila ada yang bertanya-tanya akankah si pria gede yang doyan menjaga kehigienisan ini dimunculkan dalam pengejaran The NEWS, kita lihat saja nanti. Hehehe

**Warn : **Male!Indonesia. _Minor_ _chara._

**Listening to :** 'Emergency – Paramore'. Nostalgia lagi :') Dan Icona-I Love It. Itu tuh iklan Galaxy S* yang baru.

* * *

**Summary : **Segalanya harus segera diselesaikan. Tak ada waktu lagi. Dua hari batas maksimal. Seseorang terpaksa harus menyerahkan diri.

* * *

"**The NEWS"**

**By:**

**RapuTopu**

**.**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Disclaimer : Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

Airlangga baru saja hendak pergi ketika pria di sebelahnya juga ikut beranjak, meninggalkan kran air yang masih mengalir dengan derasnya.

Bukannya Airlangga jadi sok peduli dengan biaya air yang harus dikeluarkan restoran ini, tetapi bunyi deru air yang merembes begitu cepat menerjang wastafel membuat telinganya terganggu.

Tangannya tergoda untuk terulur, mematikan kran, kemudian memerhatikan ketidakpedulian pria di depannya yang sedang meraih pipa ledeng air di dekatnya.

_Pipa? Untuk apa membawa pipa? Apa dia tukang ledeng?_

Tapi, suara-suara di pikirannya menguap ketika pria itu berjalan keluar, masih dengan seulas senyuman. Semua pertanyaan berganti dengan kerutan di kening.

Airlangga kemudian berjalan keluar. Menoleh ke kanan-kiri dan mendapati sosok pria besar itu sudah tidak ada. Aneh, padahal barusan orang itu melewati pintu. Bagaimana mungkin badan sebesar itu hilang dari pandangan?

Di seberang sana terlihat kepulan asap dari cerutu Ned yang mengepul ke langit-langit. Dari tempatnya duduk, seorang pelayan terlihat menegur asap darinya yang mengganggu pengunjung lain.

Tapi, seperti biasa. Wajah pria Belanda itu tetap tak peduli, acuh tak acuh. Seolah-olah berkata 'apa peduliku? Aku membelinya dengan uangku. Kau pergi cuci piring saja sana.', tetapi dikatakan dengan nada halus dari sorotan mata yang tak bisa ditebak.

Pelayan itu akhirnya mengangkat kedua tangan menyerah, tak mau ambil pusing dengan pengunjung keras kepala dengan tipe begini.

Airlangga menghampiri Ned kemudian menarik kursi di depannya.

Sepasang mata hitam itu seakan-akan hendak menyayat leher Ned dengan tatapannya. Ned balas memandang.

"Matikan sekarang."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan rahang mengeras. Penuh peringatan dan ancaman.

Wajah Ned tetap datar, bahkan ketika Airlangga terang-terangan menegurnya. Wajah tegas itu awalnya terlihat tidak peduli, namun berangsur terlihat menikmati teguran pemuda ini.

Ned menyeringai, ditariknya perlahan cerutu dari kedua belah bibirnya, yang kemudian mengepulkan asap-asap samar ke udara. Awalnya dia ingin menghembuskan asap ini ke wajah Airlangga. Tetapi sorot wajah pemuda di depannya yang nampaknya sebentar lagi akan meledak ini kemudian mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau peduli pada kesehatanku?"

_Bang!_ Bagai tertembak timah panas dari moncong _shotgun_ yang diarahkan tepat ke jantungnya, pemuda Indonesia ini menganga, menggamit kalimat Ned yang diucapkan penuh cibiran dan sindiran. Pria Belanda yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya ini menyeringai, terlihat senang akan ucapannya yang berhasil membuat Airlangga melongo.

"A—"

Ned mati-matian berusaha menahan tawa. Pemuda Indonesia ini terlihat begitu tak terima dengan testimoni yang meluncur dari mulut sang Pria Belanda. Dari sepasang lautan kelam yang membelalak tak percaya dan mulut yang menganga sempurna.

Sedetik kemudian, benar saja perkiraan Ned. Pemuda itu meledak, lebih tepatnya mengamuk.

"Peduli pada kesehatannmu kau bilang?!"

Suara Airlangga meninggi.

"Buat apa aku peduli pada kesehatanmu, brengsek?! Mati saja kau, sana! Kalau perlu hisap cerobong asap pabrik sekalian!"

Tawa Ned pecah. Kedua tangan Airlangga menggebrak meja. Wajahnya terlihat sangat murka. Punggungnya memundurkan kursi dengan kasar. Ditatapnya sesaat wajah Ned dengan kesal.

Airlangga berjalan, meninggalkan Ned yang masih memandangi dirinya terpana.

Merasa bersalah, Ned kemudian mematikan cerutunya. Lalu mengejar Airlangga yang mulai membuka pintu keluar.

"Hei!"

Airlangga tidak peduli, dirinya terus berjalan.

Dirinya memandangi keadaan Monte Carlo pada malam hari yang berada di sekitarnya. Lalu-lalang dari penduduk lokal hilir-mudik di dekatnya. Airlangga dapat mendengar bunyi-bunyi klakson mobil mewah yang saling beradu di jalan raya nan padat di Monte Carlo. Juga lampu-lampu gemerlapan yang glamor, berpadu dengan cahaya lampu LCD di beberapa gedung bintang lima yang berdiri megah di sekelilingnya. Beberapa penduduk memandangi Airlangga yang terlihat bingung memerhatikan sekitarnya.

"Sebentar lagi hujan. Masuk saja, lah. Tubuhmu terlalu kurus dan posturmu terlalu kecil. Kau tak akan sanggup menerima terpaan hujan."

Airlangga berbalik dan seketika menatap Ned sinis.

"Aku berada disini juga gara-gara ulahmu! Seharusnya aku sudah berada di Brussel sekarang, bukan malah di negera orang."

Ned menaikkan alisnya, berpura-pura terkejut dengan argumen Airlangga yang seolah-olah menuntut bahwa dirinyalah yang paling bersalah dari semua kejadian ini.

"Lalu, sekarang kau mau kabur? Kabur kemana?"

Tepat sasaran.

Airlangga hanya bisa terdiam. Perkataan Ned memang terdengar angkuh dan terkesan menyerang balik, tetapi ada benarnya juga. Pemuda Indonesia itu hanya menunduk. Ini di Monte Carlo. Perancis. Jauh dari Brussel, jauh dari Jerman. Dirinya seumur-umur sama sekali belum pernah ke negara hebat ini. Hanya bisa mendengar namanya yang mewah dari situs-situs _casino_ terkenal dunia. Melihat tempatnya di peta saja belum pernah.

Dan tahu-tahu dirinya diculik ke tempat ini. Hanya bermodalkan tubuh sendiri dan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tanpa tahu dimana posisi sebenarnya. Diculik seseorang yang ternyata kakak dari bosnya yang anggun dan lembut. Terlebih tanpa paspor dan kartu identitas di tempat yang sangat jauh.

…dan tanpa uang.

_Tapi dia belum menyerah._

"Aku akan meminjam ponsel seseorang." ujarnya mantap kemudian.

Airlangga baru saja hendak menyebrang jalanan. Tidak sempat ketika sebuah mobil _Ford _hitam melesat dari tikungan, meluncur cepat dengan _speedometer _mendekati 165 km/jam. Nyaris menabrak Airlangga, jika saja tangan Ned tidak dengan gesit menarik lengan pemuda itu kemudian membiarkannya terjatuh di dekapannya.

Mobil _Ford _itu berhenti tepat dimana Airlangga tadi berdiri. Seolah sang pemilik mobil hendak memamerkan kendaraannya pada kedua orang itu.

Napas Airlangga tersengal mengingat dirinya nyaris saja terlempar jika Ned tidak dengan segera menolongnya.

Dipandanginya sesaat mobil _Ford _itu. Pintu dengan kaca _rayban _gelap terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan sebagian tubuh yang samar-samar terlihat di dalam sana.

Airlangga tak bisa mendengar jelas, tetapi dapat dipastikan mulut pemuda Belanda yang kini menjadi sandarannya tengah mengumpat pelan.

Dari dalam sana keluarlah seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap. Menapakkan kakinya di permukaan aspal dingin, tepat di depan wajah Airlangga.

Menghentakkan tongkat khas bangsawan kelas tinggi di samping kanannya. Menatap kedua orang yang masih berada dalam posisi berlutut. Membiarkan kedua pasang mata itu memandangi dirinya.

Airlangga tak bisa menerka siapa orang di depannya ini. Tak bisa memastikan mengapa seketika kegiatan hilir-mudik di sekitarnya seketika terhenti. Tak bisa memastikan mengapa suasana menjadi sehening ini tepat ketika orang ini turun dari mobil.

Barulah ketika Ned bergumam pelan, Airlangga seketika bagaikan tersengat listrik ribuan _volt._

"…_Connor Kirkland._"

Diucapkan tanpa nada ancaman, namun terkesan begitu dingin.

* * *

**.**

"**The NEWS"**

**Chapter V****II**

**Natalia ****Arlovskaya**** : **Reporter of 'The NEWS'

**Gilbert Beilschmidt : **Leader of 'The NEWS'

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **Camera-man of 'The NEWS'

**Francis Bonnefoy : **Driver of 'The NEWS'

**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya : **Observator of 'The NEWS'

.

* * *

"A-apa?!"

Francis menjerit bagai mendapat berita bahwa dirinya ditolak wanita. Tetapi berita kali ini jauh lebih kejam.

Natalia ikut-ikutan menyergap ketiga pria itu, duduk berdempet-dempetan ketika mendengar ucapan Antonio dan jeritan Francis. Yang pasti jeritan itu bukan karena stok _vodka _Katyusha habis atau Gilbert baru saja menduduki kucing. Tapi, yang jelas lebih parah dari dua hal itu.

Sepasang iris ungu itu mencermati sederet kalimat formal Ludwig di layar LCD. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" jeritnya histeris.

"KITA DIPECAT?!" Francis kembali menjerit. Kali ini terdengar lebih mengerikan karena nadanya jauh lebih tinggi dari yang tadi.

"INI PASTI SALAH KIRIM!" pekik Gilbert.

"INI PASTI BOHONG!" kini giliran sang pemuda Spanyol yang memerotes keras.

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN, KAN?!"

"KITA DIPECAT?!"

"AKU YAKIN INI SALAH KIRIM!"

"INI SEMUA BOHONG, KAN?!"

Keempat orang itu terus-terusan berteriak histeris, saling memaki bergantian kearah _laptop _tak bersalah milik Airlangga yang sayangnya justru membawa berita buruk. Terburuk dalam sejarah The NEWS.

Natalia meraung frustasi.

Gilbert mengacak rambutnya.

Francis masih berteriak. "KITA DIPECAT?!"

Dan Antonio mulai meremukkan isi sofa.

"Bagaimana ini, Gil? Kita dipecat! Sedangkan Airlangga masih diculik!" Natalia menoleh putus asa pada Gilbert, berharap sang _leader _memberikan pencerahan dan hiburan. Namun, sialnya wajah Gilbert juga sama syoknya dengan wajah-wajah lain The NEWS.

Gilbert menutupi wajahnya putus asa. Mengerang.

Tiba-tiba Francis bangkit berdiri, kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir, terlihat panik.

"Oke. Bagaimana jika kita kembali ke Jerman saja?" usulnya.

"TIDAK!" Gilbert menolak mentah-mentah.

"Itu sebenarnya ide yang bagus. Kita pulang dan meminta maaf pada Ludwig, kemudian mengulang semua liputan dari awal." kata Antonio.

"TIDAK!"

"Ada apa, Gil?"

"Kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Apa kalian lupa misi kita? SELAMATKAN AIRLANGGA. Hanya itu!"

"Dan kita berkali-kali nyaris mati! Dan jika kita meneruskan pencarían ini, kata 'nyaris' dari kalimatku sebelumnya akan dihapus." Francis mengangkat kedua tangannya protes.

"Tapi kita belum mati, kan?" Natalia bersuara. Memberi satu suara yang mendukung Gilbert.

"Nat benar! Kita belum mati. Airlangga diculik. Ada kejahatan di kota ini. Dan kamera Antonio masih menyala. Apa kalian tidak merasa tertarik?"

"Tertarik tidak. Takut mati, iya."

Gilbert mencibir teman-temannya yang mendadak terlihat begitu penakut dari sebelumnya. "Tidak _awesome _sekali kalian…"

Dug dug dug!

Pintu kayu ulin di belakang mereka digedor begitu keras, mengindikasikan seseorang tengah berdiri disana dan meminta ijin untuk masuk.

Keempat reporter itu menghentikan adu mulut mereka, bergantian menatap bersamaan ke arah pintu.

"Katyusha! Buka pintunya! Ini aku!"

Katyusha yang saat itu tengah memasak di dapur seketika terkejut mendengar suara majikannya—sang pemilik hotel tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya. "Nona Hedervary?"

"Elizaveta?" Gilbert berjengit panik.

Buru-buru keempat reporter itu bergerak tak beraturan berusaha beranjak dari kursi ruang tamu. Panik luar biasa. Elizaveta, sang pimpinan 'Men in Black' yang berusaha membunuh mereka sejak tadi kini berdiri tak kurang delapan langkah dari tempat duduk mereka. Dan terburuknya, berusaha masuk.

"Oh tidak, oh tidak," Antonio memungut kameranya panik.

Francis memungut semua minuman soda yang berserakan di meja.

Natalia berkali-kali bertabrakan dengan Gilbert karena berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan.

Katyusha berjalan keluar dari dapur, berjalan panik sambil merapikan celemeknya.

"Cepat sembunyi!" desisnya tertahan.

Tanpa perlu disuruh, keempat reporter itu kini berpencar ke arah berbeda. Francis bersembunyi di bawah meja makan di dapur. Natalia tersembunyi aman di balik gantungan pakaian. Gilbert agak bodoh karena bersembunyi di balik pot besar di ruang tamu; tak sempat mencari tempat. Dan Antonio lebih bodoh lagi karena mengikuti jejak Gilbert dengan bersembunyi di pot lain yang terletak berseberangan dengan Gilbert.

Katyusha membuka pintu dan langsung menyambut Elizaveta dengan senyuman hangat.

"Selamat malam, nona Hedervary. Ada apa, nona datang kemari malam-malam begini?"

Elizaveta mengerang, memutuskan sapaan Katyusha. Dirinya terlihat sedang tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan untuk saat ini.

"Buatkan aku minuman, secepatnya, tanpa gula."

Elizaveta memerintahkan bagai berada di hotel. Tanpa permisi, gadis itu melepaskan _high-heels_nya ke tumpukan sepatu di sudut ruangan kemudian berjalan menuju sofa ruang tamu. Bagitu santainya sehingga orang-orang salah menduga bahwa gadis ini tinggal disini. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, kemudian mengganti _channel _TV yang semula menampilkan serial pembunuhan. Matanya tak sengaja melihat keadaan ruang tamu Katyusha yang terasa lain dari biasanya.

"Tumben rumahmu berantakan sekali, Katyusha. Biasanya kau sangat telaten." Elizaveta berkata dengan nada suara agak tinggi mengingat pelayannya itu tengah berada di dapur sekarang. "Dan sejak kapan tempat ini jadi bau keringat lelaki?" Elizaveta meraih sebuah potongan kentang goreng yang digigit dalam satu gigitan besar. Sangat aneh mengingat pelayannya satu ini terkenal hemat dalam mengunyah makanan. "Ternyata kau punya _fetish _yang sangat mengerikan, ya?"

Tak lama kemudian Katyusha keluar dengan sebuah nampan dan dua cangkir kopi, dengan uap panas yang mengepul ke udara.

"Hari yang berat ya, nona?" tanya Katyusha, sementara tangannya sibuk meletakkan cangkir di meja.

Elizaveta mendesah berat. Menampilkan wajah kusut penuh tekanan lewat sorot matanya. Matanya menerawang kosong."Kita gagal lagi, Katyusha."

Gilbert yang saat itu mengintip dari sela-sela daun; tempatnya bersembunyi, memanggil-manggil Antonio dengan isyarat tangan.

Antonio menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya. 'Ada apa?' tanyanya tanpa suara.

Gilbert menggerakan mulutnya lebar-lebar, menyembutkan kata 'Rekam.'

'OK!' Antonio memberi simbol tangan berupa jari telunjuk dan ibu jari membentuk huruf 'O' dengan tiga jari lainnya yang teracung ke atas.

Lampu merah di kamera menyala; tanda merekam. Kamera diarahkan diam-diam, lewat sela-sela daun, kearah pemilik organisasi penjualan senjata _illegal _seantero Eropa tersebut. Merekam segala tingkahnya dan perkataannya. Tanpa terlewat sedetikpun.

"Begini, Katyusha. Mungkin berita ini akan berpengaruh pada gajimu, mengingat kita sedang berada di dalam kesulitan besar sekarang. Yah, kau tahu, kan? Si Kirkland itu meminta perang. Semua karena kematian Arthur. Padahal menurut penjelasan beberapa anggota yang tersisa disana, Arthur diserang sekelompok reporter. Dan itu bukan salah kita."

"HEI!" jerit Natalia tertahan, protes luar biasa.

Elizaveta menangkap suara-suara asing dari dalam kamar.

"Bunyi apa itu?"

"Mungkin rusa terbang."

Elizaveta tak menanggapi perkataan ambigu Katyusha karena ponselnya berdering. Elizaveta memungut ponsel itu dari sakunya kemudian menempelkan benda tersebut ke telinga.

"Halo?" Kening Elizaveta tiba-tiba mengerut sangat dalam. Terlihat keterkejutan dan ekspresi syok yang terburai dari sepasang matanya. "APA? Baik! Aku segera kesana!"

Elizaveta mematikan ponselnya kemudian buru-buru menegak minuman panas itu dalam sekali teguk. Tingkah laku Elizaveta yang panik membuat Katyusha penasaran.

"Ada apa, nona?"

Elizaveta bangkit berdiri kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Wanita itu berbalik sesaat dengan ekspresi panik luar biasa.

"Hotel de Paris dibom seseorang!"

* * *

Pria bernama Connor Kirkland itu memicingkan matanya ke arah pemuda berdarah melayu di depannya. Dirinya terlihat tengah mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang begitu familiar, namun tercecer di pikirannya.

"_Van der Decken_?" Hanya kalimat itu yang meluncur darinya. Karena disaat pikirannya sibuk dengan menerka-nerka siapa si pemuda melayu, figur seorang pria Belanda yang berada di belakang Airlangga mengusik lautan hijau itu. Seseorang yang begitu ia kenal.

Ned menarik tangan Airlangga, membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri.

Sosok yang semula samar-samar, perlahan keluar dari dalam mobil. Airlangga menganga tak percaya Sosok itu begitu mirip. Begitu serupa. Bagai duplikat sebuah kunci.

Saudara kembar Connor.

"Oh, Ardan, rupanya kau ikut juga?" Ned berkata dengan nada menyindir. Seolah menyiratkan bahwa sejak tadi Ardan Kirkland hanya bersembunyi di dalam sana.

"Ini bukan kebetulan yang baik untuk bertemu, _Decken_." ucapnya halus. Lebih terdengar tengah menjaga statusnya sebagai bangsawan ternama dari gaya bicaranya.

"Ya. Aku juga malas bertemu kalian." desis Ned jijik.

Mata Ardan juga menoleh pada Airlangga, tertarik. Seolah pemuda manis itu adalah magnet berdaya kuat untuk menarik mata para anak-anak Kirkland. Dan hal itu disadari Ned yang segera menarik pinggang Airlangga agar berdiri tak terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

"Kita pergi saja." ucap Ned datar, lebih terkesan menahan emosi, seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggamit lengan Airlangga, hendak membawanya pergi dari tempat ini.

"Tunggu!"

Airlangga tiba-tiba menggerakan tangannya frustasi, menepis tangan Ned kasar. "Aku mau berbicara dengan mereka."

Airlangga berkata dengan nada begitu dingin. Ned bahkan merasa begitu asing dengan ucapan Airlangga.

Diluar dugaan Connor Kirkland tersenyum. Senyum menyiratkan kemenangan yang tersamar.

"Baik." Ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Bagaimana jika di dalam saja?"

* * *

Sesaat setelah Elizaveta melesat keluar, empat kru The NEWS segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka, merasa lega luar biasa.

Wajah Gilbert terlihat teramat tercengang begitu keluar dari pot. Hotel de Paris dibom? Pertanyaan itu terus-terusan mengusik pikirannya.

"Bagaimana, Antonio? Sudah kau rekam?" tanya Francis antusias.

"_Si._" Antonio mengacungkan jempolnya.

Natalia berkacak pinggang dengan wajah tengah berpikir keras. "Oke. Sekarang semuanya mulai di luar dugaan. Airlangga menghilang lagi dan Hotel de Paris dibom." Natalia menghela napas, lelah. "Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan."

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana? Kita tidak tahu dimana Airlangga dan bagaimana nasibnya. Sedangkan kita dipecat, lalu—"

"Francis! Bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan kata 'pecat' dan 'pecat'? Itu malah memperburuk keadaan!" jerit Gilbert frustasi. Ia bahkan mengacak-acak rambut kelabunya. Sudah cukup Airlangga diculik ditambah diserangnya hotel Elizaveta. Sekarang Francis mulai berulah dengan mengingatkan mereka pada pemecatan ini. Bukannya tenang, Gilbert malah semakin stres.

Gilbert mengerang keras. Marah-marah juga tidak ada gunanya sekarang. Tindakan konkret adalah solusinya.

"Baiklah! Begini saja, bagaimana jika pergi ke hotel yang dibom itu lalu bertanya pada siapapun yang berada disana, mengenai Airlangga atau siapa yang menculiknya.

Dan, jika kita beruntung, mungkin mereka akan memberitahu, tapi jika tidak, kalian siap, kan, menjadi _stuntman _dadakan lagi?"

Ajakan Gilbert terdengar begitu menggiurkan sekaligus berbahaya disaat yang bersamaan. Bertanya pada para _Men in Black _itu adalah hal yang mudah. Mudah jika disaku mereka tak terselip _handgun _sialan yang siap ditembakkan sembarang arah dan tak ada aura membunuh yang menyeruak dari wajah-wajah mereka. Dan untuk aksi kejar-kejaran dengan segala peluru berseliweran itu tidak masalah. Semua kejadian yang terjadi lima hari terakhir membuat tindak pembunuhan bukanlah masalah lagi bagi The NEWS.

"…Gil, jangan gila lagi."

* * *

Gelas _wine _berdenting.

Pertemuan tak resmi dua kubu dibuka.

Connor Kirkland membuka pembicaraan dengan deheman singkat. "Jadi..." katanya berusaha memecahkan keheningan. "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Hebat. Dari empat orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar restoran, hanya wajah Ned yang terlihat paling suntuk. Terlihat jelas dari sorot mata dan gerak-geriknya bahwa pemuda Eropa Barat itu merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan begini.

Airlangga membuka suara—

"Kau kenal Rayan?"

Sepasang mata hijau itu bereaksi cepat.

Tak terduga tiga kata sederhana itu dapat menyusun satu kalimat yang cukup membunuh. Pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus begitu saja.

Begitu dalam. Begitu mengena.

Diucapkan tanpa ragu dengan sorot mata yakin dan haus penjelasann. Airlangga memandangi dua orang di depannya dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. Berharap berita buruk bukanlah yang justru didapatinya nanti.

Connor dan Ardan, sepasang kembar terkenal seantero Inggris Raya saling berpandangan. Mengadu dua pasang lautan hijau itu dalam argumen singkat. Sesaat mereka terlihat seolah tengah bercakap-cakap melalui pandangan mata.

Konverensi tatap-menatap selesai.

Connor kemudian menarik napas.

"Begini…" Keterdiaman Connor membuat jeda yang cukup panjang. "Anak itu sudah kami urus."

Iris Airlangga melebar. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ardan, yang sejak tadi terlihat tak mengeluarkan suara semenjak menapakkan kaki ke restoran ini, mulai bertindak.

"Dylan sudah membawanya kembali ke Inggris."

"APA?"

Keterkejutan nampak jelas dari sorot mata Airlangga. Si Kirkland itu sudah menangkap Rayan? Airlangga tak bisa memercayai omongan si kembar Kirkland ini. Keterkejutan seketika menjalar di wajahnya yang pucat. Tangan Airlangga terkepal kuat.

Ini tidak mungkin.

Mereka pasti berbohong.

"_Avenue Reine Astrid 92 B-1310 No.4._" Connor membuka suara. "… Alamat kalian berdua…"

Bagai tersambar petir, tubuh Airlangga menegang. Panik terumbar jelas lewat sepasang iris kelam itu.

_Avenue Reine Astrid 92 B-1310 No.4—_

Alamat tempat tinggalnya di Brussel...

…bersama Rayan.

Ini benar-benar tidak mungkin.

Airlangga tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya lagi. Semuanya terekspos jelas.

Berkebalikan dengan Airlangga yang terlihat jelas begitu terpukul, duo Kirkland ini malah tersenyum tipis. Lalu kembali menyatukan pandangan mereka dalam satu tatapan berupa konverensi singkat yang menyenangkan; untuk mereka tentunya. Seakan saling memberitahu sesuatu yang penting bagi kemajuan misi mereka yang nyaris berhasil.

"Dimana Rayan sekarang? Katakan padaku!" salak Airlangga. Kekhawatiran kini tersorot dari sepasang iris hitam itu. Meminta permohonan dan penjelasann. Selengkap-lengkapnya!

"Tanyakan saja pada Scottie, dia—"

"Bawa aku padanya!" seru Airlangga murka.

Kalimat itu lagi-lagi meluncur begitu mulusnya. Tanpa hambatan dan keraguan. Begitu yakin dari setiap tekanan dan intonasinya. Bersanding kuat bersama sorot matanya yang tak terbantah.

"Bawa aku padanya! Bawa aku pada siapapun yang terlibat dengan masalah ini!" Airlangga mulai berteriak di luar kendali.

Perkataan Airlangga yang sejak tadi begitu gamblang dan nekat; bisa dibilang kelewat bodoh, akhirnya mengusik Ned. Tangan pria Belanda itu menarik lengan Airlangga untuk tenang.

"Hei! Sudahlah. Tinggalkan saja mereka. Kita—"

"DIAM! SEMUA INI SALAHMU!"

Bentakan itu membuat Ned terdiam. Bahkan kegiatan di seluruh restoran terhenti seketika. Semuanya memandangi sumber suara penuh emosi dari bibir Airlangga.

Beberapa detik yang canggung membawa keempat pria itu dalam keheningan pekat. Ketiganya masih membiarkan Airlangga bernapas tenang. Sementara Ardan dan Connor kembali bertatapan, mendiskusikan sesuatu yang tergolong penting; karena kening mereka mengerut berkali-kali.

Akhirnya satu keputusan ditentukan. Mereka sudah begitu mantap dengan keputusan ini.

"Hei, anak muda." panggil Connor. "Aku bisa membawamu pada kakak sulung kami untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

Tapi,"

Kalimat Connor terhenti. Ardan menyambungnya otomatis.

"Ikutlah dengan kami menuju kediaman Kirkland di Inggris."

Airlangga terdiam. Sejajar dengan ekspresi Ned yang tertohok akibat tawaran itu. Airlangga hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi segalanya terasa begitu sulit untuk diucapkan. Tawaran yang begitu sulit namun tepat. Fakta bahwa Rayan benar-benar tertangkap pun masih belum jelas. Airlangga jelas masih ragu. Tetapi, kenyataan bahwa anak-anak Kirkland ini mengetahui tempat tinggal Airlangga membuat segalanya kian runyam.

Airlangga menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Jangan lakukan, APB."

Ned memperingatkan keras.

"Aku—"

"Jangan."

Airlangga menarik napas. Melepaskan segala kegundahan dan risau yang mengusik dadanya. Mengabaikan Ned yang sejak tadi mengancamnya. Mengabaikan segala resiko dan bahaya yang akan menerjangnya nanti.

Airlangga siap.

Apapun demi adiknya.

"Baiklah. Bawa aku ke tempat kalian."

* * *

Truk karatan dengan bunyi decitan tiap kali berguncang, membelah ladang luas Katyusha. Dipacu begitu cepat sampai-sampai menghancurkan rerumputan, menimbulkan jejak ban yang sangat dalam disana, dan menyipratkan rerumputan ke kanan-kirinya. Terdengar bunyi mesin mobil yang dipaksakan. Namun kecepatan ini masih dirasa kurang bagi si pengemudi.

Di dalam sana, Francis, sang _driver _The NEWS, yang terkenal dengan manuvernya yang liar dan beringas kala berada dalam medan macet maupun lengang, memacu truk tua ini begitu brutal menuju perkotaan.

Di bagian belakang truk, tepatnya di sebuah wadah luas yang terbuka dan terisi timbunan jerami tua, seorang gadis dengan rambut platinum berkibar terlihat tengah marah-marah pada sebuah kamera yang merekamnya dari samping.

"Oke! Hentikan itu, Antonio! Kita sudah dipecat! Buang saja benda bodoh itu!"

"Tapi aku masih mau merekam kegiatan kita. Boleh, kan?"

Abaikan pertengkaran satu arah di belakang sana. Di kursi panjang jok kemudi, sejajar dengan tempat duduk Francis, Gilbert tengah sibuk menekan tombol-tombol nomor di ponsel tua milik seseorang.

Seseorang yang dimaksud itu adalah Katyusha Braginski. Wanita baik berdada besar yang rela memberikan mereka tumpangan, makanan, _vodka,_ air _shower_ dan tempat persembunyian yang keren.

Semuanya terasa semakin lengkap ketika Gilbert yang nekat hendak menghubungi Ludwig untuk protes, malah didukung kuat oleh Katyusha dengan meminjamkan ponselnya.

Bonus, truk tua karatan pengangkut jerami yang akan mengantar mereka kemanapun.

Nomor kantor The NEWS tertera jelas di layar ponsel. Gilbert segera mengontaknya.

Bunyi nada dering pertama—

Telepon diangkat!

"Halo! Luddy! Ini aku! Lud, begini, aku ingin menjelaskan—Ayolah. Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Francis.

Gilbert masih berkutat dengan ponsel Katyusha.

"Bukannya kami malas atau tidak becus mencari berita, tapi sungguh, kami sedang berada dalam masalah besar sekarang! Berikan kami waktu seminggu lagi!—Baik, baik! Lima hari! Oke, empat hari. Ini sudah paling maksimal."

Gilbert mengerang. "Baiklah! Dua hari! Ini tawaran terakhir! Kami akan pulang dalam waktu dua hari! Jika dua hari kami tidak muncul di Kantor The NEWS, kau boleh memecat kami dan mengambil stok _beer_-ku selama sebulan! Halo? Halo!—Sial, teleponnya mati."

"Jadi... bagaimana ini, Gil?" tanya Francis takut-takut.

Gilbert mengerang, menahan frustasi. "Sudahlah! Kita ke hotel Elizaveta sekarang!"

Truk tua itu seketika melaju pergi. Meninggalkan ladang menuju jalan raya. Nyaris menabrak beberapa mobil mewah yang parkir di tiap sisinya.

Menuju sebuah hotel yang baru saja di bom.

Atau mungkin jika mereka beruntung, berhenti di depan sebuah restoran Perancis dimana seorang anggota kru lainnya berada disana, tengah mengadakan sebuah perundingan besar yang nantinya akan kian memperpanjang rentang jarak diantara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

… Semoga mereka belum terlambat.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Hyaah! Pendek banget! Ini juga ditulis disempet-sempetin diantara waktu luang yang –bujubuneng- sempit sekali! Ini nggak ada eksyen-nya loh. Beda sama chapter kemarin yang _full action_; sukses bikin jari keriting, otak mampet, dan sesak napas karena ngeliat _word_-nya yang menggila. Pokoknya kalo ada _action_, deskripsinya minim karena mengingat kapasitas otak dalam menampung ribuan word, sebaliknnya kalo lagi 'tenang-tenang' begini deskripisnya malah… tetap aja dikit #dibunuh

Dan, yeah! Akhirnya saya memunculkan tokoh _**Republic of Ireland **_alias_ Connor Kirkland_ dan _**North Ireland **_alias _Ardan Kirkland_. Sumpah, saya nggak tau bedanya antara republik sama utara #sigh

Anggap saja ini chapter _intermezzo, _karena si Airlangga lagi-lagi bikin ulah.

Dan buat yang nyari-nyari _action_ (syukur kalo ada yang nyari), tenang, sodara-sodara! _Action_ bakal ditampilin di chapter depan! #joget Karena sistemnya ya emang gini. Hari ini chapter _action_, besoknya chapter tenang, besoknya lagi _action_. Begitu seterusnya.

Lalu untuk berita baiknya, The NEWS bakalan tamat kira-kira 3 chapter lagi :) Mungkin lebih…

_Sign, Rapuh._

**Luciano Fyro :**

Halo! OwO, makasih. Naik helikopter di tengah jalan besar dan terbang rendah itu serem, broh! QAQ Eh? Seriusan?! Oke, berarti fic ane membawa kutukan #plak Katyusha itu Ukraine :) Hyaah! Kamu, kamu! Ternyata kamu! Hahaha. Situ cewek? Asoy, bisa curcol bareng deh XD Makasih, ya, reviewnya! :D

**someone :**

Asoy, broh #plak Rayan diculik sama Dylan buat diajakin *PIIPPP* dan *PIIIPPP* trus *PIIIPPP* dilanjutin lagi *PIIPPPP* #PLAK #dibom Becanda. Yep. Tu dua orang yang doyan KDRT masih diincer sama Men in Black. Pokoknya nggak ada lagi, deh, yang namanya hidup tenang. HUAHAHAHA mampus lu, Ned #ketawaiblis Airlangga mau diapain juga udah manis dari sononya XD Sayangnya fanart saya malah mendeskripsikan dia lagi marah gitu, jadinya yah… Hei! Saya nggak bisa bayangin Ned jadi ondel-ondel, gitu! XD Ngakak abis, broh. Ah, makasih ya reviewnya! Bakal saya lanjutin kok :)

**WhiteRain :**

Halo! :D Wah, makasih, ya. Sering-sering review dong biar saya makin semangat buat ngelanjutinnya :') Nah, saya juga bingung mereka ini sebenarnya reporter atau hewan jadi-jadian. Hahaha! Ini nggak live, kok. Masih dalam bentuk rekaman di kamera—luar biasa—Antonio. Jadi kalo diputer lagi untuk pengantar tidur masih bisa. Hehehe. Hei hei! Tapi mereka berusaha mati-matian supaya nggak jadi dipecat, kok. Hahaha. Mereka masih tetap keren, kan? #maksa Nasib APB, mah, naik-turun dari kemaren. Rayannya juga nggak jauh beda sama kakaknya. Hahaha. Yep. Itu Russia. Kemungkinan… nggak lagi, deh. Ini udah cukup banyak. Haha. Makasih loh reviewnya!

* * *

"Bawa aku pada kakakmu. Dan biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan masalah Rayan…" lirih suara itu.

Connor Kirkland dan saudara kembarnya tersenyum antusias.

"Tawaran diterima."

**To be Continued**


	8. The NEWS: Kirkland's Anger

**A/N : **Saya kasih fast update nih, broh! Keren nggak? Sfx: Nggaaak. Eh, Ardan itu beneran nama orang Irlandia, tau! Saya juga kaget pertama kali ngeliatnya. Kan, lagi nyari-nyari nama Irlandia tuh, dan saya mau yang huruf depannya 'A'. Tahu-tahu nemu Ardan! Di urutan pertama pula. Hehehe. Kalo emang kedengaran sama kayak nama orang Indonesia atau kebetulan sama dengan teman kalian, tandanya orang itu bangsawan Kirkland #plak #ngaco

Niatnya mau nuntasin fic ini di chap 10, tapi plot yang harusnya satu chapter malah ngabisin dua chapter #nunduk Jadinya mungkin abis di chap 11 atau chap 12. Hahaha! #ketawajahat Dan hutang saya yang telat update udah lunas sekaraang.

Oke deh, mari nikmati saja chapter terbaru dari kru The NEWS!

**Warn : **Chara Death. Male!Indonesia. _Vandalism_. Kerusakan dimana-mana. Nggak ada _bunny-plot_, jadi siap-siap sesak napas dengan jumlah _words_ menggila dan TKP yang cuma satu biji.

**Listening to : **All of Paramore's Song! Akhir-akhir ini jadi sering nostalgia sama lagu-lagu Paramore! XD Emang sih mereka punya album baru di bulan April terakhir. Tapi lagu-lagu mereka yang di album pertama lebih yahud, broh!

* * *

**Summary : **Inilah pertemuan pertama antara anak buah Elizaveta dan putra kembar Kirkland. Perang pembuka antar dua kubu terjadi. Inilah awal dari segala perang. Seseorang telah menjadi korban pertama. Siapa lagi selanjutnya? Biar tanggal perang yang menentukan. Kejadian epik seperti ini tidak akan lengkap tanpa kehadiran tim reporter yang mengacau—atau malah justru membantu?

* * *

"**The NEWS"**

**By:**

**RapuTopu**

**.**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Disclaimer : Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

Dari kejauhan, terlihat kepulan asap yang melambung tinggi. Terdengar pula bunyi sirine mobil pemadam di sekelilingnya. Gilbert lah orang pertama yang menyadari hal itu. Digoyangkannya bahu Francis berkali-kali.

"Disana, Francis!" jeritnya panik. Tangannya menunjuk pada eksistensi sebuah gedung dibalik deretan apartemen yang kini ramai dikerumuni orang.

Sementara Francis malah bergerak gusar. "Kau kenapa, sih? Itu cuma Hotel!"

"Tapi itu milik Elizaveta!" sentak Gilbert.

Francis hanya terdiam.

Ia tak pernah mengerti mengapa sahabatnya satu ini terlihat begitu khawatir akan keadaan Elizaveta beserta hotelnya. Mungkin persahabatan kedua orang itu di masa lampau yang mengikat jalinan batin mereka hingga saat ini, menarik hati Gibert untuk terenyuh dan menggetarkan perasaan khawatir itu. Jujur, semenjak Francis mengetahui bahwa Elizaveta-lah dalang dari semua ini, dirinya tak peduli lagi dengan semua sejarah indah The NEWS kala berada di tangan gadis itu. Tak peduli lagi betapa menggebu-gebunya Elizaveta dalam memburu berita. Tak peduli lagi akan kepiawaiannya dalam mengejar musuh. Tak peduli akan pertengkaran manis antara Gilbert dan Elizaveta setiap harinya. Dialah reporter yang terburuk. Lebih buruk daripada Natalia.

Bahkan bila dirinya disuruh memilih, Natalialah yang seharusnya menjadi reporter The NEWS sejak dulu.

Truk tua itu menukik cepat, melewati sebuah tikungan, menimbulkan decitan di ban yang kala itu beradu dengan aspal dingin. Berpacu di jalanan lurus, begitu cepat meninggalkan kepulan asap pekat dari knalpot, menuju sebuah Hotel mewah yang kini dilahap api di beberapa bagian.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di dekat hotel. Francis memarkirkan truk tua ini tak jauh dari tempat kejadian.

Wajah Gilbert seketika diterpa cahaya apinya yang terang ketika dirinya melongok keluar.

Di depan sana, mobil-mobil pemadam masih mengerumuni gedung tersebut. Mengerahkan beberapa pasukan mereka untuk menjinakkan api dengan terjangan air yang deras dari selang. Seru-seruan komando dari sang ketua pemadam terdengar dari kejauhan.

Sementara di dalam sana truk tua ini, Gilbert memandangi tiap lekuk bangunan itu dengan tajam.

"Nah, Gilbert, sekarang apa lagi rencanamu?" tanya Francis memecahkan keheningan.

"Bawa truk ini ke belakang bangunan."

Francis berjengit. "Untuk apa?"

"Bawa saja, lah!" sahut Gilbert bersikeras.

Francis mendengus. Dirinya tak mau bertengkar lebih larut dengan Gilbert. Pemuda Perancis itu mengerang kesal. Akhirnya dikemudikannya kendaraan tua ini menuju bagian belakang gedung yang sepi. Mengalah pada perintah Gilbert.

Ya. Tidak benar-benar sepi jika diperhatikan dengan seksama. Mobil-mobil hitam itu terparkir disana. Beberapa anak buah Elizaveta berlari hilir-mudik keluar masuk gedung sambil membawa sebuah tas hitam. Francis tak bisa menerka apa isinya.

"Nah! Itu dia!" seru Gilbert.

"Apa?" Francis masih menjulurkan kepalanya, mencari-cari objek apa yang dimaksud Gilbert.

"Senjata-senjata itu! Mereka pasti menyelamatkannya terlebih dahulu, kan?" seru Gilbert bersemangat. Wajahnya terlihat begitu senang.

Benar saja dugaannya tadi. Bila Elizaveta adalah pengedar senjata _ilegal _di Eropa dan hanya mendapat pendapatan dari sana, tidak mungkin, kan, bila wanita itu malah meninggalkan sumber penghasilan terbesarnya? Pasti dia akan menyelamatkan sumber kekayaannya terlebih dahulu.

"Bawa mobil ini kesana." titah Gilbert.

"Apa?" jengit Francis, lagi. Kali ini perintah Gilbert jauh lebih gila dari sebelumnya. Dan Francis mulai takut untuk mengikutinya.

"Cepat!" sergah Gilbert.

Francis mengerang. "Baik! Baik!" Dirinya memilih untuk mengalah. Gilbert yang cerewet jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Natalia yang sedang mengamuk.

Mobil berjalan pelan mendekati gerombolan mobil hitam itu. Mulai menarik perhatian para anak buah Elizaveta yang sibuk mengantarkan tas hitam besar dalam posisi estafet menuju mobil-mobil yang terparkir di sekitar pinggir gedung. Alis mereka bertaut kala menemukan sebuah truk tua karatan yang tiba-tiba melintas di depan mereka. Beberapa anggota mulai bergerak untuk memastikan sedang apa truk itu kesini.

Francis mulai takut sendiri disaat pria-pria itu berjalan mendekat. Diliriknya Gilbert frustasi. Sebenarnya apa rencana Gilbert sampai dirinya mau bergerak sejauh ini?

"Ngapain truk itu kesini?"

"Mungkin dia salah jalan."

"Mungkin dia tersesat."

Sadiq yang saat itu tengah mengomando teman-temannya untuk bergerak lebih cepat, sebelum polisi datang dan api melahap seluruh markas persenjataan, mendengar perbincangan anak buahnya.

Posisinya yang saat itu membelakangi jalanan seketika berbalik arah melihat ke arah sebuah truk tua misterius yang tiba-tiba mendekati mereka.

Di tengah situasi genting begini, hanya ada satu rencana yang melintas di otaknya. Dan dirinya yakin tingkat keberhasilannya cukup tinggi. Tak ada cara lain lagi.

"Hei! Suruh pengemudi truk itu kesini!"

Perintahnya pada salah seorang anak buah.

* * *

**.**

"**The NEWS"**

**Chapter VIII**

**Natalia ****Arlovskaya**** : **Reporter of 'The NEWS'

**Gilbert Beilschmidt : **Leader of 'The NEWS'

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **Camera-man of 'The NEWS'

**Francis Bonnefoy : **Driver of 'The NEWS'

**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya : **Observator of 'The NEWS'

.

* * *

"Gil… Gil." Kini giliran ujung jari Francis yang menarik-narik lengan seragam reporter Gilbert. Wajahnya ketakutan. "Mereka datang."

"Benarkah?"

Berkebalikan dengan Francis, Gilbert justru terlihat begitu gembira dan bahagia. Dirinya bahkan bersorak kecil.

"Baiklah! Kau kutinggal disini dulu, ya!"

Tiba-tiba Gilbert menggeser tubuhnya menuju pintu, kemudian menjulurkan tubuhnya, keluar melalui jendela besar. Meninggalkan Francis sendirian di dalam kursi pengemudi.

"Hei!" jerit Francis tak terima.

Sementara Gilbert sudah mengayunkan tubuhnya dengan begitu luwes, menuju bagian belakang truk dimana ada Antonio yang masih sibuk merekam diam-diam keadaan hotel yang terbakar. Entah untuk tujuan apa, namun hal itulah yang justru diinginkan Gilbert. "Bagus, Antonio."

"Gil, apa yang—"

"Tunduk!" Spontan Gilbert menundukkan kepala Antonio dan Natalia ke bawah, bersembunyi di balik tumpukan jerami yang padat dan pagar-pagar di sekeliling truk.

"Gil! Apa, sih?" jerit Natalia penasaran.

"Sst." Gilbert meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Tiga reporter itu mendadak hening, menunggu instruksi selanjutnya dari Gilbert.

Hingga terdengar suatu suara dari arah jok kemudi—

"Hei! Bisa bawakan barang-barang kami menuju rumah Roderich? Jika menolak, kutembak."

Gilbert menjetikkan jarinya. "_Bingo!"_Dirinya kembali bersorak girang.

Sementara dua temannya memandangi Gilbert bingung. Mungkin Gilbert salah makan, pikir mereka.

Gilbert tertawa senang. Hanya dirinyalah yang mengetahui rencana ini. Dan diluar dugaan semua rencananya berjalan begitu mulus dan sesuai rencana. Awalnya dia mengira hal ini sedikit gila dan nekat, namun kelewat _awesome _untuk tidak dicoba.

Gilbert menyeringai lebar ke arah dua temannya.

Persis seperti pertama kali ia menyeringai senang pada Natalia kala menemukan kabar bahwa Airlangga diculik.

"_Mein Gott. _Kita akhirnya menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka yang lain."

* * *

Francis bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya. Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Di sebelahnya, tak kurang lima jengkal dari posisinya, seorang Sadiq Adnan, salah satu penembak yang cukup handal di organisasi Elizaveta, duduk sambil mengarahkan _handgun _-nya tepat ke pelipis sang _driver._ Mengawasi Francis begitu lekat dengan ancaman-ancaman mengerikan.

"Bisa lebih cepat, tidak?" sergahnya.

Francis mendumel dalam hati. 'Ini juga sudah yang paling cepat.'

Oh, dan mengapakah dua kubu yang pagi tadi berkejar-kejaran di jalan raya Monte Carlo ini bisa duduk bersama dalam satu mobil? Yah. Rasanya posisi Francis yang sangat strategis dan selalu berada di dalam ruang kemudi di helikopter kala itu membuatnya tak mudah dikenali dan dimasukan dalam daftar pencarian seperti keempat temannya yang lain.

Francis berkali-kali melirik ke alamat yang disodorkan oleh Sadiq. Seketika tubuhnya kembali lesu.

Demi bulu-bulu Hobbit, dia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar nama alamatnya!

Sadiq memandang harap-harap cemas pada jalanan di sekitarnya, mengawasi kalau-kalau mobil polisi berpatroli dan memeriksa jerami di belakang truk ini.

Dua puluh menit yang lalu, Sadiq beserta anak buahnya menyelundupkan sebagian besar persenjataan ke dalam tumpukan jerami tua yang tertutupi terpal besar. Beruntung Gilbert dan dua kawannya yang lain, menyelinap ke dalam tumpukan jerami, menutupi diri mereka dari pandangan para penjahat tersebut.

Demi menjaga keamanan markas persenjataan di hotel, Sadiq yang selaku tangan kanan Elizaveta—menggantikan Ned—rela turun tangan membawa stok persenjataan menuju rumah Roderich Edelstein, kekasih Elizaveta.

Dan sebenarnya, bila Sadiq mau menajamkan telinganya sedikit lagi saja, mungkin dia akan mendengar bunyi kasak-kusuk perbincangan orang di belakangnya yang tengah memperdebatkan hak kepemilikan _mic._

"Berikan padaku, Gil! Jangan serakah!" Natalia menarik _mic _yang tergenggam di tangan Gilbert, tepat sebelum pemuda Jerman itu mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya.

"Nat." tegur Gilbert frustasi. "Kau awasi saja sekitarmu. Biar aku yang meliput." _Mic _itu kembali perpindah tangan .

"Gil! Kapan aku mendapat kesempatan menjadi reporter?" jerit Natalia tertahan. _Mic _malang itu kembali dirampas dengan begitu kasarnya.

Sementara Antonio berkali-kali memindahkan fokus kameranya pada Natalia kemudian Gilbert lalu kembali lagi ke Natalia. Lalu tiba-tiba ia bersin.

Sementara di jok depan, Sadiq mulai khawatir memandangi sekitarnya. Karena mendekati area yang ramai penduduk.

"Pelan-pelan."

"Baik." Francis mengangguk mengerti.

Truk karatan itu menurunkan kecepatannya. Membaur bersama mobil-mobil disekitarnya.

Dan tepat pada saat itulah Sadiq menjerit, menarik-narik tangan Francis untuk berhenti.

"Hei, hei! Berhenti!"

Refleks, Francis mengerem dalam-dalam kemudian mengarahkan truk tua ini ke pinggir jalanan. Dirinya terlihat bingung. Memangnya ini taksi, bisa dihentikan semaunya?

"Tunggu disini sebentar."

Secara tiba-tiba Sadiq membuka pintu, meluncur cepat menuruni truk. Kemudian berlari melintas jalan raya tanpa memerhatikan terlebih dahulu.

Gerakan truk yang tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Gilbert melongokan kepalanya, mengintip dari balik jendela Francis.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"

"Dia meminta untuk menghentikan truk ini dan tahu-tahu malah berlari ke restoran itu."

Francis menunjuk sebuah restoran mewah yang ramai dipadati mobil-mobil mahal.

Gilbert memandangi sesaat restoran itu dengan alis mengerut. Aneh, kan, Sadiq yang sedang menjalani misi mengembalikan senjata-senjata ini malah berhenti di sebuah restoran dengan wajah yang sebegitu panik? Pasti ada sesuatu.

Insting reporter Gilbert tiba-tiba menggebu begitu kuat. Sepertinya ada sesuatu di dalam restoran itu yang begitu menarik untuk diobservasi. Gilbert masih belum tahu ada magnet jenis apa di dalam sana, tapi yang pasti 'hal itu' terus-terusan menarik pikiran liarnya untuk segera meliput disana.

"Hei. Bagaimana jika kita kesana juga?"

* * *

Terjadi pertengkaran kecil di restoran yang mulai menarik perhatian pengunjung lain.

"Airlangga, kau tidak harus melakukan ini!" bentak Ned. Tangannya menggebrak meja kala Airlangga menyetujui tawaran si Kembar Kirkland. Begitu kecewa dan tak terima dengan keputusan Airlangga.

Airlangga menoleh. Ketidakpedulian terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Dan apa itu tadi? Ned memanggilnya 'Airlangga'? Apa dirinya tidak salah dengar? Sejak kapan Ned mau repot-repot memanggil namanya tanpa menggunakan embel-embel singkatan aneh?

Airlangga menghela napas.

"Ned, ijinkan aku untuk menuntaskan masalahku dulu."

"Masalah? Apa masalahmu? Kau tidak ada masalah dengan mereka. Kau hanya mencari masalah baru."

"Ned! Berhenti ikut campur dengan masalahku!" suara Airlangga mulai meninggi.

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan aku ikut campur. Heh, kau jauh lebih ikut campur. Kau pikir karena apa kita sampai dikejar-kejar begini? Semua ini terjadi juga karena salahmu!"

Sepasang iris hitam itu melebar tak percaya. Begitu tercengang karena Ned juga ikut-ikutan menyalahkan dirinya.

"… Kau…" Airlangga kehabisan kata-kata. Seketika semua kalimat yang ingin ia muntahkan ke wajah Ned menguap begitu saja. Dirinya menganga tidak percaya. Ned mengatakan semua ini juga karena salahnya?

Apa orang itu karena saking kelewat brengseknya jadi tidak sadar diri?

Baiklah. Jika memang itu yang Ned pikirkan. Jika memang Ned kini menyalahkan dirinya yang jelas-jelas menjadi korban. Jika Ned memang tidak menginginkan dirinya lagi. Jika Ned tidak peduli lagi dengan Airlangga.

Bahkan jika memang dia lupa dengan semua momen-momen berharga yang mereka jalani bersama…

… semua ini jadi terlalu menyakitkan.

Satu tarikan napas mengawali kalimat singkat Airlangga yang diucapkan begitu lirih dan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini, _Van der Decken_. Kau bisa kembali ke teman-temanmu."

_**DOR**_!

Bunyi desingan sebuah peluru memecahkan suasana, disusul dengan tiba-tiba pecahnya sebuah gelas di depan Connor Kirkland; yang diduga berasal dari serangan peluru misterius itu.

"NED!" suara seseorang terdengar dari kejauhan.

Jeritan wanita terdengar dari ujung pintu masuk. Lalu-lalang pengunjung yang berlari menjauhi pintu segera menarik perhatian Ned dan tiga orang lainnya di meja itu.

Disana, Sadiq Adnan berdiri dengan tegap beserta posisi pistol di ujung tangannya. Masih menyisakan asap putih hasil letupan dari moncong _handgun._ Matanya begitu marah. Tak bisa diganggu gugat. Dirinya akan menyeret Ned kembali ke organisasi sekarang juga!

Ternyata dugaannya memang tidak salah. Mobil merah metalik yang super mencolok di depan restoran ini ternyata memang benar-benar milik Ned. Dan di sebelahnya juga duduk seorang pemuda yang belakangan dikenal sebagai sanderaannya. Seorang sandera yang mati-matian diselamatkan oleh Ned berkali-kali.

Airlangga juga sama terkejutnya dengan Ned akan kehadiran Sadiq yang datang tiba-tiba, terlebih dengan pistol yang tak tanggung-tanggung, teracung lurus pada mereka. Siap menembak jika ada yang berani kabur.

Ned menggenggam erat tangan Airlangga, tak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu. Wajahnya juga terlihat begitu marah.

Mata Sadiq melebar begitu melihat siapa orang lain yang berada di meja Ned. Keluarga Kirkland!

Connor berpura-pura terkejut. "Wah. Ternyata kau membawa anak buah juga, ya?"

"Ned! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kembali ke hotel sekarang! Markas kita dibom!"

Iris hijau Ned melebar begitu mendengar kabar itu. Sorot keterkejutan terlihat di wajahnya. Mereka telah diserang! Tapi siapa pelakunya?

Seulas senyum tipis nan misterius tersungging di bibir Connor.

Ned menarik tangan Airlangga, hendak membawa pemuda itu pergi dari tempat ini. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

Belum sempat Ned bangkit berdiri, Connor bersuara. "Maaf. Tolong letakkan _benda _itu kembali. Anak itu ikut dengan kami sekarang."

Ned mengerang. Dirinya sama sekali tak peduli dengan ancaman bodoh itu. Ditariknya kasar tangan Airlangga meninggalkan tempat duduk, mengabaikan aksi protes yang dilancarkan Airlangga.

Dan sesaat setelah kedua orang itu melintasi bahu Connor, sebuah tangan menarik sandera Ned. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan diluar dugaan. Tahu-tahu Connor sudah bangkit berdiri dengan tangan melingkar di leher sang _observator _The NEWS, menyergap anak itu. Ditambah sebuah _handgun _yang menempel di pelipis Airlangga. Ternyata memang sejak awal dirinya menyembunyikan benda itu di sakunya.

"Sudah kukatakan, anak ini milik kami sekarang."

Ned marah besar. Diraihnya pistol dari sakunya dan langsung diarahkan pada Connor. Hendak diambilnya kembali sanderanya itu tepat ketika Ardan tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan mengarahkan sebuah pistol tepat ke arah keningnya.

Ned terdiam.

Jeritan panik pengunjung mulai meramaikan restoran. Orang-orang berlari hiruk pikuk menjauhi meja makan. Pelayan-pelayan restoran segera menenangkan pengunjung dan membawa mereka ke tempat sepi. Tak ada yang berani dekat-dekat dengan area dimana tiga pistol mulai dikeluarkan dalam satu wilayah.

Ned mati kutu. Dirinya tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Ned! Cepat kembali!"

Di ujung sana, Sadiq berdiri dengan dua tangan menggenggam erat pistolnya, kini mengarahkannya pada Ardan. Jika dia berani menembak Ned, peluru dari pistolnya takkan ragu-ragu melubangi tempurung kepalanya.

Kini mereka sedang berada dalam posisi saling menembak. Jika ada satu bunyi tembakan saja, tembakan lain akan menyusul otomatis.

Ned mengeratkan rahangnya menahan emosi. "… Kembalikan dia…"

Airlangga tak bisa bernapas. Lengan Connor mencengkeram lehernya begitu kuat. Ekspresi kesakitan Airlangga membuat Ned kian gusar.

Detik jarum jam yang berdenting pelan membuat segalanya kian rumit. Posisi ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Jari-jari teracung bergetar di depan pelatuk pistol, menunggu reaksi sang musuh. Napas mereka tertahan.

Mereka mulai frustasi!

Harus ada yang menembak duluan!

BRAAKK!

Sebelum aksi itu sempat terjadi, dari arah samping pintu masuk, terdengar bunyi tabrakan yang sangat nyaring antara sebuah kendaraan besar dengan beton gedung. Kaca-kaca pecah terburai. Batu-bata runtuh. Orang-orang yang berdiri di dekat sana segera berlari kelimpungan kala sebuah moncong truk karatan menghancurkan dinding. Menimbulkan lubang yang sangat besar, sesuai dengan lebar kendaraan tersebut.

Asap tebal berwarna putih segera melingkupi area itu. Bunyi mesin mobil mendadak berhenti.

Keheningan pekat menyelimuti seisi restoran.

Sebuah truk baru saja menabrak dinding restoran.

Baik Ned, Connor, Ardan, dan semua manusia di restoran ini tercengang melihat kejadian ini. Apakah supirnya mabuk? Mungkinkah dia sudah mati? Apakah mobil itu rusak? Kehancuran yang ditimbulkan truk itu benar-benar besar dan pasti membutuhkan biaya besar untuk mengembalikannya. Tak ada yang berani mendekat bahkan memastikan. Semuanya terdiam.

Namun, samar-samar… bunyi ribut-ribut suara manusia yang tengah bertengkar terdengar dari dalam sana.

'Francis! Sudah kukatakan, lewat pintu depan saja supaya lebih _awesome_!'

'Tapi stir mobil ini jelek sekali. Bannya terpeselet.'

'Hei, aku sudah merekamnya. Untung saja kameraku tidak rusak."

'Gil! Kembalikan _mic_-nya! Aku juga ingin meliput!'

Dan pertengkaran itu terus berlanjut.

Hingga pintu truk perlahan-lahan terbuka.

Dari dalam sana, Francis Bonnefoy mengintip dari balik jendela. Mulutnya menggumam takjub.

Terpukau karena ratusan pasang mata kini tertuju ke arahnya.

Tak berapa lama Gilbert mengintip, diikuti Natalia yang marah-marah di belakang, dan kamera Antonio yang menyorot sekitarnya.

Airlangga menjerit tertahan.

"GIL—"

Belum sempat Airlangga berteriak, sebelah tangan Connor keburu membekap mulutnya erat. Ditariknya tubuh Airlangga menjauh dari Ned.

Ned yang menyadari hal itu memuntahkan tembakan pertama, namun meleset mengenai jendela restoran. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar sasaran tembak menjerit ketakutan, berlari menjauhi jendela yang berlubang.

Connor mundur ke belakang kemudian bertukar posisi dengan Ardan. Saudara kembarnya itu mengeluarkan dua tembakan. Ned menunduk di balik kursi restoran. Ujung sandaran kursi kontan meletup, berasap, mengindikasikan terkena dua tembakan tersebut.

Sadiq mengerang. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, tiga peluru ia muntahkan ke arah meja itu. Tanpa membidik terlebih dahulu. Yang penting kena.

Dan sialnya tiga peluru hanya terbuang sia-sia ke meja restoran, menghancurkan piring dan gelas, serta melubangi meja restoran.

Ned mengerang, mengatai-ngatai kemampuan Sadiq yang bodoh dalam menembak. Dirinya mengintip dari balik sandaran kursi dan melihat dua orang itu membawa Airlangga menuju jendela. Nekat, Ned berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya kemudian menghempaskan sebuah tembakan, tepat menuju sebuah jendela, memburaikan pecahannya, otomatis menerjang kedua orang itu dengan serpihan kacanya.

Dua Kirkland itu kontan mundur.

Ned tak peduli lagi, dirinya akan melancarkan tembakan jarak dekat. Tak peduli bila resikonya akan jauh lebih besar. Sadiq yang awalnya masih berdiri di pintu masuk kontan berlari mengejar Ned, hendak membantu kawannya yang bertindak sendirian.

Namun sebelumnya, tak lupa ia merogoh sebuah _android _hitam dari sakunya. Segera dihubunginya sisa anggota yang lain agar menyusul ke tempat ini.

Secepatnya.

* * *

Sementara di dalam truk tua itu...

"Gil! ITU AIRLANGGA!" Jari Natalia menunjuk pada seorang pemuda yang ditahan oleh seorang bangsawan Inggris.

Gilbert juga melihatnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, iris rubi sang pemuda albino itu melebar terkejut. Oh, rasanya sudah lama sekali dirinya tak melihat anak itu!

Gilbert yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan Antonio, membuat pemuda Spanyol itu kelimpungan. Tak lupa diambilnya _mic _dari tangan Natalia. Gilbert berlari menuju pusat keributan disana. Sesaat ditolehkan pandangannya pada sisa dua rekan yang lain.

"Francis! Nat! Kalian selamatkan Airlangga! Biar aku dan Antonio yang meliput!"

Dan perkataan itu sukses membuat Natalia ber-_WTF_ ria.

"Selamat malam, pemirsa yang_ awesome_ di rumah! Kembali lagi dengan saya reporter yang _awesome _dalam acara _Reality Show _mengejar mafia. Sekali lagi, untuk adik-adik _awesome _yang ada di rumah, jangan meniru adegan para om-om tua berpakaian hitam ini."

Tembakan-tembakan kian tak terkendali. Peluru-peluru dari dua kubu ditembakan secara bergantian dan berbalas-balasan. Menghancurkan properti restoran dan membuat makanan gosong karena dihunus timah panas. Mereka terus-terusan berpindah tempat karena wilayah yang mereka tempati sudah dipenuhi tembakan peluru.

"Dan, yang istimewa dari aksi tembak-tembakan ini adalah; inilah awal pertemuan kedua kubu setelah perang dingin selama beberapa bulan!"

Natalia tidak tinggal diam. Misi mereka kali ini adalah menyelamatkan Airlangga. Anak itu sudah di depan mata. Dan yang terpenting dari itu adalah… di belakang mereka ada puluhan senjata semi-otomatis yang menunggu untuk digunakan.

Natalia tiba-tiba melompat dari truk.

Francis menoleh dan mendapati di tangan gadis itu sudah tergenggam mantap sebuah _shotgun _beserta _shotgun _lain di pundaknya. Pemuda Perancis itu membelalak, Natalia juga mau ikut-ikutan?

Namun bukan hal itu yang justru terjadi. Natalia malah berteriak.

"Hei! Kekasihnya Airlangga, ambil ini!"

Natalia melemparkan senjata itu. Dan Ned, dengan ajaibnya menoleh saat dipanggil seperti itu. Ditangkapnya _shotgun _itu begitu mantap. Benar-benar suatu kebetulan. Peluru di pistolnya hanya tinggal satu butir. Dan wanita itu membantunya dengan memberikan sebuah _shotgun_ lain, senjata yang memang melekat dengannya. Ned lebih cocok menggunakan _shotgun_. Bahkan Ned selalu mengaku pada anggota lain bahwa dia dilahirkan memang untuk menggunakan senjata berjenis itu_._

Ned menarik sikunya perlahan kemudian mensejajarkan senjata laras panjang itu tepat di bawah dagunya, membidik seorang Kirkland. Senjata dikokang mantap. Tembakan nyaring pertama berkumandang di udara.

Tiba-tiba Ardan Kirkland tersungkur jatuh. Di celana hitamnya berembes cairan merah pekat yang kemudian mengalir ke lantai.

Sadiq yang melihat satu target tumbang kontan menjerit kegirangan. Namun yang menembak tadi bukan dirinya. Kepala pemuda Turki itu menoleh, dan matanya tercengang kaget melihat _handgun _Ned sudah bertransformasi menjadi sebuah _shotgun_.

"Wow, darimana kau dapatkan benda itu?"

"Dari wanita yang di sebelah sana itu." Ned menunjuk ke arah Natalia di belakangnya.

Disaat Sadiq menoleh, Natalia melemparkan sebuah _handgun _dan sebuah senjata berbentuk panah semi-otomatis ke arahnya. Senjata yang pernah mereka gunakan untuk menjerat helikopter para reporter itu. Sadiq menyeringai senang. Senjata berbentuk panah inilah yang memang menjadi favoritnya. "Terima kasih!" serunya senang.

Namun, sedetik kemudian dirinya tersadar. Hei, sejak kapan para reporter itu ikut dengannya?

Belum sempat Sadiq menerka, truk tua yang dikendalikan Francis menyeruak masuk ke dalam restoran. Para pengunjung menjerit ketakutan melihat sebuah truk tua besar yang tiba-tiba menabrak meja restoran dan nyaris menabrak pelayan; ngebut menuju area tengah restoran. Meninggalkan kerusakan besar akibat tabrakan dari moncong truk yang kokoh, truk tua itu akhirnya berhenti perlahan di tengah-tengah. Francis kemudian turun dengan senyum sumringah.

"Apa ada yang butuh bantuan?"

Tiba-tiba dari arah lubang besar yang dihasilkan Francis, beberapa pria berpakaian hitam muncul dari sana.

Sadiq begitu lega melihat teman-temannya datang menolong.

Ned mengacungkan _shotgun _nya tepat ke tempurung Ardan. Bahkan ujung senjata yang dingin itu menempel tepat di jidat sang Kirkland. Ardan mengerang kesal.

Sadiq yang saat itu menoleh tak menyadari tahu-tahu Connor datang lalu merampas senjata berbentuk panah itu dari tangannya. Begitu Sadiq kembali berbalik tahu-tahu, Connor sudah mengarahkan senjata itu ke arah lampu kristal di tengah ruangan. Ujung dari pistol itu mengeluarkan tali yang sangat panjang lalu terpancang kuat di permukaan emas lampu kristal.

Belum sempat Sadiq menangkapnya, tubuh Connor keburu ditarik tali. Menyisakan ketercengangan seisi hotel.

Tak tinggal diam, delapan anggota anak buah Elizaveta melancarkan tembakan-tembakan sporadis ke arah tubuh yang melayang menuju lampu kristal tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi meleset dan hanya melubangi langit-langit restoran.

Ned menggeram begitu dilihatnya Airlangga dibawa ikut serta. Ardan yang saat itu menangkap kelengahan Ned kembali mengeluarkan _handgun _dari sakunya. Ketika hendak diarahkannya moncong _handgun _ke dada kiri Ned, pemuda Belanda itu tiba-tiba menoleh. Terkejut mendapati sebuah pistol mengarah ke dadanya.

Sebutir peluru meluncur begitu saja dari senjata Ardan, tepat mengenai pundak kiri Ned.

Ned refleks menembakkan timah panas itu ke tempurung sang putra keempat Kirkland. Semuanya murni refeks.

Kemudian Ned hanya bisa menyaksikan tubuh Ardan mulai limbung ke sebelah kiri. Tubuh itu terhempas kaku ke lantai marmer yang dingin. Dengan darah yang merembes melalui lubang di keningnya. Dirinya sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"ARDAN!" teriak Connor. Matanya menatap pilu menyaksikan saudara kembarnya kini hanya berupa seonggok mayat tak bernyawa. Matanya berkilat marah ke arah Ned, pelaku dari kematian saudara kembarnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ditembakkannya berkali-kali peluru ke arah Ned.

Ned berlari ke arah meja terdekat kemudian menyembunyikan dirinya disana. Darah mulai merembes dari pundaknya. Ned mengerang kala disentuhnya luka itu.

Gilbert yang melihat Airlangga masih berada di tangan Connor Kirkland, kontan berlari mengejar pemuda itu.

Tangan Connor yang melilit di leher Airlangga terpaksa digunakan juga untuk menembak. Airlangga berkali-kali dapat mendengar bunyi letupan peluru yang berdengung di telinga kirinya.

"Pemirsa! Bisa dilihat! Di atas sana, ada kru kami yang masih disandera—" Gilbert segera berlari ketika ada peluru nyasar yang menyesap di pinggir pundaknya. Dilihatnya Connor adalah pelaku penembakan itu.

"Gah! Tunggu sebentar, pemirsa." Pemuda Jerman yang kesal itu kemudian berlari ke arah sebuah meja. Diraihnya sebuah botol _wine. _Dikocoknya benda itu hingga berbuih. Botol itu bergetar sesaat menandakan akan muncrat keluar. Gilbert menaiki meja kemudian mengarahkan botol itu ke udara. Tak berapa lama tekanan buih dari dalam botol menyeruak keluar begitu cepat, mendorong tutup botol _wine _untuk tertembak ke udara. Tepat mengenai jidat Connor!

Connor mengaduh kesakitan.

Gilbert tertawa senang. "Hahaha! Aku memang _awesome_!"

Connor menoleh tak senang pada Gilbert. Diayunkan tubuhnya di lampu kristal agar berputar, mengarah pada _leader _The NEWS yang tengah berdiri di atas meja. Tembakan-tembakan dilancarkan padanya. Gilbert melompat kaget ketika sebuah peluru menyesap ke kakinya. Kemudian peluru lain di kaki sebelahnya. Gilbert melompat-lompat seperti penari _tapping dance _di atas meja demi menghindari peluru.

"Ambil ini, Gil!"

Natalia berteriak seraya melemparkan sebuah senjata yang serupa dengan yang dipegang Connor. Gilbert menangkapnya.

Tak mau menunggu lagi, Gilbert mengarahkan ujung senjata itu menuju lampu kristal. Selonjor tali menyeruak keluar dari moncong senjata, terkait begitu erat di lampu kristal. Tak berapa lama kemudian tubuh Gilbert juga ikut tertarik ke atas. Bergabung bersama Connor dan Airlangga di atas sana.

Lampu kristal yang terbebani oleh tubuh Gilbert mendadak oleng tak terkendali. Lampu kristal itu berputar, mengayun tubuh Connor dan Gilbert yang berada di dua sisi yang berbeda.

"Hei! Lepaskan Airlangga!" seru Gilbert.

Connor terkejut mendapati tamu tak diundang di seberangnya. Sementara Airlangga terlihat begitu senang.

"Gil!" jeritnya tertahan. Wajahnya tersenyum lebar. Lega begitu melihat sang _leader _turut menolongnya.

Belum sempat Airlangga mengatakan sepatah kata lagi, Connor mendadak mengayunkan tubuhnya, lagi. Membuat lampu kristal itu berputar. Tubuh Gilbert refleks terikut juga. Dan posisinya yang sama seperti Connor malah membuat lampu itu terus berputar, mengayun tubuh keduanya di atas sana.

Sementara peluru-peluru mulai menerjang kedua orang itu. Berkali-kali mengenai permukaan emas lampu kristal. Menimbulkan asap-asap yang mengepul di sekitar ketiga orang itu.

Sadiq buru-buru menghentikan anak buahnya. "Jangan menembak sembarangan! Jangan sampai mengenai reporter dan remaja itu!"

"Tapi kami tidak bisa menembak, bos." sahut bawahannya itu polos.

Sadiq menepuk jidatnya kesal.

Gilbert berusaha berbicara di sela-sela ayunan tali. Walaupun perutnya mulai mual dan kepalanya mendadak pusing, Gilbert tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai reporter. "Yah! Sekarang saya sedang berada dalam situasi sulit pemirsa—"

Antonio melompat dari satu meja ke meja lain, membuat beberapa piring yang berada disana terlempar ke lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi pecahan yang nyaring. Posisi Gilbert yang berubah-ubah membuat _camera-man _itu terpaksa berkali-kali mengganti fokus agar tetap mengarah pada Gilbert.

"Airlangga! Gigit saja tangannya!" teriak Gilbert tidak sabaran.

Connor yang mulai merasa terganggu dengan semua kelakuan Gilbert. Mengarahkan _handgun_nya ke arah Gilbert.

Gilbert mendesis. "Cih."

Tepat sebelum Connor hendak menembak, gigi Airlangga menggit lengannya kuat-kuat, sesuai dengan perintah Gilbert. Membuat bangsawan Inggris itu menjerit. Pegangannya pada Airlangga spontan terlepas.

Kontan tubuh Airlangga meluncur jatuh ke bawah. Airlangga berteriak keras, begitu panik. Airlangga dapat merasakan tubuhnya jatuh begitu cepat. Angin menderu di sekitarnya. Dia tak berani melihat ke bawah.

Seisi restoran berteriak ngeri kala melihat tubuh itu meluncur begitu cepat, nyaris terhempas ke meja restoran, jika tidak ada tubuh lain yang tiba-tiba melompat ke meja, menangkap tubuh malang itu.

Tubuh keduanya oleng karena terbebani tubuh Airlangga yang mendorong tiba-tiba, kemudian dua tubuh itu akhirnya terguling ke lantai marmer yang dingin.

Airlangga hanya dapat merasakan tubuhnya menimpa sesuatu yang empuk, kemudian menghantam dadanya keras. Napasnya tersengal tak karuan. Dia menimpa sesuatu yang bergerak tak karuan juga seperti dirinya. Mirip gerakan napas seseorang. Airlangga dapat mendengar bunyi napas yang putus-putus dari seseorang di dekatnya. Di depannya.

Airlangga baru menyadari bahwa ia berada di atas tubuh seseorang.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada, dirinya berusaha bangkit.

Sepasang lautan hitam itu membuka perlahan. Menatap siapa pahlawan gagah berani yang menolong dirinya.

"Ned?"

Mata itu menyorotkan keterkejutan yang teramat sangat. Mulutnya menganga.

"NED!"

Disadarinya pola rembesan darah di pundak sang pria Belanda. Airlangga paling takut melihat darah. Dan melihat pahlawannya terluka seperti ini membuat Airlangga kian panik. Sorot ketakutan menyeruak di wajahnya.

Tangannya gemetaran kala disentuhnya luka itu. Dia mencari apa saja yang bisa digunakan untuk menutupi luka itu. Tetapi dia tidak mempunyai sapu tangan atau kain atau apapun. Airlangga panik setengah mati.

Dengan posisi yang masih menduduki perut Ned, Airlangga mencari apa saja di sakunya yang bisa berguna. Gerakan pinggulnya yang terus bergoyang membuat Ned menyeringai geli, menikmati sensasi aneh ini.

Ned tertawa kecil di sela-sela napasnya yang putus-putus. "Ternyata kau orangnya tidak sabaran, ya?" tanyanya seraya menyeringai.

Airlangga seketika menoleh.

Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Airlangga mendadak kikuk. Disaat-saat seperti ini, masih bisa-bisanya Ned mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dan wajah mesum Ned yang berada di bawahnya membuat Airlangga merinding.

PLAKK!

Ned merasakan tamparan keras di pipi kanannya.

"Sudah mau mati masih berpikiran seperti itu! Tentu saja aku tidak sabaran begini, nanti kau keburu mati, bagaimana?"

Oh, ternyata Airlangga mengartikan perkataan Ned dalam maksud lain. Dia berpikir Ned mencibirnya karena terlalu panik dalam mengurus luka seperti ini. Padahal, tentu saja Airlangga harus buru-buru! Dia tak ingin melihat ada orang mati di depannya!

Dan, Ned? Oh, maksud dari pertanyaannya tadi terlalu vulgar untuk dijelaskan disini.

Mengabaikan kemesraan Ned dan Airlangga, di atas sana masih terjadi keributan antara Gilbert dan Connor yang tengah bertengkar.

"Pemirsa! Percayalah!—" Gilbert nyaris terjatuh. Dirinya terpaksa menggunakan dua tangannya untuk berpegangan. Setelah berhasil menyeimbangkan diri, Gilbert kembali berbicara. "Ya. Naik lampu kristal ini JAUH lebih memusingkan ketimbang naik _roller-coaster_!"

Amunisi peluru di pistol Connor sudah habis tak bersisa. Airlangga sudah lepas dari genggamannya. Mengerang kesal, dilemparkannya benda itu ke lantai. Merasa tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi di lampu kristal ini, Connor kemudian melepaskan tembakan. Tali yang meluncur dari moncong senjata di tangannya terulur kian panjang. Membawa bangsawan itu ke permukaan lantai.

Merasa tidak ada teman lagi yang bisa dihina-hina di lampu kristal ini, Gilbert juga melakukan hal yang sama. Turun ke lantai. Tidak mungkin, kan, dia meliput di tengah-tengah putaran lampu kristal yang memusingkan?

Namun, bukannya meluncur mulus seperti Connor. Gilbert malah meluncur begitu cepat.

Connor mendarat luwes di sebuah meja makan. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah.

Kini delapan _handgun _diarahkan tepat ke arahnya. Di sekelilingnya berdiri para manusia berpakaian hitam yang dikomando Sadiq. Berdiri mengelilinginya yang berada di meja bundar tanpa alat untuk menyerang. Connor mengerang kesal. Dirinya benar-benar sudah tertangkap.

Gilbert meluncur menuju sebuah meja makan dengan begitu keras. Tubuhnya menghantam piring-piring beserta gelas-gelas yang awalnya tertata rapi disana.

Seraya mengerang kesakitan karena kulitnya teriris oleh serpihan beling, pemuda albino itu berkata ke arah kamera dengan susah payah. "Sekali lagi saya ingatkan—Jangan pernah menaiki lampu kristal!"

"Connor Kirkland! Menyerah sajalah! Serahkan Gupta pada kami dan kembalikan semua emas yang dimilikinya!" raung Sadiq ke arah Connor dengan kilatan mata yang menggebu-gebu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam pistolnya begitu mantap, teracung lurus pada jidat Connor.

Connor Kirkland masih berdiri disana. Tidak ada ekspresi yang terlihat disana. Ketakutan. Perlawanan. Atau apapun itu yang seharusnya ada di wajah manusia pada saat-saat genting seperti ini, tak terlihat di wajah itu. Dia tetap tenang. Punggungnya masih berdiri tegak. Wajahnya tertunduk.

Dia sudah kalah sekarang.

Airlangga yang masih panik mencari-cari kain atau sapu tangan yang bisa menutupi luka Ned, seketika terhenti gerakkannya ketika dua tangan Ned menahan pergerakkan lengannya.

Airlangga memandangi Ned bingung. Mengapa tiba-tiba Ned melakukan hal seperti ini?

"Ap—"

"Sudahlah." Katanya pelan. "... Aku baik-baik saja."

Airlangga terdiam. Cukup lama keduanya bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu. Lautan hitam dan hijau bertemu. Mengunci pandangan keduanya dalam suatu gejolak. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama. Entah magnet apa yang menyatukan mata mereka. Belum sempat Airlangga mengatakan sesuatu, Francis berteriak.

"AWAS!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Tahu-tahu dari tempat Connor berpijak, sebuah bom asap meletup. Meledak dalam radius 35 meter, memenuhi ruangan dengan merah pekat dalam hitungan detik. Terpaan asap pekat yang berbau menyengat menerpa wajah seisi manusia di ruangan. Mengibarkan pakaian dan rambut mereka dalam tekanan angin yang kuat.

Restoran dipadati asap merah pekat yang memenuhi tiap lini ruangan. Tak ada yang terlihat kecuali warna merah darah di sekeliling mereka. Gilbert tak bisa melihat sekitarnya lagi. Kamera Antonio terhalangi kabut tebal, segala yang terlihat hanya warna merah. Natalia dan Francis juga sama. Semuanya terperangkap dalam kebutaan sesaat.

Sadiq terbatuk-batuk sambil menyingkirkan asap-asap yang menghalangi pandangannya. "Jauhi pusat ledakan!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, samar-samar kepekatan asap mulai mereda. Keadaan dalam restoran mulai terlihat kembali. Bunyi batuk-batuk dari masing-masing manusia masih terdengar. Mereka menyingkirkan sisa-sisa kepulan asap di sekitar mereka. Sadiq memandangi tempat dimana Connor melemparkan bom asap itu.

Dan pada saat itulah disadarinya Connor sudah menghilang!

"KEMANA ORANG ITU?!" raung Sadiq frustasi.

PRAANG!

Bunyi kaca pecah memekikkan telinga. Saking nyaringnya diduga pecahan itu berasal dari kaca yang sangat besar dan ditabrak sesuatu yang besar pula. Seseorang melihat ke arah jendela besar di ketinggian 15 meter. Pandangan itu menarik perhatian orang lain pula untuk melihat kesana.

"Ada orang disana!" pekik salah seorang pengunjung.

Dan pada saat itulah Sadiq menggeram marah melihat siapa yang berdiri disana. Di pecahan kaca itu, berdiri seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya. Berdiri tegap dengan pakaian dan rambut oranye yang berkibar. Tersenyum jahat kepada seisi restoran.

_Connor Kirkland_.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia disana. Tetapi dari sorot wajah senang berbaur jahat dari Connor sudah cukup jelas. Seolah sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Connor memang sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak awal. Dan sialnya rencananya berhasil seratus persen.

Sementara di sebelahnya, seorang pria tinggi besar; diduga berkebangsaan Uni Soviet, berdiri dengan sebuah pipa ledeng air di pundaknya, beserta seorang anak muda yang digotongnya dengan satu tangan, tak sadarkan diri, lengkap dengan cairan merah pekat yang merembes di keningnya.

"Airlangga!" Francis menjerit panik.

Connor tersenyum sesaat. Begitu lega dan senang. Semuanya misinya terselesaikan. Tak ada yang tak bisa dilakukan bangsawan Kirkland. Di pundaknya, seseorang yang dulunya diketahui sebagai Ardan Kirkland, kini hanya seonggok mayat. Digotong di pundak bagaikan daging segar. Ya. Akan dibawanya kembali adiknya ini kembali ke Inggris. Biar dia bisa disemayamkan di makam Kirkland.

_Adikku, misi kita selesai sekarang_, ucap Connor dalam hati.

Desingan-desingan timah panas yang mengarah pada jendela besar itu tak berguna lagi.

Ned, yang menyadari hilangnya sandera berharga miliknya, berlari mengejar pria Uni Soviet itu dengan brutal. Kemarahan luar biasa berkilat-kilat di matanya. Baru saja dirinya berbaikan dengan pemuda Indonesia itu, mereka kembali merenggutnya. Sungguh tidak tahu diri! Sungguh terhina!

Ned benar-benar serius sekarang.

Tapi, satu kalimat Connor menjadi akhir dari segalanya.

"Ivan, ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Baik, da." sahutnya pelan, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Tubuh keduanya melompat. Peluru dari _shotgun _Ned tak berguna lagi. Tubuh dua orang itu lenyap. Hilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

Meninggalkan seisi restoran dalam ketercengangan. Natalia memandangi tidak percaya. Gilbert menganga. Sadiq menggeram marah.

Sementara, Ned? Jangan ditanyakan lagi. Dia berlari keluar restoran mencari-cari dua pria brengsek itu. Hendak membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Namun sayangnya, dua sosok itu tak terlihat lagi di halaman restoran.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Huaaah! Airlangga! Dirimu ketangkep lagi! Dan, oke fine, The NEWS ikut-ikutan ngebantuin anak buahnya Elizaveta. Tapi itu semata-mata cuma untuk nyelametin Airlangga! DX Aish, padahal Ned sama Airlangga tinggal 'sedikit' lagi, malah harus terpisah. Saya memang author jahat #krik Btw, gilaa! Ini nulisnya ngos-ngosan di tengah kerjaan yang –bujubuneng—masih padat banget! Dan gara-gara banyak yang bilang namanya Ardan kayak orang Indonesia, saya bunuh dia di chapter ini! HUAHAHAHA! Becanda, deng. Itu memang keharusan plot, hehehe. Asik, ya, main bunuh-bunuhan karakter, rasanya pengen bunuh satu lagi. Atau dua. Atau tiga. Atau semuanya. Oke. Psikopat.

Dan untuk _drabble _The NEWS… mungkin bakal dilanjutin setelah ini kelar. Oke, becanda!

**someone : **Aih, Airlangga kelewat sayang adek, sih, makanya begitu, broh. Hahaha. Aduh, negaranya si Ned memang dikatain sebagai sumber penghasil _pedobear_ di dunia nyata tau XD Sip! Perintah dilaksanakan, komandan! Mereka udah nyerang ke restoran. Hahaha. HEI KAMU! Dirimu kok hapal banget kalo bang Anton suka bersin?! XD Hahaha. Sini sini, bang Anton mau peluk! Niatnya emang mau nulis adegan epik itu sih, tapi keinget kalo ini bukan _drabble_, hehehe #apahubungannya Dua Kirkland itu kelewat bahaya banget malahan OwO Makasih ya, reviewnya!

**Luciano Fyro : **Hai hai dirimu yang AWESOME! Yep. Katyusha itu Ukraine. Hahaha, _human name_-nya Ukraine memang Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginski. Tapi kalo saya tulis semuanya ntar kepanjangan kayak abang Anton. Hehehe. Ah, belum dipecat aja mereka udah ngancurin satu kota, hahaha #dibunuhFrancis Aih, Airlangga emang sayang adek XD Rayan yang segitu kurang ajar aja masih mau dipeduliin #ciee Gilbert ,sebagai _leader _yang baik mau nggak mau harus ngambil tindakan frontal kayak gitu. Iya kan, Gil? #usepGil Yao dan duo Vargas?... Hm. Liat aja deh nanti! #plak Makasih ya, reviewnya!

* * *

**.**

Di kediaman Kirkland, tepatnya di sebuah _mansion _tua di tengah-tengah hutan. Seorang anak bangsawan, dikenal sebagai anak sulung dari keluarga Kirkland, berjalan menelusuri lorong dalam keterdiaman.

Dirinya berbelok, menuju sebuah lorong gelap. Tanpa cahaya lampu, kelewat berdebu, sangat pengap.

Di ujung lorong terdapat sebuah ruangan kecil. Pintunya terbuat dari bahan aluminium yang kuat. Hanya sebuah terali kecil yang menjadi sumber cahaya.

Allistor Kirkland mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya kemudian membuka pintu.

Cahaya yang masuk dari lorong kontan memenuhi ruangan sempit itu. Memperlihatkan ruangannya yang gelap dan lembab. Tak ada barang apapun disana. Tak ada hewan apapun disana. Tak ada kecuali seorang manusia, yang meringkuk ketakutan di sudut ruangan. Dengan beberapa potong pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Keadaannya begitu kurus dan tak terurus. Dia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya ketika melihat orang yang bernama Scottie itu berdiri disana. Ketakutan luar biasa menyeruak di dadanya.

Allistor mengeluarkan cerutu dari sakunya. Ditatapnya sesaat seonggok manusia tak berdaya di depannya. Begitu senangnya ia karena menakut-nakuti anak ini untuk tak berbuat sembarangan lagi. Diresapinya ujung cerutu kemudian menghembuskan asapnya ke udara.

"Inilah akibatnya jika kau berusaha kabur." katanya dingin. Gupta tak berkata apa-apa. Dirinya terlalu takut. "Tapi tenanglah. Sebentar lagi kau akan mempunyai teman disini..."

Allistor tersenyum sesaat. Mata hijaunya berkilat penuh bahaya. Tawa pelan meluncur dari mulutnya.

"… Ya. Seorang anak kurang ajar dari Malaysia bernama Rayan."

**To Be Continued**


	9. The NEWS: Mission Imposibble

**A/N :** Yuhuu! Saya balik lagi, broh! Oye-oyee #gila Hei! Kenapa banyak yang bilang fic ini 'serius'? QnQ Ini humor, loh. Seriusan. Masa, sih, nggak ngerasain humornya? Aih #protes #dibunuh Saya aja ketawa sendiri kalo baca ulang #gila Padahal niatnya mau masukin genre humor, tapi _space_-nya udah habis. Makanya saya jarang kasih deskripsi, soalnya ini humor #buagh #gaknyambung Serius, loh, ini humoor! #gebrakmeja #dibunuh satu kampung

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers adalah milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan meteril dari karyanya yang-_OMG_-kelewat _awesome_ melebihi Prussia.

**Warn : **Male!Indonesia. _Bunny-plot_! _Vandalism_.

**Summary : **Kejadian diculiknya Airlangga 'lagi' tak hanya membuat kru The NEWS kelimpungan, melainkan juga membuat si pria Belanda itu marah besar. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa di antara mereka berdua? Sejumlah keputusan nekat mengalir begitu saja dari bibir orang yang tertimpa masalah. Waktu terus mengalir. Batasnya dua hari saja, kan, Gil?

* * *

_Pergi_.

Ned mengamati sisa-sisa kepergian Airlangga dalam ketercengangan yang teramat sangat. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa kecuali hembusan angin malam yang membawa kepergian dua orang itu. Tak ada lagi sosok yang selalu memarahinya dan cerewet itu. Segalanya begitu menyakitkan, bagai tercabutnya salah satu urat kehidupan yang baru terlahir beberapa menit lalu. Tangannya terkepal. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Demi Tuhan, dia akan memecahkan kepala si Kirkland itu!

* * *

"**The NEWS" **

**By:**

**RapuTopu**

**.**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Disclaimer : Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

Ned menendang kursi restoran dengan kemarahan yang memuncak. Airlangga benar-benar bodoh. Dia tak habis pikir mengapa pemuda itu mengambil tindakan kelewat bodoh. Kirkland tidak akan mengingkari janjinya. Airlangga sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk bertemu si Allistor Kirkland itu. Dan Connor tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk membawa Airlangga ikut serta kali ini. Padahal jika dihitung-hitung, Airlangga sama-sekali tidak terlibat dalam permasalahan mereka. Rayan lah justru pelaku utamanya. Airlangga malah masuk ke dalam masalah, berusaha menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik.

_Demi adiknya dia bilang_? Cih. Dia itu tidak sadar kalau sedang dibodohi.

"Ned!" Suara Sadiq terdengar dari belakang. Pemuda Turki itu berlari keluar mengejar Ned. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya terlihat begitu panik. "P-petugas restoran menghubungi polisi!"

Ned mendengus tak suka. Polisi lagi? Kenapa polisi selalu ikut campur akan urusan mereka?

"Kita pergi dari sini!" Ned memerintahkan Sadiq. Dipandanginya beberapa kawanan berbaju hitam lain yang keluar dari restoran, mengikuti Sadiq. "Bawa keempat reporter itu ikut serta!"

Sadiq terbelalak kaget. "Apa?! Ke mana?"

"Inggris!" balas Ned telak. Tidak peduli lagi dimana dia berada.

"Kau gila!" jerit Sadiq.

Ned bukan saja kelewat gila, tapi sinting. Inggris, tempat dimana para Kirkland itu berada. Ned sangat yakin Connor beserta anak buahnya itu membawa Airlangga ke markas mereka disana. Sadiq tak habis pikir. Mau apa Ned kesana? Bawa reporter segala pula? Mau sok eksis?

Tapi bukan itu yang justru menjadi pusat permasalahan. Sekarang, markas mereka baru saja dibom seseorang, yang diduga kuat adalah perbuatan salah satu anak-anak Kirkland. Persenjataan mereka dalam bahaya. Elizaveta belum memerintahkan mereka untuk bergerak. Tetapi Ned sudah mengambil tindakan duluan!

"Ned, bisa bahaya kalau Elizaveta—"

"Aku tidak peduli!" balas Ned sengit. Ditatapnya mata teman seorganisasinya lurus-lurus. Percikan kemarahan tercipta disana. Kuat dan tak bisa dilawan.

Sebelum Sadiq sempat bicara, Ned meletakkan kembali senapan itu ke pundaknya kemudian masuk ke dalam restoran. Menghiraukan Sadiq yang entah sebentar lagi berusaha menghentikannya atau justru menelepon Elizaveta akibat aksi pembeletonnya dari organisasi.

Sementara di dalam restoran, Gilbert sibuk melaporkan segala sesuatu di depan kamera Antonio. Wajahnya kesal bercampur letih. Sekaligus putus asa dan kecewa. "Sekali lagi, pemirsa! Entah yang keberapa kali! Airlangga kembali diculik! _Mein Gott_. Habislah kita! Dan _beer-_ku dalam bahaya!" Gilbert mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Dan—hei, tunggu dulu!" Pandangan Gilbert teralih pada sesosok pria Belanda yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya garang dan mengerikan. Seakan hendak membunuh siapapun yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Hei! Kau yang menculik Airlangga waktu di hotel Austria itu, kan? Dan kau juga yang membawa dia kabur tadi siang, kan?" sergah Natalia, menyadari sosok yang berkali-kali terlihat bersama Airlangga ini terasa begitu familiar. Tangannya berkacak pinggang. Matanya memandang aneh. "Kau tahu? Jika kau tidak menculiknya waktu itu, kita semua tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini!" sentak Natalia sengit.

Natalia benar. Semua kejadian ini bermula dari diculiknya Airlangga. Kejadian dimana mengharuskan mereka untuk mau tak mau mencarinya agar bisa pulang kembali ke Jerman. Hingga mereka nekat mengejar mobil hitam berplat Belgia. Diserang sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam. Menyaksikan bom bunuh diri Arthur. Terjun dari pesawat terbang. Melayang di bawah helikopter. Dan sekarang malah merusak restoran.

Bahkan yang terburuk, Natalia bertemu Mathias dalam sosok lain.

Hei, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana nasib pemuda Denmark itu?

Francis bahkan tak berani membayangkan jika mereka nekat mengikuti jejak Airlangga yang kini menghilang lagi. Mungkin bakalan jauh lebih buruk dari yang sekarang.

Ned terlihat tidak senang akan ucapan Natalia yang jelas-jelas menyalahkannya. Setelah Airlangga, kini wanita itu ikut-ikutan menuduh? Tidak tahukah dia bahwa dirinya lah yang jauh lebih pusing akibat penculikan ini? Tak tahukah mereka bahwa Ned lah yang satu-satunya paling murka karena kejadian ini? Mereka hanya tidak tahu betapa berharganya Airlangga semenjak kontak mata pertama keduanya di Hotel Tautermann. Bagai menemukan oasis yang telah lama hilang, Ned bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan pemuda itu selamanya—setidaknya hingga Airlangga berhasil membantunya dalam sebuah misi rahasianya.

Antara dirinya, Airlangga… dan seorang lagi. Yang sama berharganya.

Dan misinya yang ia lancarkan diam-diam bersama pemuda itu hari ini malah kandas di tengah jalan! Semua karena Airlangga kembali diculik akibat perjanjian sialan itu.

Ned mendesis tak suka. Mata elangnya seakan hendak menguliti siapapun yang berani menentangnya sekarang. Termasuk Natalia. Sadiq. Siapapun. Merasa tak ada gunanya lagi beragumen dengan mereka.

"Iya. Akulah orang yang menculiknya waktu di Austria." ucapnya lantang. Tidak takut sama sekali. "Aku yang memerintahkan kedua temanku untuk membawanya pergi." Ned menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menantang setiap mata yang tertuju padanya. Pemuda itu menghela napas. Begitu berat. Mengindikasikan atas keruwetan isi otaknya yang pusing. "Dan dia harus menjadi sanderaku hingga waktu yang ditentukan. Akulah yang seharusnya menjadi pelaku utama. Mulai dari yang menculik…" Ned kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tersenyum sinis. "… hingga yang membebaskannya kembali."

Sementara Gilbert hanya menganga lebar. Keadaan restoran mendadak sehening hutan.

Tidak percaya akan semua kalimat yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Ned. Mengalir begitu saja. Gamblang. Tanpa hambatan! Disaksikan semua orang. Disampaikan terang-terangan tanpa keragu-raguan. Dan semuanya semakin lengkap karena kalimat itu dilayangkan pada kamera Antonio yang tak bergerak. Terkesan seperti pengakuan terlarang.

Natalia juga menganga lebar. Mengaggap kalimat Ned begitu aneh. Mungkinkah testimoninya mengenai 'Airlangga tidak memuaskan' itu benar?

Francis juga termasuk salah satu orang yang syok akibat penuturan Ned. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu pemuda yang sempat membawa Airlangga kabur di Hotel de Paris ini membuka aibnya. "_Mon cher." _desah Francis. "Kau pasti sayang sekali dengan anak itu…"

Ned tidak menanggapi semua perkataan itu. Dirinya berjalan tanpa halangan menuju truk tua yang kini bersarang di dalam restoran. Membuka pintunya yang berkarat. Kemudian masuk ke dalam tanpa sempat dicegah oleh siapapun. Ia meletakkan senapan panjang itu disampingnya.

Gilbert menjerit histeris. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bilang kau mau kabur!"

Ned membuang muka, cuek. Dihidupkannya kembali mesin kendaraan ini. Dia mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela, melihat tempat yang akan digunakannya sebagai tempat memutar. Dia memundurkan kendaraan ini kesana. Seketika membuat orang-orang yang berada disana berlari menjauh, panik bercampur ketakutan.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu! Jangan pergi seenaknya!" Teriak Gilbert berlari panik. Kemudian berhenti di depan truk itu, merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Menghalangi jalannya.

Ned mendesis. Orang ini sama bodohnya dengan Airlangga. Cenderung nekat tapi bodoh.

Sial. Ned mendengus. Hal ini malah membuatnya teringat pada Airlangga. Ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa kali Airlangga mencoba kabur darinya?

"Aku akan ke Inggris dan membawanya pulang." Ned berkata dengan nada yang teramat dingin. Singkat dan jelas. "Dan jika kalian memang tidak mau ikut, ya sudah."

Ikut? Keempat reporter itu terdiam. Jadi maksudnya Ned akan membawa mereka ke Inggris juga? Tempat dimana Airlangga dibawa kabur oleh putra Kirkland itu? Membawa Airlangga pulang, maksudnya?

Keempat reporter itu saling berpandangan. Mau gimana lagi? Waktu tinggal dua hari dan Airlangga kembali diculik. Tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Mau tidak mau mereka harus menuruti tawaran menggiurkan ini. Ke Inggris. Cari Airlangga. Pulang.

Sempurna.

"Hei, tunggu!" Natalia buru-buru berlari mengejar truk yang hendak keluar menuju lubang besar di dinding.

Diikuti Gilbert yang refleks ikut-ikutan berlari mengejar Natalia; yang mengejar Ned. "Tetap pantau kami, pemirsa!" katanya singkat pada lensa kamera Antonio sambil terus berlari.

Sementara Francis yang tertinggal dibelakang, berteriak protes sambil berlari mengejar teman-temannya. "Hei! Kenapa dia harus memakai truk kita?"

Truk tua itu kembali menerobos lubang di dinding. Membuat pinggiran dinding yang rusak kian ringsek akibat gesekan badan truk. Tak ada yang berani mencegah. Ned tidak peduli. Senjata-senjata ini harus ikut serta. Persetan dengan Elizaveta. Dia hanya meminjam semua ini selang waktu beberapa hari.

… Mungkin.

Sementara di belakangnya Natalia berlari mengejar sambil marah-marah. Diikuti Gilbert yang masih sibuk memalingkan dirinya ke kamera Antonio. Dilanjutkan Francis yang protes karena ditinggal di belakang.

Di luar restoran, ponsel Sadiq berdering. Tepat sesudah dilihatnya truk tua itu melaju, meninggalkan restoran. Tidak sempat dicegah. Ternyata Ned benar-benar serius. Bukankah aksinya itu terlalu gegabah?

Sadiq buru-buru mengangkat ponselnya. Merutuk karena panggilan ini tercipta disaat-saat penting. Dirinya sudah hendak memarahi orang yang menghubunginya kali ini.

"Halo?" sahutnya ketus.

"_Sadiq_!"

Sadiq terlonjak. Suara wanita yang garang dan kasar itu teramat ia kenal. Bahkan sangat dihormati. Sadiq nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "... N-nona?"

"_Kemana saja kau_? _Roderich bilang kau belum datang_! _Apa yang terjadi_?" Elizaveta membentak di seberang sana.

Sadiq ragu-ragu. Bagaimana ini? Dirinya gelisah. Dia hendak memberitahukan kejadian ini. Mereka bertemu dengan anggota Kirkland dan berhasil membunuh satu orang. Tetapi Ned membawa kabur semua persenjataan akibat keegoisannya.

"... Mm... B-begini, nona..." sahutnya takut-takut.

Sadiq terpaksa harus menceritakan segala kronologi dari awal. Dimulai dari tindakannya yang mengancam seorang supir taksi yang ternyata adalah sekelompok reporter yang mereka kejar tadi siang. Hingga berakhir dengan pertemuannya dengan Ned dan si kembar Kirkland. Ardan terbunuh akibat ulah Ned sendiri. Dan sialnya sandera Ned justru dibawa kabur. Dan Ned terlihat begitu kalap dan terpukul akibat kejadian ini, sehingga ia membawa sebagian besar persenjataan menuju Inggris, hendak mengejar Kirkland.

"APA?!"

Sadiq terpaksa menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya karena sumpah serapah Elizaveta.

* * *

**.**

"**The NEWS"**

**Chapter ****IX**

**Natalia ****Arlovskaya**** : **Reporter of 'The NEWS'

**Gilbert Beilschmidt : **Leader of 'The NEWS'

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **Camera-man of 'The NEWS'

**Francis Bonnefoy : **Driver of 'The NEWS'

**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya : **Observator of 'The NEWS'

.

* * *

Ned pucat pasi. Wajahnya panik. Sementara truk tua yang ringsek ini dipaksakan terus menerus ngebut dalam kecepatan tinggi. Di dalam sana Gilbert berkali-kali terguncang, terguling kesana kemari karena truk yang dikendarai Ned berkelok-kelok cepat. Kepalanya berkali-kali terantuk kamera Antonio yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hei. Santai sedikit, lah." Gilbert meringis. Pusing karena truk ini berguncang tak karuan.

Ned mendengus tak senang. Sementara matanya tetap terarah lurus pada jalanan. Bagaimana dirinya bisa tenang jika Airlangga berada di tangan musuh? Bagaimana jika Airlangga diapa-apakan?

"Ck. Sudah untung aku bersedia membawa kalian."

Ya. Ned membawa mereka ikut serta. Dirinya merasa kasihan sekaligus risih karena para reporter ini terus-terusan mengejarnya dan memaki dirinya dengan segala macam makian. Ned akhirnya bersedia menghentikan truk ini kemudian membawa mereka ikut sebelum orang-orang itu menggunakan properti jalanan untuk membunuhnya.

Di belakang sana, Francis berkali-kali mengeluh mual sementara Natalia tak henti-hentinya berteriak-teriak memaki Ned. Entah sudah berapa volume angin yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau ini kan kekasihnya? Kenapa kau malah membiarkan dia pergi? Sudah berapa malam yang kalian lalui bersama? Hei! Kau dengar aku apa tidak?"

Ned makin pusing dengan semua kicauan keempat reporter ini. Tapi di samping itu, dirinya cukup salut dengan usaha mereka demi menemukan Airlangga hingga hari ini.

Sudah sejauh ini, Airlangga sudah di depan mata. Dan si brengsek Kirkland itu kembali membawanya pergi. Pastilah keempat reporter itu merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya. Sesak.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau membawa kami kemana?" tanya Antonio. Sudah sejauh ini mereka berjalan dan pemuda Spanyol itu belum tahu kemana tujuan mereka.

"Bandara." jawab Ned singkat.

"Wow, wow. Jangan bilang kalau kau mau ke Inggris." kini Gilbert berseru nyaring.

"Memang seperti itu." dengus Ned. "Dan aku membawa kalian ikut serta agar bisa bertemu dengan si bodoh itu nantinya. Lalu tugasku selesai."

"Apakah 'si bodoh' yang kau maksud adalah Airlangga? Jadi, ternyata kau punya panggilan sayang buat dia, ya. Oh! Atau mungkin panggilan itu muncul karena kau terlalu khawatir akan kecerobohan Airlangga? Apakah Airlangga juga punya panggilan sayang untukmu? Misalnya 'si brengsek' atau 'bajingan', begitu?" Natalia bertanya panjang lebar sambil mengintip dari balik jendela. Membiarkan rambutnya berkibaran diterpa angin malam.

Sementara Ned tidak menanggapirainya sama sekali. Buang-buang tenaga saja untuk menghadapi pertanyaan macam itu.

Gilbert terkekeh. "Ternyata kau cukup nekat juga, ya, bung."

Ned mendelik tak senang. "Apa maksudmu?"

Gilbert menarik napas kemudian berbicara dengan santai. "Tidak tahu, kah, kau bahwa dirimu sudah terekam kamera sejak tadi, sebagai pelaku utama dari penculik Airlangga? Kau tidak takut jika nantinya kami melapor ke polisi? Kau cukup berani untuk membawa kita untuk ikut serta, padahal kami bisa memejarakanmu sewaktu-waktu."

Ned terdiam beberapa saat.

Sedetik kemudian seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. Setengah tertawa. Menertawakan penuturan Gilbert tepatnya. Meragukan testimoni Gilbert. Apakah dirinya mendadak takut dengan ancaman Gilbert? Sama sekali tidak.

"Kau tahu?" Ned menggantungkan kalimatnya. Matanya masih tertuju lurus pada jalanan. Sorot kesedihan terpancar dari lautan hijau itu. "… sebelum kalian sempat melaporkan hal itu pada polisi, Airlangga pasti akan membunuhku lebih dulu."

* * *

Tiga puluh menit setelah kejadian tak terduga itu, polisi datang ke tempat kejadian bersama pasukan lain. Seruan-seruan lantang berkumandang ke seisi restoran. Senjata-senjata api diacungkan ke setiap lini dalam gerakan cepat. Sigap dan terlatih. Para polisi itu menyebar ke segala arah. Mencari-cari sang pelaku.

Mengabaikan teriakan dari para pengunjung yang masih tersisa kala mereka mendekat untuk menanyakan informasi, para polisi itu tetap melanjutkan pencarian.

Namun, sekeras apapun mereka mencari, orang-orang yang dituduh sebagai pembuat masalah itu tak terlihat sosoknya.

Sang ketua inspektur kepolisian mulai terlihat gusar akibat pencarian ini. Sambil memandangi sekeliling, tetap mencari-cari pelaku yang kemungkinan tengah bersembunyi, pemuda Italia itu kemudian meletakkan kembali _handgun_nya ke sabuk kulit di pinggangnya.

"Sudah menemukan mereka?"

Pemuda Italia lain yang memiliki wajah lebih polos terkejut karena kakaknya tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping. Masih dengan wajah gusar yang sama sepertinya.

"Ha, _fratello_! Belum…" katanya bingung, sambil menggaruk kepala. "Ah, tetapi," wajahnya mendadak kembali cerah dengan senyuman terukir, memperlihatkan giginya yang berjejer rapi. "Pelayan di restoran ini sempat berkata padaku bila mereka sudah kabur sebelum kita datang!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menepuk jidatnya kesal. Lelah dengan semua kebodohan adiknya.

"Kalau sudah tahu begitu ngapain terus-terusan dicari?" sergahnya cepat. Merasa sia-sia saja dirinya sudah mengelilingi seisi restoran, mulai dari dapur, meja bar bahkan gudang penyimpanan daging.

Sang adik malah terlihat hendak menangis. Wajahnya begitu menyesal sekaligus ketakutan. "… Ve~ Maaf…"

Lovino Vargas menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menyesal. Sekarang mereka kembali kehilangan jejak.

Kenapa waktu itu dia harus menerima adiknya di kepolisian seperti ini?

* * *

Connor Kirkland memainkan cerutunya di jari-jemari. Menggulingkan benda itu kesana kemari, namun tidak sampai jatuh. Matanya terpancang lurus pada jendela mobil. Melihat lampu-lampu jalanan yang berseliweran. Ingatannya tak akan pernah sirna akan kejadian barusan. Ardan mati di hadapannya.

Si pemuda Belanda itu… beraninya dia.

Lancang.

Namun, Connor setelahnya tampak begitu tenang. Mayat Ardan diletakkan di bagasi mobil. Melihat saudara kembarnya terbujur kaku dengan luka di keningnya hanya akan membuat jiwa Connor serasa tercabut. Disana, Ardan akan aman.

Lagipula, kini Ardan hanya seonggok mayat. Tak ada lagi yang bisa diajak beradu argumen atau sekedar berdiskusi melalui tatapan mata. Semuanya hilang. Musnah tak berbekas. Hilang bersama angin.

Selain itu di mobil _Ford _hitam ini, dia memiliki sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga. Tepat di sebelahnya, seseorang terbaring lemah di antara Ivan dan dirinya, seorang pemuda Asia yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu dekat dengan Ned—alias _Van der Decken. _Anak ini bisa dijadikan bahan taruhan. Connor berpikiran licik. Jika Rayan memang menolak mengembalikan uang mereka atau tidak memberitahu dimana ia menyembunyikannya, nyawa kakaknya bisa dijadikan taruhan. Connor menyeringai senang memikirkan segala skenario pembunuhan ini. Semuanya kian terasa menyenangkan.

Connor berbalik, menolehkan kepalanya pada Airlangga yang saat ini terbaring di bahunya. Dengan rambut-rambut berantakan yang menghalangi bekas luka di keningnya.

Tangannya tergoda untuk menyikap rambut itu. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas bagaimana rupa yang sebenarnya dari pemuda Asia ini. Matanya masih terpejam, tak sadarkan diri. Namun, bibirnya begitu menggoda.

Ibu jari Connor membersihkan sisa-sisa darah di kening Airlangga. Begitu hati-hati, takut anak itu terbangun karena terkena lukanya.

Dirinya tak sabar ingin melukai anak ini lebih jauh… nantinya.

"Kau terlalu kasar, Ivan." katanya pelan. Nyaris terdengar seperti gumaman dan terkesan begitu lirih. Teramat khawatir dengan keadaan Airlangga. Jelas semua itu hanya akting belaka untuk menambah kesan dramatis.

"Benarkah? Kupikir tadi pipaku menabrak meja, da." katanya pelan. Diselingi seulas senyuman tipis mengerikan. Seakan berusaha menutupi aura-aura jahat di baliknya.

Connor mendengus setengah tertawa. Merasa jawaban Ivan begitu konyol. Tetapi, Connor sangat yakin bahwa Ivan benar-benar telah menghantamkan pipa ledeng itu begitu keras ke jidat pemuda ini hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Seulas senyuman terukir di wajah Connor. Entah mengapa matanya begitu tertarik dengan sosok pemuda Melayu satu ini.

Dia kemudian berbicara pelan, lebih tepatnya bergumam pada diri sendiri. "Kalau Dylan bisa memiliki adiknya, kenapa aku tak bisa memiliki kakaknya?"

* * *

"Kenapa anak-anak Kirkland itu bisa berada di kota ini?!" raung Elizaveta pada seluruh anggota yang hadir di ruang rapat. Tepatnya di ruang makan rumah Roderich Edelstein.

Dan semua sumpah serapah itu ditujukan pada Sadiq seorang.

Sadiq hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Dan kenapa kau membiarkan Ned membawa semua persenjataan kita?! Ned jelas-jelas menjadi pengkhianat sekarang! Menculik orang tanpa sepengetahuanku, kabur diam-diam, menyerang secara terang-terangan di tempat umum!"

Suara gadis itu menggema di ruangan. Membuat para anggotanya hanya dapat menunduk dalam-dalam. Takut akan kemarahan gadis ini. Elizaveta marah besar. Dirinya mengamuk-ngamuk sejak tadi. Semenjak mengetahui bahwa pelaku pemboman adalah Dylan Kirkland yang tertangkap kamera, Elizaveta menjadi gadis tempramental. Ditambah kabar Ned yang tiba-tiba kabur membawa semua sisa persenjataan.

"Jadi maksudmu sekarang Ned pergi sendirian ke Inggris bersama sisa persenjataan kita, begitu?!" bentak Elizaveta pada seorang pemuda Turki yang duduk di jejeran tengah meja makan. Acara makan malam kali ini terasa jauh lebih mengerikan dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Sadiq menjadi pusat kemarahan sang pewaris takhta Hedervary.

"S-sebenarnya, dia pergi bersama beberapa orang lain. Ngg… sekelompok reporter."

"Apa?" tukas Elizaveta. Matanya membelalak tak percaya.

"… Y-ya. Seorang _camera-man_ berkulit kecokelatan, seorang gadis yang beringas, seorang pria berambut pirang, dan seorang lagi pria albino…"

Bagai tersambar petir, Elizaveta berdiri kaku di tempatnya berpijak. Wajahnya teramat terkejut. Terlebih ketika Sadiq menyebutkan ciri-ciri keempat reporter itu.

"Maksudmu mereka ikut dengan Ned ke Inggris? Mengejar sandera Ned itu?" Elizaveta berusaha menerka-nerka kejadian ini. Namun, ketakutan terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

"S-seperti begitu… "

Elizaveta mengerang. Tak mengira akan begini kejadiannya. Gadis itu benar-benar dilanda masalah yang bertubi-tubi di kepalanya. Seakan-akan dia hendak membakar kepalanya sekarang juga! Wajah frustasi bercampur bimbang dan ketakutan menguar kuat di wajah gadis itu.

Dia terdiam cukup lama. Bertahan dalam posisi dua tangan di pinggir meja dengan kepala tertunduk . Terlihat berpikir dalam-dalam. Dia pasti benar-benar bingung sekarang.

BRAKK!

Permukaan kayu itu digebrak begitu keras.

"Baiklah!" Wajahnya mendongak. Menatap ke seluruh anggota calon mafia di hadapannya. Sinar keyakinan menyorot kuat dari matanya. Perang ini mau tak mau akan terjadi juga. Cepat atau lembat. Atau besok. Tak bisa diulur lagi. Elizaveta harus menghentikannya sekarang juga. Menang atau mati adalah pilihan terakhir. Dia sudah sangat yakin sekarang.

"Besok, kita berangkat ke Inggris! Simpan senjata yang tersisa! Kita kembali ke misi awal: buru semua anak-anak Kirkland itu! Temukan Gupta! Hancurkan kediaman mereka seperti mereka menghancurkan markas kita!

Dan, jika kita beruntung, temukan Ned dan tangkap dia lalu seret orang itu kembali ke organisasi!"

Elizaveta berteriak keras. "JANGAN BIARKAN DIA KABUR LAGI!"

Hening.

Tak ada yang berani berkomentar.

Elizaveta kemudian terdiam sejenak. Menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berteriak-teriak sejak tadi benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Bahkan menyakiti batinnya sendiri. Dia menarik napas sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Begitu pelan dan lirih. Diucapkan begitu lemah disertai tundukan pelan kepalanya. Seakan memohon teramat dalam.

"... Dan biarkan keempat reporter itu bebas…"

* * *

Di dalam truk tua ini, Antonio mendadak teringat sesuatu. Benda yang ia temukan di hotel tadi siang. Benda yang membawa mereka pada ujung pencarian. Dia lupa memberitahukan hal ini pada Gilbert.

"Hei, Gil! Tadi siang aku menemukan seragam reporter Airlangga di toilet seseorang. Kalau tidak salah nama pemilik kamar itu 'Ned'."

"Itu kamarku." potong Ned.

"Kau?" Antonio mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa Airlangga melepas seragamnya di toiletnya? Apa kau yang membukanya?" tanya Antonio, kian penasaran. "Oh! Atau jangan-jangan kalian—"

"Belum!" sergah Ned. Namun, tiba-tiba ia seperti teringat sesuatu. "Eh, maksudku, tentu saja tidak!" sahutnya buru-buru, terkesan begitu panik.

Tepukan pelan tangan Gilbert yang mendarat di pundak Ned membuat pria itu kontan berjengit kaget.

"Tenang saja, kawan. Airlangga memang manis, tapi belum waktunya untuk menodai anak itu. Dia masih terlalu kecil."

Antonio tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara Ned mendelik. Apa maksudnya?

Tiba-tiba Gilbert bersuara. "Yah, ngomong-ngomong, kau yakin mau membawa kami ke bandara?" tanyanya, teramat santai. Tidak terlihat panik lagi seperti tadi.

Ned menoleh bingung. Justru bingung dengan pertanyaan si albino ini. Entah mengapa pertanyaan Gilbert yang terkesan begitu yakin ini malah membuatnya gundah. "Tentu saja! Kenapa memangnya?"

"Yah, bukannya mau mengecewakanmu atau apa. Tetapi aku sangat yakin dua orang itu bahkan belum tiba di bandara. Mereka pasti masih dalam perjalanan menuju kesana. Saranku sih cari saja tempat penginapan. Lagipula mereka tak mungkin melakukan tindakan aneh-aneh di tengah malam begini. Acara tembak-tembakan tadi pasti menguras tenaga." Gilbert mengucapkan segalanya begitu lancar. Seolah-olah kalimat detektif yang barusan ia tonton di rumah Katyusha melekat erat di otaknya.

Ned terdiam sebentar. Menyadari semua kebenaran akan perkataan Gilbert. Sial. Reporter ini benar. Kenapa Ned justru mengambil tindakan mendadak seperti ini?

Tetapi, bagaimanapun dia harus menyelamatkan Airlangga secepat mungkin. Memikirkan semua ini malah membuatnya kian pusing.

"Tapi kita juga sedang menuju bandara, kan, sekarang? Kita pasti akan bertemu mereka nantinya." kata Ned melancarkan argumennya. Tetap bersikeras.

Lagi-lagi Gilbet melawannya dengan begitu yakin. "Dan membuat keributan lagi? Dengan Airlangga di tangan mereka? Percayalah, jika kau melakukan hal seperti itu, Airlangga benar-benar akan mati seperti yang kami takutkan sejak awal. Ingat dimana Airlangga berada di tangan siapa sekarang... Ned."

Ned kembali terdiam. Dia menegak ludah.

Gilbert kembali terkekeh.

"Kau tahu? Kau ini sama seperti Airlangga. Suka mengambil tindakan nekat di situasi sempit. Segeralah cari tempat penginapan, sepertinya aku tidak tidur belakangan hari ini."

* * *

Dylan Kirkland memandangi puas 'hasil karya'-nya yang kini tergelatak di lantai.

Tak bertenaga. Putus asa. Menderita.

Itulah beberapa kalimat yang pantas disandingkan untuk Rayan pada saat ini.

Pemuda berambut lurus itu tergeletak di lantai, dengan keringat bercucuran dan wajah yang pucat seputih kapas. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan sakit. Dia tak bisa melawan. Pola-pola darah yang tercetak jelas di beberapa bagian tubuhnya kian membawa kesimpulan akan penderitaan pemuda itu.

Puluhan kali tendangan dan tamparan mendarat keras di tubuhnya, membuatnya berkali-kali kembali tersungkur ke lantai.

Lakban yang merekat kuat di mulutnya berkali-kali meredam teriakannya. Tangan dan kakinya yang terikat membuat Rayan tak bisa melawan.

Selapis bening di dua iris cokelat Rayan membuat keadaan pemuda itu kian memprihatinkan.

Begitu lemah.

Sementara serangan yang dilancarkan Dylan kian beringas. Tak terkontrol bagai hewan buas di malam hari. Teramat kelaparan dengan mangsa yang terhadir di depannya. Lemah tanpa perlawanan. Membuatnya kian tersulut untuk menyiksanya lebih.. dan lebih.

Sampai Rayan akhirnya tak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N** **: **Yeaah, The NEWS bakal ke Inggris! Sama Ned pula! Dan akhirnyaaa Elizaveta-Kirkland bakalan perang. Bunuh-bunuhan deh, sono. Biar saya bisa matiin _chara _lagi. AHUAHAHAHAHA #psikopat Ngomong-ngomong humornya nggak keliatan, ya? Hehehehe #digantung Kalo ada yang mau nanya soal chapter ini, atau chapter-chapter sebelumnya, tanya aja, ya! Mungkin ada nggak jelas, atau absurd, atau kelewat nalar manusia #plak Tanya aja! :D Akan saya jawab dengan senang hati (tergantung pertanyaan, hehehe) Fic ini selain humor juga absurd loh #maksa

**Someone : **Hei, someone! Dari pada sama Russia mending sama Nethere aja kaan? #plak Haduh, lucu banget dirimu XD #plak Yeah! Kekuatan pedobear is rockin'! #headbang Ebuset. Kalo Ned sama Scott nari India cerita ini bakalan tambah absurd dong. Hahaha XD So sweet banget sih dirimu :'D Sini aku peluk! Makasih ya reviewnya!

**Luciano Fyro : **Hei, Luci! Makasih, ya! :D Aduh, Gil emang nekat. Tapi di chapter ini mereka masih belum nemu markas lainnya Elizaveta. Natalia emang kelewat keren (ehem-ketahuanfansnyaBelarus-ehem) J-jangan-jangan dirimu juga anak buahnya Elizaveta? O.o Salamin sama Ned, ya! #plak Hayoo, Airlangga ada apaan, yo? #plak Lumayan loh kalo suatu saat ada lemonan antara Gupta dan Kirkland #dibom #apaini Sekali lagi makasih loh reviewnya!

**Genetic : **Halo, Genetic! Ternyata dirimu ngikutin The NEWS, ya? :D Iye tuh, baru nongol bentar udah mati. Tapi tenang, kakak-kakaknya Arthur yang seme-seme-seksi itu pasti balas dendam. Huahahaha. Menjurus kemana, hayoo? #plak Pengen bikin lemon, sih, tapi, tapi nggak pede QwQ Romano udah muncul, broh! XD Makasih ya reviewnya! Pantengin terus! OwO

**PS :** Akhir-akhir ini makin rapuh, gilaa. Masa remaja emang masa-masa paling berat (ketauan ABG labil) Dan itu makin bertambah berat disaat lo adalah remaja yang bercita-cita jadi desainer interior tapi malah dimasukin ke TI. Itu nyesek banget, broh. _Plus_ sakit.

**PSS : **Periksain typo lagi dong OwO (Yee ketahuan males #digebukin)

**PSSS : **Review yang banyak bikin saya ngebet pengen _fast update_. Hibur dong calon mahasiswa ini dengan review kalian :)

_Sign, Rapuh._

* * *

"Selamat malam, pemirsa di rumah! Kembali lagi bersama, Alfred F. Jones! Kali ini, saya, selaku HERO terhebat di seluruh Amerika, membawakan berita hangat langsung dari Monte-Carlo! Malam tadi, tepatnya dua jam yang lalu, sebuah restoran bintang lima di kota _casino_ ini meledak akibat perbuatan oknum misterius! Setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut, sang pemilik hotel sudah tak terlihat lagi, diduga kabur! Kemana kah dia? Ini masih menjadi misteri. Dan kerusakan yang ditimbulkan akibat bom itu membuat kerusakan besar bagi hotel itu sendiri! Kerugian diduga—"

_Blitch_.

Gilbert mematikan layar televisi. Wajahnya suntuk. Datar. Lebih tepatnya suram.

Sedetik kemudian jeritan putus asa mengalir dari mulutnya. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut frustasi, hendak mencabuti helaian rambut _awesome_nya satu persatu, kalau perlu sekalian semuanya. Dan Antonio mengabadikannya lewat kemara.

"Dasar tidak _awesome_! Siaal! Kenapa mereka selalu membuat segalanya kian terasa buruk?!"

Dan selama semalaman penuh, Gilbert tak bisa tidur. Stres berat, tepatnya.

**To be Continued**


	10. The NEWS: Trip to England

**A/N :** … Well, entah kenapa passion untuk melanjutkan fic ini mulai meluruh. Rasanya pengen cepet-cepet kembali ke drabble. Hehehe. Ah, buruan deh ini abis. Kasian juga selama seminggu penuh seragam mereka nggak ganti-ganti. Airlangga, semua ini gara-gara kau #santet Aih, hilang keinginan untuk ngelanjutin! Q_Q Semoga chapter kali ini nggak mengecewakan! DX Daan, maap. Janjinya ini mau dipublish tengah malem. Tapi semaleman suntuk saya stress mikirin IHAFest. Semua ini gara-gara karena kesoktauan saya, jari-jari ini iseng mengedit doc mereka yang tentang prompt itu. Hiksu. Maap ya Mbakle ( ), Ferra Rii. Saya emang anak baru yang bandel.

**PS :** Syukur kalo dibaca sama mereka. Kalo nggak, saya makin rapuh jadinya.

**PSS : **Nanti balasan review-nya nyusul ya. Lagi _feeling guilty_ banget ini.

**Warn :** Male!Indonesia. _Violance_. _Vandalism._ _Too much_ benda-benda yang rusak (kapan sih The NEWS nggak ngerusak? #plak) Nggak sempet meriksa _typo_! QAQ Pikiran acak-adut banget. Pengen ngedaftar jadi anggota sirkus habis ini. Bodo amat kalimat saya absurd gini.

**Listening to : **Counting Stars – One Republic. DEMI TUUU-HAAAAAN #gebrakmeja Ini lagu cucok banget, brooh #headbang #gila

**Summary : **CHAPTER SEBELUM FINAL. Tak disangka perjalanan menuju bandara akan serumit ini. WARN: Kegalauan dari si penulis.

* * *

.

"**The NEWS"**

**By:**

**RapuTopu**

**.**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Disclaimer : ****Hidekazu Himaruya**

* * *

**Monte Carlo, Monaco**

"Selamat pagi, Monte Carlo! Kembali lagi bersama kami kru The NEWS yang _awesome _dalam misi pencarian Airlangga yang menghilang! Sekarang sudah hari kelima semenjak anak itu diputuskan diculik oleh reporter kami, Natalia. Dan berawal dari sanalah kehidupan kami yang awalnya _awesome _harus bertambah _awesome_! Airlangga yang malang diculik salah seorang dari gembong organisasi penjualan senjata _ilegal _di Eropa Barat milik Elizaveta Hedervary, yaitu Ned!"

"Diculik karena berdasarkan masalah pribadi, pemirsa! Mirip sinetron kedengarannya. TAPI—!" Gilbert tiba-tiba menjerit, membuat kuping Antonio sakit dan Ned nyaris menabrak nenek-nenek yang menyebrang jalan. "—mereka terlibat kisah cinta yang romantis sekali, pemirsaa! Bagaimana mungkin seorang penculik berdarah dingin seperti dia rela mengambil sanderanya kembali dari tangan para bangsawan Kirkland! Oooh—Dia bahkan rela berkhianat dari organisasinya sendiri demi menolong orang bernama Airlangga itu! Dia juga sampai repot-repot mencuri seluruh persenjataan dari organisasi!"

.

.

"Tapi satu yang kupikirkan sejak tadi, pemirsa… ini sungguhan semua senjata ini mau dibawa ke bandara? Sebodoh-bodohnya Feliciano, ternyata Ned jauh lebih bodoh lagi—"

"—HEI!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

"**The NEWS"**

**Chapter ****X**

**Natalia ****Arlovskaya**** : **Reporter of 'The NEWS'

**Gilbert Beilschmidt : **Leader of 'The NEWS'

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **Camera-man of 'The NEWS'

**Francis Bonnefoy : **Driver of 'The NEWS'

**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya : **Observator of 'The NEWS'

.

* * *

**Monte Carlo, Monaco**

Truk tua itu melaju membelah aspal berembun menuju bandara. Ini masih pagi hari namun Ned tak bisa tenang. Kendaraan karatan itu digas gila-gilaan. Membuat bersin Antonio berkali-kali tersendat dan membuat jidat Gilbert nyeri karena terus-terusan terantuk ke kaca depan mobil . Natalia justru menikmati ini semua. Angin yang mengibarkan rambut peraknya membuat gadis itu mengibas-ibaskan tiap helaian itu bak seorang model iklan shampo. Lalu, Francis? Ah, pemuda Perancis itu terlalu banyak menegak _wine _semalam. Hm… sekitar empat botol. Dan sekarang dia tergeletak begitu saja di sebelah Natalia dengan mulut menganga lengkap dengan pakaian lusuh.

Gilbert mengerang. Tak tahan dengan semua tingkah Ned. "Hei, kau ini terlalu cepat mengambil tindakan. Kau tidak berpikir kalau bandara itu punya sistem keamanan? Percuma saja kalau kau membawa semua benda-hitam-keras itu jika ujung-ujungnya disita juga!"

Ned terdiam sesaat. Untuk kesekian kalinya lagi-lagi pemuda Belanda itu tersadar. Lagi-lagi terpaksa membenarkan kalimat Gilbert. Sial, rutuk Ned dalam hati. Masalah Airlangga ini benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala. Tapi keteguhan hatinya tetap tak bisa dilawan.

"Pokoknya kita harus ke bandara sekarang, lalu ke Inggris. Entah bagaimanapun caranya, aku mau semua itu beres hari ini."

"Hei, jangan sok memerintah di depan orang _awesome_! Kau tidak sadar sedang berbicara dengan siapa disini?"

Ned tidak mengacuhkannya sama sekali. Dan hal itu justru memacu Gilbert untuk terus mengamuk.

"Hei, berani sekali mengabaikanku? Heh! Kau dengar apa tidak?"

"Gil—"

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, kepala tulip. Kau sudah kuijinkan untuk memegang-megang anak itu selama lima hari ini. Kalau aku jahat, aku bisa menyuruh Airlangga untuk memutuskan hubungan kalian!"

"Gil—"

"Airlangga itu memang cerewet, gampang ngamuk, mudah marah, dan suka blak-blakan. Tapi dia manis dan baik! Aku tak sudi jika orang brengsek sepertimu harus menodai remaja polos tanpa gaji seperti Airlangga! Takkan pernah!"

"Gil—"

"Dan, jika kudengar Airlangga sampai kenapa-kenapa setelah ini, aku takkan segan-segan mencabuti alismu, sialan!"

"GIL!"

"APA, ANTONIO?"

"… Sekelompok polisi mengejar kita dari belakang…"

* * *

**Monte Carlo, Monaco**

Di sudut Monte Carlo yang lain, puluhan mobil-mobil hitam mengilat terpakir tak beraturan di sebuah lapangan luas. Di depannya sebuah pesawat berukuran medium tengah disiapkan untuk lepas landas. Elizaveta Hedervary adalah orang pertama yang keluar dari mobil diikuti pria-pria lain di sekelilingnya.

Mata Elizaveta terpancang lurus pada badan pesawat itu. Tekadnya sudah sangat kuat. Semua permasalahan ini harus diselesaikan. Elizaveta akan memutuskan tali permusuhan di antara kedua kubu. Dan bila memang ada yang harus menjadi korban, Elizaveta takkan gentar.

Dipandanginya satu-satu anggotanya dengan mata tajam yang mengerikan.

"Kalian semua, berjalanlah menuju pesawat! Kita akan memulai misi baru!"

Dan puluhan pria itu mengangkat senjata ke pundak mereka dengan sikap hormat. Menegaskan kesiapan mereka pada misi ini.

* * *

"_Sekedar pengetahuan saja. Aku yang menculikmu kemari."_

"_Kau menulis yang aneh-aneh tentangku, ya?"_

"_Entah kau itu berani atau justru bodoh."_

"_APB. Inisial namamu. Airlangga Putra Brawijaya. Karena terlalu merepotkan untuk menyebutkan keseluruhan namamu pada saat-saat genting."_

"_APB. Buka matamu."_

"_... Airlangga."_

" _Ternyata kau orangnya tidak sabaran, ya?"_

* * *

**London, England**

Sepasang mata hitam itu membuka cepat. Dia baru saja terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi yang aneh! Bagai tersengat listrik Airlangga berjengit tertahan ketika kepalanya mendadak pening akibat luka semalam. Napasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Dia memandangi sekelilingnya dengan cepat. Matanya seketika mendelik ketika disadarinya ruangan ini tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ruangan sempit seluas empat kali empat. Dengan jendela besar di sebelah kirinya, yang membuat Airlangga dapat melihat jelas pepohonan tinggi dan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk. Dinding-dindingnya dilapisi kain beluru merah bermotif emas. Dan pot-pot besar di empat sudut ruangan. Dari berbagai macam guci dan lukisan yang menghiasi interior ruangan ini, tempat ini terasa jauh lebih sempit dari biasanya.

Airlangga sangat yakin tempat ini benar-benar mahal dari segi desain.

Seketika Airlangga menjerit tertahan. Tangannya terikat. Kedua kakinya juga tak diijinkan untuk bergerak bebas karena terikat tali. Sialnya mulut yang hendak ia gunakan untuk berteriak juga berada dalam keadaan yang sama. Kain hitam itu melilit sebagian wajahnya, membekap hidung dan bibir bersamaan.

Tepat pada saat itu disadarinya ada sebuah meja kayu besar di hadapannya. Meja yang lebih menyerupai meja kerja karena ditumpuki dengan berbagai macam kertas beraneka warna dan buku-buku tebal bersampul kulit. Di belakangnya juga ada kursi besar, berwarna hitam dan tinggi. Terlihat sangat nyaman jika kita menduduki diri disana.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di visual pengamatannya sejak awal. Sosok yang lebih menyerupai manusia ketimbang patung Michaelangelo, berdiri di sebela meja dengan tangan di saku.

Dan pemandangan asing yang ia lihat tepat di depan mata pada saat itu, membuat lidahnya kelu sesaat.

Tubuhnya menegang sesaat ketika dilihatnya sosok seorang pria berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Dan lagi, rupa orang ini begitu mirip dengan beberapa Kirkland yang ia lihat akhir-akhir ini.

Sosok itu pasti Allistor Kirkland. Putra sulung Kirkland yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya dengan dua tangan di dalam saku celana. Dan mata hijau itu seakan-akan menyihirnya untuk diam.

"Mau mengadakan perundingan?"

* * *

**Monte Carlo, Monaco**

"Polisi?!" Ned segera melirik spion di sampingnya. Benar saja. Sekitar enam mobil polisi melaju dengan sirine yang berangsur-angsur nyaring, mengindikasikan mereka semakin dekat.

Ned mendesis. Lagi-lagi misinya terhalang gara-gara polisi.

"Berhenti! Ini dari kepolisian! Kecepatan kendaraan anda sudah melewati batas maksimum!" Suara di mikrofon itu berkumandang di udara, ditujukan pada truk tua yang melaju bak pembalap di surkuit internasional.

"Jangan berhenti! Gas terus!" Gilbert kian mengompori Ned, sementara Ned semakin panik dibuatnya.

"Bisa lebih cepat lagi, tidak?!"

"Injak gasnya!"

"Belok! Belok!"

"Kenapa sih truk ini lambat sekali?"

Dan teriakan-teriakan serupa yang mengutuk Ned terdengar hingga beberapa menit ke depan. Ned, yang dilanda vertigo ringan langsung terkena serangan jantung dadakan dan menyesal karena membawa keempat reporter ini ikut serta. Teriakan-teriakan dua pria di sebelahnya membuat telinganya sakit. Sementara tangan Natalia yang berusaha mencakarinya membuat bajunya nyaris robek.

Muak, Ned membanting stir, berkelok cepat menukik melewati tikungan. Meninggalkan mobil polisi yang beringas mengejari mereka.

* * *

**London, England**

Allistor Kirkland mendatangi tempat Airlangga dalam langkah pelan. Membuat ketukan-ketukan sederhana antara sepatu dan lantai marmer bergema di ruangan kecil itu. Allistor selalu menghampiri mangsanya dalam langkah pelan. Entah itu Gupta, ataupun sosok pemuda Melayu yang sangat mirip dengan Rayan di depannya ini.

Airlangga memberontak, mati-matian berusaha melepaskan ikatan ini. Sementara sosok penerus takhta Kirkland ini semakin mendekat dengan tangan terulur.

Airlangga tak bisa menghindar. Dalam satu tarikan pelan, kain yang membekap mulut Airlangga terlepas, terjatuh pelan ke lantai. Memperlihatkan wajah yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik sana.

"Benar apa kata, Dylan. Kalian mirip." kata Scott pelan, tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh wajah itu.

Airlangga memalingkan muka. Sedetik kemudian diserangnya Scott dengan pertanyaan kasar dan cenderung membentak. "Dimana Rayan?" tanyanya langsung ke inti masalah. Sama sekali tak berniat berbasa-basi.

Scott menaikkan alisnya. Merasa _surprise _dengan keberanian remaja ini yang sama sekali tak terlihat gentar. Tidak sadarkah dia sedang berada dimana? Scott bisa sewaktu-waktu menarik pedangnya dan menebas kepala anak ini dalam sekali sabetan. Tapi Airlangga sama sekali terlihat tak takut dengan itu semua.

"Ah, benar. Naluri seorang kakak. Mencari dimana sang adik brengsek macam dia berada."

Airlangga mendesis. Rayan memang brengsek. Tapi hanya dia orang yang boleh mengatakan demikian pada adiknya itu. Bukan orang lain!

"Dimana dia?!" bentak Airlangga tanpa rasa takut.

"Adikmu? Si Rayan itu?" Scott menaikkan alisnya.

"IYA!" sentak Airlangga. "MANA DIA?!"

"Aku sedang mengurusnya. Kurasa tidak akan selesai hingga ia mau membuka mulut mengenai dimana ia letakkan uang-uang kami." sahut Scott santai. Namun cukup telak dan mengena.

"Makanya aku memintamu untuk mempertemukanku dengannya, sialan!" geram Airlangga. "Untuk itulah aku meminta pertemuan ini diadakan. Untuk bertemu denganmu dan membicarakan masalah ini!" seru Airlangga panjang lebar dengan emosi memuncak.

Scott tertawa sinis. "Mau menyelesaikan masalahnya, kau bilang? Kau bahkan tak bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu saat ini."

Airlangga mendesis. Jelas yang dimaksud Scott adalah penyanderaan ini.

"Lalu, kau pikir Rayan mau mengaku,heh? Sampai beruang kutub bisa terbangpun dia takkan mau memberitahu dimana ia menyimpan uang-uang curiannya selamanya ini!"

* * *

**Monte Carlo, Monaco**

"Berhenti!"

Seru-seruan dari arah keenam mobil polisi di belakang mereka membuat Ned tanpa sadar semakin mempercepat kecepatan truk ini. Dirinya berkali-kali melirik ke belakang, memeriksa jarak di antara keduanya.

"Oh, tidak. Kita benar-benar kriminal sekarang..." lirih Gilbert.

Sementara Antonio, yang entah mengapa mempunyai insting seorang _camera-man _yang teramat kuat, mengeluarkan kameranya merekam aksi kejar-kejaran antara mobil ini dengan mobil-mobil bersirine nyaring itu.

"Antonio! Kau gila?" Gilbert buru-buru menarik pundak sang pemuda Spanyol, tepat ketika Antonio menyadari sesuatu di antara lusinan mobil-mobil itu. Seseorang yang teramat dikenalnya tengah duduk disana, duduk di kursi jok dengan wajah manis yang begitu ia hapal, yang saat ini terlihat begitu merah, karena sedang marah, tentunya. Tetapi wajah nan _tsundere _itu justru membuat hatinya kian menggebu-gebu luar biasa.

"Lovino!" Antonio tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kepalanya lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah mobil polisi itu.

Lovino Vargas yang saat itu tengah menyetir mobil, berada di deret paling depan dengan kecepatan maksimal, seketika membelalakan matanya ketika melihat sosok idiot itu lagi tepat di depannya, setelah menghilang dalam waktu yang cukup lama. "Antonio?"

Ned yang tak peduli dengan segala momen kangen-kangenan antara dua orang itu membelokkan kendaraan ini, membuat tubuh Antonio kembali terlempar ke dalam mobil, menabrak Gilbert dan menindih tubuh pemuda albino itu.

"Hei! Kembalikan aku pada, Lovino!" sergah Antonio kesal.

"Kenapa sih kau suka ngebut-ngebut? Santai saja, kali." gerutu Gilbert pada Ned.

Kendaraan tua yang dikendarai Ned melaju menyusuri gang-gang sempit berisi pasar padat. Para pembeli yang berpadatan di sekitar jalan seketika berlarian panik ketika melihat sebuah truk besar berisi orang-orang yang berteriak heboh, tiba-tiba menabrak wilayah pasar.

Truk itu berkali-kali menyerempet gerobak para pedagang buah. Menyerobot kain-kain yang berseliweran di atas sebagai penghalang panas. Menggilas pot-pot bunga plastik. Memecahkan akuarium pemilik toko nelayan. Dan yang terburuk menabrak sebuah teras cafe dimana terdapat seorang tim reporter terdiri dari Alfred F. Jones sang reporter, Vash Zwingli si _driver_, dan Yao Wang yang memiliki jabatan sebagai _camera-man_, tengah menikmati kopi pagi hari mereka disana.

Alfred F. Jones, beserta dua kru reporternya yang lain, Vash dan Yao Wang, yang saat itu tengah menikmati kopinya di sebuah café kecil di pinggir pasar, kontan menyemburkan kopinya ketika sebuah truk besar melintas tiba-tiba di samping mereka.

"A-apa-apaan tadi barusan?"

"Ada sebuah truk besar melintas di jalan pasar, aru." jelas Yao.

"Apa?" Alfred menaikkan satu alisnya.

Mobil-mobil polisi itu terpaksa harus turut serta dalam segala keributan ini. Para pedagang yang awalnya berteriak histeris ketika melihat dagangan mereka tertabrak truk, kini harus berteriak jauh lebih histeris lagi ketika puluhan mobil polisi berkali-kali menerjang dagangan kecil mereka.

Feliciano berkata terbata-bata di sela guncangan mobil yang dikendarai kakaknya. Badan pemuda Italia itu terlempar kesana kemari. Ia memandang takut ke arah jalan. "… K-kita merusak jalanan, ve~"

"Diam. Kita ini sedang bekerja." rutuk Lovino sambil berusaha memainkan stir, mati-matian menghindari gerobak pedagang sekaligus harus mengejar truk yang melewati ambang batas kecepatan ini.

"Kejar mereka!" seru Alfred yang buru-buru mengambil _mic _kemudian berlari ke luar café bersama dua rekannya. Terburu-buru mengejar truk yang kini menjadi incaran para mobil polisi. Tidak salah lagi! Matanya tidak salah lihat! Tadi itu benar-benar Gilbert! Gilbert dengan anggota krunya yang lain. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan kali ini hingga sampai dikejar-kejar polisi? Insting reporternya menggelitik kakinya untuk langsung mengejar truk itu. Kelihatannya ia punya sesuatu yang baru untuk diberitakan.

"Cepat kabur!" teriak Gilbert.

Sementara Natalia yang berdiri di belakang langsung menundukkan dirinya ke dalam jerami begitu dilihatnya mobil-mobil polisi itu. Bukannya karena takut pada mobil polisi itu, tapi karena kepala Francis terguling ke arahnya. Natalia menggeram kesal sambil menyingkirkan tubuh itu.

Truk itu terus melaju, laju melawan angin dan menabrak segala sesuatu di sekitarnya.

Termasuk gerobak pedagang tomat.

Gerobak berisi buah-buah tomat yang tertabrak moncong truk membuat puluhan tomat segar itu muncrat dan tersemprot ke jendela truk dalam volume cukup banyak. Kaca jendela seketika dibanciri kulit-kulit tomat. Ketiga orang itu menjerit panik karena tak bisa melihat jalanan.

"Cepat hapus! Cepat hapus!" Gilbert mencekik leher Antonio yang berada di dekat jendela dengan teramat panik, karena jalanan di depan mereka terhalangi rupa cairan tomat.

Truk oleng tak terkendali. Ned tak bisa mengendalikannya. Tomat-tomat ini menghalangi pandangannya .

"Cepat singkirkan benda ini!" teriak Ned sama paniknya. Dia berusaha memencet penghapus kaca jendela tetapi stik itu macet.

Sementara Antonio yang menganga melihat ribuan tomat bersarang indah di depan kaca tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"_¡__Dios mio__!_ Tomato!" Antonio langsung menerjang jendela pintu mobil dengan kesenangan luar biasa. _C_a_mera-man _The NEWS itu duduk di pinggir jendela seraya meraih-meraih tomat segar yang menempel di kaca truk. Sementara Gilbert sang _leader _begitu panik melihat teman serekannya tiba-tiba mengadakan aksi nekat.

"Hei! Turun! Turun!"

"Cepat singkirkan ini!"

" Tomato!"

"Ada ribut-ribut apa sih di depan?!" Natalia mengintip dari jendela Ned.

Tangan-tangan Antonio yang cekatan memungut lembaran-lembaran kulit tomat itu membuat Ned perlahan-lahan bisa melihat jalanan kembali walau hanya melalui lubang kecil.

"Turun, Antonio!" sergah Gilbert, seraya kerepotan menarik tangan sahabatnya untuk kembali ke jok.

" Tomato!_"_

"Hei! Kalian bisa diam tidak?" tukas Ned.

Lembar-lembaran kulit tomat yang dipungut Antonio membuat Ned kembali bisa melihat jalanan dengan jelas. Pada saat yang bersamaan bunyi deru mesin pesawat terdenger dari kejauhan. Di belakang mereka kini tak terdengar lagi bunyi sirine mobil polisi. Kelihatannya mereka tak berani mengejar truk tua itu yang mulai menerobos sebuah gang sempit yang diapit dua bangunan rumah.

Truk mulai menabrak sekitarnya. Kendaraan itu berguncang hebat.

Hingga akhirnya menabrak pagar pembatas menuju bandara.

* * *

**London, England**

Airlangga meronta-ronta di kursinya. Dia memberontak.

Ini benar-benar hari sialnya. Scott pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja di ruangan ini. Sendirian, sementara tangannya terikat kuat. Mata Airlangga mencari-cari sesuatu di ruangan ini yang bisa digunakan untuk kabur.

Tapi, tidak ada!

Airlangga hanya berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya tak karuan. Membuat minimal tali itu longgar sedikit atau terbuka sekalian. Tetapi hal itu justru membuat kulitnya teriris.

Airlangga meringis.

Tepat pada saat itu, pena miliknya meluncur dari saku celana. Jatuh ke lantai marmer dan menimbulkan bunyi dentingan pelan. Mata hitam Airlangga memandangi benda itu sesaat dalam keterdiaman.

Sedetik kemudian sebuah ide terbersit di kepalanya.

* * *

**Monte Carlo, Monaco**

"Bukankah tadi itu Gilbert dan kawan-kawannya?" Alfred menoleh pada kedua temannya.

"S-sepertinya memang begitu, aru."

"Mau apa mereka kesini?" Vash meremas gelas plastiknya.

"Apa peduli kita? Tapi yang penting mereka dikejar-kejar polisi, kan? Kelihatannya kita ada berita baru lagi, teman-teman." Alfred terkekeh penuh arti.

* * *

**London, England**

BRAKK!

Pintu kayu yang awalnya menjadi pembatas antara Airlangga dan ruangan di dalamnya kini terbuka lebar disebabkan tendangan dari kaki Airlangga yang menapak keras. Engsel pintu itu terlepas dan pintu itu roboh seketika, menimbulkan debuman yang nyaring dengan debu di sekitarya. Rasanya tak rugi Airlangga rajin mengikuti kurus _tae kwon do_ tiga tahun silam. Airlangga mengutuk dirinya sendiri, lupa akan keahliannya ini. Kenapa tidak ia tendang saja muka mesum Ned itu dari dulu?

Ah, tapi di samping itu, pena ini berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya. Hasil dari menonton film-film aksi beberapa bulan terakhir, membuat pemuda Indonesia itu mencoba-coba memungut penanya yang terjatuh dengan cara di tendang-tendangkan ke dinding lalu menangkapnya dengan gigi. Tidak masuk akal? Oh, mungkin akan terdengar masuk akal jika sejak kecil Airlangga selalu bercita-cita menjadi ninja.

Airlangga berlari keluar ruangan menuju sebuah lorong panjang, tepat ketika dilihatnya empat penjaga tengah berdiri di simpangan. Ketika mereka melihat seorang pemuda asing yang baru saja menerobos pintu, sontak keempat penjaga itu buru-buru bergegas dari tempatnya berdiri. Mengejar Airlangga dengan wajah beringas.

"Hei! Berhenti!" Pedang-pedang dari saku dikeluarkan secara bersamaan.

"Oh, tidak..." Airlangga langsung balik badan. Ia berlari menuju tikungan yang lain. Sementara di belakangnya keempat pria itu kian dekat.

Dia memang ahli dalam bidang _tae kwon do_.

Tapi dia paling lemah dalam hal _berlari_.

* * *

**Monte Carlo Airport, Monaco**

"Tapi, Pak, semua tas harus diperiksa melalui detektor ini." Seorang satpam muda lagi-lagi harus memohon dengan sangat pada kelima orang bertampang berantakan dan baju penuh lumpur sana-sini.

Gilbert mengerang keras. "HEI! BUKANKAH KAMI SUDAH BILANG ISI TAS INI ADALAH HEWAN BERBAHAYA? KALIAN SEMUA DISINI MAU MATI TERGIGIT?"

Ancaman Gilbert yang disertai teriakan membuat penghuni bandara ketakutan dan seketika menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Belum lagi tampang keempat manusia aneh beserta satu orang berpakaian jas yang ternoda lumpur dan dibanjiri rerumputan di setiap senti pakaian mereka. Mereka lebih mirip pembunuh bayaran gila yang kehilangan target ketimbang pembeli tiket pesawat.

"Tapi, Pak," Toris memotong percakapan Gilbert takut-takut. Bahunya mulai menggigil ketakutan. "Semua barang memang harus melewati alat ini." Toris menunjuk sebuah detektor logam di sebelahnya.

Gilbert mengerang tak sabar. Di tas hitam besar ini ada berbagai senjata titipan Ned. Pria Belanda itu buru-buru memasukan semua benda ini ke dalam ransel Gilbert ketika mobil polisi mulai memergoki mereka tadi. Beruntung mereka berhasil kabur dengan menyelinap ke dalam dapur bandara. Dan melalui tempat itu lah mereka berhasil menyelinap ke dalam bandara dalam keadaan aman. Sayangnya mereka harus melewati bagian keamanan untuk saat ini.

Dan jika tas ini harus dimasukkan ke dalam alat tersebut, otomatis senjata mereka akan ketahuan. Sialnya Ned mengancam tidak akan membawa mereka ke Inggris jika semua persenjataan itu tak ikut serta. Gilbert bahkan menolak hal ini sejak awal. Jika saja kru The NEWS masih punya uang untuk pergi kesana, mereka pasti tidak akan menerima tawaran bodoh ini dan lebih memilih pergi sendiri.

"DISINI ADA IKAN KAMNIVORA YANG SUKA MEMAKAN MANUSIA! KALIAN TIDAK TAKUT, APA?"

"Mana ada ikan yang dimasukkan ke dalam tas."

Komenter itu membuat Gilbert mendelik. "Makanya, ini spesies ikan yang spesial! Jika tas ini dibuka dia akan memberontak dan memakan kalian satu-persatu!"

"Dan dia punya tanduk!" Kini giliran Natalia yang memberi komentar.

"Juga cakar dan ekor cambuk!" Francis ikut-ikutan mengompori. Semenjak sadar dari pengaruh alkohol setengah jam yang lalu, pria ini terlihat jauh lebih tak waras dari sebelumnya.

"Dan pandangan laser." Sahut Antonio.

"Dan sedikit duri-duri tajam." Ned, entah mengapa terhanyut ke dalam perdebatan ini.

"Terakhir kali adikku membuka tas ini, dia harus kehilangan keperjakaan untuk selamanya! Kalian juga mau? "

Mereka bergidik seram.

"Tapi, Pak…"

"JIKA KAU MASIH TAK PERCAYA, AKU AKAN MEMBUKA TAS INI DAN SELURUH JAGAD MANUSIA AKAN MUSNAH!"

* * *

**London, England**

Airlangga berlari terengah-engah menuju koridor sebelah kiri. Dirinya bahkan berkali-kali nyaris terjatuh jika tangannya tak menapak pada dinding dengan permukaan kain beludru berwarna merah itu.

Sedikit lagi dia pasti jatuh terduduk karena kelelehan. Tapi dia masih belum mau berakhir disini.

Hingga Dewi Fortuna mendengar rintihannya. Di ujung lorong, ia menemukan sebuah ruangan kecil. Tak ada jalan lagi. Airlangga tak bisa kembali, jika ia balik badan, otomatis dirinya akan bertemu dengan keempat orang itu lagi. Airlangga mengerang.

Berharap pintu itu tak terkunci, Airlangga berlari menuju pintu itu. Kakinya langsung menendang pintu itu begitu saja. Tubuhnya seketika terjerembab ke dalam sana.

Dirinya terjatuh di permukaan berdebu. Ia terbatuk-batuk sesaat.

Melihat pintu yang masih terbuka, pemuda Indonesia itu buru-buru bangkit berdiri kemudian menguncinya dari dalam. Dirinya tersengal-sengal, masih kelelahan akibat aksi lari-larian tadi. Ruangan yang pengap dan berdebu membuat dadanya semakin terasa sesak.

Penglihatannya sangat terbatas. Ruangan ini teramat gelap. Sangat sepi.

Airlangga baru saja mencoba menyandarkan punggungnya pada permukaan pintu, tepat ketika dilihatnya seonggok rupa manusia yang meringkuk ketakutan di sudut ruangan. Airlangga berjengit kaget.

"…S-siapa kau?..." Sosok itu bertanya takut-takut dengan tubuh menggigil ketakutan.

Airlangga berusaha menenangkan dirinya akibat kemunculan sosok ini. Dirinya memandangi orang itu lekat-lekat dengan tatapan menyelidik. Airlangga merasa tak yakin, tapi pikirannya berteriak mengungkapkan bahwa ia cukup familiar dengan sosok ini. Airlangga juga sama ketakutannya dengan sosok ringkih di hadapannya ini.

"…S-salam kenal. A-aku Airlangga…" Airlangga berkata takut-takut juga dengan nada yang hati-hati.

Sosok kurus di depannya tak berkata banyak. Malah terlihat mengamati dalam-dalam. Dirinya terlihat ragu sesaat, tepatnya berpikir keras. Hingga kemudian ia menyerah kemudian berkata. "... Kau bisa memanggilku Gupta..."

Kedua iris Airlangga melebar. Merasa terkejut dengan nama asing itu. Hingga kemudian ingatannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Ingatan asing yang bahkan Airlangga sendiri tak yakin akan kebenarannya.

Airlangga menundukkan kepalanya, seakan-akan hendak mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga orang di depannya, seperti sikap menginterogasi. "... Kau, anak saudagar Mesir yang diculik itu?"

* * *

**Monte Carlo Airlines**— Trip to London

"Selamat siang pemirsa yang _awesome_ kembali lagi dalam liputan The NEWS! Hahaha! Ternyata kalian masih setia pada liputan ini, ya! Ya, mungkin ini akan menjadi liputan terakhir—oh, ralat. Mungkin beberapa liputan lagi hingga _roll film _di kamera Antonio habis. Sekarang kami sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju Inggris! Kabarnya, ada Airlangga disana. Si pria mesum yang mengaku-ngaku kekasih Airlangga ini mengajak kita ikut serta dalam petualangan menemukan Airlangga. Yah, kuharap—kuharap dengan amat sangat jangan ada penculikan lagi. Bila Airlangga diculik lagi, aku akan berhenti menjadi reporter dan beralih profesi menjadi penjual bensin di Indonesia—"

"GIL! KEMBALIKAN _MIC-_KU!"

_Gubrak! Dzingg! Bruk!_

Kamera terombang-ambing.

_Bzzttt. _Layar seketika gelap.

.

"Nat... Kau memukul kameraku sampai mati begini." Mata Antonio meratapi nasib kamera berdebunya yang nyaris menjadi bulan-bulanan Natalia.

"Siapa suruh si pria albino itu mengambil bagianku! Heh, kau itu _leader. _Dan _leader _itu bertugas mengawasi anak buahnya, bukannya justru mengambil posisi mereka!" Natalia menunjuki hidung Gilbert, menyalahkan tingkah kelewat narsis dari sang pemimpin kru.

"Hei, aku itu memberi contoh yang baik dengan meliput segala kejadian di sekitar kita. Kita kan reporter yang mengabdi pada pekerjaannya." Gilbert membusungkan dadanya angkuh dan penuh percaya diri.

"Cih, mana ada reporter yang mau menyelundupkan senjata api ke pesawat. Kita bahkan harus menyamar menjadi penjaga satwa liar segala." Natalia menunjuk sebuah tas hitam besar berisi peralatan Ned. Setelah setengah jam lebih berdebat dengan petugas keamanan, mereka akhirnya berhasil membawa tas ini ikut serta dengan alasan: 'jika tas ini dibiarkan tanpa pengawas, maka seluruh jagad manusia akan hancur.'

Alasan bodoh memang, tetapi dua petugas itu ketakutan dan memercayai kebohongan Gilbert.

"Jika tak kubilang begitu kita takkan bisa sampai disini kan?" Gilbert nyengir lebar dengan sikap seolah-olah tak ada masalah lagi.

Natalia mendesis dengan mata menyipit. "Bodoh…"

Tawa Gilbert menyembur. "Santai saja lah, Nat. Lagipula di belakang sini cuma ada kita bertiga kan? Paling belakang, dekat toilet, dan sepi." Gilbert memandangi ke sekelilingnya dengan tatapan miris. Mereka bertiga duduk berjejer di jejeran kursi bagian terakhir, paling ujung tepatnya.

"Kuharap tanganku tak melayang ke wajahmu sebelum kita tiba di Inggris."

Gilbert tertawa lagi. Sesaat kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Antonio yang tengah meratapi kameranya. "Hei, Antonio, kau masih memegang ponsel Katyusha, kan?"

Antonio mendongak.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Gilbert menyeringai lebar. Natalia memandanginya risih. Biasanya kalau tersenyum begini Gilbert pasti punya rencana yang aneh-aneh dan di luar nalar manusia. " Aku ingin kau menghubungi seseorang…" Gilbert menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum, membayangkan betapa hebatnya jika rencana ini berhasil. "…untuk ikut pergi ke Inggris juga—dengan kita."

* * *

**London, England**

"... Kau, anak saudagar Mesir yang diculik itu?"

Mata Gupta melebar begitu masalah terbesarnya saat ini disebut-sebut oleh orang tak dikenal. Gupta bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa orang asing yang tiba-tiba menerobos ke dalam ruangan ini tahu-tahu menanyakan hal yang sakral seperti itu. Dan terlebih lagi, jika orang ini tahu, mungkinkah ada orang lain yang mengetahui mengenai penculikan ini selain dia?

"D-darimana kau tahu?" Gupta bertanya susah payah dengan suara terbata-bata.

Airlangga meringis. Ia bahkan bingung mau menjelaskan dari mana. Dia bahkan mulai lupa bagaimana dirinya bisa berakhir disini. "Terlalu panjang ceritanya. Dan disamping itu... sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

Gupta menunduk. Kesedihan terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya. "... Aku tidak ingat."

Airlangga mendengus. Dia terlihat berpikir keras hingga kemudian menatap Gupta dengan pandangan yakin. Dihampirinya anak berkewarganegaraan Mesir itu dengan langkah cepat. Gupta kebingungan ketika dilihatnya Airlangga mendatangi tempatnya.

"Mau apa—"

Belum sempat Gupta menuntaskan kalimatnya, Airlangga keburu menarik tangan Gupta, membantu anak itu berdiri.

"Akan kubawa kau pergi dari sini!" ucap Airlangga yakin. Keseriusan terlihat jelas di kedua iris gelap itu.

"M-maksudmu—"

Airlangga bergegas menarik tangan anak itu menuju pintu. "Ayo!"

Dan Gupta hanya bisa mengikuti tubuh Airlangga yang kembali membuka pintu lalu menerobos melewatinya. Kedua orang itu berlari menelusuri lorong koridor yang sepi. Berusaha menyelamatan diri. Walaupun puluhan serdadu tengah berpatroli di sekitar gedung.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Lanjutin lagi nggak, ya? Ini aja nulisnya setengah hati. Tapi nanggung, ih. Chapter depan itu chapter terakhir DX Dan segala macam final bakal ada disana. Mulai dari liputan, wawancara, bunuh-bunuhan, dan lovey-dovey-an antara si APB dan seme-nya. Buat yang nggak ngeh sama cerita kali ini, saya jelasin aja ya. Nggak melanggar guidelines, kan?

Jadi kali ini mereka bareng-bareng ke Inggris buat nyelamatin si APB. Dan sialnya mereka harus kepergok polisi dan ketemu sama krunya Alfred. Tetapi akhirnya mereka berhasil masuk ke pesawat dengan berbagai macam alasan nggak logis. Dan disaat yang bersamaan Elizaveta juga berangkat menuju Inggris. Jadi nantinya mereka semua bakal ketemuan di sana(ehem-spoiler-ehem). Dan di saat yang bersamaan juga, Airlangga berhasil nemuin Gupta, anak yang diculik itu, tetapi belum nemuin Rayan. Dan di chapter depan juga bakal jadi bahan liputan terakhir mereka :') Pokoknya mereka bakal tetap ngeliput sampai titik darah penghabisan #halah

Btw, saya ada bikin fanart The NEWS looh! Tapi hasilnya hina banget deh. Saya masih pake Paint Tool SAI! QAQ Dan saya nggak bisa ngewarnain! #plak Jadi bagi kamu-kamu yang jago ngewarnain atau minimal bisa ngasih warna, bahkan kalo bisa di-edit sekalian, silahkan warnai draft gambar saya. Minta tolong bangeett QnQ

**PS :** Yang pengen bantuin saya silahkan buka di deviantArt rapuh : raputopu.

**Someone : **Hahaha. Tetapi tetap aja kalo Luddy dan Anton muncul, predikat seme itu akan bergeser lagi. Yaah. Gimana cara ngejelasinnya ya? Kirkland itu nggak gay sebenarnya. Tapi… homo #plak NGGAAAK! NGGAAK! Becanda! Hahaha. Mungkin karena Airlangga kelewat manis kali ya. Muka-muka polos yang pantas dinodai gitu kesannya. Sederhana: dari _roll film_. Hahaha. Typo udah diperbaiki Makasih ya reviewnya! Doain aja muse untuk ngelanjutin fic ini masih ada hingga chapter final QnQ

**Luciano Fyro : **Hei, Fyro! Aih aih, makasih loh udah ngatain The NEWS awesome! Sebenarnya nggak segitu awesome sih karena ini belum tamat #apahubungannya Ned emang harus latian nyetir dari sekarang, supaya bisa nyulik APB lagi suatu saat :3 APB kelewat manis malah, rada tsundere gitu XD Jangan Connor doang dong. Kutuk aja semua Kirkland. Hahaha! Ya, dan saya juga rada kesel sama mereka. Eh, artinya apaan ya? OwO Sori kepo. Makasih ya reviewnya!

**Genetic : **Dan sekarang saya kembali ke kebiasaan lama: telat update. Hehe. Dirimu suka Romano? :3 Aih awalnya saya mau masukin adegan *PIIIPPP* disitu, tapi gak jadi deh. Mengingat hasilnya pasti bakalan hina banget. Makasih yaa reviewnya!

Oke, dan saya akan kembali menggalau lagi soal IHAFest.

Semuanya karena aku dan ke-soktahuan-ku itu.

Jadi sungkan ikut IHAFest... #kuburdiri


	11. The NEWS : This is War

**A/N :** Maaf karena saya sudah kurang ajar meninggalkan fic ini. Bunuh deh, bunuh. Ambil pisau atau gergaji sana buat bunuh saya. Dan tiap hari saya harus bergumul ria dengan pemberontakan hati nurani saya mengenai fic ini: 'Discontinue aja deh!' 'Ini plot udah berantakan, nggak usah dilanjutin!' 'Ngapain lo masih ngetik, heh? Mana ada yang mau baca fic ini lagi!' 'Udahlah, terima aja fic ini mandek di tengah-tengah!' 'Fic gagal!' Dan saya semakin galau karenanya.

Yang barusan itu jiwa bipolar saya, pemirsa. Iya, dia memang jahat banget. Saya tau.

Dan sebagai hadiah karena keterlambatan saya untuk ngapdet fic absurd ini, saya punya hadiah di _ending_! XD Jangan pernah berhenti ngikutin perkembangan The NEWS, yaa! :'D

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers punyanya Hidekazu Himaruya. Dan saya nggak ngambil keuntungan dari cerita absurd begini.

**Warn : **Hint Sho-Ai. Kejar-kejaran. Juga tembak-tembakan yang—_ah, sudahlah_. Daan maap banget, broh, chapter kali ini panjang banget alias banjir words alias chapter The NEWS paling panjang dari sebelum-sebelumnya! Saya nggak kuat! #plak Ah, satu lagi, ternyata finalnya ada di chapter depan, kawan-kawan!

* * *

"**The NEWS"**

**By:**

**RapuTopu**

**.**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya**

* * *

**.**

**London, England**

"_Semuanya bermula ketika kami—The NEWS—tiba di London, kota global terkemuka di seluruh pelosok Eropa; nomor satu dalam keunggulan dari segi sektor pendidikan, hiburan, mode, keuangan, kesehatan, dan segenap aspek ketatanegaraan, yang terangkum dalam wujud satu kota yang terlokasi di sepanjang Sungai Thames._

_Iklim London sama seperti sebelumnya; dingin mendekati beku. Dan sepanjang jalanan _King's Road_, sisa-sisa ampas salju masih menghiasi beberapa titik jalan raya; menghalangi bus tingkat kami untuk melintasi trem. Gilbert membenci konstruktif kendaraan ini yang baginya kelewat ganjil. Awalnya kami berniat menaiki _hackney_, taksi hitam khas London, tetapi Ned menolak karena menurutnya bayaran bus tingkat ini lebih murah._

_Tiba di London bukanlah hal ringan sesederhana mencabuti helaian rambut Gilbert, tetapi lebih condong ke arah yang lebih komplikasi. Misalnya saja kami terpaksa harus melakukan _scanning_ ulang pada isi tas hitam-sialan-Ned itu. Dan hal bodoh di bandara Monte-Carlo terpaksa harus terulang, yaitu meluncurnya segala alasan abnormal dari mulut keempat pria ini. Cukup sulit memang mengingat petugas di Inggris tak sebodoh di negara sebelumnya, tetapi—jangan terkejut—kami berhasil mengarungi permasalahan ringan ini. Tolong jangan tanya bagaimana caranya, karena alasan yang kami buat jauh lebih idiot dari yang sebelumnya. Jadi… tolong—"_

"Nat."

"—_jangan tanyai macam-macam lagi. Karena mungkin setelah ini aku tak akan menjadi reporter lagi."_

"Nat."

"_Karena disaat kau menjadi reporter, terancam dipecat, kemudian harus mengalami kejadian-kejadian nyaris terbunuh selama seminggu penuh mungkin kau akan memutuskan hal bijak sepertiku."_

"Naaat."

"_Yah. Siapa bilang menjadi reporter itu enak? __Aku butuh hidup yang tenang. Dan bagi siapapun yang melihat rekaman ini. Entah ketika aku masih hidup atau tidak; percayalah, jangan pernah bercita-cita menjadi reporter."_

Gilbert mengerang.

"Hei, Antonio, hapus saja rekaman yang ini…"

* * *

"**The NEWS"**

**Chapter ****XI**

**Natalia ****Arlovskaya**** : **Reporter of 'The NEWS'

**Gilbert Beilschmidt : **Leader of 'The NEWS'

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **Camera-man of 'The NEWS'

**Francis Bonnefoy : **Driver of 'The NEWS'

**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya : **Observator of 'The NEWS'

* * *

**.**

_London, Inggris, 9 Januari 2013_

_Pertemuanku dengan dua anak Kirkland itu tak berlangsung baik._

_Aku bertemu dengan mereka di sebuah restoran saat si rambut kesetrum itu mengajakku ke sana. Tuh, kan? Semuanya memang salah Ned. Aku membencinya._

_Dan, aku bertemu dengan Gilbert dan yang lain di sana!_

_Mereka datang! Aku tak percaya! __Mereka mencari hingga sejauh ini!_

_Ya. Dan aku hampir saja pulang kemarin._

_Jika saja aku tak terlanjur membuat perjanjian dengan kembar Kirkland itu, disusul terbunuhnya salah satu anak Kirkland, tembak-tembakan di restoran, kemunculan seorang pria Uni Soviet dan semuanya mendadak gelap._

_Dan begitu aku tersadar… aku sudah berada di sini._

_Semuanya salah Ned._

* * *

**.**

Pintu aluminium itu terhempas keras ke dinding, membiarkan dua orang yang semula terperangkap di dalamnya seketika berlari keluar.

Bunyi derap kaki menggema di sepanjang dinding lorong.

Airlangga mengeratkan jari-jarinya pada lengan Gupta di tengah langkah kakinya.

Kini keduanya berlari menapaki lorong temaram yang sunyi; saking sunyinya tiap derap kaki mereka bergema di dinding beludru. Lorong terasa panas dan pengap. Berlari-larian di sepanjang koridor tertutup seperti ini sedari tadi tak berdampak baik pada pernapasan.

Bagaimanapun juga Airlangga bersikeras ingin membawa anak ini keluar. Bebas. Pergi dari tempat ini tanpa harus menerima siksaan batin atau fisik. Cerita Dylan mengenai penyiksaan yang dilancarkan kaum Kirkland pada Gupta membuatnya kasihan sekaligus perih. Di samping pernah mengalami hal yang sama, diculik oleh pria berwajah mesum bukanlah hal yang indah.

Lorong sepanjang sepuluh meter berhasil ditelusuri, hingga mereka tiba di persimpangan.

Airlangga berhenti di tengah-tengah. Ditolehkan pandangannya ke kanan-kiri. Lorong ini benar-benar kosong. Kemana semua orang?

Disaat-saat genting seperti ini biasanya Ned akan muncul tiba-tiba entah darimana, dan ngotot ingin menyelamatkan dirinya. Dan sekarang tidak lagi. Ned tidak ada di sini. Ini kenyataan yang pahit karena sekarang Airlangga benar-benar membutuhkannya!

Bila sudah seperti ini, Airlangga yang akan melakukan semuanya sendiri. Dia akan kabur seorang diri.

Tetapi, dia tetap berharap Ned akan datang, kemudian kembali menyelamatkannya setelah melalui beberapa potongan pertengkaran kecil.

_Ah, di sebelah kanan ada lorong lain, _pikir Airlangga.

Tanpa berpikir banyak, pemuda Asia itu segera menarik tangan Gupta. Sekaligus menganulir segala aksi protes yang dilancarkan anak itu karena menariknya tiba-tiba ke arah lain.

Sementara di belakang, setelah mereka melewati sebuah pintu terbuka yang berisi belasan serdadu yang tengah menikmati teh pagi hari mereka, kemudian terkejut mendapati dua subjek asing yang berlarian di sekitar koridor tuan rumah, langsung memungut senjata mereka masing-masing kemudian berlarian menembus pintu mengejar target itu.

Airlangga terus berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang, sementara tangan Gupta berkali-kali menarik ujung kaos Airlangga dengan suara terbata-bata.

"K-kita dikejar!"

Tanpa anak itu beritahupun, ia sudah tahu dari suara-suara makian dan bentakan yang membahana di belakang mereka yang isi perkataannya meminta untuk berhenti, bahwa pada saat ini mereka memang diburu; dan tak ada pilihan lain lagi selain _lari._

* * *

**.**

"Sinting. Jauh-jauh pergi dengan bus tingkat malah ujung-ujungnya memakai mobil sewaan." Gilbert berbisik diam-diam pada Antonio lewat sandaran kursi jok, sembari melirik sinis pada pengemudi ugal-ugalan yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, sebagai supir. Mengemudi gila-gilaan dengan gas yang diinjak sekuat tenaga bercampur emosi. Menyalip mobil-mobil pribadi warga lokal bagai tikus tanah. Bedanya ini di aspal, bukan di tanah.

Bukan Natalia yang dimaksud, ataupun Francis yang kebetulan mabuk, atau yang lebih parah, konduktor bis tingkat yang sebelumnya.

Tetapi, Ned.

Sungguh, kalau bukan karena Gilbert sudah pernah berkali-kali mengalami _hangover _di berbagai macam transportasi udara hingga darat beberapa hari terakhir, mungkin dia sudah muntah gajah sejak tadi.

Angin yang berkelebat di jendela sebelah Gilbert terlihat bagai _blower _yang meniup rambut sang albino, sehingga membuatnya terlihat berambut jabrik ke samping.

Mengabaikan sindiran pelan Gilbert dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lensa kamera hitam kesayangannya, Antonio justru tersenyum sendiri mengingat perbincangannya dengan seseorang di telepon seluler Katyusha tadi. _Semoga dia benar-benar datang_, pikirnya senang. Dan senyuman—seringai—penuh hasrat rahasia terlukis di wajahnya.

"Oke!" seru Natalia penuh semangat seraya membentangkan peta kota London di antara Gilbert dan Ned, nyaris menghalangi seluruh luas kaca depan mobil dan membuat Ned marah-marah karena pandangannya terhalangi.

Wanita itu mendesak-desakan diri ke kursi depan sembari melihat nama-nama jalan yang tertara kecil di permukaan kertas itu. "Jadi, di mana rumah si Kirkland itu?"

"Ah, sebenarnya kau tak perlu repot-repot membeli peta itu, nak. Aku tahu rumah mereka."

Ned berkata santai di tengah kelajuan mendekati ambang maksimum. Matanya melirik penuh rasa bangga ke arah wanita berambut panjang tergerai lurus di sebelahnya.

"Sayangnya aku tak membeli ini, Tuan Sok Tahu. Francis yang mencurinya saat mengobrak-abrik pasar buah di dekat Big Ben. Ya kan, Francis?"

Francis mengerang. Dia sedang malas sekarang.

Dirinya lebih memilih bersandar di sandaran jok, sembari membiarkan angin dari luar berhembus kencang melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar. Mengingat ketika dirinya tersadar sudah berada di mobil ini dan mendapati Ned menggantikannya menjadi alih kemudi, Francis dongkol berat. Dengan suara malas-malasan _driver _itu berucap parau.

"Yang tadi itu aku mabuk."

Gilbert terpingkal. "Mulai sekarang kita jauhkan Francis dari _wine_!"

Natalia yang baru saja hendak menyetujui argumen Gilbert, mendadak terkejut ketika mendapati seonggok kamera menyerobot di balik bahunya. Dalam gerakan heboh, seketika lensa itu menyorot garis-garis geometris berbentuk tata kota peta London.

"Antonio!" Natalia menjerit. Dengan satu tangan Natalia menyingkirkan kamera itu dari pandangannya.

Punggung Antonio menubruk pintu mobil dan kameranya terguling ke bawah kursi mobil ketika Natalia mendorongnya.

"Hei, hei. Tolong singkirkan benda ini dari hadapanku." Ned mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, menyingkirkan selembar kertas lebar di depannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang mengemudi?" Francis berbisik penuh harap.

Antonio meringis. "Sakit sekali, Nat..."

Gilbert mulai mual. "Tolong pelankan benda ini."

"Kau berisik sekali, Gil." kecam Natalia.

"Aku bisa mengemudi kalau kau sudah kelelahan, Ned." Francis berharap-harap cemas lagi.

"Oh, tidak. Kameraku…"

"Kelihatannya aku akan muntah gajah…"

"Kenapa belum ada yang memberitahu di mana rumah Kirkland?"

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum mengemudi beberapa jam terakhir,"

"Oh, tidak. Jangan sampai kameraku rusak,"

"Aku tidak berani tanggungjawab jika aku muntah di wajah kalian."

"di mana sih rumah Kirkland?"

_Was wes wos_.

Dan segala macam curahan hati mengenai masalah yang berbeda-beda; dari manusia yang berbeda-beda karakter; yang diucapkan dengan intonasi berbeda-beda pula berhasil mengundang bentakan keras dari sang _shotgunner _di organisasi penjualan senjata_ illegal_ milik Elizaveta dengan mimik marah.

"HEI! KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK?"

Sepersekian detik setelah Ned ngamuk besar dengan tingkat kemarahan tidak main-main, tiba-tiba dari belakang sebuah mobil menyerobot.

Ned yang baru saja mengalihkan wajahnya dari jalanan mendadak terkesiap ketika sebuah _Ford _hitam melintas di sebelahnya, seakan-akan hendak menyingkirkan Ned dari porsi jalanan.

"Sial."

Ned spontan membanting stir ke arah kiri. Dan peta besar yang spontan bergeser tepat ke depan wajahnya malah membuat Ned semakin kalap.

"Singkirkan benda ini! Singkirkan benda ini!"

Bukannya terlipat rapi, peta raksasa itu malah terguncang ke sana kemari bersama dengan tubuh Natalia yang terombang-ambing di dalam mobil, menabrak tubuh Antonio dan Francis dengan guncangan beringas.

Bagai adukan semen, mobil yang terguncang dengan manuver liar dari stir kemudi seakan mengaduk-aduk orang di dalamnya. Ned tak bisa mengontrol kemudi lagi.

Gilbert buru-buru menarik peta itu dari kaca depan, meremas-remas lembarannya yang besar dalam remasan kasar. Menyingkirkan benda itu dari hadapannya seketika.

Ned teramat lega ketika pandangannya ke jalan kembali terlihat jelas. Namun wajah sumringah itu mendadak hilang berganti dengan tatapan mata yang terbelalak lebar. Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang memiliki hak mengemudi di mobil brutal ini jelas pemandangan di depan bukanlah sesuatu yang indah.

Karena di depan mereka ada jurang yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon besar!

"AWAAAAAS!"

Sayangnya, Ned tak sempat menghentikan mobilnya, yang sepersekian detik kemudian menerobos ke dalam baris-baris pepohonan padat di depannya, menabrak dedaunan lebat yang menghalangi jalanan, berguncang ketika menabrak tanah yang ramai bebatuan—menuju jurang curam di depan.

Sedetik kemudian, mobil dengan teriakan kelima orang yang diselimuti kepanikan bersama dengan kendaraan mereka menabrak pepohonan, kemudian menghilang di balik hutan gelap.

* * *

**.**

Setelah menabrak permukaan kaca jendela selebar empat puluh _inchi_, memburaikan materialnya menjadi serpihan bening yang tajam, tubuh Airlangga dan Gupta sama-sama terjerembab ke tanah, seketika merasakan rerumputan ilalang menyapu wajah mereka dan bau-bau tanah menguar mengusik indera penciuman. Terdampar di bidang rata yang lembut seperti ini membuat Airlangga berkeinginan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah berlari.

Samar, Airlangga dapat mendengar napas yang terengah-engah dari bocah di sebelahnya. Dia sama kelelahan seperti dirinya.

Derapan kaki yang ramai kontan menggetarkan lantai keramik di balik dinding di belakang mereka, jantung Airlangga seketika tersentak.

Buru-buru ia mendorong dirinya lalu secepat kilat menyambar tangan bocah Mesir di sebelahnya.

Mendapat kontraksi asing di kakinya setelah berlari-larian, Airlangga kesulitan menyeimbangkan diri. Tetapi bunyi derap kaki beserta teriakan marah dari antek-antek pelayan Kirkland yang kian mendekat di belakangnya membuat Airlangga tak ingin berlama-lama di sini.

Ditatapnya sesaat bocah bertampang memelas yang sarat penderitaan di sebelahnya dengan kilat mata penuh keyakinan. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

Pohon-pohon apel yang diduga sudah tumbuh kokoh sebagai pagar alami di sekitar perumahan Kirkland, dengan akar-akar yang menjalar di sekelilingnya, membentuk suatu wilayah perhutanan lebat dengan kegelapan di dalamnya, diterjang oleh dua pemuda Asia tanpa perkiraan. Tanpa memikirkan sekejam apa isi hutannya. Mereka memang takut ular, atau babi hutan, primata gila, armadillo liar—atau jika Airlangga ingin menambahkan diam-diam, seekor kelelawar kecil yang melintas sudah cukup membuatnya takut—ataupun pada nyamuk _Malaria_. Tetapi hewan-hewan gila itu bisa diurus nanti. Kali ini mereka tengah berhadapan dengan "hewan" yang jauh lebih brutal lagi. Yaitu serdadu berdarah dingin yang mengabdi pada Kirkland dan bersedia menangkap mereka bagaimanapun kondisinya.

Bunyi-bunyi hewan hutan seketika menyambut mereka. Bau-bau dedaunan segar yang terguyur embun mengusik inderanya penciumannya. Tetapi Airlangga tetap berlari. Kian masuk ke dalam kegelapan hutan dan jauh dari pemukiman.

Sungguh, sebenarnya dia ingin kembali ke _mansion _megah Kirland lagi!

Mengurus masalah lain yang tak kalah pelik.

Rayan!

Tetapi situasi dan kondisi sedang tidak memungkinkan. Mungkin ia bisa menyelamatkan bocah malang ini terlebih dahulu.

* * *

**.**

Mobil sewaan Ned bergemeretak hebat ketika melintas di permukaan bebatuan bercampur tanah kompos di bawah bannya. Mobil kian merengsek masuk ke dalam hutan. Kemampuan mengemudi Ned benar-benar diuji. Pepohonan yang berdiri kokoh, tersebar tak beraturan dalam jarak yang berbeda-beda, memberi kesan rintangan dalam permainan balap mobil. Tapi bedanya ini dunia nyata. Dan jika mereka benar-benar menabrak batang _Akasia _itu, artinya benar-benar _game over. _Atau istilah sopannya, mati. Minimal luka kecil di jidat sudah cukup.

Gilbert berpegangan erat pada pinggir jendela mobil sementara tangan satunya memukul-mukul lengan Ned tiap kali sebuah ranting besar melintang di depan mereka.

"Minggir! Minggir!" Gilbert tak sadar berteriak histeris tiap kali melihat objek asing tiba-tiba hadir di depan mobil mereka. Dan setiap kali moncong mobil _Ford _bekas ini hendak menabrak objek itu, teriakan Gilbert makin keras.

"Hei! Bisa diam tidak?" Natalia menjerit sebelah telinga Gilbert.

Ned tak sempat meraih kopling ataupun rem untuk menghentikan kendaraan ini. Bidang permukaan jalan ini menurun curam empat puluh lima derajat, dan mobil dipastikan akan tetap melaju walaupun mesinnya mati.

Tak sabaran, mencibir kemampuan Ned yang ternyata tak lebih jago menyetir dibandingakan dirinya, mengusik otot-otot Francis yang duduk tepat di belakang jok supir, untuk kemudian menyerang Ned dari belakang, menarik tangan sang pemuda Belanda.

"Biar aku saja!" desak Francis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Ned, panik ketika sosok dua tangan tiba-tiba menjulur dari balik bahunya, langsung mengambil alih kemudi.

Mobil berkali-kali terbanting-banting ke tanah ketika menabrak gelondong pohon tua yang melintang di jalan. Dan tiap kali mobil berguncang ke atas, kepala Natalia kontan beradu dengan atap mobil.

Mobil kini merengsek ke bidang yang agak datar. Namun bantingan demi bantingan yang tercipta membuat orang-orang di dalamnya saling terantuk.

"Hei! Hentikan mobil ini!" pekik Natalia, protes keras, sembari memijat batok kepalanya yang nyeri.

"Asal tahu saja, pemirsa. Hutan-hutan di Inggris tak kalah lebatnya dengan hutan di Amazon atau hutan Borneo di Kalimantan, tetapi—"

"TOLONG JANGAN SEKARANG, GIL!" pekik Natalia frustasi.

Mengabaikan semua caruk-maruk di sekelilingnya, kaki Ned berusaha menggapai tempat kopling dan rem di bawah kakinya. Namun ketika permukaan kaki itu menginjak kuat-kuat, ingin menghentikan mobil ini, mata Ned membulat. Tak ada reaksi yang terjadi. Remnya rusak!

"Remnya rusak! Kita tak bisa berhenti!"

"APA?!" dan keempat orang itu berteriak pada detik yang bersamaan.

Tebing yang curam, pohon-pohon melintang liar, permukaan tanah yang tak rata, dan mobil yang tak bisa dihentikan. Oh, sungguh. Saat ini tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berharap sebuah _scene _baru dari film _Final Destination_ terjadi di sini. Atau yang lebih buruk, terjadi pada mereka.

Teriakan panjang yang melengking dari masing-masing mulut membahana dari dalam mobil bersama dengan guncangan mobil yang kian dahsyat. Menunggu kematian.

Tepat pada detik itu pula, sebuah objek asing tiba-tiba menerjang dari balik pohon sebelah kanan. Mata Ned membulat ketika subjek yang muncul tiba-tiba itu berdiri tepat di depan mobil mereka. Teriakan mengerikan terdengar ketika kedua subjek itu yakin akan ditabrak.

Mengerang, dalam jarak tak kurang dari satu meter, Francis kontan membanting stir ke arah sebuah pohon besar dari arah Barat Laut.

_Nyaris_ menabrak pohon jika remnya tidak kembali pulih seperti semula.

* * *

**.**

"Anak itu kabur?"'

Suara Scott nyaris terdengar bagai hunusan pedang bagi para kawanan serdadu yang bekerja pada Kirkland. Mereka menunduk dalam-dalam. Tak berani menatap langsung pada pimpinan. Padahal orang yang bersangkutan sedang balik badan, menatap lurus pada jendela, membelakangi lima orang yang diutus sebagai wakil dari empat puluh serdadu.

"… bersama Gupta?"

Dan rasa kian bersalah itu kian memuncak. Mereka hendak memberi pembelaan namun diurungkan. Karena mereka sadar diri. Ini memang salah mereka yang membiarkan dua sandera kabur.

"Cukup berani." Scott bergumam pelan.

"Ka-kami bersedia mengejar anak itu keluar kota, Tuan! Sampai dapat!" Salah seorang pengawal gagah berani buru-buru menyuarakan isi hati masing-masing prajurit. Berharap bisa membalas kesalahan mereka. "Hidup hidup!" Ditambahkannya pula tawaran yang menggiurkan.

"Tidak. Tidak usah." potong Scott dingin.

Lima pengawal sontak saling berpandangan ragu-ragu.

Tidak usah?

Scott tertawa pelan. Nyaris terdengar bagai dengusan meremehkan. Para serdadu itu hanya terdiam. Tak ada yang pernah mengerti isi kepala Allistor Kirkland. Orang itu selalu memberikan perintah yang aneh-aneh. Tetapi selalu berakhir dengan keberhasilan seratus persen. Dan bila Scott sudah mengumumkan perintahnya, tak ada yang berani melawan.

Mengabaikan kebingungan yang tercetak jelas di wajah masing-masing anak buahnya, Scott berkata dengan suara pelan. "Cepat atau lambat _mereka_ akan kembali ke sini." Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan cerutunya ke permukaan jendela bening. "Karena ada sandera lain yang belum mereka selamatkan."

Tangan sebelahnya kemudian merogoh saku sebelah kanan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik dari dalam sana. Ia mengarahkan pemantik itu ke cerutu yang kini telah berpindah ke bibirnya, kemudian menyalakan api tembakau itu.

Dihirupnya dalam-dalam asap tembakau yang berbau pekat, kemudian dihembuskan dengan berat, tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela yang melintang lima belas inchi tepat di hadapannya, dengan tatapan tajam yang terpantul di permukaan kaca.

"Dan aku yakin setelah ini, _orang_ yang datang akan jauh lebih banyak."

* * *

**.**

Airlangga buru-buru menarik tubuh Gupta ketika sebuah mobil _Ford _melintas di depan mereka, tepat setelah mereka melewati dua pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh di depan.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, dua tubuh itu kembali jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Dan kali ini, Airlangga yang memang sudah lemas berlari, sengaja membiarkan tubuh itu terhempas begitu saja ke permukaan dedaunan kering itu.

Tak banyak yang diingat Airlangga ketika ban mobil itu berdecit kuat, menandakan mesin mobil dimatikan secara paksa. Yang sesaat kemudian Airlangga benar-benar memastikan mobil itu sudah mati dengan keheningan suara di sekitar mereka.

Airlangga mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Memandangi rupa _Ford _hitam yang mulai mengeluarkan asap dari kap mesin.

Oh, tidak. Tubuh Airlangga membeku.

_Ford _hitam. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan mobil ini, dia juga bernasib sama dengan sekarang. Nyaris ditabrak. Bedanya waktu itu ada Ned yang langsung menarik tubuhnya, bukannya justru menarik Gupta seperti ini. Dan pada awal perjumpaannya dengan mobil berjenis serupa, ia _bertemu_ Kirkland.

Airlangga tak sempat melanjutkan ekspektasi mengerikannya ketika—

Pintu mobil terbuka keras, memperlihatkan isi manusia di dalamnya yang keluar terbatuk-batuk, seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir asap di sekeliling wajah. Ned bergegas keluar dari mobil sebelum paru-parunya terkontaminasi karbon dioksida, sambil memaki-maki sekelilingnya.

Airlangga terperangah. "Ned?"

Tepat pada saat itu, Ned terdiam, mata hijaunya menangkap sosok lain manusia berada di sekitarnya, yang bersimpuh di tanah dengan napas tersengal, dibanjiri keringat hingga dada. Bibir Ned setengah terbuka. Antara sadar tak sadar dan merasa bagai dibanjiri bunga dari Dewi Athena. Kedua wajah itu bertatapan dalam kelekatan yang erat tanpa ada yang bergerak. Ned terdiam beberapa saat.

Airlangga tak sempat berkata-kata.

Dan sebelum Airlangga sempat menyebut namanya, Ned berlari ke arahnya dengan ekspresi bahagia yang sulit Airlangga ingat.

Yang pemuda Asia itu rasakan setelahnya hanyalah sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di bahunya, mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Memaksa Airlangga merasakan degupan jantung yang cepat dari orang di depannya, mencium aroma _mint _dari jas lusuh yang menempel di hidung, dan gema namanya yang dirapalkan berulang-ulang dengan suara bergetar dan penuh rasa syukur.

"_Untunglah kau masih hidup, Airlangga... "_

* * *

**.**

"Kita ke sana pukul sembilan malam! Temui Scott! Jangan biarkan dia kabur!"

Sadik meremas _baretta _-nya, kemudian melirik ke arah arlojinya dengan wajah gelisah.

Dua jam lagi. Elizaveta pasti gila. Menyerang di rumah orang. Dalam aksi serangan malam pula. Bagaimana jika Kirkland memanggil polisi? Dia kan punya banyak uang, belum lagi dengan gunungan emas yang tersembunyi rapat di bawah _mansion _mereka.

"Kemudian cari Gupta! Dalam keadaan selamat tanpa terluka sedikitpun! Aku mengutus Sadik dan Heracles untuk mengemban misi ini!"

Sadik tersentak ketika namanya disebut. Dia melirik Elizaveta sesaat dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya kemudian berbalik menatap Heracles. Mencari Gupta? Oke, dirinya memang merindukan anak itu dan karena bocah itu pulalah dua kubu ini sampai bermusuhan. Tetapi jika sampai—

"Tidak ada pertanyaan?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Atau tepatnya memang tidak ada yang sempat menjawab.

"Baik! Siapkan diri kalian untuk penyerangan nanti malam!"

* * *

**.**

"Masih untung kau masih bisa kabur! Kalau tadi kau mati bagaimana? Kau mau merepotkan banyak orang, hah? Kau itu nekat, tapi tak punya otak! Kau tidak memikirkan resikonya! Apa kau—" Ned melipat tangan, bahkan tak membiarkan sedetikpun sang pemuda Asia yang menjadi objek cercaannya untuk berkata-kata. Bahkan Airlangga sekali-kali mangap ketika lagi-lagi Ned harus memotong pembicaraannya yang bersifat pembelaan. "—tak pernah memikirkan orang-orang terdekatmu, hah?"

Setelah adegan pelukan canggung itu, yang disaksikan banyak orang dengan pandangan terpukau, Ned tiba-tiba tersadar, seketika kembali ke dunia nyata, dan buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya.

Kembali seperti 'Ned' yang biasanya. Perubahan yang cukup signifikan jika dibandingkan dengan sikap lembutnya di beberapa detik yang lalu. Berhasil membuat keempat reporter itu seketika menganga dengan wajah cengo luar biasa.

Dikatai seperti itu jelas tak membuat Airlangga—sang mantan ketua OSIS yang terkenal dengan tingkat sosialitanya yang tinggi dengan adik-adik kelas bahkan ibu-ibu kantin—senang dengan pernyataan itu.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak mengenai diriku! Kau yang membawaku ke masalah ini! Kau yang—"

"Kau selalu mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu! Padahal yang selama ini selalu berusaha kabur, siapa? Berhenti merepotkan orang lain lagi, termasuk _aku_!" Ned balas membentak.

Kedua iris hitam itu melotot. Dia bahkan mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi hingga bisa sejajar dengan wajah pria di hadapannya, masih dengan tingkat _badmood _yang melambung tinggi. "Heh, brengsek. Asal tahu saja, ya. Hidupku masih berjalan baik-baik saja sebelum kau datang. Aku masih bisa menulis catatan harian di _laptop _kreditanku setiap hari tanpa harus berakhir dengan aksi kejar-kejaran seperti ini."

"Lalu jurnalku yang kau curi di kamar itu apa? Bukankah kau juga sering menulis di sana? Berarti sama saja, kan? Tolong jangan mendramatisir siklus kehidupanmu."

"Hidupku memang dramatis sejak kehadiranmu, sialan!"

Dan pertengkaran itu terus berlanjut hingga pada akhirnya Gilbert berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka sebagai wasit.

"Hei, hei. Bisakah kalian hentikan acara kangen-kangenan ini sebentar?" Gilbert mengangkat kedua tangannya, berusaha memisahkan jarak di antara kedua pria yang entah sedang memadu kasih secara eksplisit atau sungguh-sungguhan bertengkar satu arah. "Tolong biarkan kami mengadakan acara kangen-kangenan dengan Airlangga terlebih dahulu," Gilbert berucap sopan. Natalia menaikkan alisnya dengan ekspresi _what-the-hell _khas dirinya. Bahkan tupai yang tengah memecahkan kenari di pohon sebelahnya pun tahu bahwa itu adalah alasan paling bodoh kedua di dunia setelah insiden ikan karnivora di bandara Monte-Carlo. "karena kami adalah partnernya di grup reporter _awesome_ bernama The NEWS; yang keren, hebat dan menjunjung tinggi rasa kebersamaan."

Francis nyaris muntah mendengarnya. Cukup beralasan karena ia berkali-kali dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai ketika mabuk berat. Bahkan dibiarkan terguling begitu saja saat menabrak kursi mobil hingga ketika ia bangun sudah mendapati berbagai luka di wajahnya. Motto kebersamaan sepertinya tak berlaku untuk dirinya.

Antonio tertawa renyah. Dirinya berjalan ke arah perkumpulan tiga pria itu, kemudian menepuk-nepuk Airlangga dengan wajah bangga. "Hahaha! Akhirnya anggota kita pulang dengan selamat, ya." Tepukan Antonio yang agak keras nyaris membuat Airlangga terjungkal. "Kita, " Antonio menghela napas, merasa lega pada akhirnya. "tak menyangka bisa menemukanmu lagi."

Airlangga hanya bisa tertawa canggung, lega dengan kehadiran kawan-kawannya yang menyerobot tiba-tiba di tengah konverensi berunsur pertengkaran antara dirinya dan si pria Belanda.

"Aku..." Airlangga seolah kehabisan kata-kata. Ia terlihat kesulitan melanjutkan perkatannya, masih dengan senyum yang terukir lebar. "benar-benar tak menyangka kalian akan mencariku hingga sejauh ini.

Mengabaikan ekspresi bersalah sang pemuda belia berumur awal dua puluhan itu, Gilbert malah tertawa keras. "Kau ini benar-benar hebat! Sangat sangat hebat! _Mein Gott. _Sungguh, sebenarnya aku gengsi mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain, tapi," Gilbert menepuk punggung Airlangga cukup kencang, sampai-sampai tubuh pemuda mungil nyaris terjungkal. "harus kuakui, kau memang _AWESOME_!"

Gilbert memberi sepasang jempol yang teracung lurus di depan kedua matanya. Airlangga menepisnya pelan dengan tawa garing. "Sudahlah, itu bukan apa-apa, aku hanya—"

"Menolong anak itu, maksudmu? Ayolah, kau itu benar-benar pahlawan!" Tertawa renyah, kini giliran Antonio yang menepuk punggung Airlangga berkali-kali dengan wajah bahagia. Antonio tak sadar telah memukul Airlangga jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya, nyaris membuat pemuda berkulit cokelat pucat itu tersungkur ke permukaan tanah.

Dan lagi-lagi, sebelum Airlangga hendak mengatakan sesuatu, entah lengan darimana tiba-tiba melingkar di lehernya. Francis tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya yang ceria. "Membawa anak baru segala~" senandung Francis dengan nada menggoda.

Gupta yang dipandangi Francis dengan ekspresi mesum tingkat om-om kesepian hanya bergedik ngeri, merasa kehidupannya terancam.

Natalia mengangkat tangannya untuk memotong. "Ng. Maaf aku harus memotong acara kangen-kangenan bagian dua ini sekarang. Tetapi, bisakah kita langsung mencari jalan keluar dari hutan ini saja? Aku mau pipis."

Mendengar hal itu, mata Airlangga langsung membelalak lebar. "Tidak! Tidak boleh!"

Keheningan langsung tercipta ketika suara tawa yang bahagia harus berganti dengan bentakan histeris Airlangga yang menghentikan seluruh aktifitas pembicaraan di tengah-tengah hutan ini.

Seluruh temannya memandangi Airlangga bagai pemuda itu mengidap kelainan asing di wajahnya.

Menyadari suaranya yang jauh lebih histeris dari biasanya, Airlangga buru-buru meralat.

"Ma-maksudku… a-ada yang harus kuambil di sana. Jadi, aku tak bisa pulang sekarang." ucapnya lirih. Sekaligus dengan munculnya aura-aura penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Apa? Celana dalam?"

Gilbert melirik tajam. "Nat. Tolong jangan sekarang."

Gadis Belarus itu kemudian lebih memilih untuk mengasah pisaunya dengan batu yang ia temukan di sekitar pohon. Berpura-pura lupa dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselamatkan di sana." Airlangga kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, lengkap dengan wajah memelas dan perih.

"_Siapa?_"

Suara _bass _itu berasal dari belakang tiga kru The NEWS yang mengelilingi Airlangga, yang sedari tadi sibuk memerhatikan. Mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak marah-marah lagi. Berpura-pura tak mendengar obrolan aneh dari kelima reporter yang tengah reunian karena kepulangan seorang anggota.

"Kau ke sana karena mau menyelamatkan adikmu, kan?" sahut Ned ketus.

Tepat sasaran!

Airlangga mengerutkan keningnya, merasa takjub ketika pria ini mengetahui pikirannya bahkan tanpa embel-embel petunjuk sejak tadi. Merasa kagum karena Ned ternyata mampu menyelam lebih dalam ke lingkup masalahnya. Cukup aneh untuk orang yang baru ia kenal selama seminggu.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" sahut Airlangga telak.

Suasana mendadak hening.

Ned akhirnya memutar kepalanya perlahan, melirik ke arah pemuda Asia yang tengah berdiri bersama empat reporter lainnya, yang sudah menemaninya selama seminggu penuh dalam aksi-aksi berbahaya. Lagi-lagi dibuat pusing dengan tindakan atau rencana bunuh diri tepatnya, yang selalu Airlangga lancarkan; yang entah mengapa selalu membuat kepalanya ikutan pusing.

Ned berdiri seraya menegakkan punggungnya sambil berkacak pinggang menahan kesal. "Heh, kau itu sudah besar. Kalau mau mengambil keputusan harus dipikir terlebih dahulu. Kau pikir menyelamatkan adikmu di _mansion _Kirkland itu hal yang mudah?" balas Ned tak kalah telaknya. "Sekarang aku tanya. Apa tindakanmu untuk kabur tadi adalah _hal mudah_? "

Airlangga melotot, merasa gusar karena direndahkan. "Aku sudah besar dan aku bebas mengambil keputusanku sendiri! Dan menolong adikku adalah keputusan yang tepat!" Airlangga bahkan memberikan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya dengan ekspresi tajam yang tidak main-main.

"Hei, hei." Gilbert kemudian berdiri di tengah-tengah keduanya sebelum terjadi pertengkaran berkelanjutan. "Bisakah kita memutuskan kemana tujuan kita sekarang? Kita baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu dan langsung diisi dengan pertengkaran. Memangnya ini apa? _Reality Show_? Kita bukan sedang berada di dalam film _Hunger Games_, kan?" desah Gilbert, lelah mendengar bentakan yang terus berbalas-balasan sejak tadi.

"Kalian ingin ke rumah Kirkland?"

Suara pelan itu seketika menarik perhatian enam orang yang berada di dekat sana. Cukup kentara dan mencolok jika dibandingkan dengan topik pembicaraan sejak tadi. Gupta menatap mereka dengan tatapan sayu.

"Aku bisa membantu kalian."

* * *

**_._**

_London, Inggris, 9 Januari 2013_

_Awalnya, aku tak tahu cara berterimakasih dengan kemunculan Gilbert dan yang lainnya lagi. Semula aku melarikan diri dari rumah Kirkland untuk membawa anak Mesir ini kabur, dan aku nyaris tertabrak mobil yang mereka kendarakan. Aku benar-benar—maaf, berlebihan—bahagia karena mereka datang._

_Dan coba tebak… di sana ada Ned._

* * *

**.**

Bisa didefinisikan dapur Kirkland adalah dapur terlengkap dan termewah di seluruh dunia, untuk ukuran sebuah rumah. Dengan dilengkapi sepuluh tukang masak dan sepuluh pelayan utama, dapur raksasa itu adalah idaman semua rakyat Inggris.

Dapur tak pernah sepi, selalu sibuk tiap saat. Para anak-anak Kirkland adalah pencinta kuliner. Walaupun si bungsu Arthur lebih menyukai _scone _ketimbang daging asap.

Bau-bau masakan di sana mampu membawa kita ke awang-awang. Asap-asap tebalnya kerap menyapu manja wajah kita. Kilat peralatan masak yang mahal dan menyilaukan. Juga dada pelayan yang besar-besar…

PRANG! DZING! GUBRAK!

Bunyi-bunyian aneh itu kontan menarik wajah-wajah penuh tepung yang awalnya bergulat dengan panci penggorengan kentang untuk mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sebuah jendela sebelah kanan yang kini pecah, hancur lebur karena diterjang oleh sekelompok orang.

Ruangan hening sesaat.

Tunggu. Sekelompok orang?

Gilbert menyingkirkan tubuh Natalia yang menindih punggungnya dengan susah payah sambil nyengir canggung kepada ibu-ibu paruh baya yang tengah mengondisikan diri mereka untuk memasak.

Tersadar karena tengah diperhatikan oleh seluruh orang di dalam dapur, Gilbert buru-buru memperbaiki posisinya sambil bersikap sopan yang kelewat canggung dengan cengiran aneh.

"Eh? Hehehe. Maaf. Kami—"

Belum sempat Gilbert melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terbata-bata, sebaris jeritan terdengar berkumandang dari seorang ibu di pojok kiri dekat kulkas, dengan wajah horor dan paling panik di antara semua pelayan.

"ADA PENYUSUUUP!"

* * *

**.**

Pintu gudang di lantai bawah rumah Kirkland itu berderit, menandakan tengah dibuka perlahan dari dalam.

Ruangan teramat sepi dan tak pernah dikunjungi orang, sehingga bunyi-bunyi lalat yang berdenging dan katak terjepit di sela-sela bata terdengar nyaring di area itu.

Dari balik kegelapan pintu yang lambat laun terbuka itu, Airlangga menyembulkan kepalanya perlahan. Sangat perlahan, bahkan jika dibandingkan, gerakan _slow motion _Matrix saja kalah.

Mata hitam Airlangga memandangi sekitarnya dengan amat waspada. Sepi. Memang benar kata Gupta. Tidak pernah ada orang yang pernah melintas lewat sini. Lampunya saja nyaris mati dengan tingkat keremangan di bawah 5 watt. Benar-benar cocok sebagai ajang penyiksaan batin.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu di sebelahnya terhempas keras, menandakan dibuka paksa oleh seseorang lagi, bukan Airlangga pastinya. Bunyi pintunya saja sudah membuat Airlangga terjungkal, kaget bukan main.

Dari balik pintu, Ned memandangi sekitarnya, dengan ekspresi normal seorang Ned. Yang entah mengapa selalu menggoda jemari Airlangga untuk terkepal dan hendak memukul muka sombong itu.

Mata Ned tiba-tiba memandang lurus pada tangga di ujung lorong, menuju ke atas.

"Mungkin tangga itu yang disebut-sebut Gupta jalan tercepat menuju ruang disekapnya Rayan."

Seolah-olah membaca pikiran Ned, Airlangga baru saja mengucapkan sebaris kalimat yang hendak ia ucapkan.

"Ya. Mungkin saja. Ayo kita ke sana."

Airlangga memandang cemas pada Ned. "Tapi, serdadu Kirkland banyak, lho."

"Buat apa takut? Kita kan pria-pria pemberani." Ned mencibir Airlangga.

Pemuda Asia itu mendengus. "Bisa tidak kau hilangkan kebiasaan 'menyombongkan-diri'mu itu? Aku—"

Kalimat itu tidak selesai karena tangan Ned keburu menggamit lengan Airlangga, menarik pemuda itu keluar dari gudang tempat persembunyian mereka. Menggiring tubuh mungil itu dalam langkah-langkah cepat menuju tangga. "Ayo! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kirkland itu terkenal tidak sabaran."

"H-hei! Tu-tunggu!"

* * *

**.**

Pintu dapur itu terhempas keras, dengan lima orang yang berebut keluar. Berlarian tunggang langgang menyusuri koridor lantai dasar, sementara di belakang mereka puluhan pelayan berwajah garang, dengan panci, garpu, panggangan, dan spatula teracung mengerikan, mengancam mereka tidak main-main.

Gilbert mencoba berbicara di sela-sela napasnya dengan kamera Antonio yang menyorot wajahnya. "Pemirsa! J-jangan pernah—" Gilbert menunduk cepat ketika sebuah panci perak melesat melewati puncak kepalanya. "—jangan pernah mengusik ibu-ibu yang sedang memasak!" kata Gilbert susah payah. "Karena jika mereka marah, mereka jauh lebih mengerikan dari wanita Rusia!"

"Gil! Ini bukan waktunya!" Natalia menjerit keras. Wanita Belarus itu berlari tak kalah kencangnya dengan pria-pria bertubuh tegap di sekitarnya.

"S-setelah ini kita kemana?" Francis berkata di sela-sela kepanikan, dengan tangan kanan yang menggotong pinggang seorang bocah Mesir yang meminta tolong untuk diturunkan sejak tadi. Tetapi terus-terusan ditolak Francis mentah-mentah dengan alasan takut pemandunya ini tertangkap.

"Belok kiri!" seru Gupta sambil menunjuk arah.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, keempat reporter itu menikung ke arah simpangan kiri dengan teramat patuh.

Ah, kelihatannya ini koridor kamar pembantu.

Kamar-kamar rapat dengan pintu kayu oak murahan berjejer rapi diterangi lampu temaram. Gilbert memandangi sekitarnya waspada. "I-ini di mana?"

Sebelum Gupta sempat menjawab, pintu di ujung sebelah kiri terbuka, memperlihatkan tiga penjaga yang keluar. Terkejut ketika mendapati beberapa sosok asing yang berlarian di koridor.

Beberapa detik dihabiskan dengan empat reporter yang berdiri mematung di tengah jalan.

"O-ow. Salah jalan. Putar balik!"

Jeritan Gupta menyadarkan keempatnya. Para penjaga itu keburu menyadari ada yang tidak beres. The NEWS kontan berbalik, berlari lagi.

"Hei! Berhenti!"

Gilbert mencengkeram lensa Antonio untuk diarahkan ke wajahnya. Dipandanginya lensa itu lekat-lekat dengan tatapan super dekat. "Pemirsa! Jika anda kaya, jika uang anda banyak, tolong," Gilbert menarik napas sesaat untuk menstablilkan pernapasan. "tolong jangan membangun rumah besar penuh labirin seperti ini! Kami yang rakyat jelata begini jadi sulit kabur!"

Natalia mengerang, tidak habis pikir kenapa Gilbert selalu memberi tips-tips aneh di tengah liputan. "Di samping itu, hei, anak Mesir, _di mana WC-nya_?"

"Ah, toilet!" Gupta menjerit riang. Baru saja mendapatkan ide cemerlang. "Belok kanan!"

"Baik!" sahut Francis patuh.

Melesat membusur, keempat reporter itu menghilang di balik tikungan.

* * *

**.**

Ludwig memain-mainkan pena biru tua itu di jari telunjuknya. Memutar alat tulis itu lebih dari setengah jam dalam keterdiaman.

Seminggu lebih Gilbert dan kawan-kawannya tidak ada kabar. Memang sempat ada, tetapi itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Melalui potongan percakapan mengenai pemecatan. Itupun… Gilbert terdengar jauh lebih panik dari biasanya.

_Panik?... _Seorang Gilbert?

Tidak mungkin.

Kepanikan Gilbert yang paling kentara adalah ketika ia kehabisan stok _beer _selama dua hari menjelang Natal tahun lalu. Tetapi itu sudah lama sekali. Dan setelahnya Gilbert membeli berpuluh-puluh peti botol _beer _untuk persediaan hingga tahun depan.

Dan di samping itu... _apa Gilbert ada menyentuh alkohol itu selama seminggu ini?_

Kelihatannya... _ada yang tidak beres._

* * *

**.**

Airlangga ragu-ragu untuk menyentuh gagang pintu aluminium karatan di depannya. Wajahnya tak yakin dengan apapun yang ada di balik pintu ini. Mungkinkah algojo? Hewan liar? Atau _Kirkland_?

Apapun itu, ia tidak berharap ini adalah jebakan.

Airlangga menggigit bibirnya khawatir. Gupta bilang, Rayan disekap di sini. Tepat setelah Gupta mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari dalam sana ketika ia hendak menuju kamar Scott. Airlangga tak yakin, tapi—

Sebelum Airlangga sempat berkata sepatah kata, dirinya terjungkal ketika kaki Ned menendang pintu kayu itu dengan tendangan keras.

Pemuda Asia itu menganga ketika melihat pintu itu berderit, nyaris lepas dari engselnya, terbuka perlahan-lahan.

"… kau?"

"Kau ini mau menyelamatkan adikmu atau tidak?" sergah Ned tak sabaran.

Suara deheman berat di belakang mereka kontan mengejutkan keduanya, yang kemudian segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang berdiri di balik punggung mereka… _yang entah sejak kapan_.

"Sedang mencari siapa?"

Airlangga tercekat.

di sana ada Dylan Kirkland yang bertanya dengan senyuman ramah.

* * *

**.**

Pelarian keempat reporter itu berakhir di sebuah loteng lantai dua, di mana pagar di sebelah mereka adalah ruang untuk melompat menuju lantai dasar. Di kanan kiri ada tangga yang menuju ke bawah. Dan di bawah sana ada pintu keluar.

Gilbert mengerang. _Sekarang kemana lagi_?

"Kupikir kau mau membawa kami ke toilet?" protes Francis.

"Ng. Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari-cari teman kalian itu." Gupta mengaku juga akhirnya.

Antonio berseru nyaring. "Ah! Airlangga! Benar juga. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Gilbert mengangkat tangan kemudian berbicara sopan. "Antonio. Tolong tetap angkat kameranya dan liput kami hingga selesai."

Walaupun kurang mengerti dengan perkataan Gilbert dengan kata 'selesai', Antonio akhirnya mematuhinya juga. Tanpa protes, kamera itu kembali diletakkan di pundak.

Natalia mengerang. "Ide siapa yang meminta kita untuk masuk ke sini?" Natalia melipat tangannya gusar, kemudian memandangi satu-satu pria di dekatnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Gilbert."

"Gilbert!"

Francis dan Antonio sama-sama menunjuk Gilbert tepat di wajahnya.

"Ap-hei!" Gilbert menyingkirkan jari-jari telunjuk itu dari wajahnya dengan gusar. "Ayolah. Kita ini reporter! Sudah sepantasnya bagi kita untuk meliput segala sesuatu di sekitar. Rumah Kirkland adalah pilihan yang tepat. Di samping _mansion _ini adalah rumah bangsawan, tempat ini juga markas penculikan!"

Suara kekehan di belakang mereka membuat keempat reporter itu sontak berbalik.

di sana ada Allistor Kirkland. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan di saku celana. Tatapan angkuh nan dingin, tak pedulian dan skeptis. Memandang remeh, terlihat tak takut pada siapapun. Gupta tercekat dan buru-buru menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggung Francis dengan wajah ketakutan.

Seulas sunggingan tipis terukir di wajah tampannya yang berbingkai surai oranye cerah.

"Dan tempat ini adalah markas penjahat, jangan lupakan itu."

Entah sudah sejak kapan, dari tiap lorong-lorong dan pintu di sekitar kelima orang itu muncul beberapa serdadu yang berjalan keluar. Seketika mengepung kelima orang itu dengan pedang-pedang nan tajam bahkan beberapa bedil yang terisi peluru dengan posisi siaga. Mengurung kelima orang itu dalam baris-baris yang rapat, mengepung erat, takkan membiarkan siapapun kabur.

Mata Gilbert membelalak lebar melihat semua orang-orang tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya. Kemudian pandangannya kembali terarah pada Scott yang tertawa pelan.

"Maaf. Sepertinya yang ada di tanganmu itu sanderaku."

Francis tersadar jika ia menjadi objek pembicaraan. Mendengar hal itu membuatnya justru semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Tidak! Tidak akan kuserahkan anak ini padamu!"

Scott tertawa pelan. Merasa lucu dengan seruan itu. "Aku memang tidak memintamu untuk menyerahkannya padaku."

Antonio memutar kameranya, merekam wajah-wajah serdadu yang entah kenapa kian mendekat pada mereka dengan tatapan ancaman.

"Aku yang akan mengambilnya sendiri."

* * *

**.**

"Kau?" Airlangga mengerutkan alisnya.

Dia yakin benar jika mengenal pria ini.

"Jangan sentuh dia!"

Punggung Airlangga tersentak mundur ketika Ned menarik tangannya, mendekat pada dadanya, tepat ketika Dylan mengangkat tangannya perlahan. Entah mau melakukan apa.

"Katakan saja di mana kau sembunyikan adiknya!" ancam Ned, nyaris membentak, penuh amarah dan aura berbahaya.

Dylan terkekeh pelan. "Tidak jauh-jauh dari sini, kok."

"_Airlangga_!"

Airlangga sontak berbalik ketika mendengar suara itu. Rayan.

Suaranya dari dalam ruangan ini. Tetapi... _di mana?_

Airlangga baru saja hendak berlari ke arah sumber suara tepat setelah bunyi _krek _yang samar terdengar di sebelah telinganya bersamaan dengan permukaan dingin sebilah pedang yang menghunus di sebelah pipinya.

"Tidak semudah itu."

Airlangga berbalik dan mendapati pedang di tangan Dylan melintang tepat di sebelahnya. Dan sebuah—

senapan Ned di kening kiri Dylan?

Airlangga menganga. Benarkah tingkat kesensitifan tangan Ned memang begitu cepat sehingga ketika Dylan mengangkat pedangnya, pria Belanda itu juga langsung mengeluarkan senjatanya?

Berkebalikan dengan ekspresi Ned yang saat ini sedingin kristal beku yang siap meledak kapan saja, lengkap dengan sikap siaga hendak menembak, Dylan justru terkekeh pelan. Entah sudah menyerah karena Ned menangkap basah dirinya, atau ini memang hanya satu dari rencana jahatnya.

Dylan menurunkan pedangnya perlahan. Matanya berkilat sombong.

Melihat sang target tak melakukan perlawanan, Ned sama sekali tak menurunkan level ancaman _shotgun_. Senjata itu masih teracung tepat di pelipis sang putra bangsawan bahkan ketika subjek yang bersangkutan berbicara dengan suara riang.

"Sebelumnya, aku mau berterimakasih padamu karena mempertemukanku kembali dengannya." Dylan tersenyum cerah—yang bagi Airlangga justru seperti cengiran iblis mengerikan yang hendak mencabut nyawa. Dia yang dimaksud jelas adalah 'Rayan'. "Dengan begini, urusan kami di masa lalu bisa selesai."

"di mana dia!"

Dylan tak menjawab, hanya direspon dengan helaan napas yang berat.

"Kenapa, sih, kau masih terus-terusan mencari anak kurang ajar seperti dia?"

"Karena dia adalah adikku!" balas Airlangga mentah-mentah.

Dylan mendengus. _ Alasan bodoh,_ pikirnya.

"Adikmu, kau bilang? Jika dia memang adikmu, seharusnya kau didik dengan serius!"

Bentakan itu menjalar hingga ke ujung kaki Airlangga. Membuat pemuda Asia itu menegang sesaat.

Dylan merasakan ujung senapan semakin menjorok kian dalam di keningnya, menandakan Ned mengancamnya lebih jauh.

Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tak membuat sang bangsawan Inggris jengah, dia hanya tersenyum, menatap wajah penuh khawatir di depannya dan wajah dingin milik Ned di sebelahnya.

_Ini harus diselesaikan_.

"Maaf... " Dylan bersuara tiba-tiba, seraya memasukan pedang itu kembali ke sarungnya dengan gerakan pelan. Suaranya berkesan cepat dan terburu-buru. Ia kemudian menghela napas sesaat, sebelum melanjutkan kembali, "aku ada urusan lain. Tak bisa meladeni kalian lebih jauh." Dylan tersenyum tipis. "Aku harus pergi. Dan kalian... _bersenang-senanglah dengan _**dia.**"

Tepat setelah Dylan berkata demikian, lampu di ruangan mendadak mati.

Spontan, Ned menarik lengan pemuda di dekatnya dengan gerakan cepat. Memeluknya seerat mungkin di kegelapan pekat yang lahir tiba-tiba ini. Ned sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan pemuda ini. Dylan pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"K-kenapa ini?"

Beberapa detik setelah pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Airlangga, lampu hidup kembali.

Airlangga memandangi sekitarnya dengan tatapan bingung. Dylan menghilang. Pemuda berdarah bangsawan itu lenyap! Hilang bersama angin tanpa terlihat jejaknya. Airlangga tak sempat bertanya ketika ia menyadari—

—ada sosok lain yang menggantikan Dylan.

Berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Dylan berdiri tadi. Tersenyum dengan senyuman polos tak bersalah—yang justru membuat Airlangga seketika terperangah dari tempatnya berdiri ketika menyadari keberadaan sosok itu. Airlangga mencengkeram erat lengan jas Ned ketika orang itu kemudian menggenggam erat pipa ledang air berkarat di sebelahnya, masih dengan senyuman beraura horor yang pekat, yang sama sekali tak luntur dari wajahnya.

Airlangga mengenalnya.

Ned refleks langsung menyembunyikan tubuh Airlangga di balik punggungnya. Sementara _shotgun _di tangannya ia angkat, sejajar dengan dagu, membidik lurus kening orang bertubuh besar di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam haus membunuh.

"Ned..."

Airlangga meremas erat tangan Ned dengan suara bergetar. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi kalimat itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Bunyi pipa yang bergesekan dengan lantai, mengindikasikan benda itu diseret dalam gerakan pelan, membuat Airlangga menoleh seketika kala pria itu berjalan pelan ke arah mereka.

"Mundur." Ned memperingatkan keras.

_Ivan Braginski_ tersenyum ceria.

Airlangga merinding luar biasa.

Ia kemudian berkata dalam intonasi bahagia kelewat mengerikan untuk nalar manusia di tengah-tengah suasana mencekam seperti ini.

"Ah~ Senangnya. Sudah lama sekali peti mati di rumah Kirkland tak pernah diisi orang asing, _da._"

* * *

**.**

"P-pemirsa! Kembali lagi bersama saya reporter paling _awesome _di dunia, dalam acara mengejar penjahat bagian terakhir! Entah sudah keberapa, tetapi aku berharap ini yang terakhir!"

Di tengah pembicaraan Gilbert yang absurd dalam suasana tegang ini, para prajurit itu hanya bisa menatap bingung.

"Bisa dilihat di sekitar kami, pemirsa, ada puluhan orang berpakaian serdadu; lengkap dengan pedang panjang mereka, yang kelihatannya tengah mengancam kami agar tidak kabur! Wahahaha! Mengancam kami? Tidak mungkin!"

Gilbert terlihat begitu bersemangat di tengah-tengah situasi seperti ini. Bahkan sampai membuat ketiga rekannya bertanya-tanya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian—

Gilbert langsung menarik kamera Antonio dalam gerakan cepat, memaksa lensa itu agar menyorot wajahnya yang merosot ke tingkat kepanikan yang tinggi; sangat berbeda dari gelagat semangatnya yang tadi. "Bagi siapapun yang melihat rekaman ini, baik jika ditemukan di tempat sampah, antrian loket bioskop, restoran _seafood _atau di manapun, pergilah ke kantor The NEWS di Jerman dan katakan pada seseorang bernama Ludwig bahwa aku sangat menyesal karena—"

Natalia menyingkirkan wajah Gilbert dari kemera, mencegah lebih jauh sebelum pria albino itu curhat mengenai hal-hal tidak penting. Mengabaikan aksi protes Gilbert karena tangannya mengacak wajahnya, iris ungu Natalia beralih pada sosok tegap Scott.

"Hei, kau, kepala oranye, apa kau salah satu keluarga Kirkland?" tanya Natalia tegas, tak takut-takut, bahkan terdengar membentak dan mengancam.

Scott yang diperlakukan seperti itu, hanya memasang tampang datar, bahkan terlihat tak gentar sama sekali. Seolah-olah kebal dengan bentakan Natalia.

"Aku? Tentu saja."

"Ah! Benar! Jika kau memang salah satu anak Kirkland, aku punya kabar untukmu."

Scott hanya diam. Walaupun terlihat mengabaikan, pria itu jelas-jelas tengah menunggu kalimat Natalia yang selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu, ini tentang seseorang bernama _Arthur Kirkland_."

Bagai tertusuk tombak dari suku Aborigin yang terpancang tepat di ulu hatinya, Scott berdiri mematung begitu mendengar kalimat itu—tepatnya ketika _nama itu _disebutkan. Sebersit kilatan masa lalu dan kabar duka dari mata-matanya seminggu yang lalu membuatnya bagai terhantam keras ke tanah.

"Ya, dia memang sudah _mati, _tapi—"

Francis buru-buru menyikut lengan Natalia begitu melihat ekspresi Scott mendadak berubah.

Namun gadis Belarus itu mengabaikan Francis dan malah melanjutkan perkataannya kembali. "Tapi, aku bisa jelaskan mengapa demikian. Sungguh, ini bukan salah kami atau organisasi milik gadis Hungaria itu, atau siapapun. Tetapi ini murni dari perbuatannya sendiri!"

"Dia yang membunuh dirinya sendiri." Gilbert langsung memotong ucapan Natalia sebelum gadis itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Mengabaikan ekspresi bertanya-tanya bercampur tertohok milik Scott, Gilbert kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan mimik serius. "Dia meledakkan dirinya sendiri—demi _membunuh_ kami."

Kali ini giliran Antonio yang menyikut lengan Gilbert, karena pria Jerman itu sudah mengutarakan hal terlalu banyak.

Keheningan tercipta di ruangan yang dipenuhi puluhan orang itu.

Scott menaikkan alisnya setengah, dengan ekspresi yang bingung yang luar biasa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

DOR!

Bunyi tembakan itu kontras dengan suasana kelewat hening di lantai berbingkai pagar emas dengan lukisan dan patung-patung di sekitarnya, di mana setiap pintu yang berjarak dua meter itu setidaknya dipenuhi lima serdadu yang sudah siap menyerang, sementara di tengah-tengahnya ada sekelompok reporter yang dikekang, bersama dengan seorang pemilik rumah yang berdiri anggun tak jauh dari mereka. Berdesing cepat melesat bagai jet, tepat melesat dua senti di depan iris hijau Scott, namun meleset sedikit saja nyaris melubangi tempurung sang putra mahkota, sehingga melubangi dinding di depannya. Sebuah peluru.

Kehadiran peluru misterius itu membuat seluruh orang yang berada di sana bertanya-tanya.

_Darimana asalnya?_

Sedangkan seluruh serdadu di rumah ini saja notabene bersenjatakan utama sebuah pedang. Jelas mereka tidak masuk dalam daftar pelaku penyerangan.

_Lalu siapa yang pelakunya?_

Pertanyaan itu terjawab dengan kehadiran seorang wanita yang berdiri di pintu masuk, masih dengan posisi _shotgun _yang baru saja ditembakan, membidik kepala seorang penerus takhta Kirkland. Sengaja tidak ditembakan tepat ke kepala sang target, melainkan hanya melancarkan sebuah tembakan peringatan, agar kehadirannya diketahui.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Kirkland!"

Suara Elizaveta Hedervary membahana keras di _entry _milik Scott, membentak keras penuh peringatan. Berdiri di depan pintu masuk, dengan tubuh tegap dan rambut cokelat mahoni berkibar. Dengan ujung rok berenda yang tertiup angin malam dan _boots _kulit setinggi lutut yang menapak mantap pada lantai marmer. Perbedaan yang sangat signifikan jika dandanan ala putri Eropa itu disandingkan dengan _shotgun _panjang di pundaknya. Semakin berbahaya karena diidentifikasikan akan digunakan untuk membunuh orang.

"Kau lagi?!"

Mata Gilbert membelalak lebar akan kehadiran gadis Hungaria gila yang muncul tiba-tiba di tempat ini, bertepatan dengan tangan kiri Elizaveta yang terangkat perlahan ke udara, seperti sebuah kode peringatan. Tanpa Gilbert sempat memanggil namanya ataupun berkata sepatah katapun, mulut _leader _The NEWS itu hanya menganga ketika melihat ruangan tempat Elizaveta berdiri, mendadak ramai dipenuhi anak buahnya.

Bersamaan dengan puluhan pria berpakaian hitam bertopi _fedora _yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tiap jendela, pintu kayu, dan lorong-lorong temaram di lantai dasar, yang berlarian cepat seketika meramaikan lantai dasar dengan formasi memanjang yang padat; lengkap dengan _baretta _yang sudah disiapkan. Teracung lurus ke loteng atas, di mana puluhan serdadu itu terlihat padat memenuhi lantai dua. Dengan jumlah yang nyaris sama dengan serdadu. Dua kubu yang tak pernah bertemu secara langsung, kini dipertemukan.

Para kru The NEWS menganga lebar ketika berada di tengah-tengah pertemuan dua gembong kriminal yang bermusuhan sejak lama, terperangkap dalam situasi perang yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Pemirsa..." Gilbert berbisik pelan, sangat pelan hingga hanya terdengar oleh Antonio yang berada di sebelahnya. "Kelihatannya—"

"**SERAAANGG!**"

Kalimat Gilbert tak sempat terselesaikan karena sedetik kemudian desingan peluru bermuntahan ke udara, menyerang loteng lantai dua dengan kecepatan brutal dan menghancurkan permukaan dinding kayu, seketika melubangi tubuh-tubuh serdadu yang berdiri di dekat pagar, membuatnya tewas seketika di tempat. Jatuh ke lantai dasar dengan sungai berwarna merah pekat berbau amis yang keluar dari tubuhnya, seketika membanjiri lantai _entry._

Keempat reporter The NEWS itu kontan menunduk cepat, menghindari serangan peluru yang berada sangat dekat mereka, nyaris menulikan telinga dengan bunyi tembakan yang lantang. Bersamaan dengan pemandangan beberapa serdadu yang berjatuhan di samping mereka dengan luka berlubang di jidat, mengeluarkan darah segar.

Gilbert berusaha berbicara di tengah-tengah kebisingan, berteriak-teriak sendiri pada kamera dengan wajah yang ia tutupi dari serangan peluru. "Pemirsa! Inilah berita eksklusif kami, langsung dari kediaman Kirkland di Inggris, dalam perang besar dengan—" Gilbert menutup telinganya ketika sebuah ledakan besar terdengar dua meter tepat di depannya. Menghancurleburkan sekitarnya dalam waktu beberapa detik, menyemburkan asap-asap pekat, bahkan membuat lantai yang ia pijak sampai bergetar kuat.

"Ma-maaf. Saya ulangi. Sekarang ini kami benar-benar berada di dalam suasana perang antar dua kubu kriminal, di mana yang satunya lagi adalah pelaku penculikan anggota kami!"

Keempat reporter itu kontan berpecah ketika seonggok tubuh serdadu terlempar ke tempat mereka merunduk.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk yang terjadi, keempat kru The NEWS itu meringkuk di dinding, masing-masing berusaha melindungi diri mereka. Takut terkena peluru nyasar atau minimal pedang yang melayang.

"Pemirsa! Bisa dilihat—" Kamera Antonio melayang ke sekitarnya, yang kini menyerupai ajang gladiator atau minimal _scene _perang pada film laga, penuh asap, bunyi tembakan, dan tubuh-tubuh penuh darah yang bergelimpangan. "—di sekitar kami ada beberapa korban yang tercipta akibat peperangan ini. Yang di pojok dekat vas bunga di sana, yang tergantung di pagar, yang terguling di tangga, semuanya murni mati—alias _benar-benar _mati. Entahlah, aku juga tak yakin."

Gilbert merasakan ujung kemejanya ditarik-tarik. Dilihatnya Gupta tengah memandanginya panik dengan latar prajurit yang berjatuhan. "Kita harus pergi dari sini! Ayo, aku tahu di mana tempat yang aman!"

"Ah, di samping itu, bagaimana mengenai nasib salah satu kru kami, yaitu Airlangga, pemirsa? Mari ikut saya."

"Ayo, cepat!" Gupta berlari sambil merunduk, melewati tubuh-tubuh yang berlarian menghindari peluru, menuju sebuah pintu kayu yang terlihat di ujung dinding. "di sana!"

"Dengan berat hati, saya harus meninggalkan _setting _perang ini, pemirsa. Tapi saya janji! Setelah ini saya akan kembali dan—"

"Sudahlah, Gil!" Natalia menarik kerah kemeja Gilbert, menjauhkan pria albino liar itu dari kamera sebelum dirinya curcol lebih jauh dan berakibat fatal bagi dirinya bila terus-terusan berada di suasana berbahaya seperti ini.

Dengan berat hati, Gilbert akhirnya meninggalkan hiruk pikuk lapangan berdarah itu, mengikuti Gupta menuju sebuah pintu kayu di ujung ruangan. Pergi meninggalkan segala bunyi tembakan dan teriakan manusia menjelang ajal ini.

* * *

**.**

Ned berdiri kaku ketika Ivan berjalan mendekat. Masih dengan senyuman horor dan dingin khas warga Rusia yang menusuk. Semakin dirapatkannya tubuh Airlangga pada tubuhnya dengan perasaan khawatir. Takut jika anak ini disakiti.

"Jadi, kau adalah orang yang disebut-sebut _Van der Decken_, da?"

Ned tidak menjawab. Bukannya tak mau menjawab. Hanya saja pria Belanda itu berpikir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika ia mengutarakan identitasnya.

"Ah, ketimbang dipanggil seperti itu…" Sebuah tarikan napas terdengar berat.

Ned semakin siaga.

Mata Ivan melebar perlahan, seakan-akan siap menerkam dua orang di depannya.

Ned semakin menangkap aura-aura pembunuh dari pria bertubuh besar ini. Dia tak boleh lengah.

Ivan berkata dengan suara yang teramat dalam, sedalam samudera gelap penuh kejahatan, dengan sorot mata pekat yang haus darah. Aura pembunuh berdarah dingin khas _Russian_ yang kental dan berbahaya, terlihat di sekeliling wajahnya ketika Ivan kemudian mengangkat pipanya ke udara.

"… aku lebih suka memanggilmu _Flying Dutchmen, _da."

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N :** Yeah! Ini belum tamat! Entah saya mesti seneng atau sedih karena untuk pergi ke _scene _epik itu ternyata masih membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Ini aja udah 7000 words! 7000 WORDS! AAAAARRHH! Dan maaf banget kalo ini terasa kurang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya! QAQ Saya tahu ini jadinya lama banget dan hasilnya malah nggak seberapa gini. Aaarrghh! Siapa bilang 'nggak masalah kerja 15 jam sehari'? Itu berpengaruh banget untuk fic sayaaa! Aaaaa! Awalnya saya malah kepengen potong chapter ini jadi dua, tapi takut ngaret publish lagi #mewek

Anyway, saya punya hadiah. Tenang aja. Chapter depan nggak bakal sengaret ini, karena draftnya udah jadiii, brooh! Ahahaha! Jadi sepanjang minggu ini pikiran saya nggak kalut lagi! OYEAH! Saya nggak rapuh lagi!

Dan, mari berbalas review!

**Genetic : **Saya udah kembali semangat, nih! Nggak rapuh lagi! Hyeeaahh! #lebay Yap, ini udah mau tamat. Dan pasti tamat OwO Sekuel? Ah, kepengennya sih bikin sekuel, tapi, ntar nggak ada yang baca gara-gara isinya liputan gagal mulu #plak Ah, maap udah ngilangin Iggy di chapter awal! QAQ bahkan dia baru nongol bentar trus tau-tau mati. Miris. Ah, kok perasaan saya yang harem itu APB, yah? Karena saya seenak udel nge-pair dia sama cowo-cowo di fic ini #pfft Yosh! Saya semangat! Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Kwan Eun Soo : **Ah, ada review baru lagi :) Ayo baca terus sampai chapter terakhir, ya. Haha. Makasih reviewnya.

**Yukari Wada : **Ingaat doooong! Hahaha. Ternyata dirimu malah nyasar ke sini. Sini kupeluk! #dikepret Ah, makasih ya, sampai terharu :') Yaah, entah otaknya Gil kelewat kreatif atau konslet, senjata kayak gitu disamarin jadi ikan karnivora. Hehehe. Udah cukup Alfred cs ngambil berita mereka, ini yang terakhir :') Eniwei, makasih reviewnya, ya, Yukaa!

**Luciano Fyro : **Ciao! Aih, kriminal dadakan. Saya suka istilah ituu! Maunya sih dibilang tasnya bisa menghancurkan semesta, tapi itu berlebihan. Hehehe. Ah, moga-moga endingnya beneran demikian ya :') Alfred mana Alfred! Saya nyiapin persenjataan lengkap nih, silahkan dipilih #plak Akhir kata, makasih reviewnya dan Nos vemos en la próxima vez! #balas

**someone : **Hahaha! APB nekat sih orangnya. Nggak masalah sih kalo dia 'diapa-apain' sama Kirkland. Muehehehe. Valentine dikasih tomat? Mauu! Alasan Gil emang absurd sih. Hahah. Cup-cup. Belum akhir kok, soalnya chapter terakhir ini kepanjangan makanya saya potong. Hehe. Eniwei, makasih pujiannya, saya terharu. Daan, terlebih dari itu, makasih reviewnya juga!

**Naida Michaelis : **Eh? Ini istrinya Sebastian atau anak hasil hubungan Sebby dan Ciel? #plak Eniwei, peluk balik! Halo juga! Makasih ya udah baca! :D Natalia lagi ketularan 'nekat'-nya APB, tuh. Hahaha. Btw, itu chapter uda lama banget, ya? Eh. Ini humor. Ini humor kan! Ini HUMOR KAN! AKHIRNYA! Akhirnya ada yang bilang fic ini humor! Hahahaha! Makasih yaaa! #kecupcinta saya juga tunggu dirimu di chapter terakhir! Makasih reviewnya, ya, Naida! Salamin kecup cinta saya ke Sebastian. Muahahaha!

Yep! Semua review sudah dibalas!

Berarti sekarang tandanya bagi saya untuk ngambil cuti seminggu untuk liburan! Yey! Baii-baii semuanyaaa!

_Sign, Rapuh_


	12. Chapter 12: This is The End

**A/N :** AKHIRNYA THE NEWS MENYENTUH CHAPTER FINAL, KAWAN-KAWAN! XD Gruaaaah! #jeritmacho Gak nyangka pada akhirnya bisa namatin fic petualangan ini jugaa! Ini kecipratan rejeki dari manaaah?! Setelah sebulan lebih otak berkali-kali _hangover,_ _cliff-hanger, jatlag _atau apapun istilahnya yang bikin saya mendekam seharian di kamar, pusing mikirin masa depan (hoek), akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini, guys! Bodo amat minggu depan mau ospek dan belum beli barang-barang yang dipesen untuk dibawa ke kampus, yang penting The NEWS berakhir dengan indah dan tenteram! Hahaha! Saatnya ngubek-ubek fandom Free! Heii, RinHaru shipper! Saya dataaang! Haruka sekseh, broh! XD

Eniwei, seneng deh rasanya kalo para reporter aneh bin ajaib ini bisa punya penggemar :'D Terima kasih atas segala review penuh cinta kalian, fave-nya yang tulus dari hati, dan alert-nya yang bikin saya terharu setengah mati! RAPUH CINTA KALIAN! #kecupbanjirsatu-satu Ini saya kasih hadiah ikan karnivora bertanduk punyanya Gilbert!

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia Axis Powers punyanya Hidekazu Himaruya! Hyaaaah! Papah! XD Makasih karena saya diijinkan untuk mencomot karaktermu satu-satu! Tapi saya nggak ngambil keuntungan dari cerita ini kok, Pah! Tenang aja! #slapped

**Warn : **_Bunny-Plot. _Death, death everywhere! Peluru nyungsep dan darah muncrat, OH, YEAH! Dan nggak semua reporter sesarap ini, kok, guys! Muahahah! Words yang kebanyakan. Sedikiiit hint sho-Ai. Dikit aja kok, ah! XD Epilog yang kepanjangan! Gruuaaah! #jeritmacho

**Listening to : **Natasha Bedingfield – Neon Lights! XD Kalo ada yang tau lagu ini, kalian _awesome_! Atau minimal pernah dengar di ending What's Your Number. Graaaah! #jeritmacholagi Chris Evans! Dan dan, lagu ini cucok banget di denger pas ending, loh! Anggap aja fic ini punya credit di ending dan dihiasi musiknya. Hahaha! Asoy, broh!

* * *

**PS :** Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan! :D

* * *

"**The NEWS"**

**By:**

**RapuTopu**

**.**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya**

* * *

**London, England**

Di tengah hiruk pikuk bunyi lesingan senjata layaknya gembor peperangan hebat antar dua negara, Elizaveta Hedervary sang kepala perusahaan senjata ilegal terkemuka di Eropa, berteriak pada anak buahnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sadik! Cepat kejar Gupta!"

Gadis itu tak ingin kehilangan jejaknya.

Sadik mendongak. Di atas sana, sekelompok reporter yang terjebak perang baru saja menjauhkan diri dari suasana tembak-tembakan panas. Terlihat jelas memasuki sebuah pintu paling pojok, terburu-buru. Terkecuali untuk seorang pria albino yang terlihat ogah meninggalkan tempatnya.

Sadik menyipitkan matanya ketika mendapati Gupta juga berada di atas sana. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sadik tak tinggal diam. Ditinggalkan selama setahun adalah waktu yang lama dan menyesakkan. Baru saja menemukan sosok Gupta setelah sekian lama, Sadik tak mau kehilangan sosoknya lagi. Mumpung bocah itu masih hidup.

Mengabaikan kawanannya yang sibuk menembak, Sadik berlari cepat menuju tangga, menghindari segala seliweran peluru di atas kepalanya. Mengabaikan teriakan kawanannya karena Sadik meninggalkan ajang peperangan. Membiarkan mereka berjuang sendiri sementara ia punya tujuan lain.

Heracles tercengang karena Sadik tiba-tiba melintas tepat di hadapannya. Berlari meninggalkan area kubu Elizaveta. Tanpa banyak bicara, Heracles turut mengejarnya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"**The NEWS"**

**Chapter ****XII**

**FINAL**

**Natalia ****Arlovskaya**** : **Reporter of 'The NEWS'

**Gilbert Beilschmidt : **Leader of 'The NEWS'

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **Camera-man of 'The NEWS'

**Francis Bonnefoy : **Driver of 'The NEWS'

**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya : **Observator of 'The NEWS'

**.**

* * *

**London, England**

Bunyi derap kaki yang bergema konstan di dinding-dinding beludru merah tua, menjadi saksi bisu ajang pelarian keempat kru reporter yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

Lorong yang sepi. Tempat yang tepat untuk beristirahat.

"Pemirsa—_haah," _Gilbert menunduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena dipaksakan berlari. "Akhirnya… kami berhasil menghindar dari suasana tadi." Albino itu menyeka keringatnya. "Ya. Beruntung saja."

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Francis bertanya, memecahkan sesi liputan itu dengan wajah gusar dan suara panik.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Aku belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya." sergah Natalia, terlihat sama kelelahannya dengan yang lain. "Ngomong-ngomong toiletnya di mana?"

Dan tepat setelah Natalia mengucapkan sebaris kalimat itu, dari ujung lorong tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi derap kaki yang ramai. Mengindikasikan sekumpulan orang tengah berlarian di balik dinding ini.

Sebelum mereka sempat mengira, di ujung sana sudah berdiri lima serdadu yang sudah siap dengan pedang mereka masing-masing. Terlihat terkejut karena ternyata masih ada penyusup yang berkeliaran di rumah ini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Terlebih di sana ada Gupta, tahanan utama milik Scott Kirkland. Tanpa diperintahkan oleh sang jenderal yang tengah ikut bertarung di luar sana, mereka langsung berlari mengejar keempat reporter itu sambil mengangkat pedang masing-masing.

"Kembali! Kembali!" teriak Gilbert, mengomando teman-temannya.

Setelah beberapa detik menatap kaki tangan Scott Kirkland itu dengan keterkejutan, mereka langsung balik badan. Tapi kali ini lebih parah. Kaki mereka bahkan belum sempat berlari, untuk kedua kalinya mereka terperangah. Tak jauh di depan mereka, enam serdadu lain sudah memblokade jalan dengan senjata yang siap siaga.

Keempat reporter itu mundur perlahan.

"Kenapa mereka ada di mana-mana?" desah Gilbert, kelewat pusing dengan kemunculan pria-pria ini.

Belum sempat dia memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya, seseorang dari kawanan musuh menyerang. Menyadari aksi penyerangan yang dilakukan ditambah gerakan refleks atas insting yang menyala, Antonio dan Francis sempat menghindar. Mundur menghindari terjangan serdadu itu. Alih-alih menghindari, pria berdarah Jerman itu langsung menundukkan tubuhnya, tepat ketika sisi pedang tajam itu akan menebas kepalanya. Tanpa membiarkan serdadu Inggris itu terbingung-bingung akan lenyapnya target utamanya terlebih dahulu, Gilbert langsung menyandung kaki sang prajurit dengan keras.

Tubuh berseragam itu jatuh berdebam ke lantai marmer.

Gilbert buru-buru menyambar pedangnya sebelum serdadu yang mengaduh kesakitan itu keburu bangun.

"Mundur! Aku punya senjata sekarang!"

Gilbert cepat-cepat bangkit sambil mengacungkan pedangnya. Mengancam. Padahal kenyataannya Gilbert sama sekali tak tahu cara menggunakan pedang. Ini hanya kamuflase untuk membuat hati musuh mereka ketar-ketir karena tarnyata—_BLAS—_target mereka juga tahu cara menggunakan pedang!

"Gil, kelihatannya mereka tak terpengaruh." Antonio berbisik lirih, sementara tangannya sibuk mengarahkan kamera untuk merekam wajah-wajah marah para serdadu itu.

Gilbert balik badan ke arah Antonio dengan wajah lelah. "Tidak terpengaruh apanya?"

"AWAS DI BELAKANGMU!"

Teriakan Francis mengejutkan Gilbert yang sepersekian detik kemudian tersentak kaget karena mendengar bunyi hantaman keras pada dinding di belakangnya yang membuat permukaan itu bergetar pelan. Di belakangnya, wanita Belarus yang ia kenal bernama Natalia Arlovskaya, reporter gila yang kelewat brutal untuk ukuran seorang perempuan, baru saja menubruk keras tubuh seorang serdadu, membuatnya menghantam kuat dinding kemudian tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Diduga serdadu itu hendak menyerangnya, namun Natalia keburu menyadarinya dan menyerang orang itu duluan sebelum sempat melukai Gilbert.

Gilbert menganga dalam keterperangahan hebat.

"Nat," bisiknya lirih. "Kau ini wanita atau bukan?"

Namun tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan itu selain geraman marah. Natalia mengontrol napasnya yang emosi sambil menatap sekitarnya dengan kilat mata berapi-api.

"SIAPA LAGI YANG MAU TERLUKA?"

* * *

**.**

Ned melompat ketika pipa air sepanjang dua meter itu menghujam dalam kecepatan jet, nyaris menghancurkan tempurung kepalanya dalam sekali pukulan. Kehancuran yang disebabkan pipa itu mampu membuat dinding rumah Kirkland berlubang besar.

Mata Ned melebar melihat pipa besi karatan yang melintang di depannya, kini ditarik dalam gerakan lambat.

"Sayang sekali, da."

Ivan Braginski kembali tersenyum ceria, sambil mengangkat pipa itu tinggi-tinggi ke udara setelah benda itu tercabut sepenuhnya. Satu pukulan lagi saja untuk sang pria Belanda. Lalu darah akan muncrat ke mana-mana. Indahnya.

Ned cepat-cepat meraih senapannya, mengokangnya, dan mengarahkannya tepat ke jidat sang pria Uni Soviet dengan mata berkilat-kilat marah. "Jangan. Berani-berani. Melakukan itu." ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Ivan seolah-olah menulikan telinganya. Pipa seberat potongan kaki jerapah itu lagi menebas cepat, nyaris memotong leher Ned untuk kedua kalinya, jika Ned tidak buru-buru menunduk.

"Jadi pemuda Indonesia itu menolong adiknya, da?" tanya Ivan, menghentikan gerakannya karena lagi-lagi pipa itu menggerus dinding, tersangkut amat dalam disana.

Ned berusaha mengontrol napasnya sesaat karena beberapa detik yang lalu kepalanya nyaris terpisah dari tubuh. Beruntung ia dianugerahi kepekaan yang kuat.

Ned menggeram. "Ya! Dan aku takkan membiarkanmu menghalanginya!"

Ya. Saat ini di belakangnya, di balik pintu kayu besar yang kini terbuka setengah karena beberapa saat yang lalu Ned memaksa Airlangga untuk masuk ke sana, terdapat seorang pemuda Indonesia yang berusaha menemukan adiknya di tengah gelapnya ruangan.

"Rayan!" panggil Airlangga, berteriak di tengah kegelapan. Tangannya meraba-raba permukaan dinding kemudian menemukan saklar lampu dan langsung menyalakannya.

Airlangga terperangah karena sedetik kemudian yang ia dapati adalah, ruangan itu kosong.

Belum sempat keterpanaan Airlangga berlanjut, selanjutnya terdengar bunyi gemeretak kayu dari arah pintu disusul tubuh Ned yang terlempar ke dalam ruangan. Kepanikan seketika menyelimuti Airlangga ketika mendapati darah segar mengalir dari kening orang itu. Panik luar biasa, Airlangga menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Ned!" jerit Airlangga.

Ned mengusir debu-debu yang berterbangan di wajahnya sambil terbatuk-batuk. Dipandanginya Airlangga kemudian berkata dengan suara serak. "Pergilah. Cari adikmu."

Airlangga terpengerah beberapa detik, sebelum mendengar bunyi teriakan yang panjang dari dinding kosong di sebelahnya.

"_Airlanggaa_!"

Orang yang disebut namanya menoleh cepat. Airlangga terdiam beberapa saat. Dia hapal benar suara itu. Itu suara Rayan! _Tapi, di mana dia?_

Bunyi pintu yang diterjang, bersamaan dengan terbangnya kayu—yang semula berfungsi sebagai sekat dua ruangan sepanjang dua meter—itu terlempar dalam ruangan, menabrak meja kayu yang berada di dalamnya, hancur lebur seketika dalam wujud berkeping-keping, menghadirkan sosok Ivan yang tengah berdiri di sana dengan senyum bahagia yang misterius.

"Ternyata ada satu orang lagi, da."

Matanya menatap ramah pada sosok Airlangga yang berdiri ketakutan di sebelah perapian kecil yang padam. Memangku punggung Ned dengan tangannya sendiri. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan sekali ketika menancapkan ujung pipa ini ke tempurungnya. Melihat dagingnya terkorek amat dalam kemudian mengucurkan darah merah pekat yang indah. Melihatnya mati perlahan-lahan dengan raut wajah yang belum siap menerima kematian.

Rasanya pasti menyenangkan sekali...

Otot-otot Airlangga terasa kaku ketika tubuh besar itu perlahan-lahan berjalan ke arahnya. Sementara di tengah-tengah ruangan Ned bahkan kesulitan untuk berdiri. Ia mengerang memegangi kepalanya yang kian terasa sakit.

Ivan benar-benar terlihat tak sabar ingin menyiksanya lagi.

Namun, baru saja Ivan hendak melangkah, Ned kemudian mengangkat tangannya, mengacungkan sebilah senapan usang ke wajah sang pria Russia.

Ketika langkah pertama tercipta, sebuah tembakan telak di kepala berhasil menjatuhkan sosok bertubuh besar. Bekas luka kecil menganga jelas di bagian jidat, masih mengucurkan darah. Sementara matanya masih terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya limbung, kemudian terjerembab ke lantai. Tak berkedip. Tak bergerak. Pipanya jatuh berdenting, terlepas dari genggamannya, bergulir pelan ke samping.

Ivan tertembak. _Dia _sudah mati.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga Airlangga rasanya baru saja berpindah ke dunia lain. Tahu-tahu orang itu sudah mati tak bernyawa. Airlangga bertanya-tanya darimana asalnya peluru itu, tepat ketika matanya tertuju pada ujung senapan Ned yang berasap.

Ned memandanginya dengan tatapan lelah. Diturunkan perlahan _shotgun _itu. Membiarkannya terjatuh ke lantai. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya untuk mengistirahatkan sendi-sendinya yang lelah.

Airlangga tak mampu berkata-kata.

Ned terkekeh pelan. "Yah... Ini pertama kalinya bagiku untuk benar-benar membunuh orang sesuai keinginanku sendiri."

Suasana canggung tercipta karena ia melihat Airlangga diam saja. Menatapnya terperangah tanpa sepatahkatapun keluar dari dua bibirnya. Ned menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf membiarkanmu untuk melihat—"

Kalimat penyesalan itu terpotong karena detik berikutnya Airlangga menerjang Ned dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Ned dapat merasakan kepala Airlangga yang dibenamkan di dadanya, menciptakan efek kehangatan yang menyenangkan. Ia dapat merasakan rambut berantakan Airlangga—yang selalu terlihat berantakan semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu—menggelitik dagunya. Bersamaan dengan sepuluh jari yang mencengkeram kuat jas di bagian punggungnya.

"Terima kasih..." Suara Airlangga terdengar bergetar. Ia tak sanggup mengutarakan kalimat selanjutnya yang mungkin akan terdengar memalukan jika disampaikan langsung. Ia benar-benar mengucapkan kalimat ini sungguh-sungguh, tulus dari hati.

Jujur, beberapa saat yang lalu ia benar-benar takut. Ia takut tak bisa menyelamatkan adiknya. Dia sudah lelah luar biasa. Dia takut tak bisa menyelamatkan adiknya seorang diri.

Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, Airlangga merasa amat sangat bersyukur karena Ned berada di dekatnya.

* * *

**.**

"Tunduk, Francis!"

Bersamaan dengan merunduknya kepala Francis, Natalia memukul wajah seorang serdadu yang hendak menyerang Francis dari belakang.

Sementara di sebelahnya, Gilbert tengah beradu pedang dengan beberapa serdadu lain. "Pemirsa!" Gilbert langsung melintangkan pedang itu di atas kepalanya ketika sebuah pedang lain hendak menggilas habis rambutnya. "Faktanya adalah, rumah Kirkland ini benar-benar _ramai_. Sebanding dengan kemegahan rumahnya yang luar biasa luas!"

_Cting_!

Gilbert terdiam ketika pedang itu kemudian terlempar ke sampingnya, terjatuh ke lantai, ketika sebuah pedang lain berhasil menyabetnya dengan lihai. Ia menatap tangannya yang kosong. Terbengong-bengong.

Kini ia tak punya senjata lagi.

"Oh, tidak. Kelihatannya ini adalah hal yang buruk, pemirsa."desis Gilbert dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat horor, pada Antonio yang kini berdiri diam di dinding, menghindari adegan pukul-memukul, malah sibuk merekam kedatangan serdadu-serdadu yang terus menyerang mereka, dengan Gupta tepat di sebelahnya.

"Di belakangmu, Nat!"

Gilbert memegang pinggang Natalia dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian mengangkat gadis itu tinggi-tinggi, melayangkan tubuhnya ke udara agar Natalia bisa menendang dua pria di belakangnya dalam tendangan telak.

Natalia mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Gilbert ketika pria itu kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya ke lantai. "Terima kasih!" sahutnya.

"Selalu!"

Antonio tersenyum ceria pada Gupta yang masih terlihat syok. "Tenang saja. Kami sudah biasa menghadapi ini setiap hari."

Belum sempat menanggapi perkataan Antonio, Gupta tersentak ketika mendapati seorang serdadu hendak menyerangnya dari samping, namun—bahkan sebelum Gupta sempat berteriak—tiba-tiba tubuh itu tersungkur jatuh karena sebuah belati menancap di pahanya, yang seketika mengucurkan darah segar. Serdadu berseragam hijau gelap itu terduduk di lantai, berteriak kesakitan.

Suara Natalia yang berbicara tiba-tiba mengagetkan Gupta. Melihatnya wanita itu kini tengah berbicara dengan seorang serdadu yang baru saja menjadi target pisaunya. Dengan mata berkilat marah dan suara berdesis tajam, dia berkata, "Itu adalah pisau kesayanganku. Kau beruntung mendapatkannya." ujarnya ketus pada serdadu itu.

"Mereka makin banyak, Gil! Kita takkan bisa melawan semuanya!" jerit Francis, yang kini sibuk mengambil vas-vas bunga kecil, memecahkan benda itu ke kepala serdadu-serdadu yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Tak bisa? Ha! Jangan bercanda!" pekik Gilbert.

Detik berikutnya, jumlah serdadu yang datang kian banyak. Pedang-pedang besi mengkilat yang teracung tegas kian mengepung mereka. Keempat reporter itu seketika terkurung dalam satu area kecil di mana hanya ada mereka dan Gupta.

Puluhan pedang itu mengacung lurus tepat di depan wajah-wajah mereka. Memberi kesan ancaman yang kuat.

Gilbert mundur perlahan sambil mengira-ngira jarak langkahnya ke belakang, ketika ujung pedang di depannya nyaris menyentuh hidungnya. Tubuhnya menabrak Antonio yang berdiri di balik punggung.

"Nah, sekarang, apa rencanamu, Gil?" tanya Francis sangsi.

"Aku—"

DOR! DOR!

Dua tembakan yang tak diketahui asalnya, menumbangkan dua serdadu yang berdiri di depan Natalia dan Gilbert. Membuat kedua reporter itu bertanya-tanya darimana asalnya.

Sementara para serdadu itu juga sama bingungnya ketika mendapati dua anggota mereka tumbang dengan bekas luka kecil di dada kiri, mengucurkan darah segar. Mati tiba-tiba begitu saja dengan luka tembakan di dada kiri.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Kali ini tembakan-tembakan lain kembali terdengar dan menumbangkan sejumlah serdadu lain. Yang seketika membuat para serdadu-serdadu lain yang masih hidup menyebar meninggalkan titik kumpul sebelumnya, berpencar. Namun, hal itu justru mempermudah sang penembak yang terbantu karena target mereka kini terlihat jelas. Tak bergerombol lagi.

Gilbert berseru penuh semangat, "Oooh! Ternyata kita kedatangan tamu baru, pemirsa! Lihatlah dua orang pemuda itu! Datang tak diundang dan tahu-tahu menolong kami! _Awesome_!"

Sadik Annan membuang _Baretta_nya yang kehabisan stok peluru. Mengisi ulang jelas membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Lagipula ia masih menyimpan pistol lain di saku kirinya. Masih tersisa dua puluh orang lagi.

"Hei, mas-mas yang di sana! Bisa kemari sebentar untuk diwawancarai?"

Sadik tak menanggapi pertanyaan aneh Gilbert. Ia kembali menembaki beberapa serdadu yang berlarian, hendak menerjang mereka.

Tembakan-tembakan lain kembali terdengar, berikut berasal dari pistol Heracles. Terdengar lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Gilbert bahkan terpaksa menundukkan kepala Natalia sebelum gadis itu terkena peluru nyasar.

"Ap-apa-apaan ini?" jerit Natalia frustasi.

Gilbert tak sempat menjawab karena berikutnya bunyi tembakan yang panjang tanpa jeda terdengar jelas, berkumandang nyaring di koridor, nyaris menulikan pendengarannya, memecahkan setiap vas bunga dan meruntuhkan lukisan-lukisan yang semula melekat di dinding. Hempasan angin terasa amat kencang menerpa wajah keempat reporter itu ketika setiap butiran peluru melesat cepat di depan mereka.

Sepuluh puluh detik yang bergemuruh riuh mendadak sirna menjadi keheningan.

Gilbert membuka matanya perlahan, seketika terperangah ketika mendapati seluruh serdadu itu sudah tumbang di lantai dengan luka tembak di mana-mana. Ada yang memang sudah tewas. Ada juga yang menderita luka di tembak di bagian vital, memohon untuk tak dibunuh. Namun kelihatannya dua penembak itu tak ingin lagi melakukan penyerangan lebih lanjut.

Sedetik kemudian, senyum sumringah perlahan-lahan terlukis di wajah sang _leader_. Detik kemudian, tawa Gilbert meledak di ruangan penuh darah dengan tubuh-tubuh anak buah Kirkland yang bergelimpangan di lantai.

"Luar biasa! Detik-detik yang hebat! Kami baru saja diselamatkan oleh dua pria itu! Bisa kalian lihat? Yang itu!" Gilbert mengarahkan kamera Antonio agar tertuju pada dua sosok pria di ambang lorong. Di mana terdapat pemandangan seorang Sadik dan Heracles yang kembali memasukan pistol ke masing-masing saku mereka.

"Ya. Harus kuakui, sebenarnya ini benar-benar tidak _awesome _karena…" Gilbert menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada ragu-ragu. "biasanya kami yang menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Sadik mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Matanya tak teralihkan dari sosok pemuda Mesir yang meringkuk dalam di antara Francis dan Antonio. Yang mengunci pandangannya seketika dengan raut wajahnya yang memelas; yang selalu terpartri jelas di otaknya ketika mereka bertiga masih berkumpul bersama.

Dengan suara lirih, Sadik menyebutkan namanya, "Gupta…"

* * *

**.**

Airlangga membongkar-bongkar bekas batu bara di perapian dengan panik, menyingkirkan timbunan batu itu, mencari-cari celah—yang dikatakan oleh Ned—tembus menuju ruang disekapnya Rayan.

"Teruslah mencari. Dia pasti ada disana." Ned memerintahkan dengan malas, sementara ia mengusap keningnya yang berdarah dengan sapu tangan Airlangga. "Aku tahu seluk-beluk Kirkland lebih dari yang kau kira."

Airlangga mendengus. Dirinya sudah mencari sejak tadi. Tetapi tak ada yang ia dapatkan selain bau asap perapian yang menyengat dan tangannya yang menghitam. "Kau yakin di sini?"

Tangannya seketika terhenti ketika menjatuhkan sebuah batu yang semula berada di pojok kanan atas, yang seketika memancarkan seberkas cahaya dari dalamnya. Airlangga terdiam sejenak. _Mungkinkah?_

Entah insting dari mana, tangannya menarik potongan bata yang terlihat aneh sendiri bentuknya. Mencuat ke mana-mana. Ia ragu-ragu. Ia hendak memanggil Ned lagi tapi takut jika pria Belanda itu lagi-lagi akan mengatainya 'bodoh', 'tak punya otak', atau kalimat sindiran sebangsanya yang lain.

Sedetik setelah bata itu bergeser, lemari buku di dinding sebelah kirinya bergetar, menghasilkan bunyi gemuruh yang samar di ruangan itu.

Airlangga keluar dari perapian kemudian memandangi sekitarnya dengan pandangan bingung. _Apa tadi ia melakukan hal yang salah?_

Tetapi sedetik kemudian ia mendapati rak buku itu bergerak, tepatnya berputar perlahan, membuka sebuah jalan menuju jalan menuju ruangan lain.

Matanya mengerut bingung, namun kakinya tergoda untuk berjalan perlahan ke ruangan yang terang benderang di sebelah sana.

Ia berdiri mematung memandangi pintu yang kini tercipta tepat di depan wajahnya.

Dengan keragu-raguan yang memuncak, Airlangga berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalamnya.

Tepat ketika kakinya menapak di permukaan lantai kayu yang dipoles di ruangan baru itu, tubuhnya menegang ketika mendapati sesosok pemuda lain. Yang berambut hitam sama sepertinya, dengan mata hitam yang sama sepertinya, duduk terikat dengan darah tercetak jelas di bajunya, dengan bekas bulir-bulir air mata di wajahnya.

Airlangga bahkan tak ingat lagi ketika kemudian kakinya berlari mengejar sosok itu. Melepaskan ikatan demi ikatan begitu cepat. Dengan wajah panik luar biasa.

Beberapa saat kemudian lilitan tali itu terjatuh ke lantai, membebaskan sandera yang semula terikat disana. Tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tali-tali yang masih menempel dengan cepat, ingin cepat-cepat mengalungkan tangan di leher saudara kandungnya.

Sesaat setelah Rayan terbebas dari ikatannya, Airlangga langsung menerjang pemuda itu dalam pelukan erat. Begitu kencang sampai-sampai Rayan kesulitan bernapas. Airlangga tak peduli saat ini ia hampir menangis bahkan menjeritkan rasa kesenangan.

Dia tak peduli nantinya Rayan akan mencemoohnya. Tak peduli jika Rayan akan menceritakan ekspersi kelegaannya ini dengan nada meledek pada adik-adiknya yang lain, seperti biasanya. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika saat ini Rayan akan merasa terganggu dengan tingkahnya yang berlebihan.

Ia tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, asalkan Rayan selamat.

Di belakang sana, Ned berdiri di ambang pintu rahasia. Berdiri tanpa suara dengan bahu yang ia sandarkan pada bingkai pintu. Merasa ikut bahagia dengan berhasil ditemukannya Rayan. Kini Airlangga pasti lega luar biasa. Misinya berhasil. Ned bisa merasakan hal yang sama. Rasanya pasti bahagia sekali jika berhasil menemukan adik yang diculik seperti ini. Terlebih menemukannya dalam keadaan cukup baik. Tidak terlalu parah juga.

Sejenak ia terdiam.

Tak terasa sudah sejauh ini waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Airlangga. Jam demi jam. Hari demi hari. Pertengkaran demi pertengkaran. Hinaan. Cemoohan. Sindiran. Makian.

Kini, sekarang ia harus pergi.

Pergi dan membiarkan pemuda Asia itu kembali ke kehidupannya yang normal.

Ya.

Tapi setelah pemuda berambut berantakan itu membantunya dalam misi terakhirnya, alasan utamanya yang membuat Ned terpaksa menculik pemuda itu.

Ned terdiam sejenak. Memandangi pemandangan dua pemuda Asia yang sibuk mengencangkan pelukan sambil menyerukan nama masing-masing dengan kebahagiaan tak terkira.

_Kakak _yang bertemu dengan _adiknya_.

Saat ini hanya satu sosok wanita yang melintas di otaknya.

* * *

**.**

Gedung Kirkland riuh dengan bunyi tembakan dan teriakan. Rumah megah yang berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah hutan itu menjadi ajang gladiator dalam ruang tertutup. Tak akan ada yang menyadari kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah itu, kecuali mereka yang terlibat di dalamnya.

Beberapa pelayan seperti tukang kebun dan koki berlarian panik keluar melalui pintu belakang. Merasa tak aman jika terus-terusan berada di rumah itu.

Mereka sembunyi di balik semak-semak untuk menunggu waktu yang aman.

Semula kelima pelayan itu merasa aman dengan menyembunyikan diri di balik dedaunan, sebelum sebuah materi yang keras dan dingin menempel di batok kepala mereka, diiringi dengan bunyi pelatuk yang ditarik, bersamaan dengan hembusan napas di sebelah telinga mereka, sebuah suara yang berat dan penuh peringatan.

"Tunjukkan kami di mana Allistor Kirkland berada."

Lovino, sang petugas kepolisian, memberi ancaman dengan pistolnya. Sebetulnya ancaman seperti ini memang tak perlu dilakukan. Tetapi ia terpaksa.

Jika memang informasi yang disampaikan Antonio tadi benar, pencariannya selama ini akhirnya berhasil menemukan titik cerah.

Inilah saatnya.

_Penyergapan_**.**

* * *

**.**

Elizaveta sibuk menembaki puluhan serdadu yang berbaris itu dalam wujud tembakan beringas.

Ia ingin menghabisi semuanya. Habis tak bersisa. Terutama menewaskan pria Inggris yang kini tengah berdiri anggun di pojok sana, dengan mata hijau tajam bagai elang.

Tak sabar rasanya ia ingin melubangi tempurung pria itu.

Senapan diarahkan tepat di kepala anak sulung Kirkland. Dibidik dengan begitu tepat. Mumpung saat ini Scott tidak menyadari serangannya. Elizaveta sudah menyiapkan jarinya untuk menarik pelatuk.

Tinggal sedikit lagi kepala pewaris keluarga Kirkland itu tewas dengan bekas luka tembakan di kepala.

Tinggal satu tembakan saja lalu musuh besarnya ini tumbang seketika.

Butuh sedetik saja untuk menarik pelatuk ini dan memusnahkan Kirkland untuk selama-lamanya.

Ya, sedikit lagi—

tepat sebelum tubuh Scott tiba-tiba ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang berseragam hitam. Menguncinya dalam gerakan kuncian tangan yang rumit sehingga Scott tak bisa kabur. Menyergapnya dengan borgol dan ancaman senapan laras panjang di sekitarnya.

Elizaveta mengerjapkan matanya.

Itu bukan anak buahnya ataupun anak buah Kirkland. Ia memakai topi pengaman. Kacamata hitam. Seragam panjang beserta sarung tangan hitam, bahkan sepatu _boot _berwarna serupa. Tetapi ada satu materi yang menempel di tubuh orang itu, yang membuat Elizaveta seketika terperangah.

Rompi anti peluru.

Tubuh Elizaveta menegang.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar seru-seruan menggema, bersama bunyi derap kaki yang ramai dan senjata yang dikokang. Elizaveta tergagap melihat kini ruangan itu dipenuhi para polisi, lengkap dengan berbagai materi untuk mengamankan diri dan senjata untuk melumpuhkan lawan.

Elizaveta tak bisa mengelak ketika para polisi itu kemudian mengepung sekelilingnya dengan senjata laras panjang yang sudah siap sedia.

Lovino berdiri di baris depan dengan senapan hitam.

"POLISI! ANGKAT TANGAN SEMUANYA! GEDUNG INI TELAH DIKEPUNG!"

* * *

**.**

Bunyi pintu yang berderak, seketika mengalihkan perhatian Ned. Pandangannya terarah pada sekumpulan polisi berseragam rompi anti peluru yang berdiri berjejer di depan pintu. Lengkap dengan senjata laras panjang yang tertuju lurus pada seisi ruangan, termasuk Ned.

"Polisi! Angkat tangan!"

Berkebalikan dengan para polisi itu, Ned tidak terkejut atau memberikan ekspresi yang berarti, hanya tercengang sesaat. Kenapa bisa ada polisi di tempat seperti ini?

Namun seketika dirinya teringat pada subjek yang ditelepon kameramen _The NEWS_ itu, kemarin. Ah, benar juga. Ditelepon penuh semangat dan dijejali gombalan-gombalan aneh. Tak salah lagi. Orang yang dihubungi sang _camera-man _berdarah Spanyol itu adalah sang kepala kepolisian. Seorang pemuda Italia yang selalu dibangga-banggakan itu.

Ternyata mereka datang tepat waktu dan di lokasi yang tepat. Hebat juga untuk ukuran polisi muda.

Ned menghela napas. Tak ada lagi gunanya melawan. _Toh_, ia tak punya alasan untuk membela diri.

"Jadi…" kata Ned malas-malasan. "Kalian mau _menangkapku_ terlebih dahulu... atau menolong dua pemuda yang sedang terluka di dalam sini?"

* * *

.

Francis hanya bisa termenung ketika Gupta mengekspresikan kerinduannya pada dua pria tinggi tegap yang barusan menolong mereka, dalam pelukan erat. Jadi, kedua orang itu adalah sahabat Gupta? Orang yang menculik Airlangga?

Natalia tercengang ketika untuk kesekian kalinya kembali bertemu dengan dua sosok pria itu. "Apa kita berjodoh? Kenapa kita selalu bertemu di tempat-tempat tak terduga?"

Antonio sibuk merekam kejadian itu dengan kameranya, sementara Gilbert sibuk berbicara di sebelahnya. "Yah… Beginilah, pemirsa. Pertemuan dua sahabat yang terpisah sekian lama. Mengharukan memang. Tapi tidak _awesome _rasanya jika saya menitikkan air mata."

Gilbert menoleh ketika mendengar bunyi derap kaki dari ujung lorong bersama bunyi seru-seruan peringatan.

Sedetik kemudian puluhan polisi bersenjata laras panjang, lengkap dengan rompi anti peluru untuk melindungi diri masing-masing, berdiri di ujung koridor, memandangi Gilbert dan kawanannya sejenak.

Jeritan bahagia Antonio membuyarkan lamunan orang disekitarnya.

"Lovinoo~!"

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Pasukanku sudah mengepung gedung ini. Kami berhasil menangkap sekelompok—"

_Camera-man_ itu berlari menuju ke arah seorang petugas polisi yang berdiri paling depan, terlihat paling gagah berani dari antara petugas lainnya. Menerjangnya dalam pelukan super erat. Memotong perkataan sang petugas polisi dalam dekapan, menimbun wajah manisnya di dada si pria Spanyol.

"Kau benar-benar datang!" Raut kebahagiaan benar-benar terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Merasa senang karena orang yang dihubunginya tadi benar-benar datang.

Namun jeritan kebahagiaan itu hanya direspon oleh jeritan dan makian oleh subjek yang bersangkutan. "Heh, brengsek! Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku! Hei! Menjauh!"

Momen itu diabadikan oleh lensa kamera usang, yang kini tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Sementara para kru lainnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sibuk melepas rindu.

Tepat pada malam bulan purnama itu, sekelompok gembong mafia berhasil ditangkap dengan tuduhan penjualan senjata ilegal dan aksi pembunuhan, juga penculikan. Lengkap dengan sang pemimpin organisasi beserta seluruh anak buahnya, tak terkecuali. Seluruh senjata disita kepolisian dan mereka siap dilemparkan ke meja pengadilan

Di samping itu pula, setiap putra Kirkland yang tersisa, menerima tuduhan penculikan dan tuduhan pemerasan, yang semakin diperkuat dengan penuturan langsung dari Gupta selaku korban penculikan, dijerat pasal berlapis dan mendapat ancaman penjara.

Kini semuanya sudah beres sekarang.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan _The NEWS_?

Mungkin rekaman terakhir Gilbert di mobil kepolisian Lovino Vargas, yang terpacu laju di sepanjang jalanan London, bersama puluhan mobil polisi lain di belakang yang sibuk menyalakan sirine, menjadi liputan sekaligus penutup dari acara 'Mengejar Penjahat' mereka yang terjadi seminggu belakangan terakhir.

Tujuh hari yang sempurna untuk menangkap dua penjahat sekaligus.

Dan mendapat berita yang tak kalah _awesome _pula!

Mengabaikan Antonio yang sibuk mengganggu sang polisi muda yang tengah menyetir di sebelahnya, sampai membuat wajah pemuda Italia itu memerah namun disertai marah-marah, Gilbert memegang kamera Antonio kemudian merekam wajahnya sendiri disana, lengkap dengan senyuman cerah dan mata berbinar.

"Inilah akhir dari perjalanan kami, pemirsa! Airlangga berhasil ditemukan dan dua kelompok kriminal berhasil ditangkap! Terimakasih sudah mengikuti aksi-aksi kami selama tujuh hari penuh. Juga bagi siapapun yang terlibat, entah dia penjahat, pelayan, penjual tomat, atau warga lokal, yang menyertai kami berempat dalam misi pengejaran kami hingga saat ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak! Kalian semua _awesome_! Maaf, aku tak sanggup berkata-kata..." Gilbert tersedak isakan tangis yang ia buat-buat.

"Hanya saja, aku tak percaya bisa mengatakan kalimat ini juga akhirnya."

Gilbert menarik napas sebelum kemudian memantapkan hatinya.

"_Demikianlah_ berita kami, langsung dari London, Inggris! Kami berhasil membawa kru kami yang hilang untuk pulang kembali ke Inggris dalam keadaan selamat! Saya Gilbert Beilshcmidt selaku _leader_, Natalia Arlovskaya selaku reporter, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo sebagai _camera-man_, Francis Bonnefoy sang pengemudi, dan observator kami—yang membawa kami hingga ke perjalanan sejauh ini, Airlangga Putra Brawijaya, melaporkan dari tempat kejadian! Terima kasih dan selamat menikmati akhir pekan kalian!"

_Blitz._

"GIL! BERHENTI MENGAMBIL BAGIANKU SEBAGAI REPORTER!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I—One Month Later**

**.**

**Mainz, Germany**

"_Sekelompok reporter asal Jerman yang tergabung dalam suatu organisasi kecil yang berisikan seorang leader—Gilbert Beilschmidt, reporter—Natalia Arlovskaya, camera-man—Antonio F. Carriedo, seorang supir—Francis Bonnefoy dan seorang pengamat berdarah Indonesia—Airlangga Putra Brawijaya, berhasil menangkap sebuah organisasi penjualan senjata illegal se-Eropa yang dipimpin oleh mantan kepala Hotel de Paris, Elizaveta Hedervary dalam aksi penyergapan pada malam 9 Januari 2013. Bersama dengan itu pula, bangsawan Kirkland sekeluarga juga turut menjadi tersangka atas aksi penculikkan seorang anak saudagar Mesir atas tujuan pemerasan._

_Berawal dari pengejaran seorang kru yang diculik oleh segelintir orang tak dikenal, sekelompok kru reporter ini terjebak dalam aksi pengejaran penjahat selama tujuh hari. Berkali-kali terlibat dalam aksi pengerusakan dan vandalisme di sekitar Austria dan Monte-Carlo, yang kemudian diabadikan oleh sang camera-man._

_Kini mereka pulang kembali ke Jerman bersama tim kepolisian Italia beserta para kriminal yang tertangkap basah. Pulang dalam rasa bangga dan mendapat penghargaan dari tim kepolisian."_

Kamera menyorot ke arah pintu masuk kantor The NEWS, dimana Gilbert adalah orang yang pertama kali keluar dari mobil kepolisian kemudian menerjang adiknya, Ludwig, dalam pelukan erat dan tawa membahana.

Kamera kembali menyorot sang wajah reporter berkacamata.

"_Saya, Alfred F. Jones selaku HERO beserta kru yang bertugas, Yao Wang dan Vash Zwingli, dengan bangga, melaporkan langsung dari Jerman dalam liputan eksklusif kami! Selamat siang dan selamat menikmati akhir pekan! Sampai jumpa!"_

**.**

**Mainz, Germany **

(**The NEWS's Office**)

Suara sang _MC _yang membacakan nominasi membuat tiap jantung para peserta berdegup kencang. Semuanya berebut-rebut mengajukan berita terbaik tahun ini. Para reporter yang diketuai oleh Alfred F. Jones itu juga tidak mau kalah. Mereka termasuk kelompok yang mengajukan berita paling banyak. Namun, semua orang tahu, hanya berita terbaiklah yang akan menang. Berita yang alami, murni dari tempat kejadian, tanpa embel-embel pemanis atau fakta-fakta menyimpang. Disajikan lugas lewat kamera dan penuturan sang pembawa berita. Yang benar-benar dialami langsung oleh sang reporter yang terjun langsung ke area kriminal.

"Dan, penghargaan sebagai 'Berita Terbaik' tahun ini jatuh kepada… sekelompok reporter dari_ The NEWS_!"

Gemuruh gegap gempita membahana di ruangan ketika presenter yang kini tengah berdiri di panggung megah berwarna abu-abu cerah dan lantai _stainless _hitam mengkilat. Mengguncang para tamu hadirin lewat pembacaan hasil pemenang. Tak menjadi kejutan karena semua orang yang pernah melihat rekaman adegan demi adegan lewat kamera Antonio hanya bisa berdecak kagum. Bukan kejutan lagi jika kru reporter itu yang memang pantas memenangkan penghargaan.

"Yang sudah mengguncang dunia lewat berita-berita mereka yang luar biasa!"

Layar lebar seukuran dinding aula sudah terpasang. Proyektor juga sudah dipasang. Lima _mic _sudah tersedia di depan, cukup untuk masing-masing orang. Menunggu kehadiran kelima reporter yang menggerebek dunia dengan liputan hebat mereka. Sekaligus kriminal dadakan yang kini menjadi pahlawan besar dengan penangkapan dua gembong kriminal besar di Eropa. Sekali mendayung dua-tiga problematika terselesaikan.

Natalia sudah berdiri di depan. Sangat cantik dengan gaun abu-abu gelap beraksen hitam dengan warna putih di ujung gaunnya yang mengembang. Rambutnya tertata rapi. Tak acak-acakan seperti biasanya. Dipermanis dengan hiasan bunga-bunga putih di rambut abu-abunya yang ditata bergelombang.

"Ya. Sayalah yang pertama kali melihat pelaku penculikan Airlangga untuk pertama kali di Hotel Tautermann, Austria. Kemudian saya memanggil Gilbert untuk ikut melihat."

_Mic _yang berada di depannya memperbesar suara Natalia agar terdengar hingga ke seluruh aula. Membuat beberapa orang terpukau dengan penuturannya. "Dan, maaf untuk beberapa kalimat-kalimat kasar saya di rekaman."

Di belakang gadis itu, tepatnya di selembar layar yang sangat besar, kini tengah memutar beberapa adegan yang direkam langsung oleh kamera Antonio, lengkap dengan Gilbert yang meliput di dekatnya.

Para penonton menarik napas terkejut ketika melihat adegan di mana Gilbert berdiri di atas mobil yang kini tengah melaju kencang, terlihat hendak menjatuhkannya. Anehnya pria itu sama sekali tak menghentikan liputannya di tengah situasi gawat seperti itu.

Antonio, dengan jasnya yang licin dan rambut yang tertata rapi, menyenggol bahu Gilbert ketika adegan itu ditayangkan. "Lihat siapa pahlawan kita."

Bisikannya menggoda Francis yang berada di sebelahnya, tertawa. Ketiganya kini tengah duduk di kursi penonton paling depan, menyaksikan penuturan Natalia yang tengah menceritakan kronologi kejadian.

"Sudahlah! Jelas-jelas aku memang _awesome_!"

Ludwig yang duduk di sebelahnya berdehem, mengejutkan Gilbert. Seketika membuatnya tersadar jika sedari tadi, adik sekaligus pemimpin perusahaan itu duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Hei, kau tahu. Awalnya aku tak percaya kau bisa pulang." gumam Ludwig pelan. Mata biru pemilik kantor The NEWS itu tak henti-hentinya memandangi layar yang menayangkan sejumlah liputan. "Tapi aku lebih tak percaya lagi jika kau bisa membawa berita sehebat ini. Elizaveta adalah dalang semua ini. Aku tak percaya."

Gilbert tertawa keras.

"Hahahaha! Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku pasti pulang! Dan sebagai hadiah karena selama ini kami selalu gagal, aku membawakan sebuah berita untukmu!" sahutnya bersemangat, lengkap dengan bunyi tawanya yang aneh itu. "Dan untuk soal Elizaveta itu. Tenanglah, aku tidak benar-benar membencinya karena kejadian ini. Aku selalu mengunjunginya ke penjara untuk berbincang-bincang. Dia masih sama seperti dulu, kau tahu? Dia bahkan ingin meliput kembali bersamaku setelah bebas nanti!"

Ludwig hanya bisa tersenyum menyaksikan tingkah kakaknya itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan para Kirkland itu?"

Gilbert seperti teringat sesuatu. "Ah, mereka. Kabar terakhir, kudengar Allistor dan Dylan berhasil tertangkap ketika berusaha melarikan diri. Tetapi…" Gilbert memberikan jeda yang cukup lama. "Seseorang yang bernama Connor belum ditemukan hingga sekarang."

Ludwig menangguk-angguk. "Pasti dia berhasil melarikan diri. Mungkin dia akan balas dendam pada kalian."

Gilbert tertawa keras. Benar-benar meremehkan. "Ayolah! Tidak mungkin! Dia tidak punya apa-apa sekarang!"

Ludwig berdesis, merasa terganggu dengan tingkah berlebihan kakaknya. "Kau masih sama seperti dulu..."

"Ah, dengan begini tandanya…" Gilbert menggantungkan kalimatnya, nyengir sesaat pada sang adik. Merangkul pundak Ludwig dengan erat dan hangat. Membagi cinta dengan sang adik tersayang. "... aku bisa mengambil stok _beer-_ku kembali, kan?" Gilbert tertawa keras.

Wawancara _live _tersebut berlangsung dari Natalia, hingga Antonio yang mengaku kerepotan membawa-bawa kamera besar itu tiap kali terjebak di situasi sulit, terlebih dengan Gilbert yang selalu narsis minta diliput.

"Ya. _Leader _kami ini seorang narsis. Di mana-mana minta diliput. Padahal dia bukan yang bertugas sebagai reporter."

Juga Francis yang berhasil membuat seluruh penonton tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan penuturannya yang mengaku tak bisa menyaksikan sebagian liputan karena mabuk.

"Aku tak suka diskriminasi. Tapi teman-temanku selalu melakukannya padaku. Apa karena tugasku hanya sebagai supir makanya mereka bertindak demikian? Entahlah."

Hingga tiba pada giliran Gilbert, yang menceritakan seluruh kronologi aksi penculikan dari awal hingga mereka berhasil pulang. Tentunya dengan sedikit‚ bumbu-bumbu' pemanis di setiap kalimatnya.

"Kemudian, ketika seseorang _man in black _itu datang padaku—aku langsung memukul wajah mereka! Telak di hidung! Kemudian aku, menunduk, berlari, menerjang siapapun ketika menghindari peluru! Aku benar-benar _awesome_! Oh! Dan tak lupa adegan dimana kami terjun dari pesawat hanya berbekal sebuah parasut! Kami sama sekali tidak takut karena kami _awesome_! Kemudian—"

Hingga berakhir pada Airlangga yang menjadi inti utama, atau penyebab, atau—sopannya—penggerak hingga berita-berita ini tercipta akibat penculikan yang ia alami.

"Aku mencatat seluruh kejadian yang kualami dengan jurnal ini." Airlangga menunjukkan jurnal cokelat lusuh yang selalu terselip di balik bajunya, kepada seluruh hadirin.

"Ya, akulah kru yang diculik itu. Bermula dengan rasa penasaran ketika mendengar bunyi ribut-ribut di hotel. Kemudian aku menemukan sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Dan," Airlangga menarik napas sejenak. "—itulah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan _dia, _penculikku. Dan dari sana pula, kami mengikat janji."

Kesuksesan The NEWS menggoda seorang produsen film, Matthew William untuk memfilmkan hasil rekaman mereka menjadi sebuah film dokumenter.

Dan siapa sangka pada akhirnya film itu meraup keuntungan yang sangat besar pada awal pemutaran.

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**.**

_Two Weeks Later_

**Monte Carlo, Monaco**

"WOOHOO!"

Gilbert berdiri di atas selancar dengan ketinggian gelombang yang mampu membawanya menyusuri terowongan air. Teriakan penuh semangat terdengar dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, tertawa bangga. Sementara di belakangnya ada Antonio yang sibuk merekamnya dengan _handycam_, berdiri di atas papan seluncur berwarna merah dengan aksen kuning, seperti warna benderanya, sibuk merekam aksi Gilbert. Sementara di balik punggungnya ada Francis yang berkali-kali berteriak ketakutan minta untuk diturunkan.

Di bibir pantai, duduk di sebuah kursi santai dengan payung pantai yang lebar, melindungi kulitnya dari sinar matahari, Natalia sibuk mengasah belatinya, kembali ke kebiasaan lama.

Sementara di sebelahnya ada Lovino Vargas, sang polisi muda, yang meminta cuti dari kantornya untuk libur beberapa hari, kini tengah berteriak-teriak ke arah pantai, meminta ketiga orang itu untuk berhenti karena matahari hampir tenggelam.

Natalia berjalan ke arah Lovino kemudian menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja mereka menghibur diri. Lagipula selama seminggu penuh kami tak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang."

Lovino mengerang. "Tapi—"

"Terlebih dari itu." Natalia buru-buru memotong kalimat Lovino dengan tangan diangkat. "Aku mau bertanya padamu tentang satu hal."

"Apa itu?" tanya Lovino, heran.

Natalia menghela napas. "Darimana kau tahu rumah Kirkland? Padahal keberadaan _mansion _itu dirahasiakan, tak ada satupun penduduk lokal yang tahu. Dan Antonio juga tak memberitahukan alamatnya, kan?"

Lovino menarik napas. "Benar. Awalnya aku juga tidak tahu di mana tempatnya. Tapi seorang imigran asing yang kami tahan di kantor kepolisian kala itu, kebetulan mendengar percakapan kami dan mengatakan tahu di mana tempatnya. Dia yang menunjukkan kami alamat menuju rumah itu."

Natalia mengangguk-angguk. "Hm. Beruntung sekali. Dan sepertinya dia harus mendapat bayaran akan jasanya."

"Ya. Dan aku mengangkatnya sebagai petugas kepolisian. Dia handal dalam menembak namun suka mendadak menghilang dari tempatnya."

Natalia tertawa. "Oh, ya? Dia pasti hebat sekali."

Lovino tersenyum "Ya. Katanya dia mantan penjahat. Dan memilih untuk menjadi polisi. Cukup bijak. Aku bahkan membawanya ke tempat ini untuk berlibur."

Mata Natalia melebar. "Sungguh? Dia berada di sini? Di mana dia sekarang?"

"… Tepat di belakangmu."

Natalia berbalik. Tak sabar melihat pahlawan yang membantu para polisi itu menemukan rumah Kirkland. Mantan penjahat yang handal dalam menembak, kini memilih jalur kehidupan sebagai polisi. Sungguh pilihan yang tak main-main.

Baru saja Natalia berbalik, wanita itu seketika terdiam mendapati siapa sosok pahlawan itu.

Lovino berkata, "Perkenalkan, polisi ini bernama—"

Dan seumur hidup, Natalia takkan pernah melupakan cengiran itu seumur hidupnya. Dari pria yang pernah menjadi sahabat terbaiknya dulu.

Matanya melebar tak percaya. Seakan-akan visual sosok seorang manusia di hadapannya hanyalah ilusi semata.

"—_Mathias?"_

"Nat." sahutnya dengan senyuman hangat. Persis seperti dulu.

* * *

**.**

**Brussel, Belgium **

"Jadi, kau menculikku karena pernah melihatku bekerja di sini?" tanya Airlangga sangsi.

"Hm. Begitulah. Selain pembunuh bayaran, aku juga punya kerja sampingan sebagai mata-mata."

"… Menjijikan."

Ned tertawa.

"Hei. Kudengar saat saat ini Rayan sibuk dengan para polisi untuk mengurus masalahnya dengan Dylan Kirkland. Intinya Dylan meminta Rayan untuk mengembalikan seluruh uangnya. Hm. Hebat juga adikmu bisa mencuri uang sebanyak itu." Ned terkekeh.

Airlangga mendengus. "Hebat apanya? Itu memalukan, tahu. Tapi kabarnya Rayan meminta maaf pada Dylan atas perbuatannya. Dia jadi sering kali menjenguk Dylan ke penjara. Kirkland itu memang pantas di penjara karena menculik Gupta."

"Ya. Dan pemimpin kami juga, putri Tuan Hedervary. Beruntung masa tahanan kami tak selama dia. Kalau tidak kau pasti kangen denganku." Ned tertawa.

Airlangga mendengus jijik.

Ned kembali berkata, "Kabarnya Gupta, Heracles dan Sadik tengah menghabiskan liburan di Mesir. Mereka baru saja mengirimkan foto-foto mereka yang berdiri di patung Sphinx."

Airlangga tertawa pelan. "Ya. Kalau begitu sama dengan Antonio dan yang lain. Mereka berlibur. Sedangkan aku malah di sini untuk menemanimu."

Ned tertawa. Namun perlahan tawa itu mereda, berganti dengan ekspresi gundah. "Maaf sudah melibatkanmu sejauh ini. Tapi ini akan menjadi yang terakhir aku menganggu hidupmu. Aku janji."

Airlangga tersenyum. "Tak masalah. Aku juga tak keberatan kalau kau terus-terusan ada di dekatku."

Ned tercengang.

"Terlebih dari itu," Airlangga menarik napas. "Kau siap masuk ke dalam sana?"

Airlangga menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu mungil berwarna _cream _lembut, dengan bunga-bunga pink di sekitarnya dan tulisan bertekstur indah yang menggoda untuk dibuka. Sebuah pintu bertekstur manis untuk ukuran kafe kecil.

"Jangan lupa atas dasar apa kau menculikku waktu itu." Airlangga mengingatkan.

Ned menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyiapkan diri. Semula dirinya ragu-ragu untuk membuka, namun kebulatan tekad hatinya sudah memaksanya untuk ke tempat ini.

"Ya. Aku siap."

"Baiklah."

Pintu cafe itu terbuka. Membunyikan _bell _yang terletak di atas pintu, menandakan ada pembeli yang datang.

Bella berlari dari dalam dapur, lengkap dengan bekas cokelat di celemeknya dan rambutnya yang dipenuhi tepung.

"Ah, maaf. Selamat siang. Dan selamat datang di Café Belgium Spri—"

Mata Bella berbinar menatap sosok tinggi tegap yang berdiri di depan pintu kafenya.

"... _Kakak?"_

Ned memberi senyuman canggung. "Hei, Bella."

Dan senyuman lebar yang berlanjut menjadi jeritan bahagia tak henti-hentinya menguap dari wajah gadis itu, yang berlari mengejar kakaknya dan menghadiahi saudara kandungnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat dan hangat. Memeluknya kencang dengan air mata berlinang.

Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibir Airlangga.

_Misinya dengan Ned berhasil._

**.**

* * *

**A/N :** Akhirnya tamat juga! Chapter ini nggak seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya, loh! Soalnya action saya minimalisir biar nggak kepanjangan kalo digabungin sama epilog. Nah, intinya happy ending, kan? XD The NEWS pulang, Kirkland-Elizaveta ketangkep, Rayan ganti rugi, Ned ketemu Bella, dan Mathias jadi baek! Happy ending bangeettt! #gubrak Dan bagi yang bertanya-tanya gimana nasib Connor (untung-untung kalo ada yang nanya), tenanglah, dia aman di sana. Di suatu tempat terpencil. Muahahaha. Jangan tanya lagi!

Dan untuk yang ngerasa aneh kenapa saya berkali-kali ngepair Gil-Nat dalam bentuk hints kecil. Tenanglah, saya bukan PrusBel shipper kok. Hanya saja wujudnya Belarus bikin saya teringat sama sosok fem!Prussia melulu! Grah! Mereka mirip banget, kan? Warna rambutnya sama, cantik, nggak kalem. Jadi tiap kali ngetik adegan Belarus yang ada dipikiran saya cuman fem!Prussia #plak Saya gak yuri!

**Luciano Fyro : **Caranya jadi author? Ya nulis, dong! XD Nulis di mana aja. Selama dirimu seneng dengan ceritamu, tulis aja sampai selesai. Kan bisa dijadiin konsumsi pribadi :) Ditunggu debut fic pertamanya, ya! Daan, makasih atas reviewnya selama ini! #hug

**Naida Michaelis : **Nih, saya kasih chapter terakhir. Masih hangat, baru keluar dari oven. Hahaha. Makasih reviewnya, ya!

Trivia :

**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya : **Nama depan dan belakangnya saya dapat dari dua nama sekolah di sebuah novel Indonesia yang fenomenal. Dan untuk nama Putra sendiri, sudah jelas karena dia laki-laki. Eh, APB laki-laki? #plak

Akhir kata, makasih banget bagi yang membaca fic ini, mulai dari pertama kali debut hingga sekarang! Percayalah, The NEWS nggak bakal bisa ke Monte-Carlo, ketemu penjahat, terjun dari pesawat, naek helikopter, terbang ke Inggris, tanpa dukungan kalian! Makasih banget atas dukungan review, alert dan fave-nya! Saya cinta kalian! Saya nggak rapuh lagi!

_Regards, raputopu_


End file.
